Different, Yet so Alike
by Cold-Hearted NightFox
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou are twins going to Shikon High. Kagome likes to cross dress as a guy fooling everyone that she is a he! Sesshoumaru seems to have mix feelings between the priestess with blue eyes and a sophomore,thinking he's gay, Kagome! COMPLETE!
1. Part1 The Higuarshis

**AN:** _My edit version...hope it's not disappointing. Over the years...I should be a little better with my grammar. _

**Disclaimer**:_ . . . Don't own Inuyasha! All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I'm just borrowing her characters. _

* * *

**Part 1** - _Entering... The Higurashis'__  
_

"Lighten up, Kagome," Kikyou said with smile, "This new school could be a very good change for us."

The younger of the two yawned in response.

"Having to wake up at this godforsaken hour is SO much fun," she said trudging down the steps of the shrine.

"You might get used to it, but for me…" She paused and stretched, "I'll just snooze the whole class periods away," She finished under her breath.

She glanced down at her uniform. Instead of the normal school girl uniform which consisted of a pleated black skirt with a white sailor shirt with a purple tie, Kagome chose the male's customary black suit. It consisted of comfortable black slacks, white collared shirt with a purple tie covered by a long-sleeved black vest, unbutton. She had her backpack slung over her right shoulder.

"Oi," Kagome asked, "Since when did you became so dressy?"

It was an honest and curious question to Kagome. Kikyou had never cared what she wore, always dressing like a Yankee or something similar to intimidate other people to not approach her. It was usually the normal school girl uniform, untucked with her sleeves creased over her arm. Her socks would also be baggy around her ankles and her hair would be tightly put up in a high ponytail. Either that or she'd come in her pjs'...

This Kikyou, however was slightly more groomed. She wore the traditional school girl uniform that was given to them from their mother, with nice, fitting black socks, shoes that wasn't too flashy, shirt was tucked in and her sleeves were ironed out. To Kagome's utter surprise, Kikyou's hair was magnificently and naturally straight as it laid calmly against her back with no frizz or extra strand hanging anywhere.

Kikyou smiled and responded, "Since I want to make a good first impression."

Kagome's eyebrow hiked up to her bangs, disappearing from sight in shock. A small gasp escaped from her lips and suddenly her expression darkened.

"Who the hell are you and where's my sister you monster?"

Kikyou tilted her head at the younger girl and smiled, dimples appearing slightly on her cheeks.

* * *

"S-So big!" Kagome exclaimed, dropping her backpack in the process.

Kikyou's eyes widened as well. Compared to their dinky little high school, this one somewhat broadened their perspective of what a private school really is.

Kagome had to bite her lips from jumping up and down like a kid receiving a present.

The two twins had never in their life seen such a place. Everything was so neat and it radiated superiority compared to even the quiet and peaceful community of this area.

"There's no calligraphy, tagging, or anything," said Kikyou, "I can't believe something like this exists."

Kagome nodded agreeing whole-heartedly as they entered the gate. She replied, "And the most astonishing part is, we get to actually attend here."

She was so excited that she couldn't keep the glistening from her sapphire eyes. It just twinkled.

Even though Kikyou was equally excited, she didn't smile. Her chocolate brown eyes were the only source that told anyone that Kikyou was enjoying this as much as Kagome. The only feature the twin doesn't have in common was their eyes.

"I can't wait," Kikyou whispered.

Kagome was the only one that could tell behind Kikyou's calm exterior that the girl was just as excited as her.

Their excitement, however, didn't last long as voices started to come from different direction of the campus.

"Look! Twins!"

"The boy is pretty cute."

"There's a hot new girl."

"He has such a pretty face!"

"Well duh! He looks like a bishounen!"

"And did you see his eyes!"

"She's so beautiful…"

"Look at those legs-"

"She's so graceful..."

Kagome and Kikyou pace quickened. As they reached the corner, they stopped abruptly.

There were so many eyes on them. Kikyou tried to keep calm, but Kagome was getting a little angry with this.

"Okay, what the hell's up with this school?" Kagome asked as they tried to be discreet with how they walked through the halls. A tic was slowly forming on her forehead. "We're not a fuc-" Kikyou gave her a look, "-freaking side-show attraction dammit..."

Kikyou kept her head low as she lead the way to the stairs, "Let's try to ignore them," she whispered back.

As Kikyou was ready to turn the corner, she felt herself colliding into someone, and lost her balance. Unfortunately, Kagome endured the pain of the fall as Kikyou landed on top of her twin, who tripped back and fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going you fuckin' asshole!"

Kikyou looked up surprised at the curse directed to her. She couldn't help but glare meaningful at him. Anybody with a sense would be offended.

Kagome pushed her sister up away from her, making the boy's eyes land on the younger twin instead.

"So you're the wise guy eh? You bastard!"

After dusting herself off, Kagome turned toward the dude that accused her with a coarse tongue of her own, "What the hell! You're the one that came out of nowhere and bumped into us!" She yelled, "And you have the gale to INSULT me?"

His golden eyes widened in surprise at the boy. No one in his life had ever spoken to him like that except his father and brother maybe.

"I can insult you anytime I want pretty boy," He said, shoulders' tensing.

Kagome didn't back down as she smirked. "Kikyou. I didn't start this shit. Dumbass here is picking a fight," She bit out.

Kikyou furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the arm that was ready to hit Kagome.

Kagome ducked from him, as he ducked from her roundhouse kick. Before each of them could punch each other in the face, Kikyou walked in the middle, and caught their fist in her hand. They're eyes widened in surprise.

Instead of yelling at the boy for trying to hurt his little sister, she bowed low to the waist and said, "I'm sorry about my little sis-" she cut herself off when she saw Kagome's hand gestures, "BROTHER's rude behavior."

She smiled kindly, but forcefully at him. Of course she was pissed off. No one was allowed to lay a hand on Kagome...except maybe Kikyou herself.

The boy on the other hand just stared at her as she spoke, having a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Kikyou's bit her tongue, refusing to make a scene on the first day. She felt like she couldn't hold it anymore with the way he was staring at her as if she was some sort of... alien. Not wanting to standing there feeling like an idiot, Kikyou apologized once more and took a hold of Kagome's hand and attempted to walk pass him.

That however was uneventful as he suddenly grabbed onto her wrist. She held back from twisting her wrist, grabbing his arm, and throwing him on the ground. Instead, she opted to look at him, holding back her murderous glare.

The boy just stared and suddenly, as if catching himself looked away quickly.

"Err . . . Uh . . ." he appeared to be speechless as Kikyou furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, less agitated but more curious if anything.

"Hey! Let go of her idiot!"

As if catching himself, he yanked his hand away from Kikyou's wrist as if it burned. "Uh..." He muttered before Kagome butted in.

"What? Trying to hit on her now?" Kagome asked a haughty and amused tone in her voice.

To Kikyou's confusion, the boy's face flushed red. She even saw his ears tinting red as well.

"N-No stupid!" He yelled at Kagome and surprisingly, introduced himself, "Keh, name's Inu Yasha Takayama."

Kikyou, once more, wanting to make a good impression, smiled and replied, "My name is Kikyou Higurashi."

She reached her right hand towards him. The boy's eyes shifted as he grasped her hand. Both of them looked up at each other in surprise as something weird pass through them. It felt like an electric shock if anything. Kikyou assumed that she probably got some electricity from the hand rail of the stairs. Shaking her head, she smiled again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Takayama-san," she said, referring him to his last name.

He nodded slowly, "Same to you Higurashi-san."

Kikyou looked at Kagome who was smiling and wiggling her eyebrow suggestively towards the twin. Kikyou ears burned as she quickly yanked her gaze away from Kagome.

"This is my younger brother," Kikyou said, "Kagome Higurashi."

"The pretty boy is your twin?" He asked, "Younger one at that?"

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha, "So what if I am?" She asked and then retaliated, "At least I don't have my hair bleached!"

"What?" Inu Yasha was enraged, "This is my natural hair color moron!"

"Yeah right! I never saw anybody in my life with silver hair!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"Kagome," Kikyou warned.

The younger twin shut her mouth then, but grumbled a curse word under her breath directed towards Inu Yasha.

"Keh. Collar and leash. Check..." He mumbled back.

The older twin shook her head in amusement as she turned back to Inu Yasha, "We're new here and if you don't mind," she paused as she took out her schedule, "Would you show us where are class is located?" She asked calmly reaching out to make a new friend.

"Sure-"

"Inu Yasha."

The three turned towards the new figure. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

Kagome looked at him with her mouth twitching.

This school had interesting ...people, the twins surmised.

* * *

**Edit**


	2. Part2 Sesshoumaru

**An:**. . . .

**Disclaimer:** . . .

* * *

_**Part 2** - Sesshoumaru_

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha waved. "What's up?"

Kagome let out a sigh. Maybe she's still sleeping because seeing two silver-haired people is too much, not to mention golden eyes. _Who the hell do they think they are, God? _Turning away, she stopped short as she faces a classroom, more specifically, the room number. Blinking in surprise, she took out her schedule, "Hey this is my homeroom!" She exclaimed surprising the other three, "Room 3, class 1," She read from her schedule of the teacher's name, "Keade-sensei."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the "boy". He doesn't seem so intelligent. Shaking his head, he turned to his younger brother. "Inu Yasha, father informed me to tell you to report to his office once you're out of school," He looked over to the girl behind Sesshoumaru to only raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Twins?"

He looked from the girl with brown eyes to the boy with blue eyes, "Yeah, this is Kikyou Higurashi and that pretty boy there is Kagome Higurashi. Oi, Sesshoumaru, you have a real competition in your hands now," Sesshoumaru glared at Inu Yasha, "And this is my older brother Sesshoumaru, who every whore worships." A small silence ensued as Kikyou's face froze, Sesshoumaru's teeth clenching and Inu Yasha waiting for his blow. There, Sesshoumaru pounded his brother until the boy's face was stuck to the wall.

The girl known as Kikyou looked at him as if he had two heads, but that look quickly changed replaced by a gentle smile. He acknowledged her by nodding his head as she bowed below her waist, "It is a pleasure to meet you Takayama-senpai," She said politely. He nodded as a gesture of feeling the same.

"Hey Kikyou!" Suddenly, the door to a classroom opened. Kagome had her head stuck out waving vigorously at Kikyou, "Come on, I want you to meet someone!" He sounds more like a girl than a guy noted Sesshoumaru.

As Kagome looked towards the God-wannabe, she grinned, "Yo!"

"Kagome! Don't be so rude!" Kikyou said, and then smiled apologetically at the two brothers, "Sorry about her-HIS behavior." Kikyou was then dragged inside of the classroom followed by Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru didn't miss the small mistake on Kikyou's part. And being as Sesshoumaru is, he became suspicious.

His brother has seemed to come out of his daze as he turned a glare towards Sesshoumaru, "Oi! I was only stating the facts, emotionless jackass!" He yelled. Turning around, his younger brother went into the classroom. Sesshoumaru shook his head and followed in. he had almost forgotten to tell Inu Yasha that his mother had wanted him in the office.

"Hey Higurashi maybe we should look for your classes before the bell rings." Kikyou nodded.

Before inu Yasha and that Kikyou could go anywhere, Sesshoumaru grabbed his younger brother from the back of his collar, choking him in the process, "You're mother is calling you in the office." He laughed mentally when he saw his brother's face turned crimson red. Kikyou held a fist over her mouth and small sounds of laughter came out of her mouth, trying to control it.

"Sesshoumaru!" It was Kagura. He watched in boredom as she came waltzing towards him swinging her hips, batting her eyelashes, and trying to fake an innocent smile with her whine red lips. He could tell how much make-up she placed on herself, and her uniform was shorter than any other female in this school. He could practically see the woman's undergarments. His expression was mutual as she wrapped her arms around his right arm. "I've been searching for you . . ." She whispered in his ears.

"Woah, talk about harassing . . ." He heard Kagome. Sesshoumaru forgotten that he was here.

Kagura seems to take that offensively. When she turned around to face the person who had spoke, her frown became a huge grin. "Oh! Are you new here?" She asked as she unclasped her arms around Sesshoumaru and walked over to Kagome, "You're so adorable!" The woman gushed.

He turned around and smirked at the sight. Actually, he was holding in his laughter. Kagome, on the sensei's table, standing with a half eaten apple in her hand, ready to throw it at Kagura, "I'm warning you, come any closer to me and pay the price. I'm no one's teddy bear."

"Aw, I get it now," started Kagura, "You're the shy type aren't you? What's your name anyways?"

"Leave him alone Kagura," A girl, he knows to be Sango defended Kagome, "Go bother your precious Lord Sesshoumaru over there or something."

Sesshoumaru turned around quickly and hurried out of the room before Kagura could get to him. The woman was annoying.

—

Kikyou smiled in amusement. They really can't see through her sister. She wasn't sure what Kagome was trying to do, but people seem to have really been fooled that Kagome is a 'he' Kagura doesn't seem as nice as she looks with the way she's trying to harrass her sister like that. It doesn't seem proper to Kikyou that a girl should act that way at all. Yet, Kagome plays the perfect part.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Inu Yasha. "Hey, want to leave your classes now?" She was surprised he was still there. Wait, didn't he left to the office minutes or seconds ago.

Turning back to Kagome who just left the classroom with Kagura trailing behind, Kikyou again turned around to Inu Yasha "Um . . ." She trailed off, "I guess we have no other choice," Kikyou smiled nervously, "Ne?"

"If we have the same lunch, I'll see you around alright Kikyou? Tell that to Kagome too," Sango said as she left towards another door.

Kikyou nodded as she left with Inu Yasha.

—

Sesshoumaru sat in his usual seat on the upper part of the desk. This period is of Feudal Japan History. It is one of the advance classes in this high school. Only the top knowledge students are allowed to take this class, which means they have to leave their homeroom and come here. This class has a mixture of senior, a few juniors, a couple of sophomores, and around three freshmen. Placing his folder and textbook on his desk, he watched as students piled into class taking their seats.

His raised his eyebrow in surprise when he saw Kagome came in the room. _I guess some idiots are born with a strange brain system. _The freshmen looked around as if to find a place to sit, but when he looked at Sesshoumaru, Kagome waved and went over to him. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to faze when he dropped his folder next to his, "Hi ya there Takayama-senpai."

He nodded his towards the freshmen.

The teacher decided to turn around, "I want to discuss with you about some people in this classroom." He paused as he scanned the classroom through his glasses, "Almost seventy five percent of you are failing this class, and I'm not going to say who but . . ." There was some students with their head low and some groaning under their breaths, "If you don't raise your grade up from a C to B or an A, then you will not get credit for this semester. Some of you, I'm afraid to say, have already failed."

Kagome raised her hand. When the teacher looked over to him, Kagome dropped her hand and stood up. "What if some people here is new?" He asked with a frown.

"Ah, and I'm suppose you are?" The teacher asked with one eyebrow raised.

He grinned and replies, "Precisely."

The teacher picked up his role call and scanned through the list of names of students. As he looked up, his eyes widen a bit, "Mr. Higurashi?" He inquired.

"Yup, that's me sir." He replied.

"Ah, I see, I'll review you after school each day on what we've been studying for the past quarter. We are just starting this quarter and we'll be studying about legends and myths about priestess, monks, and so on . . ." He told her, "Is there any problem with that Higurashi?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not a problem Myouga-sensei."

"And," Myouga-senai smiled, a broad smile, "Everyone who wishes to pass this class, thanks to Higurashi, can come after school to review and retake a few tests as well." Soon, everyone's eyes brighten.

He turned to the clock, "My, I must've lost track of time. For the ten minutes of class time, I would like you to read your text book on page four hundred and five. Your homework assignment is to read the chapter and we'll discuss it in class tomorrow." Myouga-sensei turned to Kagome, "Higurashi, please ask your partner to share his book with you."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smile with furrowed eyebrows, "Anou . . . If you don't mind-"

He slid his book in front of Kagome, "I've already read the chapter last night, and I'm guessing you don't have your ID card yet, so you can borrow the book."

"Thanks Takayama, you don't seem as arrogant as you look." He took the book and before Kagome could read the book, the bell rung. Everyone gathered their stuff and left the classroom.

Sesshoumaru took his binder and left the classroom in haste. Kagome looked down at the small notebook and picked it up. When she about to call off to Sesshoumaru again, he was already gone.

As Kagome hurriedly walked out of class, she looked around for him. Holding his notebook in her hand, she just places it under her arm and started to leave the place. As she walked out of the building, someone grabbed her and dragged her off. She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

When she was finally release, she turned around to only stare blankly at Sesshoumaru. What the hell is he doing here? "What gives!" Kagome finally found her voice.

"Silence." She shut her mouth at that demanding tone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Her eyes widen at how many girls were heading their way. She suddenly found herself being dragged inside a closet or custodian office. The door shut behind Sesshoumaru as they heard footsteps echoed out.

Sesshoumaru grumbled a bit agitated, "Damn fan girls."

He turned to Kagome, his golden molten eyes narrowed to slits. She just stared in his eyes with confusion written in her blue orbs, "What did I do?" She asked blinking.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned away from her, "It's nothing, if you want to escape from Kagura, I suggest you run or hide." He said opening the door.

She tilted her head, "Eh?" She was really confused now, "Thanks," before she could finish, he was gone already. "Takayama." She smiled nervously as she shut the door. _He's a bit strange. _

"Oh! You're so cute!" Her eyes widen as she turned around. She sigh in relief that it wasn't Kagura. It was another girl with short hair, a red comb stuck in her hair, violet eyes, red lips, and her uniform was unbuttoned, "Your hair is so beautiful."

Kagome nervously rubbed the back of her head, "Thank you." She smiled. _Hehe, Kagura's insane soulmate, how peachy is that?_

"What's your name? I never saw you here before. Are those blue contacts? How did you come to look so cute? How did you get your hair to be soft? Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl was holding tightly to her arm asking her questions she barely understands, "My name's Yura Nomikara, what's yours?"

"Hey, leave him alone! He's mine!" Kagome turned, and then tensed once she saw Kagura. Biting her lips, she silently slid out of the door and away from the two girls. Hopefully, they'll notice her AFTER she escapes them.

_.Maybe I should dress like a normal female student, _as she thought more of it, Kagome shook her head, _Nah . . .Too . . .revealing. _She thought a bit disgusted. _How'd Kikyou manage, I have no clue._

"Oi pretty boy!" She turned to the side with a glare. It was that Inu Yasha, Kikyou made friends with, "Where's your sis?"

Kagome closed her eyes a bit disappointed, "I was about to ask you the same question," She dropping her shoulders.

Inu Yasha shook his head, "This sucks then, well," He turned away grumbling, "No use in talkin' to you."

She sighed to herself as she turned the other way. Early lunch was too early; this is actually breakfast to her at ten thirty in the morning! Kagome look down as she walked around the building. It was so big! Her eyes widen at the scenery. Rows and rows of cherry blossom trees were aligned along the road-like area. A wide pond was spread out in front of the trees.

As she made her walk, Kagome couldn't help but feel calm around here. 'The area here isn't polluted.' She breathed in the area, closing her eyes as she through the road with her folder and textbook under her arm. _This place is great!_ She thought with a smile. Kagome ran until she couldn't run any longer, almost the middle of the rows of trees.

Setting her folder and textbook down on the ground, she leaned on the tree, propped her right knee up, and watched the glistening pond. Her eyes slowly closed as she feels the wind pick up and hit her face. A smile grazed her lips as her breathing became a rhythmical pattern.

* * *

. . . 


	3. Part3 Job as a Miko?

**An:** Edit Version

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of this anime. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi with her brilliant and creative mind.

* * *

**Part 3** - _Job as a . . . Miko_?

Kikyou looked at her sister in confusion. She was stomping as if she was angry at the world. Her hazel nut eyes stared in wonder as Kagome started to mumble to herself saying something along the lines of "Dickhead" or "Masturbators".

"And here I thought you enjoyed doing something new." Kikyou mumbled without thinking.

"Something new my ass. Those freakin' Takayamas' thinks their king of the whole freakin school, NO! The freakin world more like it! Well, they can kiss their own royal ass!" She exclaimed and threw her arms in frustration.

So her anger came from those two boys. Kikyou smiled and shook her head. As she followed her younger sister, she placed a hand on her twin's shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips when Kagome replied, "What now?" It was more of a growl.

"What happened Kagome-chan, you can tell me," Kikyou thought it over again, "If you want to I mean."

"Well, I don't!" She yelled at Kikyopu loudly as she quickened her pace.

Kikyou blinked and stopped in her tracks. She giggled lightly.

_You'll tell me eventually dear imouto._

When they reached the shrine, Kikyou had to push herself through with Kagome. There were so many people who wanted to buy their grandfather's "lucky charms". She let out a relieving breathe when they reached the top.

"Kikyou! Come on, I'm hungry!" Kagome yelled from the entrance of the house.

She looked up at her sister. She laughed lightly at the fast change of moods. Kikyou had almost forgotten that her imouto could do that.

* * *

Kagome calmly ate her piece of steak as her little brother kept on giving her small glances. Her mother had just introduced her to the small boy. His name was Souta. She caught him staring and almost laughed when he jumped in his seat. What a predictable kid.

She looked up suddenly, seeing Kikyou doing the same thing, when she mother let out a saddening sigh. Kagome's eyebrow lifted when the woman gave another long sigh. It was quite disturbing.

"Anou . . . What's wrong?" she heard herself mumbling through her curry.

"Oh, it's quite nothing-"

"You're okaasan here needs one of you to help with the shrine on the weekends considering she is starting a business at a flower shop." Cut in her grandfather.

"Otousan." The woman grumbled, "You shouldn't be so rude."

She tilted her head to Kikyou with a curious list of her eyebrow. They both looked back at the woman called their okaasan. Kagome slid her chair out and bit her bottom lips as she took her dish to the sink. Kikyou came up next to her.

"Kikyou, do you want to do it or should I?" She whispered silently.

Kikyou smiled up at her. "I'm not so thrilled, but if you don't want to, I could…"

"Mmm…" Kagome mumbled. She wasn't actually all that glad either, but Kikyou didn't want to either.

"You will also get paid." Kagome stood rigid and turned stiffly towards her mother then towards Kikyou who laughed under her breath. What Kagome can never do, from experience in her old neighborhood, is deny free money.

Putting her plate in the cupboard, she turned to the entrance of the kitchen. Turning her head slowly to the side, she smiled. "What is the income of this job you speak of?" She grinned, almost menacingly, at her mother.

* * *

Kagome looked around the well house with a raised eyebrow. She walked towards the bottom of the stairs and looked down at the well. Picking up a small scroll, she examined it. Lifting the sleeves of her kimono to cover her hand, she wiped on the rim of the well. She looked at her sleeve and furrowed her eyebrow at the amount of dust there. _I wouldn't mind cleaning, but this is too . . . _She walked around the well and looked up at the broken down ceiling, "Much."

She sat down on the rim of the well and leaned in so her elbow touched her knee. Placing a knuckle under her chin, she glanced from side to side. It was so dark and dirty. Thinking over the money she will receive, Kagome smirked_. I guess it's worth it._

"So, you're actually going to clean this whole place up?" She jumped off the rim of the well and on the ground. Turning her whole body towards the visitor, she gave him the thumbs up.

"Of course I am. I couldn't just let all that cash go to someone else or . . ." She smirked eyeing Souta's hazel nut eyes, which reminds her of Kikyous', "Would you like to help me little boy?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

He looked at her incredulously, "Are you crazy, I wouldn't want to go down there!" He exclaimed. Souta was on the first step of the well house and laughed nervously.

"A-aren't you scared?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

She looked at him with surprise then an arrogant look filled her expression.

"Tch, why would I be?" She asked.

She flipped a small portion of her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm down here right now, aren't I?" she asked haughtily.

Souta shook his head, "N-no reason i-in par-particular." He stuttered. Kagome knew something was up, but wouldn't push it.

"So?" she smiled up at him. "When does o-oka-" she shook her head. Saying "okaasan" is just so foreign to her. "Okaa . . .aaasan wants this done?"

Souta jumped, "Oh yeah! That's why I came here. I was supposed to tell you to clean it before this month was over." Which, as Kagome calculated, leaves her two weeks, so 4 days.

Kagome nodded, "Alright, thanks Souta." She waved him off and turned her back to the look around the place. When she was sure he was gone, she sighed. "Jeez . . .I guess I won't have the best of weekends."

"Oh, hey!" Souta exclaimed.

She gave her attention to Souta with a questioning gaze.

"Okaasan told me to remind you about the other stuff about the job!" He called and ran out, "Ja matta!" He waved and ran off.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head in curiosity, "Other, "pausing, she rubbed her chin.

"Oh! Now I remember."

* * *

_Kagome waited patiently on the couch. She leaned on it further and placed her arms under her head, looking up at the ceiling. 'What's taking so long?' She's been here for twenty minutes already. Kikyou went off to complete her homework, Souta went off to play his video games, and her grandfather went off to tell stories at the library. Crazy old fool, there's no such things as youkais' in this day n' age. She smirked imagining the faces of the little munchkins. They probably think there was. Stupid bunch of kids._

_"Ah," She looked up when she heard a small sigh._

_It was her mother smiling down on her. She was hiding something behind her back. Closing her eyes, she waited until the woman stuffed the object under the small pillow. The woman sat in front of that said pillow._

_Kagome sat up straight and stretched. _

_"I apologize for keep you waiting Kagome-chan," she said. _

_Smiling, Kagome shrugged and asked, "So, what's the other deal?" _

_"Well, you must take my place as a miko in the shrine, as your ojiisan said earlier. There will be prayers who come in and out. Some will buy otousan's little talismans of sorts and some will ask the advice of a miko. And yes, there will be people who believe in evil spirits. That is where you will exorcise them."_

"_Yeah yea. Let people pray, sell people bogus trinkets, give advice to the hopeless, and exorcise evil spirits. I got-" Kagome stopped herself and her eyes widen. "Evil Spirit!" She exclaimed, her expression becoming animated. _

"_Yes, evil spirit," Her mother said calmly with that motherly smile of hers'. _

_Shaking her head, Kagome found back her wits in a moment of silence. Her mother looked at Kagome whose lips were twitching, "Evil spirits!" She exclaimed again this time, jumping from the couch. "That's just plain crap! There's no such thing as the boogey man, let alone EVIL spirits!" _

_She could see her mother wincing at her loud voice. _

_Surely this woman claiming to be her mother was wise enough to know the difference between myth and reality. _

_"Do you honestly believe that Kagome?" She looked down at mother and nodded with determination. The woman shook her head with a sad sigh. _

_"If you wish, but you'll find out sooner or later . . ." Her mother said with a playful expression. _

_Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in mild confusion. Now what sort of supernatural stuff was she talkin' about? And find out WHAT later, exactly? Kagome may be patient, but she doesn't enjoy waiting to find out what is going to happen. Maybe the woman was bluffing._

_"Well!" She jumped when the woman looked up at her suddenly, changing mood. Was that where she that from? _

_"It doesn't matter," her mother decided, " You did want that job for spending money right?" _

'_Ah, now we're getting to the good part. '_

_Kagome smirked and sat back down leaning on the couch._

_"When you work as a miko, you will be paid mostly on your exorcisms, mostly commission." Kagome nodded. The hocus pocus junk, "And other times you will get paid on the good advice you give. That, Kagome, would not be so very often." She nodded once again at her mother. It wasn't like this was a forever job, just part-time. "And you will also get paid hourly. Basically for that, you just need to manage the shrine. Cleaning… Maintenance…. Upkeep…. Keeping the cobwebs out, to sum it all up." _

_Kikyou was missing out on the cash. 'Tough luck sista. No one can talk me out of this now.' _

_"Oh yes, one more thing. You must always wear a miko's garb." The woman poked a hand under the pillow behind her back, "Now where-"_

_"Talkin' about this?" Kagome threw a bundle of clothing into the air and caught it safely on her right palm. _

_"How did you . . ." The woman trailed off, "Never mind." _

_Kagome smirked._

_"Yes, you must wear that. Oh and I forgot to mention," A small gleam entered the woman's eyes, "Clean the well house, and you'll receive a bonus for the first weekend. The bonus 43000 yen (roughly 450 US dollars). "_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow. She was actually waiting for the income. "And you will get paid every weekend, an hour, 1200 yen (roughly 12 US dollars)."_

_An hour, 1200 yen . . ._

_"In the weekends, you must work from morning at six a.m. till' sunset at six pm and don't worry," her mother continued, "I guarantee this job is worth it."_

* * *

Kagome's eyes clouded at the memory as a goofy grin spread across her face. Her thoughts were really on . . .

_An hour, 1200 yen which meant 28,800 yen a weekend ! Yes! I knew it was free money!_

"Kagome!"

She almost fell in the well when she heard the loud booming voice. She looked up from where she stood and saw Souta looking at her with a raised eyebrow as If she's gone crazy. She laughed to herself and suddenly pointed a finger up at the ceiling.

"I was thinking of how the dust bunny will be sleeping if I were to wipe them out!" Kagome told him as he stared at her she's grown another head.

His nod was very slow, "Well . . . Just to let you know," He closed his eyes, "The material to clean the well house is in the basement at home."

She smiled and thanked him. "Well," Kagome started and waited until he left before she turned to the darker area. "

It's not," she tilted her head towards the ceiling, "That bad."

Kagome back flipped over the well when the part of the ceiling almost fell on top of her.

_Who am I kidding!_

"Souta! I'll pay you half of my paycheck if you help me clean the well house!" She shouted only to hear nothing. Hanging her head, she started to clean.

* * *

Kikyou stifled a giggle when she saw her sister in her sleepy condition. She was bumping into walls after walls, seemingly unaffected. Sure people were staring, but it was amusing to see her twin apologizing to poles or building.

"Wow, people these days must weight train a lot," Kagome mumbled once Kikyou reached up to her.

Placing a slender hand on Kagome's arm, she began to lead her to the school without bumping into anonymous objects.

"Kikyou, you better not lead me to a dumpster like you did last time." Kikyou smiled and started to chuckle inside her throat.

"Now that, my dear imouto," she dragged the drowsy girl through the school's gate, "Was because you stupid enough to get me mad."

She smiled when Kagome nodded in response, yawning. The younger girl looked terrible. Her shoulders was hunched over with strands of black hair sticking from her low ponytail. Her eyes were half-open, and small little bruises here and there were appearing on her arm. Cleaning the well house appeared to look as if it would take an entire month to clean up, not in a weekend. But knowing Kagome, she was determined enough to finish it in a day.

Kikyou sighed and dropped Kagome on a black bench near the gate.

"Stay right here alright Kagome?" She ask her imouto.

Kagome gave her a lazy nod. "I'm just going to put my stuff in the locker then I'll come back and get you okay?" Kagome put her right hand up.

"No need, I can find my way around this place. I'll just go to my homeroom and sleep there." Kagome declared. Kikyou shook her head furiously.

"No, I'll take you Kagome; you're in no condition to walk on your own."

Kagome tried to open her eyes wide, but her attempt failed. It slowly closed back down as her mind started to drift. A small grin made its way towards her face. Soon after, a small drool trailed down the tip of her lips. "Mmm . . ." Kagome mumbled, "Chocolate cake is good for birthdays', but hey….after dinner desert, why not…"

Kikyou blinked one, then twice. She wanted to smack her imouto on the head so badly to wake her. Shaking her head from the violent thought, she walked off not before saying, "Please Kagome, stay put." She waved off and walked to the direction of the building her locker was located in.

Kikyou unzipped her black backpack and took out three small one inch folder. When she was ready to shut the locker, a small white envelope came out. Blinking in surprise, she turned the envelope over in her hands. It was a letter for Kagome. Narrowing her eyes, she opened it slowly.

It was a challenge letter. Now what did Kagome do?

She wasn't supposed to pick fights. That was their deal.

Reading over the letter, she memorized the directions of the place of the challenge and when it will take place. She clenched the paper in her hands stiffly stood up.

Kikyou's eyes became blank as she walked to the direction of Kagome. She wasn't going to show her this challenge, but instead, go for her imouto.

_Kagome, you will surely be punished if you had started this albeit stupid conflict. _

Her lips straighten into a thin line, expression turning blank.

_I had tolerate it before, but I'm not patient anymore._

* * *

Kagome looked around her book bag and took out her notebook. She was in a trigonometry class. Math wasn't her best subject, but maybe writing notes down can keep her awake for the whole period. She yawned and started to write word from word what the teacher was saying.

_Kami-sama, I'm so tired. _

Her head started to bob up and down as her eyelid began to close.

She couldn't stand the sensei's lecture any longer, so she gave in. Her head fell on the desk with a thump, mouth parting into a light snore, eyes softly shut in a dream like manner, and bangs spreading around her notebook.

"Higurashi-san . . ." She heard a voice trail her name out. It started to become louder as she told the male voice to go away and leave her in peace.

"Higurashi-san," The tone became more clipped.

"Leave me alone . . ." She groaned turning her head to the other side.

"Higurashi-san," It became harsher, but she only furrowed her eyebrow and turned her head once more.

The voice didn't come anymore, making her think it would actually leave her alone. Just a little more sleep . . .

"Baka! Wake up!"

Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt a ruler descending hard on her head.

"Higurashi-san, if your mind is out of the class, why don't exit your whole being here as well?" Kagome rubbed her aching head and looked at Shikyou-sensei. He looked furious as he pointed to the door with his index finger.

Groaning, she trudged outside hearing snickers from the back room. Before going through the door, she reached in her pocket and grabbed a small bead. She threw it directly at Taka-ni, the younger brother. Smirking when he cursed her, she walked outside, knowing full well he will join her shortly.

As she reached outside, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Her head became downcast as she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Inu Yasha growled at the boy leaning against the wall. He was sleeping again.

_Fuckin' asshole! _

If Higurashi didn't hit him with a small bead, none of this would happen! Smirking, he looked at the four buckets in his hands, he place two down and grabbed one from his other hand. He dumped the whole bucket of water on him.

"Cold!" Higurashi jumped away in time before Inu Yasha could drop the bucket on him. "What the hell just happe-Oh, it's you."

Inu Yasha with gave him a cocky grin and threw the other bucket of water at him. Kagome dodged it by smacking it away?

"Still sore after being beating. You know what they call that? A sore loser," he mocked Higurashi.

"Sore loser? What are you talking about? The one that was being a bad sport was you! You and your brother started it FOR TEAMING UP ON ME!" Kagome yelled in Inu Yasha's face.

"And that, Taka-ni was low. Have you no pride?" Kagome asked.

"It would only take half of one of us to beat a sissy like you in judo," He arrogantly argued.

Inu Yasha could see the flare coming from Kagome.

"Just because Sasano-sensei paired all three of us in one team, doesn't give you OR your damn God-wannabe brother the right to jump me like you did!" Higurashi-san crossed his arms and blew his bangs away from his eyes, "And, listen you thick-headed moron, I am NO sissy, jerk."

He smirked and retaliated, "I'm sure a little make up would make you look pretty."

He saw Kagome losing his temper as the boy clenched his fist.

"Oh, I am so going to kill you," He said slowly, scrunching his face in a hard glare. Kagome strike a punch in Inu Yasha's face, but he caught it easily. He pulled it and held onto her fist only to realize something hilarious.

"Oh god! Did you put on mosterizer? I was right!" Inu Yasha cackled.

Kagome snatched his hand away and crouched down to give him a low kick. Inu Yasha almost hit the floor, but he caught himself and flipped away.

"Hey, hold up," Inu Yasha smirked, "Let's finish this during lunch so that sensei doesn't give us detention."

Kagome narrowed his eyes with suspicion. After a moment of silence, he let out a huff and crossed his arm with a glare.

"Fine," Kagome agreed.

* * *

There were sparks coming out their eyes as they pressed harder. Everyone in homeroom surrounded them as some cheered for one or the other. Their mouths quirked up in a smirk. Oh, Kagome was having a blast. She had always won in these sorts of games, even against guys. Now, all she wanted was to humiliate this punk in front of all his friends.

"Ready to give up now, pretty boy?" Inu Yasha asked through clenched teeth. That only made her hands tighten around his further.

The smirk broadened into an evil grin.

"Are you saying that because you want to forfeit? Am I seeing sweat on your forehead?" Kagome asked.

With their elbow propped on a desk, their butts seated on a chair, and their hands clasped together tightly, it seems the arm wrestle had been going on forever,

"Hell no, I'm waiting till I break your arm," Inu Yasha said with a glare, pushing against her arm with a little more strength.

Kagome clenched her teeth and put more effort than she's used to into her arm. "Not until," she struggled, "I break yours'."

"Kagome," Her eyes widen and almost lost her concentration.

Looking up at Kikyou, losing the staring contest with Inu Yasha, her grin stayed in place. Soon, she was putting her free hand behind her head and scratched sheepishly. Boy, was she going to get another scolding at home.

Iny Yasha looked up at Kikyou with a force grin, trying to keep the grip on his hand.

"Sup Kikyou," he greeted her, "Just trying to beat your brother in arm wrestling," he said it so casually as if it was an everyday thing.

As Kikyou stood to the side, she clenched her fist. When Kagome looked towards her sister, she knew how angry Kikyou was. Right now, Kagome was making a big scene. It wasn't her fault. Well, kind of was . . . Because of Taka-ni's offer to a challenge; she accepted it by not knowing exactly what it was. And here they are; the attention of all her homeroom classmates, even people from other classrooms were watching.

Kagome suddenly felt Kikyou behind her. Her twin's lips were close to her ear as Kagome concentrated on Inu Yasha's fist, "Your fun of being a male student is about to be over imouto."

Kagome's jaw dropped as she felt her hand pounding hard on the table. Her head turned so suddenly that she could've sworn it popped. When she saw the gleam in her twin's eyes, Kagome hit her forehead. She was such an idiot.

As she looked back at the battle, she grumbled. The look on Inu Yasha's face told of victory. Great. Now what does he want?

* * *

As Kagome walked up the steps, she glowered at Sesshoumaru. She almost forgotten that he teamed up on her with Inu Yasha and here she thought he had a decent pride, now look at him sitting there with a stoic façade.

Nearly breaking the table in front of him, the book slammed right in front of him, flat on the table, "Arrogant bastard," she muttered.

"Not enjoying your day I suppose?" He asked, as if acknowledging her had been a reward.

She could practically see him laughing in the inside, laughing at her!

"Oh, don't get cocky like your idiotic brother. You're nothing but a jackass," she whispered as Myouga-sensei started a lecture.

Kagome dodged quickly when he almost elbowed her side. That'll be less painful, if he hadn't stretched out his arm and punched her in the stomach. She winced and double over.

"Don't compare me to my HALF brother, but if you really want to die early, I can arrange that," he said.

She grumbled and placed a hand on her stomach. He was worse than Inu Yasha. And here she promised Kikyou that she wasn't going to cause any trouble. Bringing up his notebook suddenly, she smacked Sesshoumaru upside his head, and let it gentle fall in front of him.

When Myouga turned around again, Kagome smiled innocently imagining a halo above her head.

When Myouga-sensei turned and started to write on the board, she smirked towards Sesshoumaru as if challenging him.

He glared at her as if she'll die by his gaze. She knew that it hurts. Kagome just wanted to remind him that she wasn't an easy victim.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru came out of class, he ignored Higurashi as he stuck a tongue out at him.

…When the idiot persisted, however, he began to get annoyed.

When Higurashi stuck his tongue out at him once more, Sesshoumaru grabbed him and gave the boy a head lock, nearly suffocating him,

"You really want to die over this?" he asked dragging Higurashi away, tightening his head lock.

"If I die, it won't be from the likes of you," Kagome answered as she suddenly twisted herself way, and with a swift dash, he stuck his tongue out once more at Sesshoumaru and ran.

Sesshoumaru then looked at his hand. When he gave Higurashi that headlock and Kagome twisted away, did he felt something soft? The strange part was, it was right on Higurashi's chest.

* * *

With a sigh, she came out of the building and found Inu Yasha there waiting. She sighed again.

She walked behind Inu Yasha, her head hung low as she followed him.

Kagome can't believe she lost, especially to an idiot.

When Inu Yasha was suddenly walking beside her, she gave him a heated glare. Ignoring her, he put an arm around her shoulders all the while smirking.

"So, Kagome, what does it feel like to lose against your superior, again?" he asked dragging her towards a table with a few other people.

She didn't make any move as Inu Yasha took his arm away.

"You got lucky that Kikyou was there, or I would've broken your arm and the table," Kagome mumbled.

His smirk broadens, "Ah, then Kikyou must be my good luck charm," he said.

There was something in his eyes when he mentioned Kikyou. What the hell was this chump planning?

"Hey guys!" He said as a bunch of other people sat around the lunch table, "This is Kagome Higurashi, the next pretty boy in this school."

She shot a glare towards Inu Yasha. Again, he ignored her.

One of the girls was Sango, to Kagome's surprise, "Hey Kagome," she greeted, "Sorry. I didn't see you yesterday."

The girl rubbed her neck apologetically.

With a grin, Kagome waved her off and replied, "It's alright, and I was asleep anyways."

Suddenly, she found her face close to another boys', staring into violet eyes, "You know, you really do look like a girl, Higurashi-san."

Kagome gulped. Hopefully, he won't see through her.

Suddenly, he shrugged and said, "Oh well, if you were girl, I would-"

"Well, he isn't a girl! God Miroku! Have some decency!"

Her attention was suddenly on Sango as she pounded the guy upside the head. Sango then turned to her with a small smile, "I'm, sorry for Miroku's behavior. He's just a pervert. Just don't get influen-" Sango twitched.

Kagome watched in curiosity as Sango's hand seem to instinctively found its way on Miroku's cheek with a loud SLAP. All she could do was gulp when she saw Miroku's hand twitch. He's either a real pervert or just really stupid, Kagome surmised.

Inu Yasha suddenly nudged her face with his elbow. She turned to him with a sour expression,

"What?" She asked, through clenched teeth. He hasn't actually said what he wanted yet, so she's assuming he'll say it now.

"Hey, you're Kikyou's twin brother, so you must be close to her than anyone else right?"

Kagome eyed Takayama with suspicion.

"So, what of it?" She asked cautiously.

A grin suddenly spread on his lips and this time, Kagome freaked out. Back to her earlier question; What the hell was this chump planning?

"I want you to hook me up with your sister," Although he mumbled it, she did caught it.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. Aren't they already friends? She wondered where this was going. Noticing her confusion, Inu Yasha reiterated while looking away nervously.

"So, Higurashi, what you have to do is," He began to uncharacteristically poke his index fingers together and continued, "To set up a date for me and your sister."

That was when Kagome's jaw finally dropped to the ground, her eyes widening.

"What!" It was more of a yell than a question, earning everyone's attention, "Time out! I never agreed to anything!" She yelled in his ear as he winced in pain.

"What are you talking about? You agreed at the same time we started the arm wrestling, you dork," he said and hit her upside the head.

Kagome let her head hang low as she stared at the table.

_Crap, what the hell am I going to about this?_

* * *

...


	4. Part4 Evil Spirits and Restless Arcade

**An:** _Another chapter for you that are still reading this, hope it wasn't that long of a wait. If it is, I truly apologize. I was too caught up in the other fictions. _

**Disclaimer:** . . .

* * *

_**Part 4** - Evil Spirits and Restless Arcade_

Kagome sat on the well's rim, wearing the miko's garb. It's the weekends now and she has yet to confront Kikyou about the 'hook up', as Takayama number two had put it. He was expecting Kikyou TODAY afternoon at a ramen restaurant. Dropping the dust wiper, she places both her elbow on her legs and propped her face in her palm.

If she confronts Kikyou saying, "Hey Kikyou I lost the arm wrestling match against Takayama number two because of you, so now you have to go on a date with that jerk." She said that out loud knowing it sounded stupid. "No, Kikyou will just tell me to take care of it."

Kagome shook her head. "What about, Kikyou, there's no lunch so now you have to go to the ramen restaurant to eat; I'm too busy with the shrine to come along with you." Kagome sighed then, "That's even more pathetic than the last idea," she mumbled.

With a small 'hmm', she pointed an index finger at the ceiling, as if a light bulb radiated in her brain. "Kikyou, do you like Inu Yasha? Good! Then you don't mind going out with him tomorrow afternoon at the famous ramen restaurant!" Soon, the grin disappeared into a pout as she slumped once more. "That's the crapiest thing I've said after the crap that I said just before, although this crap is better than the other two crappy plans."

Standing up, she picked up the dust wiper and climbed the stairs. As she reached the top, a heavy sigh left her mouth. "What if I said aliens took over the world and the only safe place is the ramen restaurant?" That was when Kagome hit her head with her palm. _Lame, lame, lame! Damn, they're all lame._

Kagome place the dust wiper on the table porch near the Goshinboku Tree. Reaching for the broom that is there, she started to swipe away. "What if I said, 'Kikyou, I forgot to tell you when we were born, you have a type of disease that the only medicine that can cure you is ramen, special ramen in the ramen restaurant a few blocks from here?" Kagome clenched her hands on the wooden broom angrily, her teeth grinding together. "No! That's not good either." She said

Suddenly, the broom she is using snapped in her hands, "Kagome! What are you doing there?" She heard a call from her grandfather. She could feel a sweat trickling down her face. This isn't the only broom she busted.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave the old man a sweet, smile, nervous, but grin no less, "E-everything's fine ojiisan!" She called out.

"You didn't break another broom now did you?" She gulped and shook her head vigorously, "That's good Kagome, keep up the good work!" The old man shouted.

Kagome's lips twitch as she held the poor, already dead broom in her hands. This was actually the twentieth broom she's busted. The first five, she broken because she didn't know how to use a broom, and another five, she was frustrated with the way her grandfather was teaching, deliberately breaking the brooms in front of him, and nearly giving him heart attacks with her sudden idiotic outburst. The other nine, when she was went to buy them, dogs chased after her from nowhere and the only way to let them off her tail is for Kagome to throw each broom at them.

And now, counting twenty, the broom is in her hands, broken in two. _Well, what the old man doesn't see won't hurt em'. _As Kagome turned a smiling face to her grandfather, she edged towards the bushes. Slowly, as the old man turned to her with a warm smile, she was right next to the bushes. When her grandfather suddenly faced another customer, Kagome threw the one, split in two broom in the bushes, stomping until it was fully hidden. _Great, I'm acting as if I'm hiding a dead body. _

"Hey lady!" She jumped in surprise as she automatically turned around. Furrowing her eyebrow, she tilted her head in confusion and inclined her head until her blue eyes met with a little girl?

"Are you the new miko?" Turns out it was a little boy instead, considering his voice is a bit on the male side. Kagome has to admit, the boy was cute. He must be foreign considering he has orange here and sharp blue green eyes. She almost mistook him as a girl if it wasn't for his voice. The way his hair is done is absolutely, if she was girlie, which she won't be anytime soon . . . Kagome would gush at him.

Kagome smiled, "Hai, only for the weekends though." Kagome crouched until she was face to face with the small boy. "You can call me . . ." She places a finger on her chin, "What about Miko-sama, hm?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah that sounds too natural, can I call you Miko-chan instead? It sounds a lot cuter." The small boy grinned from ear to ear. Kagome softly laughed, but nodded.

"Shippou, let's go. I bought the lucky charm for you!" Kagome looked out and saw an older boy, around thirteen waving for this adorable, girl-like boy.

The small boy grinned. "My name is Shippou Tousho, miko-chan, I'm going to visit again!" he called out. With that, the small boy ran after the older teen.

Crossing her arms, she looked off. She was too busy looking at the boy, that she missed his last and middle name altogether only knowing, "Shippou, meaning tail, how cute."

Suddenly, there she felt a hard whack upside her head. She winced and double over slightly. From over her hunched form, she could see the old man holding onto the one broom-broken in two. If she imagined them in anime, she could pretty much see the vein popping out of his head, "You broke another broom, Kagome!" The old man shouted. "How many more are you going to break?"

Kagome nervously back away as the old man waved it in front of her. She had almost forgotten that she was wacked a few times for breaking each broom. Damn, does her head hurt. Kagome pushed her arm in front of her. "Now calm down, ojiisan, you know broom hurts on the human's skull, it can really crack my head." And here she is backing away from a defenseless old man. "Come on, you're old, you shouldn't be swinging that around."

"In my days, girls like you are supposed to be polite with grace and gentleness, but for you Kagome, is a different story."

Twisting herself, she started to run away quickly from the old man. To her utter surprise, he was right behind her tail and here she thought she was so faster than most people, but this old man is just proving her wrong.

"Come back here and get your deserved punishment!"

--

Kikyou let out a yawn. That was a good sleep. Even for a person like Kikyou, she also hates waking up in the morning like Kagome. She shrugged; it must be a twin thing. Walking over to her window, she opened the curtains and window. Placing her hands on the window sill, she leaned forward smiling peacefully. She never experiences such good mornings' before, and now everyday was at ease.

"Ah, you old fart! Leave me alone! So what if I can't be lady-like! Ah!" Kikyou suddenly turned to Kagome and laughed softly at the sight. Kagome must've broken another broom. It's pretty comical to see her twin running from an old man that seems so defenseless, but it all reality, isn't.

Shrugging it off carelessly, Kikyou in her new pajamas' walked out of her room. Everything was so normal, she's happy because of this. Even in the night, no ambulance would be buzzing pass. It's either that, or the room she's sleeping in is away from all those traffic.

As Kikyou came down, she was greeted with her okaasan poking her head out of the kitchen, "Ah, Kikyou, you're finally awake, did you have a good sleep?" The older twin smiled, shyly. Kagome seem so comfortable with them now, but she was still finding it hard to believe she actually have a family with her. Seeing an okaasan welcoming you in the morning everyday with a warm smile, it's just plain wonderful. _I've always wanted this. _

"Hai," she answered.

The woman suddenly came out of the kitchen fully dress, "Well then, I saved you breakfast on the table," she seems to be in a hurry as well. The boy, her younger brother was playing with a video game. The woman kissed Souta's cheek and waved off to Kikyou.

Before the woman close the front door, she turned back to Kikyou. "The flower shot is only a train station away, and I would really like it if you visit or help me if you like that is." With that, the woman was gone.

Suddenly, all Kikyou could do was grin. "Anou . . . Kikyou, you and Kagome are close right?" His eyes were on the screen, pressing hard on the controller.

"Hai, what of it?" She asked.

Suddenly, the boy stopped pushing buttons and looked at Kikyou. "Well, tell her to stop it, she keeps on beating me on my own combat game." He seems to pout and suddenly, Kikyou let out a hearty laugh, "Isn't sisters suppose to go easy on their younger brothers'? And what's so funny?"

"Gomen Souta, I just couldn't help it." As her laugh died down, she smiled warmly at the small boy. "And don't worry about Kagome, she's always like that. When we use to live at her old place, she would always . . ." Kikyou had to stop before she continued. _If I say Kagome used to be a pick-pocket that would be a bad influence now wouldn't it?_ "Go to the arcade when she had money."

The boy sighed. "That doesn't explain the reason why she's so better than me. I played these games more than her," he mumbled. Kikyou smiled warmly. Letting herself relax and feel welcome was the best thing in life that can offer her, especially when Kami-sama gave her family. With a peaceful sigh, she let another smile escape her lips.

--

Kagome rubbed the aching bump on her head. _Kami-sama that hurt!_ Lucky for her old grandfather that he was . . . old.

Swiping away the dust on the ceiling, Kagome let out a small smirk. The well house was almost clean to be noticeable. Walking again out into the sunlight, she covered her eyes from the sun. "Oh! There's someone here," Kagome turned quickly to the staircase of the shrine. She stared at a woman in surprise.

Untying herself from the apron her okaasan made her wear, she let herself look like the miko she's suppose to be. Walking over to the woman, Kagome bowed. Her okaasan did mention some people will be coming in and out to pray or look for the miko of the shrine other than buying trinkets from the old fart that left her to sell off his merchandise.

The woman bowed her respect as well, which made Kagome feel weird. She never had anyone bow so respectfully at her, other than the time when she met her mother for the first, which happens to be a few days ago, and that was when she felt weirded out at as well, "Anou . . . A-are you a miko of this shrine?" The woman asks.

Kagome smiled, sincerely. "Hai, the miko of the shrine at your service."

"Demo . . . what happen to the other miko here?" she asks.

Her habit came back as she place a hand behind her head and rubbed. "I-I'm just a replacement for the weekends, so don't mind me," Kagome said.

The woman's eyes were violet, her hair seems silky reaching up to her knee with straight bangs that of old-fashion Japanese woman, and the woman was wearing a light sundress, the color white that reached just pass her knee. Kagome notice that her skin was pale, almost like a porcelain doll.

And to Kagome's uncomfort, the woman bowed below her waist once more. "My name is Izayoi, Izayoi Takayama, miko-sama."

"Mom, you don't have to bow all the time! She's just a damn priestess, and even younger than you!" Kagome's eyes widen. That voice, that tone; Kagome smirked.

_I wonder if the jackass will recognize me. _She didn't voice her thought as she let out a cunning smile as the idiot walked up the steps to her house, her property, well her mother's property.

"Don't be so rude Inu Yasha," the woman scolded. Kagome furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. She couldn't believe the idiot has such a young mother. _Oh wait, my kaasan looks young too. _

As the woman turned back to Kagome, all she could do is keep that smile on her face. Hopefully, the woman doesn't notice how murderous it is, "I'm sorry about my son, he's always like this when coming here."

"Why are you apologizing for?" Inu Yasha ask.

Kagome smirked. "I welcome you two to this shrine."

Izayoi smile, "Arigato for your humbleness." With that, the woman walk passed her and into the shrine with the arrogant Inu Yasha behind.

--

Inu Yasha crossed his arm as she watched his mother pray. It's going to be awhile, he figured. _What a boring place. _He took in his surroundings'. Everything was as it was before. The same old tree, the same old house, and where is that other miko that always give his mother advises? As he turned to the new miko, he scowled. She was his age, he guesses.

Suddenly, she turned to him with a grin. That grin, he really doesn't like it for some reason. Turning away, he scowled at anything. The miko is weird. "Oi! Inu Yasha-san!" Turning back, he ducked in time before a broom could his head. As he looked back up, the miko was standing in front of him.

She then stretched out her arms and handed him a broom. Awkwardly, he took it. "Go on, sweep."

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face, "Wh-what?"

She smiled, seemingly too innocent of a smile. "Well, considering your mother is busy and you'll have to wait awhile, why not let that time be productive ne?" She asks.

This time, he glared at her. "Who are you tell me what to do?" Suddenly, he was hit upside the head. "What the hell?"

"Sweep, you insolent boy," Grumbling all the way, he snatched the broom from her hand and started to sweep the shrine's step.

_What the hell am I doing? Why the hell am I doing this? _As he turned back to the miko, he found her gone. Looking up at the Goshinboku tree, his eyes widen, and then one twitched. Slamming the broom down, he marched up and stopped right under the large tree. She sat there and was chewing happily on an apple. "What the hell are you doing up there?" _and how the hell did she get up there so fast, without me knowing either? _

She looked down with bright blue eyes. "Inu Yasha-san, are you blind? I'm resting." Again, she paid no heed to him as she rested against the tree, with one leg propped up and the other hanging lazily on the branch.

Pointing an accusing finger at her, he narrowed his eyes angrily. "You're the damn miko, you sweep your own shrine!" he shouted. Soon, an apple went straight for his forehead, making him staring at her, disbelief written on his face. Could a miko actually do that?

"Di-did you just throw that apple at my head?" he asked. Nobody had ever done that to him before.

Suddenly, the miko sat up, and tilted her head at him. The grin widen menacingly. "For a mommy's boy, you sure are dumb. I'm only going to ask you this once; are you blind or just mentally retarded?" She asked, sounding nonchalant.

The miko is getting bold, he could tell. "Come down here you fuckin' bitch!" He yelled.

"Inu Yasha!" the vibrant sound of his mother caught his ear and also the miko. The grin widen so much, he could swear it was going to rip from the miko's face. "How dare my son say that to a miko?"

Inu Yasha's lips twitched as he turned from the miko to his mother. "M-ma-matte! She's the one who-I didn't-"Too late, his mother has his ear between her fingers. .

She turned back to the miko, who by now landed on the ground. "I apologize for his RUDE, oh so rude behavior, I hope you forgive him." Inu Yasha stared incredulously at his mother as she bowed below her waist towards the miko. As he turned to the miko, he yelled in frustration with his arm waving up at the sky. She was making faces at him while his mother was glaring at him. _Why that wench . . . I outta_-

Inu Yasha then figured he didn't need this, it was stupid! "Stupid miko!" With that, he stomped away missing the silent laughter from the miko and his mother watching her son obliviously.

For that, he didn't saw the glint in the miko's eyes as she thought, _Oh revenge is so sweet. _She snickered mentally.

--

It kept twitching.

"Evil spirits are like the souls of demons."

It twitched once, then twice.

"Or it can be humans that are tainted."

She just couldn't will it to stop.

"All spirits are to go to the spirit world and stay there until they reincarnate, but some refuse and slowly becomes powerful."

Suddenly, another part of her body twitched; her fingers.

"They could've been cursed and the curse can easily be taken away, some might not even realize evil souls are lurking.

Soon, another part of her face twitched; her eyebrow.

"So Kagome, when someone comes in for help, you must a agree at-"

"There is no such things as evil spirits, you old nutcase!" The twitching part ceased and stood firm. Her hands clenched and she was panting. Her grandfather, that she found out she has recently, expect her believe these nonsense. Well, she isn't playing his game.

He glared her through wrinkled eyes. "I have you know, in my days, I destroyed evil spirits proving there is, ask your mother about this."

Kagome fumed. If she can actually have a sixth sense, which she doesn't believe, she would scare this old fool to his grave. "For the love of-oh Kami, you're both a lunatic!" She yelled at the two in front of her. Her kaasan shook her head with a restless sigh and the old fool had a sour look in anger.

She turned around quickly and went back in the house. Her job was over and she doesn't have to deal with them about spirits. They've been trying to convince her since she started this miko business. With a frustrated sigh, she went off up the stairs. The one problem she's having now is convincing her twin to go on a date with the jerk off Inu Yasha.

_I know I'll ask, 'You're my sister, do me a life time favor and go out with Inu Yasha, all you have to do is say "yes".' Yeah, I'm her sister, she'll listen. _

_--_

"Let me think about for a minute," Kikyou looked from her homework and at the ceiling, hen turned to Kagome with boredom etched in her face, "No." With that, the older twin went back to doing her math homework.

Kagome grit her teeth. "And you call that thinking about it? It wasn't even CLOSE to one minute! I've seen birds take time to think!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well," Kikyou spread her arms. "As you notice, I don't have feathers."

Kagome's lips trembled, then suddenly she dropped to her knees and crawled to her sister's bedside, and plopped her head on the math book to divide Kikyou attention to her, "Onegai, my dearest onneesan! I won't ask anything of you again."

Kikyou rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Kagome, can't you do something about this on your own, it's your mess."

"But I wouldn't have lost if it wasn't for you." They glared at each other. Clear deep blue against hazel brown. They kept each other's intense gaze. If the other backs down one bit, then that person has lost and will have to accept anything that is coming.

"Kagome, Kikyou dinner!" The door suddenly opened as they snapped out of their in unison and turned straight to Souta.

--

Kikyou looked in the mirror. Where in the world did Kagome get this sun dress? If fits perfectly against her finger. She turned o the side and looked at her figure. She never wore a dress consider she never had to. Twirling abit, she could see the dress lift up to show her slim legs. "Why are you looking at yourself oneeasan?"

She blushed and turned around suddenly to face Kagome in her miko garb. In some bizarre way, the little twit convinced her. If it wasn't for the alien idea it was the part where she was attracted to Inu Yasha, only because he cute mind you.

Kagome was grinning. "You look awesome already, why are you so nervous?" She, Kikyou, nervous? Sure she was feeling a weird sensation in her stomach and her hands were shaking a bit, but nervous, isn't that a bit exaggerated?

"I am not nervous Kagome, I'm always neutral," the older twin tried to convince herself.

"Then why in the world is an ice pack on your head?" Kagome pointed out. Kikyou gulped. "Come on Kikyou, every time you get like this, a headache always form right?"

Kikyou frowned. Yeah, she does have a headache from yesterday when she realized she agreed to Kagome's request. Rubbing her forehead a bit, she averted her eyes away from the smirk of Kagome's face. "Gee Kagome, thanks for worrying . . ." Kikyou replied.

And that is also the reason why she's doing what Kagome requested. The challenged Kagome received is today and she has everything packed in a big bag. Kikyou even has fake blue contacts to make her look like Kagome. "Well, ja matte ne, today is the day of my first exorcism!" The younger girl exclaim.

Kikyou gave out a heavy sigh. _A date at a ramen restaurant eh?_ Oh how she wished it was someplace other than anything involving noodles.

_--_

Kagome swung the bamboo stick up in the air, as if striking someone. Her kaasan has already left to her flower shop, she left Kikyou to go on the date with Inu Yasha, and her grandfather is taking care of a shrine. She could've sworn the old coot was snickering when she left.

She knows there were no such things as evil spirit, but she has to play along to be able to get her salary. If she does a good job, there will be a bonus, or so she was told. And the lady that requested for her kaasan to go capture or destroy the spirit is even more loony then her grandfather and mother combine. _Like I would believe she opened a curse in the house. _

Kagome shook her head, disbelieving the woman. "Yeah, ghost come and haunt me, I'm not afraid." She scoffed. Sure, let's play there little retarded game for a bit.

Making her way through the city, she looked at the crimpled paper; the place should be around here somewhere. Suddenly, her eyes landed on a huge house. Soon, her head inclined above the huge house, was it her is that a huge looking dark cloud hanging over it. As she blinked, it was gone leaving a bright blue sky. Scratching her head in confusion, she turned to the intercom, "Excuse me, miko of the Sunset Shrine is here."

"Ah, please step right in."

She shivered at the voice. It was eerie like those classic movies from the eighties or the classical cartoon. Were here elders right about evil spirits after all? She shook her head. _Impossible, there are no such things as evil spirits. _

When walked in the house, she was greeted with two scary looking servants. Odd, they even look like those classical spooky servants serving for Dracula. She smiled nervously as she took off her flat shoes. "Please, right this way Miko-sama."

Gulping at their eerie gesture, she followed them. This whole house gave her a weird vibe. Wait, did she say vibe, no, no, feeling. Her eyes averted to each place. It was so dark. Not just that, the part of being able to feel. What in the world was she talking about? Neither her grandfather nor her mother could be right. That's just WAY impossible.

"Miko-sama, the lady first wishes to speak to you before the exorcism." She nodded mutely, trying to keep her face neutral, but it kept on twitching into a damn nervous wreck.

Slowly, she was seat in front of a young woman with dark circled eyes, green frizzed-hair, and shaking hands. Kagome furrowed her eyebrow. She looks so young, what happen to her? "O-onegai, I beg of you, get rid of it."

"Nani?" she asked.

The woman then hugged herself, the scarf folding around her. "Can't you see my appearance?" she asked, shrinking into a hunchback. "It's up there; it's been haunting me and my servants for two days."

She gulped. Were they all loony? "It was an accident I tell you," the woman continued, "I was too curious s-so I opened it a-a-and it told me it wants me dead, giving me nightmares for the past forty eight hours."

Kagome jumped, nearly had her skin rip out of her as the woman suddenly jumped on her and place her hands on her shoulder. "I. Want. That. Thing. Out!"

--

Kikyou held the large bag tightly. She was determined to get this date ready and done. She still has an engagement with a challenge to get to. Walking into the ramen restaurant, her face remained calm, except for the smile threatening to spill. Inu Yasha waved enthusiastically like a child towards her.

Slowly, bowing a few time, she walked over to the seat. She forgotten how Kagome talked her into this, but she managed to agree, "Good morning Takayama-san."

He grinned at her, "Glad you came."

Soon, two bowls of ramen came there way. Kikyou took one look at it and then excused her to the bathroom. She held her stomach and her mouth. As she entered the bathroom, she threw up, without even eating a single thing. Wiping her mouth with water, she turned to look at the mirror. She imagined her eyes to be blue, giving her a smirk. Clenching her fist, she punched her hand on the glass. Letting out her sigh, she smiled seeing her anger relinquishing.

The girls in the room walked nervously away from her as she gave them a calm smile. Walking out of the bathroom, she apologized to Inu Yasha, "I'm not so hungry." She laughed softly.

"A-alright then."

She smiled apologetically at him. Inu Yasha just gave her a charming, boyish grin. Kikyou looked away suddenly feeling heat against her cheek. Were they too close to the window or was it really her. Letting her shoulder relax, she leaned against the stand as he slurped through his noodle. Even if it was loud and annoying, she finds that cute as she caught a glimpse of him. Letting a small smile drop, she patted the bag sitting next to her.

"How'd he convince you?" She looked up suddenly as the question was directed to her.

"Him?" It took her a second to realize. "Oh, you mean Kagome." She smiled and combed her fingers through her ponytail; A habit really. "Well, my i-ototo just convinced me with a little sweet talk I suppose."

He gave her a quizzical look, and then his eyes turned suspiciously at her. Inu Yasha looked as if he's wondering if he should say something or not. "Anou . . ." His eyebrow furrowed, "Don't tell me he convinced you I had a lot of money and you wanted to go out with me because of that?" He asked.

Kikyou's eyes widen, dropping her calm gaze, as her lips gaped open. "Nani? Why would I want to do that?" She coughed suddenly, when she realize she let down her expression. But as she at his golden eyes, she couldn't see anything but firm determination and a flicker of anger, with some sort of concern in them. She smiled suddenly.

"Well, a lot of girls throw themselves at me because of that, so I thought," he paused, "So I thought, this pretty girl is probably the same, just playing "hard to get"." His tone was nonchalant and it bothered her a bit. Were there really girls who would do such a thing?

"Iie," she finally answered. Looking away from him, she places her elbow on the table and let her head rest against her palm. _Might as well tell him._ "I'll do anything for my ototo, it's not just you. And I can tell he'll do anything for me. It's something we kind of agreed upon without even voicing it."

When she turned to Inu Yasha, she saw him blushing like a tomato. "Oh, I see." He coughed. Suddenly, a smile came back to his face. "That's great then! I knew you were different from other girls I met."

Her expression became blank, as the smiled dropped. "Then what's with the "this pretty girl is probably the same, just playing 'hard to get'"?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement when he suddenly started on the next bowl of noodle.

--

Kagome rubbed her left arm as she was locked in the rooftop. This place IS creepy. Rubbing behind her neck, she started to walk forward. Not to mention it's so BIG. _Alright Kagome, no such thing as evil spirit. Don't believe in that loony lady. _

Suddenly, a tap came down her shoulder. Reflexively, she shot out with a punch behind her. There was no contact as she felt her wrist being held, "Hey there."

She blinked out of realization. It was a boy, probably her age, standing there with a coy look. Kagome let out a sigh, "For I a second there, I thought my grandfather and mother was true about evil spirits." She muttered to herself. She smiled apologetically, "Ohayo."

He gave her a grin,

"What is a person like you doing over here?" She turned around starting to walk forward. This place is so big, it's almost like a full set of house. "Shouldn't you be out there with the loony lady?" She asked.

"Loony lady, what do you mean by that?"

She stopped and looked at him. A small smirk played on her lips. "Come on, do you actually believe in evil spirits, even my grandfather and mother tried to convince me of them." She waved her hand, "It's strange." She let out a humorous laugh.

"And why exactly don't you believe in it?" He tilted his head. She missed the glint in his eyes.

Kagome shrugged. "In this day n' age, sure believe one. Well, it's impossible." She muttered, "Unless, I see one, then I'll believe."

"Then, what do you think about this?" she looked at him, baffled. Her eyes widen as she backed away, tripping on a box, landing on her rear. The guy in front of her some how grew and took his head off! The black bangs and his coal black eye suddenly turned red and gooey. It dripped on her. As she touched it, she realized it was blood.

Standing up, her eyes wide, she took steps back as the giant kept forwarding, "Crap."

--

Kikyou suddenly turned to her wrist watch. She was late. "Anou . . . Inu Yasha, I had fun, lets do this another time!" She called out waving. Kikyou ran through the crowd, here speed picking easily even wearing these high heels.

When she reached a restaurant, she ran right into the girl's bathroom. She quickly hanged into a guy's military suit, Kagome's uniform. As she came out of the bathroom, she took out the comb and started to make her hair messy from here and there until it looks like Kagomes', soon after she took out blue contact lens and place them in her eyes.

As Kikyou stared at her, she let her eyebrow go down a bit, her eyes wider than before, lips quirked up into a smirk, she made her posture and gesture become more like Kagomes'. She coughed a bit. "What do you want jackass?" she asked, her voice sounding like her sisters'. A small chuckled came out of her lips as she realized she finally done it. She's looks and acts like Kagome now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in a girl's bathroom, you pervert!"

She looked blankly at the fat woman in front of her as she held her purse with clenched fist, her eyebrow kitted together angrily. "Anou . . .er . . .hehe." Even now, she laughs nervously like Kagome. Still, this lady seems to have gotten really mad as she suddenly brought up her purse. Kikyou continued to stare wondering what in the world is that last about to do?

Before she knew, she was hit upside the head with a purse. Suddenly, blocking, she winced with each hit, "Get out boy."

"Demo . . . ma'am, I didn't mean-itai," Kikyou started to back away. "Matte, let me ex-ittai." What the hell does that lady have in that purse, bricks? "Onegai, stop-ittai."

--

Kagome ran like her life line depended on it. That thing, evil spirit is chasing her as if this is a game of cat and mouse. She jumped over the large table and used the bamboo stick to twist her body so she could jump over the evil spirit, "You think a miko with so little spirit energy could get away? For such a puny little weakling, human, you sure have a lot of guts to keep running. Though, with an energy small as an aunt, you're a pitiful excuse for a miko. Why keep running?"

"Oh shut your ass up! Who wouldn't in my predicament?" She exclaimed. Dodging what seems to be a dark ball of energy, she gulped when it engulfed the box, making it turn slowly into red liquid blood. If she was anything but a tomboy, she would've fainted. How the evil spirit did that, she has no clue, nor does she want to find out.

Her eyes brighten when she found the door. Slowly, she made a jumped for it. As she almost the reach the handle, her arms stretched out further. Suddenly, all her hopes were completely thrown out of the window when it slowly turns into blood. She was in deep shit now. "Ts. Ts. Miko-sama, got to do better than that."

She bit her lip, scared out of her wits. Frozen in place, she didn't know what to do. _Why oh why, must I die in a place like this. _She brought the bamboo stick up and hit her forehead with it. But as she did, she caught sight its shadow.

Kagome turned around swiftly and did a back flip away from another dark energy. The window! It was behind the evil spirit. Still, this mansion is too big. It's too risky. Narrowing her eyes, she pivoted to the right and side flip away from the small little dark energy that looks like bullet. Running across the attic, she kicked boxes, objects, and even what looks like a braw at the evil spirit, "Such pitiful that I must kill you. You do make it a challenge for me."

She clenched her fist tightly on the bamboo stick as she reached the window. Turning back around to the evil spirit, she stared at its red-turned eyes. The 'thing' was creeping her out with a tongue slipping out of its mouth. "No more running Miko-sama, you die here!"

Clenching tightly on the bamboo stick, she turned back to the glass window. "Haha, you'll die if you think jumping there. Now let's make it easier on the both of us and let me kill you."

Narrowing her eyes, she turned back to the evil spirit. "Well, good luck rotting you jackass, cause' I'm not ready to die." With that, she thrust or threw herself forward with her shoulder and broke the glass her eyes set in determination.

The evil spirit smirked as he dropped down towards her. "Think you can get away Miko-_sama_?"

--

She stepped into the vacant lot. Even though she hates doing this, Kikyou coughed to get the guy's attention, "What the hell do want now?" She asks. Kikyou took out the challenge letter from her pocket, waving it in front of him in Kagome manner.

The guy she was facing was a bit smaller than she would expect. He was probably two years younger than her. He has orange-reddish hair smoothed out towards his mid-back. Sharp blue eyes and preppy clothing, which make him, look like a high-class spoil brat. His lips was turned into a frown, eyebrow scrunched angrily down, he pointed an accusing finger at her. "What the hell? Now you decide to show up? I've been waiting for two hours you jackass! I thought you were too scared to have a rematch asshole." A smug look came after the explanation.

Kikyou really had the urge to roll her eyes. If she isn't posing as Kagome, she would really do it. Instead, a small smirk formed against her usually thinned-out lips. "Who the hell is scared? A rematch, like you can beat me . . ." She drawled out.

He almost tripped, "What the fuck! I was off guard, this time I'll surely defeat you!" When he suddenly jumped off the rock, Kikyou automatically switched into a fighting stance, "This time, I swear you'll be shamed out of DDR!"

Her mouth suddenly opened. _What in the . . . _Kikyou shook her head. Of course, wherever there's a new arcade, Kagome's there. Instead of heading back, Kikyou crossed her arms, the smirk still there on her face. "Fine, demo . . ." She trailed off, "I didn't bring any money with me, so-"

"Don't worry about that shit face, just prepare to lose, you freakin' ass."

She had the weird urge to pounce on him and strangle him until he dies. Still, she had the same urge of doing the same to Kagome, for getting herself in this mess. At least, it isn't a fist to fist combat. Kikyou would always try to avoid violence, unlike Kagome. Her dear twin is probably enjoying doing nothing. _The lazy girl. _

--

Kagome crawled out of the swimming pool, panting. The damn bastard is still on her tail. She quickly jumped from another blast. As she kept running, her mind was empty, afraid to think of any plan. Now, she would definitely believe what the old goat and her okaasan has to say. They live longer than her, of course they'll know about this.

Closing her eyes, she stopped short when a dark blast hit a bush. Turning around, she ducked when his head came flying at her. Oh great, the thing know how to use dispatch body parts. Kagome put her head in her hands and groaned loudly. What the hell is the freakin' evil spirit weakness?

Kagome suddenly stopped when she came face to face with a wall, dead end, more like it. The evil spirit appeared in front of her before she even had a second to think. It suddenly thrust his huge hands on her against the wall. She could feel it breaking against her back. Refusing to scream, for the sake of her pride, she glared daggers at the demon.

Everything has a weakness, but she couldn't seem to find his. Her eyes blurred for a second as she caught sight of dark cloud. Her eyes widen when she saw the same dark cloud from before. Focusing what had caused it, she turned to the source above the roof, in the middle. A box was opened and her lips twitched when she saw it glowing. _I can actually see it? _Looking back at the evil spirit, she lashed out with the bamboo stick.

It released her when she felt it hitting the evil spirit. Running towards the mansion, she had to dodge a lot of dark energy to finally reach there. Jumping as high as she can, she reached out her hand to grab a window sill. "Miko-sama!" A servant exclaimed clearly surprised.

"Get out of the way!" She jumped in the window sill and grabbed the servant and thrust her against the wall as she herself did a small back flip so she could reach another window.

Holding out her bamboo stick, she smacked hard at the evil spirit and to her amazement, it actually hit. How the hell didn't she thought of this sooner, it'll be a lot simpler for her before.

--

Kikyou gave out a heavy yawn as they reached a combat game. She sat on the chair as he sat on the other side. She place the coin he gave her and he probably did the same. She picked out a male character, almost descending on the female. The game started. Kikyou pressed a few buttons here and there.

She defeated him in mere seconds, "What the . . ." She heard the guy curse.

"Anou . . . I'm going to go home now," Kikyou said.

"Matte! Matte! Matte! Another one!" He exclaimed.

This time, she rolled her eyes for real. Ever since Kagome became a pick pocket, the arcade seem to be only the place to satisfy her little sister. She was dragged into it too. So, it's only natural that Kikyou was good with these games.

"Fine, last one, sore loser." She mumbled a very Kagome-like gesture.

--

Kagome panted when she reached the roof. Damn, it was a long climb, from closed windows to open ones. And the damn evil spirit already ripped part of the miko garb. Hopefully, her kaasan has more. When she actually reached the top, she gave a frustrated cry at the evil spirit, "Damn you! I'm getting pissed off here!"

She raised the bamboo stick and charge right at him. Slowly, the bamboo stick turned into liquid. When they reached the hit, she twisted herself and jumped over the evil spirit with a smirk and landed right next to the box. Something was in there. An orb, she can detect. Clenching her fist tightly, she thrust her fist against the box, suddenly breaking it, and her clenched hands fell on the orb, cracking it, soon it broke, turning into nothing.

When she turned around, she froze when she was face to face with the evil spirit's head. It stared at her with wide eyes. And suddenly, it disintegrated. The body along with it, a few meters away from her, also disappeared. As Kagome looked at the sky, she sighed in relief when she saw nothing, the sun setting down, and orange sky.

Her shoulders relaxed as she brought up her injured fist. It was bleeding and her eyes widen before furrowing in confusion. There was a blue light surrounding it minutes ago. Blinking, it disappeared. Holding her fist gently in her other hand, she rubbed it. It hurt like hell!

Sitting on the rooftop, Kagome's shoulder slumped. Kikyou, right now, probably have the time of her life on the date. Hopefully, she did the right thing for her older twin.

--

She could feel her leg hurting, arms sour, back craned, and her eyes were glaze. Fortunately, she was Kagome right now, so it was only natural for her younger twin to open herself out like this, evenm in public. Sitting against the bench to rest, she rubbed her head in migraine. The boy was really something. He has a lo of energy to waste, she give him that. Even though she beat him n every game he challenged her on, he still had the will to keep trying. A small triumphant smile came across her lips when she realized she hadn't lost a single game against him.

Standing up again, she dragged herself up from the bench. A few more blocks until she reached the shrine. As she kept walking, the more tired Kikyou started to become. Before she knew, she bumped straight into a shoulder, seeming to knock whoever it was down, "Gomen ne . . ." She mumbled. She kept walking.

Suddenly, she tilted her neck when a fist came flying at her. At the same time, her hand found it's way on his wrist. She twisted herself, and then flipped him over her back. When she realized what she did, she smiled nervously. "I-it was reflex," she managed to sputter.

"Asshole! Reflex my ass; you nearly broke our boss's leg!" Kikyou looked over her shoulder, the blue contacts, showing nothing of her emotions. She was too tired.

"Well, I did say I was sorry, now didn't I?" Kikyou asked.

The one that looks too tall walked towards Kikyou, towering over her. She twisted her body so she could look at straight in the eyes. He looks intimidating and still, there was not even flicker in Kikyou's eyes as she stared at him with expressionless eyes. "Now what?" She asked.

"Give us all your stuff punk, then we'll forgive you."

"And why would I do something so stupid?" She asked. Considering she doesn't have anything, she didn't want him to think of her as afraid either. A small smirk formed in her conscious. Maybe, still as Kagome, she could teach these guys a lesson.

As expected, the one in front of her clenched his hand and tried to punch her in the stomach. She caught it and twisted herself. Landing her elbow against his gut, she pushed her arm up and used her palm to hit up his chin, making his fall back. The other two guys came forward, looking angry.

A small little smile played against her lips. Even if Kikyou knew she'll be totally exhausted after this, but she was Kagome right now. Getting a bit rough won't harm anyone, well except them.

--

As Kagome reached the shrine, she groaned as she slowly walked up the stairs. Damn, it took all out to defeat that evil spirit after all. Not to mention, she has no clue why she was so tired. It was only a few running and jumping, nothing much.

"Ah, Kagome, you're back."

Kagome looked at the old man and shook her hand. There was a cocky look coming from him and she didn't want to guess what he has to say. Her time is up and she needs to rest for the next day of school. Reaching the doorknob, she took off her shoes. Suddenly, as she walked in deeper, a couch greeted her. With a lopsided grin, she turned around and let herself fall against it, her legs hanging against the arm rest.

--

Kikyou made her way inside the house. She didn't even bother to change out of Kagome's uniform or take away the contacts when she was done with the challenge. Walking pass the couch, where she didn't notice Kagome sleeping, she went up the stairs.

As she changed back into pajamas', she stared at her bed. Her eyes were getting blurry. Instead, she shook her head. After she gets something to eat, then she'll come and sleep. Walking down the stairs, a small yawn came from her lips. As she descended the last one, she stared at the couch. It was so inviting.

Still, shaking her head, she turned around and almost made it to the kitchen. Instead, she fell backward against the couch, opposite side of her younger twin, legs dangling on the arm rest.

* * *

… 


	5. Part5 Kag's Assisstant and Kik's Job

**An: **_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **. . .

* * *

_**Part 5** - Kagome's Assistant, Kikyou's Job_

**Takayama, Inu Yasha – Score, 234 – Ranking Sophomore, 30th – Ranking Shikon High, 43rd **

Inu Yasha stared in disbelief at his score. It was freakin' low! How the hell did he manage to be in thirtieth place? He was studying his butt off these three weeks. Well, with the occasion sleeping, going to the arcade, skating, and maybe a little time with his friends, but that's about it. He was devoted to his school work, dammit!

"Sugoi Higurashi, you're score is awesome!" His head snapped quickly to the pretty boy. Inu Yasha glowered. It was Kagome. What's his score? Looking at the score board, his eyes traveled up and it popped wide open, and as his eyes traveled further up, he take a glance at Kikyou's score to only feel lousier about himself.

**Higurashi, Kikyou – Score, 499 – Ranking Sophomore, 2nd – Ranking Shikon High, 2nd**

**Higurashi, Kagome – Score, 498 – Ranking Sophomore, 3rd – Ranking Shikon High, 3rd**

Not only from sophomore, but also the total score for the whole damn school. Inu Yasha grumbled as he looked at his score. The last score he had was a thirteen, what the hell happen? How'd it get so low?

"Ah, Inu Yasha, what did you get?" He turned to Miroku and glared. "Wow, I don't think the great Inu Taishou-sama would like this at all," Miroku said.

A small chuckle came out of the pervert's lips. "So, what the hell did you get?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Well, let us see now." Miroku inclined his head up, "Sixth place in freshmen and ninth place in the entire school, scored four hundred and eighty." Inu Yasha's jaw dropped. Even this hentai did a better job than him, "Though I'd admit, ever since the Higurashis' came here, my ranking kind of dropped. Before, I was in third place."

**Hanigishiro, Miroku – Score, 480 – Ranking Sophomore, 6th – Ranking Shikon High, 9th **

Inu Yasha steadied himself against the wall. This has to be the worst. Inu Yasha's even giving off a very down vibe. The Higurashi twins, Miroku, and his brother all surpassed him. His eyes suddenly struck up. Sango, what about her? Looking at the score board, he began to feel faint as his eyes landed on her score.

**Ichikaharu, Sango – Score, 488 - Ranking Sophomore, 4th **– **Ranking Shikon High, 5th**

He turns his head further up and there, his eyes landed straight on Sesshoumaru. His brother has always gotten to the top ever since kindergarten. Even now, that bastard is better than him. He's the perfection of Shikon High, the heir to Takayama incorp., and the damn role model of all the Takayama clan.

**Takayama Sesshoumaru – Score, 500 – Ranking Senior, 1st – Ranking Shikon High, 1st **

Inu Yasha kept himself from ripping out the score board and chunking it down the trash can. Why the hell can't he be better than his damn brother? And Sesshoumaru doesn't even know HOW much Inu Yasha is striving to surpass his aniki. Clenching his fist angrily, he punched the damn wall, next to the score board, breaking the wall into crumbles.

"Oi, oi, Taka-ni, just because your score stinks, doesn't mean you have to torture the poor wall." Kagome said, "Jeez . . . on the simplest things, you act like a kaijuu, scaring off innocent bystanders."

Inu Yasha's head turned his head to the person leaning against the mess. Kagome's arms were crossed against his chest, daring the angry boy to do something. Quietly, bringing his hand down, Inu Yasha was really tempted to kill this smug-looking pretty boy and ruin Kagome's façade. He was bested by a new comer who out of nowhere, scored higher than most of the students in Shikon High.

"Maybe I should vent my anger out on flesh, don't ya think Higurashi?" He asked, eyes glinting dangerously. "It'll be a lot softer on my hands, considering you're skin is baby-soft."

Kagome's eyes were narrowed, waiting for the assault. Instead none came as their eyes stayed glued to one another in a heated glaring match. Sparks was practically flying out everywhere. Those around them were backing away slowly, afraid of the fight that might come afterwards. Inu Yasha was glaring, eyes narrowed, a smirk forming slowly. Kagome stayed stock still in front of him, shoulders tensed, smirk already on, blue eyes narrowed in innocent smugness, and holding onto her arm, angrily in her fisted hand. If they were outside right about now, they probably won't feel the wind hitting against them.

Then . . .

"Look at this bakayarou, even the brattiest, peppiest, rich brats can't make it to the top ten, his score stinks like a jackass fart!"

"Look at this pretty boy. Guys who aren't straight, come and look at him, he'll be the perfect boyfriend!"

"Attention to all those who didn't score a perfect, take this idiot for example, it'll make you feel better about yourself!"

"Oi! Oi! If those girls and or guys that want to look good for their girlfriends or boyfriends get tips from this girl-wannabe, I bet he has lots of facial advice."

That was the final straw, they both launched at each other. Before either can touch one another with their fist, they were stopped by Kikyou stepping in the middle. She gave out a loud sigh as Kagome and Inu Yasha's fist nearly reached her face. Her arms were crossed together, her legs a few inches apart, if this was an anime, a vein would be appearing on the side of her forehead, her eyebrow creased down on her eyes in annoyance, her lips in a thin line, and her eyes were closed. To all who doesn't see the murderous stance Kikyou was showing, her brown eyes would appear in utter and complete destruction.

"Apparently Inu Yasha-san, I might just reconsider attending the date with you tomorrow afternoon because of lots and lots of convenient homework and Kagome-kun, I apologize, but maybe a certain person mask should be fallen off." Her eyes opened and there, anger surged in those depths. She glanced at the two, daring them to utter a word.

Out of nowhere, Sesshumaru walked pass them, with one book in his right hand and the other stuffed in his pocket. Kagome smiled nervously towards Kikyou. "I just remember, my dear oneesan, me and Taka-ichi has a history project to do," With that said, Kagome sprinted off after Sesshoumaru.

Inu Yasha, the only one standing in the path of Kikyou's rage averted his eyes until one of his guy friends walked pass them, "Ah, I just remember, a team member of mine wanted me to teach him the basic of kendo." He was gone, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

--

Kagome made an abrupt turn in front of Sesshoumaru, forcing the older guy to stop, "Ohayo Taka-ichi!" She greeted happily.

Sesshoumaru took a glance at Kagome, and then turned back to his book. "Higurashi." He said nodding, "Leave me alone." And just as instant, he turned and walked on another trail.

Kagome took a moment to finally realize he just dismissed her. She shook her head and took a long step and put a hand on his shoulder, even if he was at least two heads taller than her. It did indeed stop him as he inclined his head towards her making eye contact. She smiled. "Good." Kagome eyes averted someplace else. She started, "You know, me and you knew each other since I came to this school and it seems I'm the only one to actually talk to-"

"Get to the point," he cut her off.

A large grin suddenly implanted on her face. "Ah, I like ya old buddy, frank and straight to the point, so . . ." The girl trailed off. "You wouldn't mind if I hang out with you, now would you my dearest friend?"

When she finally turned back to Sesshoumaru, the senior was already ten feet away from her. His eyes were stuck to the words in his book. "Oi! Chotto matte!" She called off. When she reached him, she frowned when he gave her a glare.

"What the hell did I do?" She asks.

"I advise you not to get too comfortable with me; I might kill you the next time in judo."

Kagome couldn't help but let another smirk appear on her lips, "Aw, is the wittle Sesshoumaru still pissed off that this wittle Kagome defeated the oh-so-greatness?" A book was slammed in her face before she could dodge. A small goofy smile appeared on her lips before slipping down. Damn hard-covers'.

"And that Higurashi, is called retribution for the act of sneaking upon someone unguarded," Sesshoumaru said walking over Kagome with long graceful strides.

--

Inu Yasha winced with every scold. No, it wasn't his father. His father would be grounding him for a life-time because of his scores, but luckily his old man is busy merging with another company. It's safe to say that Inu Yasha won't be getting any intense study program, like the last time in junior high when he ranked last.

His mother has her knees press against the yellow soft pad, with her hands on her lap, wearing a beautiful kimono, a disappointed look crossing her features. He really didn't like that look. The last time it was for almost killing a student for talking down on him, and his mother. Damn, that still ticked him off even to this day.

"Inu Yasha, please explain why you're oh-so called hard-core studying hadn't worked out as you told me?" Even if her voice was soft and pleasant, there was a harsh strict edge to it as well. When she uses sarcasm like that, he practically could feel his hair standing on its end. His kaasan isn't the type of crude person to be able to use sarcastic remarks. She, everyone could say, is incapable of such tone.

The youngest of the Takayama stood there, looking nervously at Izayoi. He couldn't respond to that, he did use it, just not hard-core as he planned it to be. No, she'll take that as an offensive and point upstairs with her frail fingers, telling him he's grounded until he gets better marks. That's what he feared his mother would do to him. Even as kind as she is, Izayoi came from a noble clan, practically a princess.

"I have no clue where you get these from Inu Yasha," his mother sighed. "I don't want to sound condescending, but dear, could you not at least score up to the top twenty?" her eyebrow furrowed as if she was truly baffled.

"Gomen nasai kaasan," Inu Yasha mumbled, unable to look his mother in the eyes.

A small defeated sigh came from his mother. He peaked from under his silver hooded bangs. A small smile appeared on Izayoi's beautiful face. "Alright, a month grounded in your room Inu Yasha; no television, no visitors, and I will get a tutor for you. If your marks doesn't improve, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ground you for a life-time UNTIL those good marks shows up."

--

Sesshoumaru looked at the newspaper, walking around in the city. He wore only a pair of baggy jeans, a light sleeve-less sweater, and his hair loose instead of the hair-tie he uses at school. One would wonder why a guy like Sesshoumaru would walk around the city with a newspaper, instead of training with his father at the most successful company of all Japan. Well, if one would ask, the answer wouldn't be so conceivable.

Sesshoumaru, the eldest brother of the Takamas', heir to the company, is looking . . . _for a job._

And a few blocks from where Sesshoumaru is, walked a miko, not just any miko, but a part-time miko. No one would have ever guessed the second pretty boy of Shikon High is really a girl, fooling everyone for the fun of it . . . well, maybe they would if you aren't in the story.

She held in her arms are a couple of papers, neatly printed out and now being posted on walls after walls. It isn't a wanted sign, no advertisement, but a job ad. In desperate need of assistant, even if it cost half of her paycheck, Kagome is willing to do anything for help.

--

Sesshoumaru dumped the newspaper in the trashcan. If he was someone else, he would've sighed in desperation, but he isn't. So what if he couldn't find a job, those were things this Sesshoumaru doesn't need to do. And yet, here he is again, a jobless rich boy. Without the money, he wouldn't be able to pay for college considering he's going next year. His father is too moronic to not tell Sesshoumaru sooner that he wouldn't be able to pay for his college funds.

Of course Seshoumaru asked why, but guess what the great Inu Taishou had told him?

"_It's best to finally learn how to fend for yourself instead of the ones that raised you all you're life; you agree with me ne Sesshoumaru?" _

Right now, it took all of Sesshoumaru's will power not to storm into his office and shakes his father senselessly. It does sound ridiculous since his father has the richest, successful, and not to mention famed company. And here he had received an early notice that he was able to attend Tokyo University. Yes, his father deserved to die. Not a quick sudden one, but a slowly, tortured one.

Suddenly, a truck pass by. It blew a piece of paper right in his face before he could register the gust of wind. Until the long truck fully pass, did the paper finally fly from his face. He grabbed it suddenly, seeing what it is. His eyes scanned the paper and he could see it to be a job-wanted ad or it also looks like a job-interview.

He read over the description before looking up. And a few blocks from here, Sesshoumaru could see the large red entrance. "The SunSet Shrine," he read out loud.

--

Kagome blew on her hair. This was getting ridiculous. A lot of people had come for the interview, but none qualify. Just yesterday, Friday, her ojiisan had taught her how to sense spiritual readings. And all she had was weak ones, maybe they were dormant, but who cares! She needs the strong physical and spiritual to do half the work around here.

It took Kagome at least another weak to finally realize that this miko-business is actually a career type of job. So, with her studies, wanting to go out in the weekends is impossible. This weekend job may be worth it, but it's taking it all out of her. Even Kikyou said so. But suddenly, Souta came out of nowhere the other day, kicking a soccer ball. He suggested the greatest idea.

"_You could always hire a partner, split the paycheck." _

He stated that so frank and simple, Kagome even wondered why she hadn't thought of that before. Was she becoming slow or is she just too stupid to consider the possibilities. Shaking her head, she swept harder at the poor leaves. Dammit! Even if she finds someone, it's hopeless; they wouldn't have the amount of spiritual energy she's looking for.

Wracking her brains out, she cried out at the sky, "Tasukete kudasai!"

"I'm guessing this isn't the best time for an interview." She quickly turned around, familiar of the voice and startled at the same time. Her eyes widen then soon blinking as if the figure in front of her is a mere illusion, having her insanity play tricks on her. There is no way, in seven hells is she seeing the rich senpai standing in front of her now, holding onto her ad. There is no freakin' possible way it could be him.

The only way she could confirm this is . . . poke. He didn't wince. Kagome started to poke everywhere on his body, until her wrist were painfully grabbed. As she stared up at the angry golden eyes and feel the twist on her wrist, she confirmed it wasn't just mere illusions. The pompous jerk was here after all.

A small smirk formed on her lips. If he's here because of the job, then this can actually be an advantage. The jackass wouldn't even know what's coming to him. As she stared at his cool, unfazed eyes, it only made her come to the conclusion that he doesn't recognize her. Oh, this will be so sweet.

--

Kikyou looked down at the address. It seems she'll be busy these weekends. Tutoring a Takayama. It only peak Kikyou's curiosity. So, how much brothers does the Takayama brothers' have. It probably doesn't make sense now that she thought it over. Exactly, did they have a younger brother, she wasn't sure.

Her backpack slung over her right shoulder, and wearing casual clothing, she's prepared for anything. Even if she's really good with kids, but seeing Inu Yasha only made her wonder if this kid is any trouble at all. Well, take Inu Yasha for example. He isn't technically her boyfriend, but he is a lot of trouble.

Pressing a finger against the intercom, an old cracked voice said, "Who is this?"

She replied, "Kikyou Higurashi."

"Ah, welcome Higurashi-san, I will open the gate right away."

Kikyou watched as the gate opened. She was impressed at the size of the mansion, but Kikyou isn't one to express it out so passionately like Kagome would. It was amazing, almost as big as the school itself. Maybe, if she guesses right, the mansion was jointed to other houses. And yet again, she was amazed there isn't any graffiti or tagged on the walls. It was absolutely clean.

Walking into the mansion, she was even more astonished at the interior. She had never experience walking into a live mansion before, considering her neighborhood . . . well, it should be obvious.

A servant came forward. "Higurashi-san, this way please," the old woman said. With her eyes set in determination, she reprimanded herself to not ever gawk at something when a presence is around. She is not Kagome, so she MUST have her senses right. They walked up the stairs and yet, Kikyou still couldn't stop from staring at everything. Kagome would actually try to touch them. Fortunately, the girl isn't here, thank Kami for that.

She was led to a secluded room. The servant bowed and opened the door, directing her inside. Kikyou smiled at the servant. "Arigato," she said, remembering gratitude. After all, this old woman even by her age still lead her up all the way here, seeming to be the third floor down, and she's even holding the door down. Before walking in, she bowed to her elder.

The door closed behind her as she stood in a middle of what look-like old Japanese style house. The floor was tatami and the walls seem to be made out of wood instead of the solid, bullet proof wall that she's seen around here. "Please, have a seat."

She blinked and looked down. A small red mat greeted her. Kneeling, she turned to the woman. Kikyou had to contain a gasp. Her eyes only widen for a moment, before instantly turning back to its stoical feature. The woman, she has to admit, is beautiful. It's almost as if she's looking at a feudal era Japanese woman. She seems so decent, it's almost weird that Kikyou was lost in a train of thoughts. The atmosphere around the woman was so calm.

"My, have we met somewhere before?" the woman suddenly ask.

Her eyes averted quickly before turning back to looking at deep violet eyes. "I don't think so Takayama-san, this is the first time I've seen you."

The woman let out a small smile. "I suppose you're right." Kikyou waited patiently. "You're quite a beautiful woman, why not relax a bit?"

Kikyou suddenly felt her face hot. A calm smile came across her lips. "Anou . . . I thought I was here to mentor someone?"

Izayoi nodded. "Hai, hai, I apologize, you see, I don't actually get to talk to a lot of people because of my stature, so it just seem because you're related to Higurashi, it'll be easier for me to talk to you."

She nodded. "It's alright," Kikyou replied. Then, her eyebrow furrowed a bit. "Then, if you say that, the only person you've had a decent conversation with is-"

"Hai, your mother. I suppose you could say that she was a good friend."

Kikyou let herself relax, "So, you must've been lonely then?"

The woman shook her head. "I might've been lost if it wasn't for your mother. She consoled me and gave me her wisdom, her advices and words helps me more than any anyone else can." The woman said, "You see, as being part of a miko, it is their job to help those around them. Maybe not physically or mentally, but words that could only be ushered honestly."

Kikyou didn't know how to respond, but let out a genuine smile. So, Kagome's job will be like her mothers'. Kikyou looked down on her lap. This will good for the younger twin. Considering Kagome experience so much pain and loss like her, it would be easy for Kagome to become a good miko. So, Kikyou could only conclude that this job fits perfectly for Kagome. It isn't sinful, nor a disgrace, but an honor.

--

Kagome grabbed a white hoari, blue hakama and walked back out of the shed. Looking towards Sesshoumaru who stood under the shaded tree, a small smirk came on her lips. Sure he doesn't seem to possess any strong spiritual energy or it's dormant, but he's physically strong enough. From what she spar with him in judo during P.E., Kagome has already tasted his strength.

As she reached him, she dropped the clothing into his hands. "This is your uniform," she said.

He looked at them, then back at her. "Don't worry, it's exactly like mine, just the hakama is blue." She couldn't find any extra garb that would fit him. He seems too built and tall for it. So the only outfit she could find was a blue hakama and larger sized hoari. She informed her ojiisan and kaasan about this and they were fine with it, to her surprise. She just shrugged it off nonchalantly and made fliers for the job. And now, here is her partner. The great senpai, Sesshoumaru Takayama.

Since its still morning, she has nine hours left. And he came in the right time. She accidentally busted the roof of the shrine because she was anger at the small little shiny ball for not being beautifully clean. "Here wear this and I'll instruct you on what to do," she told him, pushing him towards the well house.

--

Sesshoumaru looked at the outfit that hugged him. It really doesn't matter what he wears just as long as he has a job. And considering the pay is one weekend, a hundred dollars; it's fine with him. Just as long as he doesn't have to do labor works or ridiculous exorcism, he doesn't actually care.

Sliding the door open, he nearly stumbled back when he was face to face with the grinning miko. Sesshoumaru decided that he didn't like that grin. It was too familiar to Kagomes' grin. "Here ya go, Sesshoumaru-san, this will suffice for the day."

He furrowed his eyebrow as he received a hammer and a board. He watches confused as the miko suddenly took a ladder that was leaning against the tree and places it against the shrine's wall. She suddenly gestured him to go over towards her. Whatever the miko was planning, Sesshoumaru felt uneasy about this

--

Inu yasha sighed. Right now, he would be in the arcade, wasting his allowance on the games instead of playing at his own house. Yet, even if he isn't a patient person, he does still have a pride to listen to his mother (more like a mommy's boy). Now waiting for his tutor, sitting on the chair, a desk in front of him, piles of books open, Inu Yasha could only guess if his mentor was actually coming or not.

Stretching against the chair, he raised his hands over his head. It was only a day that his mother told him he was grounded and the next day she contacted a tutor. He wasn't sure who it is, probably some geeky adult at a university. Or it could be that fat lady from before. He didn't like her too much; she was a bit too jolly.

Leaning against the desk, Inu Yasha started to read the letters in the book, not fully comprehension them. Most likely, his mother had gotten some useless idiot. Shaking his head once more, he twirled the pencil in his hand out of boredom. Sitting and waiting isn't one of his best traits. If he isn't at the arcade, he would've been at his father's dojo practicing with a sword or any type of other martial arts right now.

Suddenly the door clicked. And slowly, Inu Yasha turned to his mentor. A backpack greeted him before the whole person stepped in. He looked from the body, knowing it's a woman, before turning towards startled hazel nut eyes. His jaw dropped, pencil from his hand clinked on his desk and the mentor dropped her backpack.

_Well now, this is a surprise, _both thought simultaneously.

--

"Put some backbone into it Sesshoumaru-san!" He glared at the miko. The only part of his face that didn't remain passive is his eyebrows creasing down towards his eyes, his lips turned down into a frown.

She stood there, yelling out orders for him. It seems the roof was busted and as an assistant, he is to fix the damn roof. Somehow, from the gleam in the miko's eyes, he could see some sort of satisfaction. As those blue eyes shone with merriment, he could practically see the miko laughing at him. Not only had that ticked him, but the fact that she's leaning against the large tree, eating on some chips, doing nothing else.

"Come on Sesshoumaru-san, hammer it harder!" She yelled out.

The heir to the Takayama Company tightens his hands around the hammer and banged! Banged! Banged! That only made the roof angry he realize. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt a small shaking under him. He looked down and guesses what he found? A crack. And without preparing, he went tumbling down as the hole on the roof widen.

Sesshoumaru found himself under a pile of wood. He lay sprawled there until a large broken wood was taken away from his body. The miko stood there, with her hands outstretched. He took it without hesitation as he got up, a bit embarrassed and angered at the same time as he dusted himself. "Eto . . . You really did add to the damage there Sesshoumaru-san," she said.

He looked up where the miko was pointing. The eldest of the Takayama brothers gulped. When he turned back to the miko, she was grinning like this was no big deal. She grabbed the hammer on the ground and handed to him. "Well, your damage, you fix it."

Sesshoumaru just stared blankly at the hammer. And here he thought this assistant job doesn't contain too much labor work. He finally released a small amount of emotion. A sigh of frustration came out of his beautiful lips.

* * *

. . . 


	6. Part6 A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Moment

**An:** _thanks reviewers, hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**Disclaimer: **. . .

* * *

_**Part 6 **- A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Moment_

"_Hammer the nail over at the shrine there!" _

"_Hang this up." _

"_Get the cat out of the Goshinboku tree!" _

"_Sesshoumaru-san, throw this away!" _

"_Sesshoumaru-san! Sell the child some trinkets!" _

"_Sesshoumaru-san, put the tiles . . ."_

"_Sesshoumaru-san . . ."_

"I quit!" He shouted, standing up from his seat. Blinking, he realizes he was in class. Everyone around him stared at him as if he's gone crazy. Sesshoumaru, if he was anyone else would've sat down and apologizes. Instead, he stood there trying to find some sane in him left. After receiving that job, it's been nothing but labor work. Ordering him around like he was a slave. Sesshoumaru wondered if mikos' could actually do that.

Myouga-sensei rose an eyebrow, questioning. "Takayama-san, you do understand how strict I am when sleeping in class?" The history teacher asked, "Not to mention, interrupting me when I'm doing a lecture?" It happened before. Hopefully, the teacher will go easy on him considering, the last person to interrupt and or sleep was sent a three day suspension.

"Go outside," the teacher soon turned to Kagome, who sat next to him. "You too Higurashi-san, don't think I didn't knew you had a bag of chips hidden in your desk."

"Nani? Demo . . ." Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome whose eyes were boring angrily at him.

--

Kagome bit her lip from groaning. The bag of chips was in her mouth, having to bite on it, her arms were spread apart, and one of her leg is up. She took a glance at Sesshoumaru, who seem to be sleeping. She snickered mentally at him. Poor guy has to do as she says. Throughout the weekend, she had him do all sorts of work, some not even hers'. Considering, she'll be paying him half of her paycheck, why not use him to do the rest.

Still, if either her grandpa or mother found out, she'll be in deep shit. Kagome furrowed her eyebrow. Anyways, how in the world could that guy sleep with a huge history book flat on his head, one leg bended, so the other stayed flat on the ground, his arms crossed in front of his chest? Does he have that much control? And here she is, struggling to even hold the damn bag of chips.

Even now, she's having a hard time mumbling 'jackass' to him. If he wasn't sleeping in class, then she wouldn't be in this mess. Still, she was faulted too for working him so hard. And yet, it's his fault for smacking that hard-cover book on her head and beating the crap out of her judo, that's the reason she hired him in the first place. His arrogance also pisses the crap out of her.

Kagome now, hopped one-footed towards him, wanting to smack his head. She lifted up her hand and swung, only to catch thin air. Being one-footed almost made her trip. She kept on hopping forward, stopping right by the window. When she turned back to him, he raised an eyebrow at her attempt.

"I was sleeping," he stated simply.

She mumbled 'so?'

"So, I would appreciate it if you leave me alone, vermin."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Blowing her bag of chips away from her mouth, she crossed her arms, mimicking him. "Ah, so you wouldn't mind me getting your fan club on you now would you?" She asks. Even if he's hiding his emotion, she could feel his uneasiness. Kagome could tell that Sesshoumaru could see the gleam in her blue eyes. Suddenly, a grin made its way towards her lips.

"They're in class."

"Not if I say . . ." She trailed off. His eyes narrowed slowly, "Sesshoumaru's stripping naked!"

She finally cracked up laughing when he turned red in the face. Kagome suddenly ran through the hall when the windows, doors, and even running girls came in her direction. She dodged a few as they zipped passed. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang.

"Higurashi!" Wow, that's the loudest she's ever heard from Sesshoumaru.

--

He stomped around the school. Where the hell is he? His eyes set firm, anger boiled in his vein. That Higurashi will die. Not by anyone else, but by him. Kagome had the nerve to say that out loud when it isn't even true. How is it that a man like Kagome can do something so low as to trap him in a swarm of girls? It took him ten minutes to finally let them release him. It was as if he was stuck in a pitfall that couldn't possible climb out of.

Sesshoumaru looked for his brother's group. The damn low-pride idiot should be with his brother. Somehow, they became chums, even after they fought a lot. Now, where exactly does that ototo of his gang around again? Only if his father had agreed with him about planting a homing device on Inu Yasha, he wouldn't be here searching.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He paled a bit, but composed himself quickly. And as quickly as he composed himself, he turned slowly around. _K'so. _A fish full of girls came running towards Sesshoumaru. There was WAY too many to count. Kagura and Yura came as the leader. "Sesshoumaru-sama! When are you going to strip for us?" She asks in unison.

He kept from glaring murderously at her, thinking she's Kagome. "For the last time, I'm not going to 'strip', that's just degrading on my part." His eyes wondered around and it caught sight of Kagome poking his head around the building. He met with Kagome's eyes and glared murderously at him, making the pipsqueak shiver. Soon, Kagome was waving at him nervously and was gone in an instant.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find a certain someone to stuff in the deepest of hell."

Sesshoumaru hurriedly over to where he saw that idiot, but when he reached the corner, three girls greeted him. The three were arguing and the topic of their heated discussion seems to be . . . him. He gulped when they turned to him. Sesshoumaru could've sworn he saw blood in their hands as they tighten their hold on 'his' pictures, making their hands become paler. What he notices was, they weren't wearing the uniform from this school, but the uniforms in Reshiji all girls' boarding school famous for girls to hunger for any guys they come across.

Soon enough, he backed away as they took one step forward to him. This isn't looking good. Finally, Sesshoumaru held in his pride and ran. Girls after girls, from the prestigious Reshiji to Shikon High came after him. Sesshoumaru could only hope to any Kamis' whose listening to him, help him.

--

Kagome popped the tofu in her mouth, then the sushi. A mother's obento is the best there is, she realized. As she kept on stuffing her face full of delicacy, Kagome turned her head to the running of footsteps. Her eyes popped out of her socket as she saw girls after girls running like rampaging buffaloes after one particular person. It kept all of her will from cracking up laughing. This was hilarious.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru hopped on her tree as he crouched there and panted staring at the hordes of girls. Kagome slowly inched forward above the tall, huge tree. Crawling with her obento in one hand and the other hand to balance her hands on the branch as to not fall, she tried to keep quiet doing so. Right now, she really doesn't want to get caught by a pissed off Sesshoumaru.

The girls were gone and she sat there above Sesshoumaru behind the leaves. He crouched there, soon leaned against the branch and heaved out a sigh. Looking at her obento, Kagome had the urge to eat it. She's so hungry, and now Kagome knows the values of breakfast. Slowly and carefully, she took her hand away from the branch and carefully took her chopsticks. Dipping it on one particular squid, she lifted it up. That was when she almost tripped and had to release her squid. The leaves rustled.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head quickly towards her. Kagome gulped. A small, thin quirk of his lips told her it was all over. "Higurashi . . ." He drawled out, voice dripping venomously.

Holding tightly on her obento box, she peek her head out of the leaves, "K-konnichiwa Taka-ichi." She waved.

He raised an eyebrow as she suddenly jumped another branch away. Kagome also made her way up forward, grabbing onto the higher branch and flipping over. "This is your doing," he accused as he slowly jumped another branch higher. Kagome practically froze from that chilly voice. He was scaring her, even if she would never admit it.

"I wouldn't have to deal with this if it wasn't for you."

"Now hold on a minute," she averted her eyes elsewhere before landing on his golden ones. "You should be thanking me!" She exclaimed. "What guy wouldn't want love-sick girls after them?" She asks, trying to prove her point.

Sesshoumaru hopped another branch and she did the same. "Then why exactly don't you take them off my hands? A little charm from you and they would be falling to your feet. And it isn't called love-sick, more like lusting."

"Nani? I gave them to you and you're acting all pompous?" she asks, slightly disbelieving. What kind of guy is he, talking down on girls like that? Actually, she's doing it too, but she's also a girl. Then again, does that mean she's acting all high and mighty? This is giving her a great headache right now.

"Saying I'm stripping is low Higurashi. That, I will not forgive."

Kagome jumped another branch as he did the same. "Making me RUN from them is already lessening my pride." The narrowed eyes, frowned lips, and now seething. Kami, is she really going to die here?

When Kagome made for another branch as he did, she found herself stuck. When she finally looked down passed Sesshoumaru, she instantly hugged the tree. Oh Kami, they were so high up, how are they going to ever get down? As she turned to Sesshoumaru, who was advancing forward, Kagome notices how he was somehow closer to her than before. And he doesn't even notice how this was her limit from running.

"Taka-ichi . .. "

"You've been getting me angry since the beginning when you came here; now all I want to do is see your face smashed against my hands."

"Taka-ichi . . ."

"And for the record, your resemblance to a girl makes me wonder if you got a face lift."

"Taka-ichi . . ."

"What? Nowhere to run anymore?"

He was right in front of her, crouching on the last branch there is, "What do you think jackass? Look down!" She yelled in his face.

With his face remaining apathetic, he slowly inclined his head towards the ground. Instinctively, he places a hand on the tree, gripping it tightly. And still, his expression stayed stoic. Kagome snickered. "With all the talk, aren't you going to hit me?" She asks with her arms securely on the tree.

"You look like a fool," he stated simply.

"Well, look at yourself, you're face is practically turning blue."

"Silence, Higurashi. You were the one who caused this mess."

"Me?" She asked incredulously. "When in the world did I tell YOU to jump up this tree? And when in the world did I of all people told you to advance at me? And when in-"

He gave her a glare which cut her off. Kagome gulped. "You were the origin of the mess, baka."

Kagome gulped but laughed nervously. "Yeah so? It isn't as if I COMMANDED the fate to do this."

She returned his glare, equally forced.

Suddenly, the branch beneath them that was supporting them cracked. They looked at each other then at the branch. It was slowly shaking. Kagome laughed nervously. When she turned to Sesshoumaru, he was gripping tightly with both hands on the tree. No human being can survive that fall. Then, it finally cracked. Kagome's eyes widen when Sesshoumaru fell towards the ground.

Jumping on the lower branch, she almost tripped. Gripping a hand on the branch, she caught Sesshoumaru's hand in the other. Kagome yelled angrily, "Sesshoumaru, how much do you weigh!"

His other hand grabbed onto her wrist. Suddenly, her obento box came out of nowhere and dropped onto the small branch she was hanging on. And as A LOT more weight was put on the branch, it snapped. Her eyes widen as they suddenly fell through the leaves. Kagome did one thing she knows how to do as a girl, she screamed.

It was stopped short when she fell on something hard. Looking up, she found her eyes meeting Sesshoumaru as he glared at her. "Eh? Gomen ne." When she tried to struggle, an arm pounded on her stomach, making her stop. She looked towards Sesshoumaru. His arms were tightly on her stomach, stopping her movements.

"If you move, these branches will snap."

She froze on her spot. Sesshoumru was under her, lying on thin branches and Kagome was above him, laying on him, hoping everything she believed in, that she wouldn't fall or the twigs would unexpectedly snap. And this circumstance with Sesshoumaru isn't in the best situation. He's already angry at her and now she's only adding the flame.

--

They stayed silent like this for awhile. He really didn't like this situation. Right now, it took all of his pride not to kick Kagome off. The little guy was adding the weight anyways. But, what surprised Sesshoumaru is the feather-like weight this guy has.

"So . . . Taka-ichi . . . When do you think someone will find us?" Kagome asks.

He grunted. "How should I know?"

"Come on genius, at least guess, I'm getting bored."

"I don't want to," he replied monotonously.

"So? At least say something."

"Again, I do not want to talk to an inferior such as you."

He felt Kagome elbow him the stomach. Sesshoumaru didn't wince as he looks down at him. Kagome was grinning from ear to ear, anger showing in his blue eyes. Speaking of blue eyes, did that miko, his boss, has blue eyes? Shrugging off, he turned his head around. There was no one in sight. Had they not hear the . . . scream?

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome. A small smirk formed against his lips. "I didn't know you scream like a girl." Just as he expected, the fool tensed. Sesshoumaru could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of him.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to an inferior?" And for once, the eldest Takayama notice how Kagome's voice is in a higher pitcher than most voice. And he didn't think Kagome's hormones are changing, it's got to be something else. He would've laughed if he wasn't Sesshoumaru. Kagome's more feminine than masculine. It was comical actually. What else is there to do up here than make fun of your nemesis?

He inclined his head forward to see Kagome. "And how come you sound more like a girl?" he asks again.

Kagome zipped his head towards Sesshoumaru. It's a surprise that it didn't popped and killed him. He let the smirk drop into a blank face. It would be hell if he showed anymore emotion to this idiotic moron. "I don't sound like a girl," he growled.

Can't hold it out anymore, Sessoumaru let his eyes lit up and his lips turned up into a smirk. "Maybe, you can pose as my girlfriend if you dress up like you're twin." Was it him, or did Higurashi just blush? It was only pure teasing, anyone can figure that out. "Aw . . . shy are we? It's unlikely for a guy to get intimidated that easily."

"Who the hell said I'm intimidated?" Kagome ask, ducking his head. Again, another jab went to Sesshoumaru's stomach. "And let me ask you . . ."

Kagome turned to him, eyes glinting. "Are you gay?"

"I've had that question swimming in my mind. The only difference is the question was directed to you."

The two tried to wrestling each other then. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's neck in his arms and Kagome twisted himself to have his arm folded against himself, pressing on Sesshoumaru's neck. Their face was close to each other as they glared menacingly at one another, wondering who's going to choke the other first. If they're going to die, why not duke it out here and now? They've already pissed each other more then once already.

Their match didn't last long as the thin branches snapped. All the branches snapped. Falling first was Sesshoumaru as he reflexively grabbed onto Kagome's ponytail. With a yelp, they both broke a few other thin branches. When they landed, Sesshoumaru was on the last largest branch and Kagome was above, another two branches away with Sesshoumaru iron-like grip on his ponytail.

He sighed without thinking. "Alright Taka-ichi, release my hair or you're going to be seen as a side-show attraction." No, it wasn't the threat that caught Sesshoumaru's attention, but the tone. As he looked up, Sesshoumaru almost paled when a glare was directed his way. He was holding tightly on Higurashi's ponytail, pulled almost out of his skull. Releasing it, he let it slowly fall off limply. That look Kagome gave him reminded him so much of his mothers'. Even if he'll never admit out loud, it was a bit scary.

--

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru hopped off the tree now that he was close to the ground. Kagome snorted. The jerk is a jerk. He practically pulled her hair and it nearly ripped out of her head. Dude, anyone would get pissed off because of that. Straightening the ponytail, she made an attempt to jump off the tree.

She winced in pain as she felt her ankle stinging. It made her trip as she went heading face first to the ground. Fortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru was there to break her fall. What a decent guy he is. Yes, yes, she would even call him a gentleman if it wasn't for his frosty icicle jerkiness.

Shaking her head, she lifted her face away from his back. "Ah, you're a real good guy Taka-ichi, thanks for cushioning my fall man."

"I never attended to," he said. She could practically hear the growl along with it. "Now if you don't mind," she waited patiently for him, "Get off me you twit." His tone was harsh as he suddenly threw her off his back. Her ankle stung as she stood up. She staggers a bit as she held onto the tree for support.

Sesshoumaru dusted himself off and as he did so, he started to walk away. "Oi! Oi! Chotto matte!" Kagome called.

He turned to her with cold eyes boring into her own, "What do you want now?" He asks, clearly annoyed.

"Are you going to just leave an injured guy here?" She asks, eyes furrowing.

He raised an eyebrow. "Iie, but you're an exception," he stated.

Kagome glared at him and would've pouted if she was a girl right now. Smirking, she used her other foot and jumped into the air. She landed straight on Sesshoumaru's back, surprising the poor senior. He nearly jumped with her on his back. "On to the nurse's office!" she exclaimed, a grin appearing on her face.

"Have you no pride Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asks, more like bit out. It was too clear how he was irritated with her. It was fun pissing this guy off. Even if he might beat the snot out of her, she's willing to take the risk. From now on, Kagome decided on her own, she'll hang out with Taka-ichi for the rest of the school year, considering he's a senior after all.

Kagome held on tightly as he tried to shake her off him. Dropping her elbow on his head, a little gently as to not hurt him, she pointed straight at the school buildings, "Off to the nurse's offices Taka-ichi!"

"I never said anything-"

"Come on, onegai, I have a twisted ankle here, I can't walk."

"Iie, I might just throw you in a trashcan somewhere."

"Oh, that's hurtful Taka-ichi, be a little more kind to your friends would ya?"

"Who said anything about 'friends'?"

"I'm one aren't I?"

"No, you're not, now get off me."

Even if he said this, he kept on moving, straight to the nurse's office.

"That's just cold Taka-ichi, I might be in waterworks any minute now."

"Higurashi, I'll kill you in you're sleep if you don't stop mocking me."

"When I stop mocking people, that's the day when I shave my head."

"Well, get it over with; get it wax, I'll even pay for that."

She pretended to sniff as if agonizing from his words. Even if Sesshoumaru keeps on replying insults, he's still moving forward, giving Kagome a piggy-back ride to the nurse's office to get her ankle heal.

"Jeez . . . baldies are for monks, do you see me holding onto a staff and praying for Kami knows what?"

"You're a pain in the ass . . . " Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Gah! Did I just hear the almighty, genius, cocky jerk off Taka-ichi curse? Wow, that's a first."

"Uruse."

"Not in a million years."

"I can't stand you."

"Oh, that's a tough one. I would say 'the feeling is mutual', but that isn't the case at all . . ."

Even if Sesshoumaru isn't wording it out, he's beginning to enjoy Kagome's company. A small, which no one is here, thank Kami, smile lifted Sesshoumaru's lips.

--

Kikyou looked out of her window with raised eyebrow. What in the world is Kagome doing? She was on Takayama-senpai's back. Pinching herself as if she was dreaming, Kikyou winced. Nope, this is reality after all. As she examined further, her eyebrow drew further on her eyes. I-Is Sesshoumaru smiling! No way! Did the heavens and sky just fall to earth?

The older Higurashi shook her head. Whatever Kagome did, the young twin had earned another friend. And not just any friend, but the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru as rumors put it at this school. She never really listens to rumors, but having to spend her time with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuri, anything about this school is never unheard of. This is a surprise though.

Without knowing, Kikyou had leaned against the window. A small, calm smile cross her lips as her brown eyes soften. She laughed mentally. Kagome seem to be popular these days. Hopefully, the girl will be able to pass her tomboy stage soon and get herself a boyfriend. Kikyou only hope for the best for her younger twin.

"Higurashi-san!" She jumped when the teacher smacked a ruler on her head. He glared at her behind his glasses.

She smiled nervously and whispered a small 'gomen ne'. Kikyou was too caught up in watching her younger sister to even pay attention at all in class. Oh how she wished she could be in the same homeroom as everyone else. Still, at least she made three friends. Though, it didn't help her at all when it comes to focusing on the subject. And here she is, in one of the highly advance homeroom classes and she can't even take advantage of it. How sad. With a defeated sigh, she started to take notes on today's lecture.

* * *

. . . 


	7. Part7 Sess's Toukijin and Inu's Study

**An:** _Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **. . .

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part 7** - Toukijin, Sesshoumaru's Sword  
And  
Inu Yasha's one painful Tutoring Session_

Kagome bowed a goodbye as she held onto the paper. At least, she'll be occupied today. Then again, she still doesn't have full control over her spiritual energy. What is she going to do when this 'ghost' is more powerful than the last? Kagome shiver involuntarily. Speaking of that one headless ghost brings back the nightmare she had for a week after destroying it. And even if its spirit is gone, it still haunts her.

Looking up from her sweeping, she turned to Sesshoumaru who was fixing the ward around the Goshinboku tree. Some ill-mannered people came to this shrine Friday night, spray painting around and messing up everything. Kagome snicker. Fortunately for this little miko, she had an 'ecstatic' assistant to clean the mess for her. Oh, life is at order.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru-san!" she called. It still feels foreign in her tongue. She's used to just saying 'Taka-ichi'. He turned to her, a glare that could match frozen hell. Oh how she likes to throw it in his rich boy face that she has all the control here. He put the last ward on the tree before walking towards her. She grinned. "Let's go! We have an exorcism to do."

He furrowed his eyes, just as expected, and shook his head. "You mean by exorcism, demons and ghost?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, an amused emotion lighting his eyes. "You don't actually believe that rubbish do you?" He asks.

She turned around, gesturing him to follow. Walking over to the shrine, she took out a wooden sword. "Iie, I thought it was nonsense too, but you'll see . . ." She trailed off inclining her head to him.

"I'll see what exactly?"

Kagome shook her head. "Wait till we get there Sesshoumaru-san, what you'll see is what you'll believe. And believe me, I've seen it."

--

Kikyou place the small electrical wire next to the chair. Putting a book on the desk, she turned to the page. This is a technique she used on Kagome when the twin does badly in school, teaching the girl to learn how to study. Maybe it'll come in handy for Inu Yasha, she hopes.

As Inu Yasha walked into his room, he looked around and groan. She smiled. Kikyou was a little harsh the other two weeks, but he really needs to get his grades up, according to Izayoi. These were her exact words and the only thing Kikyou is doing, is taking advantage of those expectation. Besides, Inu Yasha really needs to learn how to comprehend what's he's reading anyways.

"_The boy really needs to learn how to study. Anything will suffice as long as he's focused." _

"Inu Yasha, please have a seat right here," Kikyou said. She patted the chair, a gesture for him to come. Awkwardly, he walked forward, a bit unsure. He probably won't expect this one. It may be harsh, but it did work on Kagome. As he sat down, she took out a wire strapped with a bandage.

"What the hell is that?" Just as Kikyou expect, a crude question. The same response she got from Kagome.

She just smiled at him, with no expression set on her face. "Just wear it, it'll help you study."

He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion as he tapped the bandage on his hand and smoothes the edges. Inyu Yasha probably thinks she's weird, but it could only work on guys like him. It isn't her fault his mother permitted this. Yet again, the advantage of seeing others suffe . . .err . . . study with the tortu . . . err . . . study technique, everything would become simpler for her . . .err . . . Inu Yasha. Yeah, that's it.

"Well, it's time for geography, right?"

--

She crossed her arms together as she looked at the place. Kagome let out a whistle. "Damn, how come these houses are so big?"

"It isn't technically a house," Sesshoumaru replied. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "It's called an estate," he stated simply. Still, another whistle came out of her lips.

"Oi, whatever it is, it's still big." She shrugged it off and pushed the intercom. And right away, the gates opened up for them. With the wooden sword in one of her hand, she nudged Sesshomaru with her elbow. He still doesn't believe her, might as well warn him about it. Beside, he needs to prepare consider she's only done one exorcism.

He looked at her irritably clearly written in his eyes. "Got to be careful Sesshoumaru-san, you might not know what's sneaking behind ya'," she said. Well, it did happen to her. A ghost taking in human's form did at least scare the shit out of her. That's enough of a warning she guesses, consider he stared at her, stoically. Yup, in his case, he better watch his own back, she aint' paying to have to baby-sit his lousy pompous ass.

Well as they reached the first house, Kagome guesses, main house, a maid came up to them and directed them inside. She stared at the old maid. It seems there wasn't any haunting she guesses, on account this maid doesn't look on like a creepy servitude skeleton. The other skeletons she saw gave her nightmares too.

The maid led them down a few corridors. The place was filled with hallways, just plain huge. Suddenly, they came to a stop in front of a large . . . forest? "This is the place, Miko-sama."

Kagome scratched her head, baffled. What was she suppose to do again. "Anou . . . What's the trouble?" she asks, doubting her own words.

The maid blinked in surprise. "Oh yes! Milady didn't inform you. Well, in the heart of this garden-"

"Forest," Kagome corrected.

"Iie, garden."

"It looks like a forest," Kagome said again.

"It does for middle-classer, but for high-class people such as them, it's a garden," Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"Dakedo! What do you mean by that? Look at it, the trees, the bushes; I'll be surprise if there's no jaguar living in there!" She exclaims.

Sesshoumaru and the maid looked at one another then back towards Kagome. "It's a garden," they both said in unison.

"No fair, two against one!" She exclaims.

Sesshoumaru gave out a sigh and the maid just laughed nervously. Probably thinking she's immature, but who cares. What she sees' is what she believes in. And what she sees now is a forest. No argument can correct her statement. Anyone looking at it now, would agree with her. But she guesses high-classes people like them are just too pompous to realize her point of view.

"Well now," the maid started. "In the heart of the garden, lays a sword that was activated a week ago. No one can lift or even go near it at least ten feet away. From the monks and mikos' that the family has contacted had never found away to rid of it." The maid sighed. "It seems a monk had found the origin of the person who released the sword. Our young master Naniki. We've also researched about it and why it is kept in our possession. The name of the sword is called Toukijin, a demonic sword created by Kaijinbo taking the head of a demon named Goshinki over five hundred years ago. Kaijinbo, once a student of-"

"Totousai, who forged the two swords known as Tetsusaiga, the sword which destroys one hundred demons in one sweep and another sword-"

"Known as Tensaiga, its sister that can bring back a hundred souls in one swing," ended Kagome.

The maid looked impressed at the two. "How did you-"

"History class," they said simultaneously.

The maid nodded in awe. "Well then," she started again once. "This sword somehow had possessed a spirit deep within this garden. Fortunately, the great monk created a barrier around the place so the demon is trapped." She pointed to the wards on the thick wooden pole. "That is why we need you Miko-sama. We've heard from Kimino-san that you've done an excellent job on exorcising the evil spirit that haunts her two days straight."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "It's nothing really," she said. Sesshoumaru eyed her. She grinned. He wasn't sure what they were talking about and as his boss, Kagome needn't explain.

"So please, get rid of that sword, we wish not to protect it anymore."

She nodded. "As the saying goes, 'its more trouble than it's worth'."

--

"Kaasan!" He dashed out of the room, feeling a bit dizzy. Kami that hurt! What the hell is Kikyou trying to do, kill him? He was still feeling shockwaves entering his right arm. He ran down the stares, around the servants, pass the dojo, and right in the wide spacious garden. This tutoring has gone too far! Even the girl he likes can't give him a break!

He panted, feeling his spine twitch suddenly as he stared at his mother. "W-what is the meaning of this?"

As his mother turn to him, her eyes widen. He thought his mother was worried for him, but instead, her body started to shake as she closed her eyes, face set in amusement as she place a hand above her mouth. She's laughing at him! Izayoi, a respectable noble woman, almost like a princess was laughing at her own son. He growled at her.

"G-gomen ne I-Inu Yasha." she wasn't even trying to hold in her laughter. Is it because his hair is frizzed into crisp making him look like he has an afro or is the fact she enjoys seeing her own son fried to a chicken's state. This was her doing! She gave a job to a tutoring-crazed girl. Not like Kikyou is crazy, but her technique is more like a torture chamber.

Izayoi waved her hands lightly. "Gomen ne my son, so did the technique work Kikyou-san?"

He looked to his left and there was perpetrator now. She was smiling innocently. No, it isn't fake, but he sure as hell better not take that easily anymore. "Hai. Hai, just a protest on his part though."

"Of course there will be a complaint, look what you've done Kikyou!" He yelled.

Izayoi sipped her tea. "Ah, I guess this is a discipline Kikyou put up for you, my son Inu Yasha," his mother said. He gaped at her.

"Anou, you did let me take full advantage of his treatment, Izayoi-san." His jaw dropped further as he heard the words coming out of Kikyou's mouth. She was smiling as she said so, sitting in front of his mother. Kami, not Kikyou too . . .

"Hai, hai, I guess you did. Good job there Kikyou-san."

"Arigato."

He backed away from those two as they continued to converse as if he wasn't there. "You two are evil, no, ALL women'. Women are evil! Evil I say!" With that said and done, he sprinted away from them, scared out of his wit what Kikyou might do next weekend. Come on, making him comprehends and if he doesn't, FORCE him to comprehend by putting a shocking device on him, who's sane enough to do that? And he met one person, Kikyou Higurashi. The woman, he actually wants to get serious with and she's torturing him!

--

Sesshoumaru could not believe he was going through with this. Is the miko really THAT retarded to believe in such fairy tails, well horror? As they walked deeper, of course his lady . . . dictat . . . err . . . boss leading the way, he wondered if the miko is really going to take out this 'possess sword spirit' out. From the looks of how the woman was holding the wooden sword, he wanted to really roll his eyes. Yup, the woman is doing it.

As they faced a bush, the miko poked her head out. "Sesshoumaru-san," he turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You know what you said about evil spirits being rubbish?" She asks him. The miko turned back to him with a satisfactory grin. "Well, told ya so." Suddenly, she had her hand place n the back of his head and pushed it into the bushes.

His eyes widen on what he saw. Is it him or is someone walking with a transparent body, holding a dangerous thunderous sword. This is unbelievable. Right now, if he wasn't Sesshoumaru, he would've backed away and fall on his rear. Instead, hiding his shaking fingers from the miko, he turned back to her. "I-I suppose I was wrong?"

She smirked. "Got that right."

As she said this, Sesshoumaru watched as the girl jumped and charged forward to the demon with the wooden sword. What the hell is she doing! It's a real sword against a wooden one. As he ran out of the bushes he stopped short. The miko is full of surprises today. He observed the battle, not sure what to believe anymore and contemplating whether he's asleep or is this really reality.

The miko's wooden sword clashed against the steel Toukijin as she thrust it against the spirit. The spirit was a woman, seemingly to be possessed with red eyes, dark tresses flowing against her back. Sesshoumaru just . . . observed. There were too many surprises today. And as Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru . . . he really hates surprises.

--

Kikyou dropped the heavy hard-cover text-book on Inu Yasha's head. History should be easy. She has the same history class like Kagome, but in different period and Inu Yasha is making her patience wear thin. Even if he's in the normal history class, he should be able to pull out a 'B' at most.

Now that she saw his tests from Izayoi-san, Kikyou questions why she even likes him. Shaking her head, she watched as the youngest Takayama brother snoozed away even after hitting him with that book. It should've left a bump, or anything, and still he sleeps through it. She wonders is any of the past tutors could put up with this kind of behavior.

Sitting on the chair next to him, she leaned her head against the desk. Tilting her head so she could face him, Kikyou brought up her hand and brushed a stray of silver hair out of his eyes. She smiled. He isn't as beautiful as his brother, but he's really cute. Again, she's admitting it. He doesn't act like his brother which is arrogant, that's unavoidable, but a bit more like a child. She smiled in comfort before yawning.

Kikyou didn't get her sleep at all last night. This calls for another break. Looking towards his bed, she turned to Inu Yasha, a frown marring her face. "Hopefully, he won't mind if I borrowed his bed," she mumbled.

Getting up from the chair, she crawled onto his bed. Kikyou turned to the side and closed her eyes. A small smile lifted from her lips.

--

Kagome quickly grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's arm and dragged him away, sprinting. "I knew this one is more powerful than the other!" She exclaims.

The demon even got her wooden sword broken. She bought it new too! Her eyes brighten as they reached the porch. With one thrust, the two landed on their body on the tatami floor. Quickly, Kagome took her foot away before the sword could cut off her feet. Panting, she gaped at the sight.

"So, it's a hunch, but I'm guessing you don't know how to handle this situation now do you?" Sesshoumaru asks.

She gave him a glare before turning back to the possessed spirit. It glared hotly at them as if it was ready to lunge at them any moment now. Talk about scary. "Well, Mr. Hotshot, I don't see you helping! Aren't you supposed to be my assistant, do something instead of gawking at me getting my ass beat up!" she yelled at him.

"The spirit wouldn't have seen us if you hadn't jumped out first. You should've thought up a strategy before jumping head-first to the spirit. What are you, stupid?" he asks, clearly annoyed with her.

"You can't talk that way to your boss!" She pointed accusingly at him, "I can fire you anytime! Never mind, I'm firing you now . . . ."

Suddenly, they heard a glass breaking. Both, who now stood facing each other inclined their head to the noise. What they saw was a barrier, cracked, the spirit pounding hard with Toukijin. Suddenly, the barrier was broken almost as if glasses were shattering. Kagome's eyes widen along with the blank face Sesshoumaru. This time, it's really appropriate to even show a bit of emotion.

The spirit's lips smiled insanely at them. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at one another, and then ran.

--

Inu Yasha rubbed his eyes sleepily. In a drowsy state of mind, he stood up from his chair and started for his bed. Plopping down, he turned side-ways and was ready to close his eyes. "Kikyou, what are you doing on my bed?" He asked lazily, not realizing what he was saying.

As soon as he was about to go into a deeper sleep, Inu Yasha's eyes miraculously popped wide open. "K-kikyou?" He question as he stood up abruptly next to his bed. What the hell is she doing sleeping on his bed? It isn't as if he's mad or anything, but . . . is she snoring?

He went back on his bed and crawled towards her. Leaning down so he could see her face which was facing the other side, he watched as her mouth was parted slightly. He gulped as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He completely forgot how close he is now towards her. Lifting his hand, he tucked in a thick lock of black hair behind her ears.

It wasn't snoring after all, she was just lightly breathing. Is it him or is he having a heart attack? His heart keeps on beating really fast, he could barely contain it. Inu Yasha couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even if she looks like Kagome, the asshole, there's a different essence to her. Shrugging it off, he froze when his golden eyes landed on her lips. They look so sweet. Leaning further down, Inu Yasha couldn't stop.

He was trying to so hard, but it was so tempting. Inu Yasha made an abrupt halt, lips nearing hers' as he felt those brown eyes boring into his eyes, glaring murderously. "Eto . . . Inu Yasha if my guess of what you're trying to do is right, then you better start packing for the deepest of infernal flame."

And her breath was right on his lips that he couldn't even move from his spot.

--

Sesshoumaru and the miko stopped, catching their breath. This is getting them nowhere. It seems everyone had evacuated the estate, afraid of the inevitable. This is too much for one day. The labor works were much easier than fending off a crazed possesses spirit.

He shook his head, trying to calm his nerve. The evil spirit must have a weakness, or better yet . . . Sesshoumaru turned his head from the side of the house towards the spirit searching. His eyes landed on Toukijin. It's going to be risky and, he knows exactly who to risk. His eyes turned to the miko and a small smirk formed on his lips. He wants vengeance for himself. The miko well surely be sorry for using this Sesshoumaru.

His smirk dropped as he grabbed the miko's arm, "I have an idea," he said without turning to her.

"You do? What is it?" She asks, desperately.

His golden eyes traveled to her, glinting. Suddenly, he threw her over his shoulder and he watched as she glided in front of the spirit. "Become a decoy!" He shouted at her.

The miko glared at him as if hell will freeze over. It didn't last long as she dodged the blast of Toukijin. "I'm going to kill you Sesshoumaru!" She shouted over the blast.

Sesshoumaru could only smirk. Now that his revenge is taken care of, let's get back to the real problem. The spirit would only focus on the miko and wouldn't have time to pay attention to him. It'll be risky for him too, but it'll have to do if they're ever going to get out of this estate alive.

Sneaking upon another really is against Sesshoumaru. Still, the spirit must be dealt with not to mention the demonic sword. Pressing himself against the tree, he narrowed his eyes. He had no clue the miko was a martial artist. She was quick too, almost like Kagome. Shaking his head, he looked back at the sword. He'd deal with fighting with the miko later, right now, is to grab the sword.

Still, as he contemplated once more, it's much better to leave the miko and get it over with. She did after all fire him earlier. He doesn't need to put up with this. Placing a hand on his chin, continued to decide. What the miko did to him for those past weeks were unacceptable. Then again, he is getting retribution now. Though, she did insult him more than once. And yet again, he's putting her as a decoy. Still-

"Dammit Sesshoumaru! Where the hell are you?"

His head zipped back to the miko. Sesshoumaru eyebrow rose up. Her right shoulder was slashed and her left leg was badly wounded. With a sigh, he slipped around the trees' quietly and suddenly jumped at the spirit. His hands went through the body, as he expected, and straight on the hilt of the Toukijin. If he was anyone else, he would've screamed from the electrical feeling went through his whole body right now.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he glared at the spirit. Pulling the Toukijin up, he sliced the spirit in half, earning an ear-piercing scream throughout the estate. The Toukijoin didn't rest there. As he thought the sword was going to possess him, its power suddenly diminished. Panting, he stuck the sword on the ground and dropped on one knee. He didn't know it would take this much out of him. It's as if his energy was drained from something.

The miko came struggling to him. "Bout' time you jerk! I was nearly killed!" She exclaims.

He turned to her, still holding onto the cursed sword. With a sigh, he lifts his hand up and flicked her forehead. "Uruse," he told her.

As they looked at each other, a small smirk formed on both of their lips.

--

Kikyou crossed her arms as she stared out the window. The sun is almost setting. She has until six o'clock before leaving. Turning to Inu Yasha, she narrowed her eyes at him and frowns. He quickly turned back to his studying. His right cheek puffing red. She couldn't but get the feeling that she slapped him a bit too hard.

After all, he did say it was a misunderstanding. She blushed as she turned back to the sky. It was a nice day out too. And after this, she'll just kill Inu Yasha the next time he pulls something like that. Shaking her head, she packed up her things. It's almost time to go home. "Well, ja Takayama-san," she didn't forget to add the venom from her voice.

He laughed nervously at her and waved. "J-ja Kik . . . Higurashi-san," he said. He better say her last name. She glared at him one last time making him cower, then left.

--

"Ah, awesome battle wouldn't you say?" Kagome asks. It was cool. Seeing Sesshoumaru slashing demon and it disappeared. And now, with the Toukijin in the eldest Takayama brother's hand, she wondered if it was heavy. He held it as if it was nothing. Still, how come it doesn't possess the guy?

She shrugged it off though. Now, they were both leaning against one another and walking back to the shrine. It was a long day and they were just glad it was over. Her arms were around his broad shoulder and his arms were around hers'. They carried each other back to her home.

"I think you'll be getting a small fee for the exorcism.

A small smirk formed on his lips. "Oi, I thought you fired me back there."

She laughed nervously. "Well, change of events," she said.

He raised an eyebrow before turning to the Toukijin in his hand. "What about this sword?" He asks her.

Her eyes widen a bit. Looking up, Kagome tried to decide what to do with it. It's possible no one else can control. Right now, its power is dormant because Sesshoumaru is holding it as they've witnessed earlier at the estate. Scratching her head with her other hand, Kagome finally came up with the conclusion. "It's yours' Sesshoumaru. In case we have a situation like this again, it's yours' for the keeping."

Kagome turned to him when she feels his eyes staring at her. She let out a smile. No grin or smirk, just a genuine smile. And to her surprise, he smiled back at her. Her face froze. It was a real smile.

* * *

. . . 


	8. Part8 Bankotsu Rocks!

**AN:** _Sry for the long wait. I've just been a scatter-brain these pass few days, not to mention school had started. _

**Disclaimer:** . . .

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part 8** – Bankotsu Rocks!_

Kagome attempted a back flip when a book came flying at her. Landing on the bench, she made another jump over Sesshoumaru as he tried to drop kick her, breaking the bench. "Can't you take a joke?" Kagome yelled as she turned around towards him. She staggered back when he had her in the face, making her glide in the air.

She twisted herself quickly before hitting her body on the vending machine. "Come on! You can't be serious, now can you?" She asks again wiping her mouth from the small blood that's there.

Sesshoumaru stood there, hands fisted, an eyebrow twitching. "Sure, pushing me to pair up with that boy, and practicing CPR, now how do you think I should kill you? Hire a hit man, kill you with my bare hands, or better yet, grab you and stuff you in Mt. Fuji because either choice with me is perfectly fine," he said.

Kagome averted her eyes away and looked nervously around. Now Kagome knows better than to play a practical joke on his icy highness knowing he'll come after her, but now come on, the only reason she pushed him there because she didn't want to do the CPR practice just yet. And the only person she saw right then and there is the famous cold-jerk off Sesshoumaru. It was amusing though when all the girls gushed when Sesshoumaru had to give CPR to Hojo, even she enjoyed it. Though, she had to ditch history and avoid him at all cost for the rest of the day, it's worth it.

"Ne Sesshoumaru, since you're making such a big deal out of this, I have a feeling you liked it. I even think you're gay because of it too," She mumbled the last part. She gulped when his eyes narrowed at her. The guy really needs to loosen up sometimes, still it was her fault in the first place, Kagome admits. She picked him because he was in her line of sight, that's the only reason. _And the fact that he made me a decoy. _She shook her head from that thought. It's only because he was right there, yes that's it. Not some retribution she can't get over.

"You know Higurashi, when I get my hands on, you'll be sorry for ever meeting me," his mouth twitched into a smirk and his eyes glinted dangerously.

She backed away from him. Feeling the vending machine behind her, she started to side-step him. "T-try to cool off T-taka-ichi, I really did-didn't mean . . ." That was when her eyes spotted a deserted road. "Gomen nasai!" She yelled and sprinted off that road.

And knowing Sesshoumaru, he'll chase until he finds her dead body. A small little bit of tears appeared on both of her eyes. _I don't want to die yet!_

--

He looked hopelessly around the square. There are a lot of couples here and none of them would take a paper. Are these guys too blind loved to see a good performance? Couldn't they just make out WHILE listening to his damn fuckin' music! Plopping his rear on the edge of the stone bench in front of the waterfall, he dropped the stack of flyers next to him.

Whatever he had done, nothing works. It just seems that everyone walks through him, as if he's a lost apparition. He groaned in frustration. Not only that, but Tokyo is just plain crowded! Wherever he went, he couldn't escape anybody. This is only the less crowded of area and still no one accepted his paper. Even if they did, he would always see it in the trash.

Looking at his flyers, he let out another hopeless sigh. Why doesn't it just all fall in the pond right now to get everything over with. As he let out an umpteenth sigh, he didn't get to finish when someone came jumping on his flyers and gliding their feet and pushing it over the edge right in the waterfall. He watched, too surprise to say anything. "I didn't mean it literally!" He yelled, "Fuck it!"

He looked over at the wise guy who did this. His hard work gone to ruin, damn that ass. The distancing figure started to become a speck. His anger boiled. With a new found anger, he sprinted after the jackass. While doing so, he didn't notice a figure creeping up behind him. And before he knew it, he was run over. Twitching on the ground, he let his face lifted up to the figures. His eyes narrowed dangerous. His body shook and instantly, he was back up on his feet. Making a sprint, he chased after the bastards who made his day worst than it already is.

--

Seshoumaru thought he stepped on something, but shook his head as he kept on chasing after Kagome. The idiot's really trying so hard to get away fromhim, well he better think of a better way than sprinting off. His pace quickens as he pivoted to the left where he saw Higurashi turn.

When there's no one around, he stopped. Where did the jackass gone off to? Suddenly, he felt an impact on the back of his neck. It thrust hard making him gasps. Finally, the thing came off him. He looked up and saw Higurashi sticking his tongue out at him then sprinting off again.

When Sesshoumaru tried to move, he couldn't. K'so, the teacher shouldn't have taught them where the pressure points are yet, now the idiots using it against him! "Higurashi . . ." He growled softly.

Sesshoumaru thought that nothing could get worst, then guess what, it did! Someone came out of nowhere flying at him and kicking him across the air. This is humiliating! "That outta teach ya for running over someone!" The person exclaimed. Oh, so he did and THAT'S what he ran over.

--

Kagome stopped and blinked when she felt a shadow behind her. And then, bop. Something landed hard on her skull. Actually, it felt like another skull. Though, she fell unconscious before she could find out what exactly hit her over the head.

--

He stared at the two bastards. The one that looks like a girl, actually, both of them looks like girls. But from their uniform, he can tell that they go to school around here. Scratching his head a bit, he crouched before them and picked up a small stick nearby and poked. Their response was a groan confirming him that he didn't accidentally kill them.

His head traveled up the sky a bit. What's he going to do now that his papers are gone? Turning his head to the one with black hair, he glared. It's that guy's fault in the first place. As he turned to the guy with silver hair, he then wanted to rip his air out of his head. The damn idiot hadn't even seen him when he stood up. Completely, running him over like he was some frog crossing the street. Oh boy, what joyous luck.

When the one with black hair sat up, he hopped back to his feet. The guy turned to him with blue eyes and he narrowed his eyes. "Oi, you have blue eyes too! Sugoi!" He furrowed his eyebrow and lifted his hand to position the glasses on the bridge of his nose. Getting a better luck at the small pipsqueak, he realized that what the black haired guy said is true. He has blue eyes, but it seems to be deeper. Strange, not much Japanese have these colored kinds of eyes.

Remembering his anger, he clenched his face as his lips turned into a scowl. "You damn jackass! You owe me fifty dollars, now cough up the cash!" He stretches his hand out in front of the idiot

The black haired guy looked clueless for a minute, and then brought his eyebrow against his eyes. "What he hell do you mean by that? I didn't do anything to you. Nor do I believe I gambled anywhere!" He shouted.

He crossed his arms angrily, practically feeling the vein popping out of his forehead. "Look here, moron! You kicked all my papers down in the water, what the hell am I going to do about buying more huh!" He yelled in his face.

The guy gritted his teeth, "I don't remember such things jackass!"

"My paper was right there sitting innocently then you came out of nowhere and KICKED in the pond! Of course you didn't notice when you seem too caught up in running for your life!"

The pipsqueak froze. They heard a groan coming from the left. The silver-haired guy was waking up. "And you! Have some common sense before deciding to run a person over like a rat!" He yelled at the silver-haired guy.

Behind his thick rimmed glasses, he watched as his golden eyes flickered to him. A chill suddenly came freezing him. That glare is murderous. "I do not need to be told what to do by someone not worthy of respecting," the golden eyes, silver haired guy stated. The guy stood up and he did as well, backing up a little.

"At least have the decency to say sorry when you run someone over," he said.

His golden eyes flickered dangerously, but he didn't back down. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to apologize on something that he has never committed." That pompous jerk!

He found himself at least half a head shorter than the guy. Still, he isn't going to back down even with that cold look, dangerous aura, and increasing height. "Look here, you ran over me! I call that no common sense. And what days n' age is this that someone like you to run over me? Are you blind or something?" He asks.

The guy, he found out his name is Sesshoumaru, raised a silver brow at him. "I wouldn't call someone blind when you are the one with four eyes," he retorted.

He tried to reply, but it all came out as sputtering nonsense. "Why I outta-"

"Stop right there Higurashi," He was cut off by Sesshoumaru. He turned his head to the one who wasted precious paper. Was that guy trying to run away? The guy turned to them with a nervous smile.

"Ah, Taka-ichi, nice of you to have woken up, but I just remembered I needed to take care of something." So that's the 'wise-guy's' name, Higurashi, last name probably.

Sesshoumaru's clenched his hand into a fist. "I never said you were off the hook baka," he stated.

And with that, Higuashi sprinted off. He turned to Sesshoumaru who was . . . growling? Suddenly, the two idiots who made his day worst is just a speck of dust in his view. Realizing what just happen, he clenched his hand angrily. A small sigh suddenly escaped his lips. Still, he's going to just let it go. There isn't much hope anyway that he'll those two jackass again. His days were rotten since the beginning when he fell over his bed, waking up.

--

"Ittai! Kikyou be a little gentler would you?" Kagoem asks. It stings! Kikyou looked at her blankly as Kagome pouted. Suddenly, the older twin pressed hard on her cheek with the white damn cotton, held by a tweezers. "Ittai! It burns!" She exclaims.

"That's what you get for your deeds my dearest sister," Kikyou stated simply putting the small bandage over Kagome's bruising cheek.

Kagome's eyes were anime tears now as she places a hand on her cheek. How could her only sister add salt to a wound, it hurts so damn much! Kikyou put back the supplies in the first aid kit and lifted herself off the ground and put in her drawer. Kagome sat there on the ground with her legs crossed and arms crossed. Her whole body practically hurts right now.

Sesshoumaru really wasn't kidding when he said he'll murder Higurashi. Fortunately for Kagome, some guy in a limo came to pick up Sesshoumaru saying it was urgent matter. Rubbing her arm, she winced when she felt the bruise there. This isn't much of a big deal, but still, Kagome hated pain!

"Now tell me again, WHAT had transpired between you and Takayama-senpai?"

Kagome sulked. "All I did is shove Sesshoumaru into the CPR station and switched places with him," she muttered.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. A small smile formed on her delicate lips. "That's so kawaii Kagome-_chan_, I didn't knew you were saving your first kiss. Are you waiting for someone special?" Kagome's eyes popped out of her sockets, face turning beat red. Steams practically fill out of her ears and head.

She stood up quickly. "I never said such things!" She yelled at her oneesan, who sat on innocently on her bed.

Kikyou had a fist over on her mouth as she choked up a laugh. "So kawaii Kagome-_chan_," Kikyou teased. Kagome hadn't even thought of that and her sister is already ahead of her!

Frustrated, Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Yeah right!" She exclaims, storming out of Kikyou's room. "As if I'll ever save anything! For ANYONE, for that matter!"

When she had left, Kikyou sat there propped her elbow on her knee. Her smile widen into a grin. "My little imouto is still a girl," she said to herself, clearly enjoying this.

--

Sesshoumaru walked forward, rapidly. Higurashi will die, he confirmed. Of course he said this million of times in his head, but the next day the idiot's right there grinning like a fool, healthy as ever. _K'so._ Turning to the right, he quickly slid the door open and slipped inside, sliding it back close.

When he heard the retreating footsteps and voices, Sesshounmaru let out a sigh. This has to be the worst. Now even girls from across Japan from America transferred into this school. He shook his head as he slowly slid the door open a little.

"Are they gone?"

"I think they are," he answered.

They sighed in unison. Sesshoumaru suddenly blinked. Who in the world is he talking to? Looking down at the person, his lips twitched. "Hey Taka-ichi! Thought I never get a chance to see you," Kagome said.

He clenched his fist, "You damn baka . . ." Sesshoumaru trailed off.

Kagome's eyes widen as he blocked Sesshoumaru's fist. "Hey come on, stop it!" They both retreated outside in the hall. When he was about to land a punch on Kagome's stomach, Sesshoumaru's fist was caught in mere inches from there.

"Look, I was looking for you! Jeez . . . Stop for a minute and listen!" Kagome exclaims.

Sesshoumaru took his hand away and was ready to kick Higurashi in the face, which succeeded into knocking the guy's chin up. Kagome slid his foot on the ground before crashing against the windows. He stalked over to Higurashi and was ready to knee him. "Gomen ne!" His knee stopped mere inches away from Kagome's face.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru ask, his pride suddenly swelling up.

Kagome turned his head to look at Sesshoumaru as he held his stomach in pain. He stood up straight and Sesshoumru could see his blue eyes looking straight at his in determination. "Look, about yesterday, I'm really sorry okay?" He asks. "It was low of me and I don't think I'll do that again, fair enough?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, a smirk appearing on his lips. "And what else aren't you going to do again?" He asks.

"Huh?" He asks, completely clueless. The oldest of the Taka-ichi scowled. "Oh, I'm sorry but I really like annoying you, THAT I cannot stop," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in deep concentration. There's a few more answers he meant by not doing it again. _Stop following me, stop making the girls come after me, stop getting my emotions rile up, and STOP with that foolish grin. _He shook his head. Sesshoumaru stared at Higurashi before turning around. "I couldn't careless on what you do, just leave me be."

When he heard the burst of laughter behind him, Sesshoumaru sighed mentally in annoyance. A hand patted his back as Higurashi turned up next to him. "Yeah, that was funny Taka-ichi, you should joke more often. You can maybe be a live comedian with that humor."

"Higurashi," Sesshoumaru trailed off letting his eyes travel to the puny guy. "Take your hands off me before I decide to cut it off," he said coldly.

--

Kagome made her way inside the arcade. She doesn't need to go home right away after school and do her homework it's still too early. Besides, just now she left Taka-ni and Kikyou alone on a date, a few protest on her sister's part, but she just ignored them and ditched the two love-birds.

It took only two weeks to finally accept Inu Yasha as Kikyou's boyfriend, but she get the message. And of course Kikou would protest about that, she's a real lady after all. Inu Yasha just blushed and turned away when rumors spread around their school. Of course Kagome never listens to rumor; she was just there to comprehend everything around the two. Kikyou and Kagome are twins after all.

Seating herself on the bench, she popped a coin in. Kagome was challenging someone on the other bench in front of her. Concentrating, she started to fight all out using every technique she knows on the 3D figures. Once she won, she grinned.

She blinked when the person she challenged just challenged her back, using their own money. Kagome grinned. Free game, alright! When she won a couple of more times, Kagome started to become bored. Whoever it was really is determine to kick her ass in this game which is nearly impossible.

When she pushed a few buttons, she quitted the game. "Oi! Stop right there!" Kagome inclined her head over her shoulder. A guy with blue-thick rimmed glasses, a braided ponytail, wearing a dark blue uniform with a black bag on his side, and a glare to boot was what greeted her. "I want a rematch!" He exclaims over the loud noise.

"You've had ten rematches already! I'm getting bored here," she said, mumbling the last part making sure he didn't hear.

"Cho-chotto matte! Y-you're-"

Her eyes widen when she looked deeper in the glasses. Blue eyes! "Oi! It's you!" She grinned. "What's up?" She asks, waving enthusiastically. The second guy other than her has blue eyes.

"Damn bastard! You owe me fifty dollars, now pay up!"

What had she done? Furrowing her eyebrow in confusion, she tilted her head so it landed on her right shoulder. "I do? Did I steal money from you before? I just met you yesterday," she stated.

He clenched his hands, "What the hell are you mumbling about? The freakin' papers, I need to do more copies cause of the ones YOU destroyed!" He exclaimed.

Kagome was taken back. What in the world is he spouting about? "Look, I don't remember destroying any papers yesterday but have my ass kicked by a crazy silver-haired lunatic, I owe you squat!"

He scowled at her and she only gave him a pointed look. "And besides, where's the proof in the matter?" She asks.

He blinked and went around the game and grabbed her wrist. "I'll show you proof, if you want it that badly."

_Is he serious? _

_--_

He led the guy all the way back to the pond. This is proof enough. All his papers scattered in the water, the ink slowly dissolving, sometimes he couldn't help but pity himself. Yeah, it's pathetic, but what else can a guy do but just that?

As they reached the fountain, his eyes lighten up. "Here's you're damn . . ." He gaped at he empty pond. "Wha-what, who the hell emptied out this water?" He asks. This is not happening? Ever since he came to Japan, how come the worst luck is happening to him? Why him of all people, Kami? He just had to ask, suddenly a down pour dropped on his head.

"Shit, we better get out of here," he heard the guy next to him.

He didn't flinch as he was grabbed and pushed through the crowds as the down pour just poured away. This has to be the worse. When they reached what seem like a closed store, they stopped in front of it and covered for shelter. HE sulked.

"Oi, daijoubu desu ka?" He turned to the owner of the voice and stared hollowly at the figure.

"Am I okay you ask? Am I okay?" His eyes popped out as a grin found its way to his lips, "Ever since I came to this part of Japan to look for an audience, everything's been going wrong. I asked my parents not to enroll me in school, yet they did. But when I ask them not to send me money, they didn't send me any! And look what happen? I live alone dreaming to be a rock star, lost my wallet, and had to WORK on the lousiest job ever! Afterwards, stress, after stress. My papers are gone because YOU kicked in the water and just yesterday a FREAK ran me over, and no one would even look at me, let alone here me sing! Am I okay you ask? Oh, just peachy . . ." Slowly, he could feel his sanity slipping.

"Woah, you got it rough dude!" The guy with a girl's face laughed.

He glared, "Ya think!" He screamed in the guy's face making him wince. "And what the hell is so funny?"

"Err . . . Nothing?" He sounded unsure and it took all of him not to lunge at the pretty boy and strangle him until his death. "Anyways, what's you're name?" He asks.

"Bankotsu Banryuu, and you freakin still owe me fifty bucks, now hand it over!" He pointed accusingly at the pretty boy.

The guy waved his hand in front of him. "C'mon! Jeez . . . It was a damn accident, get over it!" He exclaimed. "By the way, name's Kagome Higurashi."

"I don't give a damn shit who the hell you are! All I want is my damn money. If you aint' gonna hand it over, I'll just-"

That Kagome guy wasn't even listening! Bankotsu looked down when Higurashi crouched and grabbed a paper. "This is you? Heh, no wonder no one wanted to go. You look like a . . ." Their eyes met again, and then a smile came up on Kagome's face, followed by a grin, then an all out laugh. "Oh come on! Who would want to see a dorky guy wearing dorky thick glasses singing! Have some brain genius!"

Bankotsu blushed beet red. What the hell? He grabbed his flyers' and furrowed his eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with my appearance?" He asks, really confused this time.

"What's wrong with your appearance? You're asking me that?" Kagome asks. "It should be obvious!" He backed away slightly when Higurashi stood on his feet. His glassed were suddenly swiped away from him making him blind.

"O-oi, give it back!" He yelled trying to kick Higurashi's face. He furrowed his eyebrow and tried to listen to movements and JAB right in someone's hand. "Look here BAKA, give it back to me or I'll kick your ass not to mention my fifty bucks!"

There was a snort that came from the guy. "Would you get over that already? Jeez . . . It's only fifty bucks," Kagome replies.

"Fifty bucks you say? Did you ever hear the saying, money makes the world go round?" He asks, finally grabbing the guy's hair and twisting Kagome and grabbed what seem like his glasses. He placed it on and smiled in triumph, everything became clear now.

"I know you're satisfied with your glasses and all," He turned Kagome whose head was upside down. "But let go of my damn hair, you're practically ripping it out of my skull here!" He smirked and yanked hard. "Ittai!"

Kagome furrowed his eyebrow. "That hurts you moron! Let go! Let go! Let go!" He exclaims.

"And why the hell should I?"

Higurashi crossed his arms. "Fine then, I won't tell you how to get an audience," he said.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow. What is he blabbing about? "Oh, if I can't do it, what makes you think you could?" He asks.

Kagome smirked as he looked at Bankotsu with gleaming eyes. "Oh, I've got an idea, stuck right here in my head." Kagome tapped his forehead with a finger, "And I'm might just give it to you if you just let my damn hair go!" He yelled in Bankotsu's face. And here he thought girls are the only one with high-pitched voice, and oh how wrong he is.

He released it letting the strands glide in his fingers. Dude, and here he thought GIRLS are the only ones that treat their hair, and yet again, he was wrong. Not to be hypocritical, but even if his hair's in a braid he has to let it go sometimes to either wash it or braid it again. "Alright, if you let the whole fifty bucks thing go, I'll tell you my oh-so-secretive plan." There was something in the guy's eyes that Bankotsu could see, pure scheme. This, Banryuu, is curious.

"Alright, only if this works," stated Bankotsu.

Kagome's eyebrow widens upward, "Oh don't worry, and I'll pay you fifty more dollars if my great plan doesn't work."

There was something in Kagome's eyes he couldn't trust. Beside, he's just met the guy two days ago.

--

He gulped as he looked at himself. "Sugoi Kikyou! You did great!" Looking through the mirrors through his transparent contacts, he could see the twins. It was a shock that there's another face out there that looks like Kagome. He guesses this is where the guy gets his facial features.

Bankotsu continued to stare at his image. After the next day when Higurashi told him the plan, he was brought here after school to a shrine. When he saw a look alike Kagome, but wearing a school girl's uniform, he almost fainted when the male one jumped and stood next to the girl. To say the least, it was sort of creepy.

Letting out a force smile, he didn't actually get what the scar mean on his forehead is but it looks cool. He was now wearing contacts, but his blue eyes were apparent, very apparent this time. It surprised him how his blue eyes stood out the most. Though, when he looked at Higurashi, Kagome's eyes were mostly apparent through his lively features. It was . . . strange how he didn't notice this before.

As he looked down at his clothes, he blinked. This is a serious change from his old clothes which consist of a button up T-shirt and khaki pants only reaching above his ankle. Now, he was wearing a cargo pant that sagged to his feet, shoes with a different brand from his normal brown boots. Now wearing a huge baggy blue shirt with a small Nike sign to his left chest, he wondered if he would actually wear these from the start. They look kind of, he admits, cool.

Bankotsu jumped slightly when a hand suddenly came on his shoulder. "So, what do you think? From the dorky look to a now brand new Bankotsu, how do you feel?"

Banryuu Bankotsu just stared at Kagome through the mirror. "What I feel is . . ." He turned to the grin on Kagome's look. "That you look like a girl," he stated.

"Nani? Is that the thanks I get for make-overing your ass?"

"You? I recall it was you twin sister there that did all the work! You just went off to Kami knows where!" He yelled in the idiot's face.

Kagome scowled. "Hey, if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be able to get a-"

"You guys! Please!" They both turned to Kikyou who glared at the two. Kagome and Bankotsu gulped, both thinking . . ._ Scary. _

--

Kagome sighed. Where the hell is the Takayamas' residence anyway? Only if that damn Inu Yasha is here it'll be A LOT easier. Right now, she really needs the Takayama brothers, their famed throughout the world dammit! Not even just by girls and their looks but to guys who somehow admire them, she found out.

"Oi! Higurashi!" A small smile suddenly found its way on her lips. Yes! Almost there, her mission's almost completed. Kagome turned around with a goofy grin on her face when she saw Inu Yasha. Taka-ni, now where the heck is the other Takayama. He stopped in front of her and let out a deep breathe. "Where's your sister?" He asks her, so predictable.

"Alright, here's one, where's YOUR brother?"

He furrowed his eyebrow. "Why the hell do you want to know?" Inu Yasha asks.

"Then why the hell do you want to know where Kikyou is huh?"

"Quit being complicated!" He yelled in her face.

"I'm not! Where the hell is your brother, I need him," she said.

Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow. "That did not sound right," he mumbled. "Then again, it's perfectly alright if your gay and in desperate need to see-"He was cut off by a fist in his face.

"That's not what I meant," she grumbled. "Just tell me where he is dammit! Besides, you're coming with me too if you want to see Kikyou."

Inu Yasha smacked Kagome on the head as he rubbed his nose. "I was only joking baka, he's at home."

Kagome blinked and looked as if contemplating. "Where do you live?"

When she saw Inu Yasha fall down, she laughed nervously. Alright, so she doesn't know where they live, no big deal. At least now, she's finding out now.

--

Bankotsu sighed once more. As he expected, no one would even look at the flyers'. He turned to Kikyou who was leaning against the bench she sat on. He had no clue why that dimwit Kagome wanted to help him, but it was effort, he guesses. If it was out pity, he'll beat the crap out of Kagome. All Bankotsu doesn't want now is pity, his pride already lessons.

"Anou . . . I don't think anyone would take a look at that flyer Banryuu-san," Kikyou suggested, "Let's wait for Kagome and see what my brother has in mind okay?"

He blinked and sighed dejectedly. "Whatever it is, it might as well not work either. Say, you don't think he ran off and left you now do you?" Bankotsu ask, raising his eyebrows. If Kagome really is doing that, then Bankotsu would be disappointed to meet a low-down guy like him.

Instead of worrying, Kikyou smiled. "I wouldn't think my ototo would do that. He has a pride, even if it doesn't show much. Don't worry; he wouldn't ever let me down neither will he ever let anyone else down when giving them hope."

Bankotsu sighed and smiled, a bit hesitant. "If you say-"

"Oi! Kikyou! Banryuu!" His head zipped to the direction of the voice and there walked Kagome holding out flyers and two other guys following behind him. One he recognize as the silver-haired guy that ran over him and the other also has the same features, just Bankotsu's size.

The stack of papers Kagome was holding was dropped in Bankotsu's face. He looked at one and his eyes widen. _No way. _It was him, but in these new outfit. He read the flyer over. _Best rock star ever! Number one idol! Come check out, for free, the handsome Bankotsu Banryuu's perfect voice! _He looked over at Kagome and glared.

"What the hell is this?" He finally asks.

Kagome blinked, "Well, you did wanted audience right, so I took a picture of you secretly and posted you here." She pointed to his picture.

"This is not me!"

"Dakedo . . . it is you, just with a whole new look is all," Kikyou stated.

"Na-nani!"

Kagome waved her hand furiously in front of her. "Oi! I'm just trying to make this plan work. If you don't want my plan for an audience, then forget about-"

"Fine!"

--

Sesshoumaru tapped his foot angrily as he passed out flyers'. Girls after girls started to flock towards him, already crowding him. Taking another bunch, he passed it out having to touch hands after hands, not accidentally; they were all doing it on purpose. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Give me one!"

"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Please marry me!"

"I'll go if you're there!"

He handed another piece of paper. Getting another stack from Kikyou, he gave her a skeptical look which she just smiled with amusement. As he handed out flyers' after flyers, he turned his eyes towards Kagome who was throwing all the flyers' around place. He stared for awhile and furrowed his eyebrow. Why exactly is Kagome doing this he wondered.

_He groaned when he felt something on top of him. He was having a nice sleep too. Seeing Kagome stuck in a glass bottle of cola and shaking it hard seeing him fly across the world, it was the best dream ever. _

_When he felt a slap to his cheek, his eyes popped open. Meeting the victim of his dream, he narrowed his eyes hard. Higurashi is like an insect, no matter how hard you try to kill him, he just keeps coming back! And it's after school too, his peace is now! Right then, all he wants to do is kill Higgurashi and get it over with. No one! No one has ever sat on this Sesshoumaru's stomach before and he must admit, Kagome is on thin ice. Actually, the moron has always been on thin ice. Sesshoumaru can't tell whether Higurashi is bold or too stupid. _

"_Taka-ichi! You're finally awake." _

_He scowled. "I know you're joyous and all, but get off me Higurashi!" He shoved the guy off of him as he stood up dusting his clothes. "What are you doing here in MY home? In my room for that matter," Sesshoumaru says, grabbing Kagome on the collar, shaking him a bit. _

_Kagome smiled nervously. "I really need your help on something Taka-ichi, mind assisting me?" He asks straight to the point. _

_Sesshoumaru shoved Higurashi on the ground making him land on his rear. "Iie, now get out or I'll kill you." Oh, and Sesshoumaru is very tempted to do so. _

_Higurashi lifted himself up and . . . pouted? Since when does a guy pout? Sesshoumaru shook his head mentally. He's always been like that and Sesshoumaru just somehow miraculously got used to it. "Look, if you help me on this one thing, I would never pester you at school anymore, deal?" _

_His eyes widen. The idea of him actually reading a book in comfort, eat his lunch in peace and not have juice spilled over him, and the idea of Higurashi's face disappearing from school, such a tempted offer. He turned to Higurashi with a smirk. He held out his hand and Higurashi did the same with a smile. They shook. 'Hai, no more Kagome Higurashi.' _

And now, he finds himself handing out flyers, everyone camer of course because the Takayama brother are handing them out.

As he turned to the guy who just hit Kagome in the back of his head, earning a small glare, Sesshoumaru yet again became baffled. It was strange, but he still couldn't help but wonder if all this is to make that Bankotsu Banryuu a rock star. And here, Kagome had said it was full proof if he and Inu Yasha are there. Does the idiot have another motive? He shook his head. Somehow, he knows Kagome really isn't the sort of person who does anything for his own.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the screaming girls. Well, after this is all over, Higurashi wouldn't be seen anymore. Yet, how come he's feeling annoyed by the mere thought?

--

Kagome clapped her hands and would really hug Sesshoumaru if she wasn't a guy right now. Inu and Sesshoumaru was perfect as she thought they would be. Now setting up a stage in the park, servants after servants were hanging and decorating the place, putting up chairs, microphone, and even stereos', it's just awesome!

When she turned to Bankotsu, Kagome saw his mouth gape. "H-how the hell did you do all this Higurashi?" He asks her.

She stuck her tongue out. "It's a bit of a sacrifice on my part, but it's worth it if you want an audience." Bankotsu turned his head to her and she just grinned. Though, she really wanted to hang out with Sesshoumaru and annoy him still, but it's kind of worth it in a way.

Bankotsu furrowed his eyebrow, but shook his head as if thinking it over before asking. Looking over at Sesshoumaru with his arms crossed leaning against the tree, she waved. He's a really great help. When she earned a glare from his part, she stuck her tongue out earning a twitch of a lip. Knowing she annoyed him once again, she turned around quickly letting his cold eyes bore on her back. What she realizes, is Sesshoumaru isn't as cold as others believe him to be. He's rather generous in her opinion. And if he WAS cold-hearted, she would've been dead by now.

When everything was set up, the servants were gone, leaving the light in the middle on and Inu Yasha and Miroku will be working with the lights. Kikyou had managed to call Miroku and Sango at home before coming to the park, needing their help.

--

Bankotsu sighed. Maybe they weren't coming. It's already eight and everyone was supposed to arrive at six o'clock. "Wow, maybe they do hate you," he heard Kagome.

He turned hollow eyes at Kagome with a depressed sigh. The guy is just making it worse. As he turned to the stage propped and everything to Inu Yasha and Miroku who Kagome introduced to, he felt guilty for putting them into this much task in one day. And as he turned to the older Takayama, he regretted for having him to pay for all the necessities. As he turned to Kikyou, he regretted for having such a nice girl do a makeover for him. It isn't worth their time, he concluded.

"Oi! Is this where Bankotsu Banryuu-san playing tonight?" All their heads turned to the voice. It was a girl with long wavy hair.

Kagome blinked and smiled. "Yeah, this is the place, what took you so long, it was suppose to start at six o'clock," she said.

The girl blushed as she turned to the paper. Furrowing her eyebrow, she turned back to Kagome, "But this says NINE o'clock, I even brought my friends," the girl said. Bankotsu's eyes suddenly lighted up. No way, Higurashi freakin gave them ALL the wrong date? HE glared at Higurashi who just backed away and jumped off the stage.

More started to pile in, grabbing chairs. This is when Bankotsu started. There wasn't much, but it was enough. Gulping, he put the ear peace on and possession his electric guitar.

The lights around him started to switch on and he smirked. Opening his mouth, he started to sing.

--

Kagome smiled and leaned against the tree Sesshoumaru is on. When she felt someone ehit her head, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Why exactly are you doing this?" He asks her. The singing in the background started to become become silent.

She answered, "Because he said it was dream."

"And you realize you're helping a complete stranger?" Sesshoumaru asks. She turned to him with a grin and nodded. It was simply that.

--

Sesshoumaru looked away. Higurashi has always been weird, but surprisingly kind. He looked over at Banryuu who was singing his own song. He must admit, Banryuu sings really well. Every girls there somehow stopped and listen. After a while, they screamed for his name instantly loving him. And the person who schemed or planned all this is . . . Higurashi.

Turning back to Kagome, he watched as the idiot ran over and jumped on Bankotsu's head when the guy was done. Everyone liked it as they started to pile out. Walking over the stage, he jumped up and elbows Higurashi in the side. "Arigato Taka-ichi for your support."

"I'm not looking for a thanks, I just came here to tell you the deal is set, so don't break it moron."

He grinned, but a little sorrow spilled out his blue eyes. "Oi! I'm a man of my words! Of course I wouldn't break such an annoying deal," he said.

When everyone was out, seven people were left as they walked up the stage. The one with the business suit came up with a card and hand it over to Bankotsu. It was a woman in her twenties'. He accepted, confused. "Hello, my name is Hana Oriki, an agent wanting to hire you as the lead singer."

She then turned to the other six. "This is Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, and Ginkotsu. They were selected as one and we've been in search of a lead singer, the leader of the Shichinintai," she told him.

"Sh-shichinintai? I-I'm the seventh!" He exclaimed/ask.

The woman let out a small smile, "Hai, if you want to that is."

"Of course!" He yelled accepting the offer right away.

As the woman turned to Kagome, she smiled. "Arigato for calling us here, it was a pleasure hearing Banryuu-san's voice." Everyone turned gaping at Kagome as she grinned. Sesshoumaru was surprised and at the same time impressed. So, it wasn't coincidence that the agent found him.

"Please meet us tomorrow at the Water Café at six sharp, which is when we'll make a contract agreement." With that said, the woman and six others walked away.

--

Bankotsu was shocked that he froze. He didn't help clean up as he stared at the card. This is amazing. In one day, he turned to Higurashi, the guy had schemed this and only told him half of the plan, but never anything about an agent. Simply, just simply . . . he couldn't even say it.

Finally, he came out of his stupefied state when he felt a pat on his back. Turning to Higurashi, he just went out and hugged the guy. Kagome Higurashi, the one that made a day a living hell, just made HIS day! "T-thank you so much! You made all this happen, thank you!"

"I'm flatter in all, but you're about to kill your dream-maker here," Higurashi said. Bankotsu immediately let go. "Dude, I didn't know you were THAT sentimental!" He exclaimed. The blue in Kagome's face started to leave.

He grinned and stretched out his hand. Kagome blinked, but smiled afterwards reaching out for the hand. They shook. "Friends?" Kagome asks.

Bankotsu smirked and ruffled Higurashi's hair. "Of course."

* * *


	9. Part9 A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Moment II

**AN:** _Sry, it took so long to update! And this chapter is too short, but it had to end somewhere . . . right? Yeah . . . and there's no humor in this chapter . . . well, I don't think there is at least . . .Still, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing even if it took SO long and not much a satisfying chapter. But what matters is . . . I updated . . . right? And no fluff . . . I don't think I can do that anymore, unless I try, but it'll be awhile . . ._

**Disclaimer:** --'

* * *

_**Part 9 – Sesshoumaru and Kagome's Moment; Memory of the Past**_

"Sesshoumaru-san! Pay attention!" He ducked in time from the sweeping claws of the ogre spirit. Kagome hung onto the pole as she watched Sesshoumaru slice through the spirit's stomach. And as if spontaneously, the demon obliterated to pieces. Jumping down from the two story roof, she landed in front of Sesshoumaru.

"You almost got yourself killed! Next time, don't zone out!" As he stood up from his crouching position, he sheathed his sword. She narrowed her eyes angrily. What's gotten into him lately? He turned to her and Kagome was only mildly surprise from the cold look he directed to her. What's gotten into him? She shook her head and turned around. Lifting the wooden sword on one of her shoulders', she marched back into the old-style Japanese traditional house.

Kagome has no clue what's bothering Sesshoumaru. He's been acting strange lately. Too bad she couldn't hang out with him at school anymore . . . If she still did, it'll be a lot easier to figure him out. Sesshoumaru's pretty . . . . Complex, to say the least.

--

"Did you hear? A week from here is the anniversary of our Sesshoumaru-sama's okaasan," Kagome's ears perked up at this.

Staying silent in a classroom with her head down, sleeping while the teacher is away can be hard when lots of girls try to flirt with you. Her only option was to 'pretend' to be in a deep sleep.

"Yeah, poor Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hey! Maybe one of us can cheer him up!" Kagome tensed and struggle from letting out a laugh. The aura reflecting from them is really easy to read. They smiled coyly at one another, eyes glinting. Great, another competition to get adored by Taka-ichi. Like hell is he ever going to pay attention to any of them? Yeah, when Kami descends down to earth and give everybody physic powers. Hah.

Well, all this say about anniversary of his mom she's been hearing for awhile is probably true. As she waited for the group of girls in front of her to finally leave, she stretched her limbs. Boy, does that feel good. Looking around, she wondered where Inu Yasha left off to. If anybody knows about Taka-ichi's life, it would Taka-ni.

Leaving the classroom unnoticed, she peaked around other classrooms for Taka-ni. Anniversayr of his mother, does that mean its Sesshoumaru mother's birthday. _Possibly. _Then how come he was all zoning out and grouchy to her this weekend? He couldn't find a gift? _Possibly. _Or he doesn't have enough money? _Poss . . . naaaaahhhhh. _

Looking down on the window, her eyes widen. There's Taka-ni. Running down the stairs, she stopped right next to the closest tree to him. He seems busy. He's talking to a bunch of people she recognize to be the presidents of other clubs.

She growled to herself. Damn, the only way to find out is to confront Sesshoumaru. Where the hell is that guy though? She sighed and decided to ditch class. Looking for a place to sit, she found one under a large oak tree. Plopping herself down, she sighed. "Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up suddenly and her eyes widen.

--

He stood there, staring down at the sophomore. "Taka-ichi!" The boy grinned and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. He has to somehow wipe that annoying grin off. It's . . . distracting.

Jumping down from the tree he perched on, he crossed his arms together standing in front Higurashi. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" He asks.

He blinked, slightly oblivious. "Same goes for you," Higurashi replied. There was a tinge of amusement in Kagome's eyes before curiosity covered it. Great, what does the annoying pest want now?

"Anou . . . Just out of curiosity from what I've been hearing other people say . . . " Kagome trailed off, "What do they mean about your mother's anniversary?" He asks.

His mind clouded for a few seconds before he shook his head mentally. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome. A small deafening smirk made its way to his lips. "I never knew you were the kind to listen to rumors Higurashi," he replied harshly. It was cold, but when is he never distant to anybody?

"Mou . . . I don't!" Kagome exclaims. "That's the reason I'm here in your presence you royal pain in the ass. I just wanted to know what's going on. For the past week, you've been acting weird alright. Actually, you've been acting as if you have a stick up your butt and couldn't take it out!"

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist in his hands and closed his eyes. Why can't Higurashi ever shut up? As he opened his eyes, he tried to muster the most angriest look he can, but it end up being blank. He couldn't get that angry if he tried. Sesshoumaru hid his emotions all his life and right now, it's even hard to bring up anger. "Look Higurashi, whatever you heard, I don't care," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I do moron!"

Sesshoumaru almost took a step back at this. But his expertise in hiding his emotions kept any gesture of shock in check. "What's bothering you Sesshoumaru?" Higurashi just used his name this time. The guy probably doesn't notice. "Aren't I your friend?"

He walked pass Higurashi. "It's really none of your business, so don't stick your nose in it."

Before he knew, Higurashi punched him in the back,straight to the small pond in front of him. He was soaked in his clothes. He looked up from his fallen position in the pond, glaring angrily at Higurashi. "That was uncalled for," he said.

"Well buck up buddy! Until you beat me in a match, you can't leave!" He exclaims.

Now, he was angered; too angered to even do anything. He sat there letting the drops of water in his hair fall against his face. "And if I beat you," Kagome continued on, "You have to tell me what's wrong."

Sesshoumaru looked up and his eyes glared murderously against Kagome's blue eyes. There's determination in those and he'll break it so Higurashi wouldn't ever bother him again! Though, he did beat up Higurashi more than once and still the guy pesters him, but this time, he'll make it for Kagome to never step five feet close to him again.

As he stood up, the fight commenced.

He started by tipping to the side and sprinted. Sesshoumaru was right in front of Kagome before he even noticed. Thrusting his hand against Higurashi's stomach, he thrown the sophomore against the tree.

But as soon as Kagome's back hit the tree, he was right in front of him and Higurashi's fist went right under his chin. He flew up and landed on the ground with a small slide. He wiped the blood coming from his mouth. Before he knew it, Higurashi's fist was right in his stomach. Sesshoumaru glared and counterattacked by sliding under Higurashi and kneeing him.

Kagome retaliated by twisting himself and dropping kicking Sesshoumaru in the chest. He stepped back a few paces and managed to do a front flip and hit Higurashi with a punch. Kagome in turn slid on the ground and stopped short and did a backflip and kicked him in the side of his face.

---

It continued on like that for awhile. They punched each other's brains out and blood squirted everywhere. Well, not really . . . It lasted for an hour until the two were too tired to do anything else

Finally, with a last move, the two punched each other in the face and fortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru fell down on the ground first, then she fell right beside him. Kagome panted and opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking at her panting as well. Kagome smirked, feeling the bruise on her cheek. "Well . . . "She grinned, "I win."

He snorted and rolled his eyes back, falling unconscious. "Good idea, ditch me like that why don't cha," she said sarcastically, letting her eyes roll back in the back of her head, she followed him in the land of make-believe.

--

Kagome crossed her arms and sighed. Trust her to fight against a stronger opponent and almost get her ass beat up to death. Still, she managed to beat him. When she thought about it, the concept of fighting against her senpai and kicking his ass is pretty overwhelming especially since he's always beating her. Kagome sighed. Damn it, she knew it was because he was distracted. Demo . . . A person's pride shouldn't be ruined because of that, right?

Looking over at Sesshoumaru's bed, Kagome scratched her head. That only made her winces when a throbbing vibration of her head greeted her. Damn, Kagome had forgotten that Sesshoumaru pounded her forehead. She could barely see anything after that.

When she heard small shifting noise from Sesshoumaru's bed, she grinned when his eyes greeted her. It held no emotions yet again. "Ohayo gozaimasu Taka-ichi," she welcomed him to the light. They've been asleep for hours.

He replied to her with a glare as he sat up. He shook his head, probably trying to clear his vision. "Oi, you went easy this time," she said.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and raised a delicate eyebrow. "But if you WERE serious, I would've been dead by now wouldn't I?" She asks, trying to lighten up the mood. She didn't succeed as he stayed silent. Kagome's nervous laugh softens into silence. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's almost her birthday," Kagome tilted her head and stopped smiling. She knew it, but had known it was more than that. "She had died that-"

"You don't have to tell me!" She cut him off. He turned his head to her and could see the small reflection of sorrow. He was hiding it very well. She smiled and shook her head, feeling a bit awkward too.

"You're right. It's personal and I shouldn't bother with it right?" she asks.

She looked away and rubbed the back of her head, trying to force up a smile. "Gomen nasai for even bothering okay?" She asks. When she turned back to him, a small smirk was adorning his face.

"N-nani?"

He let out a light chuckle. Kagome couldn't believe. Her eyes widen. He was laughing, a real laugh. He leaned against the pillow and closed his eyes. Kagome was too shocked to do anything. "Your really are a good friend now aren't you Kagome?" He asks, slightly amused.

Kagome blinked and grinned. "Of course I am moron! Who else could snap you out of you're 'mellow' state?" She asks. He used her name.

--

"No! The flower should be right here!"

"Kikyou, I'm saying it would look better here!"

Kagome stared at the two, wanting to laugh out. They glared at each other like cat and mice, both wearing black. Kikyou is in a black long skirt, a portion of her hair tied and loosely hanging down her mid back, and wearing a black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt. Inu Yasha wore his uniform. .

Kikyou and Inu Yasha were arguing how the varieties of flowers they bring should be arranged like. _A trivial matter it is . . ._

Looking towards Sesshoumaru, Kagome smiled when she saw him lay down a boque of white flowers down on the stone. He was wearing his school uniform like herself and Inu Yasha. Straight out military black.

"Oi Taka-ichi!" Kagome bounced up to him and presented her own flowers. It was black roses she ask her mother to arrange for her. She was never one to ever go to an arranging flower class. It seems like a waste of time. But according to Kikyou, it brings out your talent.

She crouched down and gently places them upon the stone. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, she smiled.

--

"Oi, I know it isn't my business and all, but . . ." Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes. And he thought Kagome would butt out of his business. Looks like nothing ever goes his way. "Is your mother beautiful as you?"

He almost choked and turned to Higurashi, who was too busy doing something with leaves. They sat on the bench near his mother's grave. But . . . did Higurashi ask about his . . . looks? Sesshoumaru sighed and noticed that Kagome didn't realize what he's asking. The sophomore is too oblivious.

Leaning back against the bench, he didn't respond as he turned to the sky. "I suppose . . ." He whispered.

"Hmm . . . I think I can imagine her then," Kagome replied.

He tilted his head away slightly. _Maybe having a friend isn't so bad after all . . . _

"It's been ten years since that incident," he started. He glanced back Higurashi who stopped and turned to him with curiosity clearly in his blue eyes.

"She died because of cancer," he looked back down on his laps. "When we were about to celebrate her thirtieth birthday in the hospital, she opened my gift first and it was a self-portrait of her," His eyes clouded. "She was happy and a tear slid down her cheek then. And before any of us knew what happened and wondered why she hugged my gift so tightly and suddenly froze, she died."

Sesshoumaru was glad Kagome hadn't replied to that. "Fuyue, my mother was always . . . kind. She was different from me," he tilted his head slightly. "She had always loved and cared for me well, to everybody as well and I . . . guess that I did too," he whispered. "When she was still alive, my mother had always told me to smile for her everyday like she does for me . . . and I did."

He sighed and turned back to the sky. "I stopped once I wasn't able to see her face again."

It was a few seconds after he finished that he heard a small sigh. He felt something soft land against his hands. He turned to the bench and lifted the small little grass-crane figure. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome who was . . . hiccupping?

"Are you . . ." He wasn't sure if he could finish that, but did anyways, "Crying?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Kagome sniffed. "I-ie," the guy wiped his eyes hurriedly and turned back and grinned. "Arigato Sesshoumaru," he said.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, trying not to show too much emotion. "For what exactly?"

Kagome shook her head. He grabbed the grass-crane and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist, "Come on! You're mother would be happy to see this grass-crane!"

Sesshoumaru was too surprise that he let Higurashi drag him away.

--

He stood up next to the tree, with the Toukijin in his right hand. The exorcism went shortly and here he is back at the Sunset, on the Goshinboku tree. He stared out at the sky, a small breeze hitting his face. He was distracted and was glad that the miko didn't reprimand him again, like she does every weekend. Well, dictate him like bosses are supposed to do.

Sheathing his sword, he dropped down on the branch and leaned his shoulder against the bark. Placing his hands in his sleeves, he stared silently at the setting sun. It was almost time to go home. "Oi Sesshoumaru-san!"

He glanced down at the miko. She looked at him, and he could see her blue eyes staring at his. They stayed like that for a bit until her grin broke the silence. What does she want this time? He only had an hour left here. Sesshoumaru watched as the miko jumped on the tree and landed next to him.

She sat on the branch with her legs hanging down. Sesshoumaru watched her as her eyes glisten. Those eyes seem really familiar to him, yet he can't make it out. Still, her calm look was making him feel relieved. Relieved that the agonizing week was over. Relieved about his mother. Relieved about the past. Relieved about . . . everything. How the miko was calming him was beyond Sesshoumaru. But he couldn't deny the tranquility she brought him. Maybe it's her spiritual powers? He knows that couldn't be it.

Whatever it is, in her presence right now . . . _feels nice._

* * *

… 


	10. Part10 A Day of Autumn

**Disclaimer:** - -'

**AN:** _Sry . ._ .

* * *

_**A Day of Autumn**_

In her hands is a paper. It's a paper that's being posted everywhere in Tokyo. The school is even doing it. They never had one of these at her old school before. Basically, all the people there aren't as jolly and spirited like they are here. Amazing, the other side is always different. This paper tells of the events that will happen in the festival. "The autumn festival," she whispers.

"What are you looking at?"

She turned to Taka-ichi and pointed at the poster. "They're having an autumn festival, are you going?" So what if she sounds excited, but who wouldn't. The event there is so interesting! Win a prize by shooting a ball at a couple of bottles, so easy! Catch a few fishes, and then keep it, now that's child's play! If this festival can get free stuff, then you're stupid if you're not going.

"Iie," he answers monotonously.

"Well, you're stupid," she replied.

"Nani?" There was a tinge of anger in his voice.

Kagome snorted. "Well of course. You win prizes, have fun, and go home for keeps," she said nonchalantly. A grin was spreading across her face. "And besides, having to stay home during a festival is pretty inspirited of you Taka-ichi."

"Since when have I been spirited Higurashi?"

She turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "Ne, you're being such a spoil-sport, try to liven up Mr. Stoic." She grinned. "Besides, I want to go!" She exclaims.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And you need me to go because . . ." He trailed off, waiting for her.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a reason. There must be a valid explanation to get Sesshoumaru's attention. The guy would always try to ruin her fun if she put up a stupid excuse. Let's see, saying their friends' crap is getting old. There must be a reason for his benefits. There MUST be one, somewhere in the pits of her mind. "Ah!" She socked her left hand with her right fist. "I need you to go because I never gone to an autumn festival before and you can be my tour guide!" She exclaims. _Bakayarou . . ._

"That was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard," he said. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Kagome was about to fuss over it, but then she hears his next response. "But I guess I could go to kill time."

Kagome grinned and nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Go! You might not know it, but it might be fun!" Oh boy, did she just jump? Oh well, jump some more. "Awesome!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly looks around. He place two hands on Kagome's shoulder and stilled her jumping. "Act your age you baka," he told her harshly.

She grinned. "Uruse," Sesshoumaru said.

--

It's an unrelenting, annoying case. Kagome is just, clearly, slow. He doesn't know anybody as slow as this idiot right next to him. What does the meaning of romancing a girl doesn't he get? Inu Yasha pushes Kagome's face forward, hitting his forehead straight to the window. "You see that baka, that's what I meant by romancing a girl!"

"How is watching a chick flick being romantic?" Kagome asks.

Inu Yasha groaned and hit his forehead. "You know what? Just forget it! Trying to teach an amateur these concepts is like trying to teach a dog English." He shook his head.

Kagome hit him in the back of his head. "Come one! It isn't my fault I don't know this! Look, if Kikyou expects you to be romantic, I would've noticed." _And so the moron says._ What would Kagome know anything about Kikyou? Oh right . . . They're twins after all. But twins aren't supposed to be dating now are they! Why'd he have to bring an idiot who doesn't know shit about relationships with him? Oh why? Does it fit in the fact that Kagome is Kikyou's twins and know every single detail about Kikyou? _Possibly . . ._

"Well, I'm not trying to get Kikyou to notice. It's suppose to be a surprise, you jackass!"

"Oh . . ." Kagome trails off, "And exactly why didn't you just get to the point instead of showing me these girlie little trinkets?" He asks.

They continued their walk around the city. The stores they've seen so far have only autumn festival objects or Halloween necessities, the usual. There wasn't anything he can find that looks romantic. He wanted to surprise Kikyou with his gift, but that isn't turning out as he expected. Well considering he doesn't know what would make Kikyou happy, what the hell can he do? Of course he couldn't just ask her straight forward, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did!

And Kagome here isn't helping either. "Kagome, have you ever gone out with a girl?" Inu Yasha asks. He thought a disgusted look crossed Kagome's face, but it appears he was wrong. When he turned to Kagome, the guy had on an oblivious expression.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Why the hell are you acting so suspicious?" Inu Yasha asks. Could it be! "Shit! You've never had a girlfriend before did you?" He cracked up laughing in front of Kagome's face. This is hilarious. A guy that's never had a girlfriend in his life! That mystery especially contains a pretty boy like Kagome, what a joke. "Dude, do you know how funny it is that someone like you doesn't have a single relationship! Has any girl asked you out?" He asks, suspiciously.

"Err-umm, Kagura and Yura?" Kagome asks, unsure.

"Senior girls? Kagura and Yura? No wonder! They're obsessed with their pretty boys."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We're getting off topic!" Kagome's face is pretty fuming red. "Aren't we supposed to figure out what makes Kikyou think is cheesy here? What's with this interrogation you're giving me?" He crossed his arms and turned away from Inu Yasha. _Great, Kagome's a sissy_. A little teasing and that affected Kagome. Wow, very manly.

Inu Yasha snorted. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged him to some jewelry shop. "Alright, help me figure out what to do with Kikyou's gift." He looks down at the rings and necklace presented in the luxurious glass. "Should I give her that?" He looked at Kagome who inspected the nice ruby ring.

"Dude, don't you think that's too extravagant?" Kagome asks.

He grumbled and pointed to a necklace, "What about that?"

"Shit. Are you nuts, that's going to drag Kikyou down!"

Inu Yasha glares at Kagome and drags him to another portion of the glass. "What about this ring, it's small, simple, and gold."

As he looked for Kagome's response, the moron just shook his head. "Then what the hell should I get her? What the hell are you here for then, window shopping?" Damn it, he doesn't want to snap but from the look on Kagome's face, he's really tempted. Kagome's face was of disappointment and annoyance. What is aggravating him?

Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist and drags him out of the jewelry shop. "Man, Kikyou doesn't like this stuff!" He exclaims. "It doesn't even matter to her if she gets a gift or not. You're stressing out over nothing really. Do you think Kikyou would be the kind to really want jewelry, clothes, and affection?" Well, he does have a point there.

"Well, of course not, but I want to show her that she's special."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Look, it's going to be the autumn festival soon, be creative. If you're serious with her like I think you are right now, then it shouldn't be so hard. News flash idiot! Kikyou isn't complicated. Now your aniki, that's a different story."

"How so Higurashi?" Inu yasha turned to his aniki then at Kagome who turned pale. "Mind explaining to me how I'm a 'different story'?" Sesshoumaru asks, icicle falling out of his every word. And with that, Kagome and Sesshoumaru left him in the dust.

_What does he mean Kikyou isn't complicated? He's stressing over nothing?_

--

"Ne Sesshoumaru-san, help me out here!" The miko calls for him.

"Let me get another hand for you miko," he said, aggravated. Couldn't the miko see how busy he is right now? Having to put up little lanterns around the corner, dust the gods, and hang around little paper strips of golden leaves, who would have time to help the miko?

He place a small little fake golden leaf next tot he shoji door.

Turning to the miko, Sesshoumaru finally understands why the idiot needs his unconditional help. The miko, his idiotic boss, hung from the large ribbon she's suppose to put in front of the well house. One of her ankle was wrapped in them with her arms crossed. She grinned at him, as she loosely hung there. "I really need your help Sesshoumaru-san!"

Going over to where her problem is, he looked up and met her eyes. He could help her, but what's the fun in that? Of course, this Sesshoumaru doesn't DO fun, but it's quite amusing seeing her like that. But oh how humiliating this shrine would be if prayers come and see her like that? Then again, he could just leave her to rot, that'll be a fun idea. Oh dear conscience, what should I do?

Shrugging it off, he turned from the miko and walked away. "What the hell are you doing? Get back here and help!"

"Well, that's a very nice way to ask a request miko!"

"I'm not asking, I'm demanding you to get me out of this predicament!"

Stopping and tilting his head over his shoulder, he smirked. "Oh conscience, should I help this idiot who torture me every weekend?" they stayed quiet for a moment. Then, Sesshoumaru turned his head and continued walking. "Guess my conscience declines mko," he said, "Ja ne! My time is up here, see you next weekend!"

"Kami! I swear when I get down there I'm going to freakin' kick your pretty boy ass Sesshoumaru! You freakin' dickhead!"

Sesshoumaru's going to pretend he didn't heard that.

--

Kikyou takes a hold of the ribbon and made a jump up the wall and tapped it lightly against the ceiling. As she landed on the ground, she made sure no one noticed and let out a relieve sigh. She wouldn't know what to explain if they saw her jumping twenty feet in the air.

"Oi! You're done, that was fast." She smiled at Sango. She's so glad the class president didn't see her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a quick worker," Kikyou replied. Sango grinned and hands her a hammer. "I know it isn't your job or labor, but the guys are setting up the sports in the gym. I would do it, but as you know, I'm a bit preoccupied." Kikyou nodded.

"It's alright. I did volunteer to help now didn't I?" Kikyou asks.

Sango sighed. "And you're not even in the council. Well, arigato Kikyou-san, I got to go."

Kikyou sigh and looks at the hammer and the nails on the ground. Well, she did volunteered now didn't she? Taking the nails, she felt her back being pressed harder as she turned around quickly with a swift quick. It was blocked and Kagome stood there laughing nervously. "Gomen ne Kikyou, I was in a hurry." She let her feet fall and furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. What is it this time? Did she mess with the wrestling club, martial arts club, or any other club in this school?

Soon, Kagome sprinted around the dojo and hid herself behind a few boxes. "Ne, keep quiet that I'm here, okay?" Kagome asks from the boxes.

"Ma-"

"Higurashi-san."

She jumped and could feel her spine tingling. Turning slightly, Kikyou just blinked. "Da-daijobu desu ka?" She finally found her voice and asks. Takayama-senpai stood there, with feathers sticking out everywhere from his body. He smells of syrup and his hair looks a bit orange. His eyes were blank, but his aura tells otherwise. He was pissed, and Kikyou knew it.

"Ask your brother," Sesshoumaru replied, venomously. "By the way, do you know where that little gawky, impulsive, fatuous, dunce, nitwit has gone to?"

From the look of his golden eyes, he doesn't want any lies. Kikyou gulped, somehow feeling afraid. This feeling is strange to her and unconsciously, as it in a trance, pointed to the boxes. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked pass her making her feel a chill through her spine_. Kagome, please be careful._

The boxes suddenly scatters and Kikyou watches as Kagome's eyes widen and ran through the doors, slamming it. Sesshoumaru marched after, an evil intent and slammed the door after, making her wince. _Hopefully, I'll be able to see my little sister again. _

"Boo!" Kikyou jumped as someone poked her sides. She dropped the hammer on that person's foot on accident. "Shit!"

She turned around and apologized. Seeing its Inu Yasha, she apologized even more. "Gomen ne, I didn't notice you behind me!

Gomen nasai," she said. Kikyou bowed below her waist three times and went to see if Inu Yasha's foot is alright.

He smiled. "Ah, it's going to be alright, really!" inu Yasha tried assuring her. But from the way he's wincing, she thinks otherwise.

"Why do you have a hammer anyway?"

Kikyou smiled. "I volunteered to help with the autumn festival at school."

"So what? Sango, shouldn't be giving you these labors." He picked up the hammer and the nails." He turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. "Now, what am I suppose to do?" He asks. Kikyou smiled. He's really great.

"Oh, you need to hammer this board over here!" She exclaims picking up a flat wooden board with all sorts of autumn decorations.

--

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms inside his sleeves. He was wearing a white yukata with red flames on the hem of the sleeves and bottom where it hits his ankle. Sesshoumaru's long silver hair was down, pass his waist. He hadn't worn a yukata for quite awhile now. And when he said he's going tot he autumn festival, all the maids in his mansion starts fussing over it and measuring him. It's a nuisance really. He could've worn just his simple uniform, but his father and his step mother said it just won't do letting the son and heir of the Takayama company go in normal clothing. Basically, to Sesshoumaru, it's a bunch of bull. They just wanted to see him in a yukata.

Trying to go to a less crowded area is basically impossible. Sesshoumaru could feel a few girls even woman stocking him. It's creepy, but it's normal in his case. And where the hell is that damn Higurashi? He's been here an hour already and there's no sign of that little moron and he's the one that suggested coming in the first place. Sesshoumaru still have a sack full of coins with him. He didn't want to bring a whole sack of money considering this is just a simple festival.

"Taka-ichi!" he stopped and looekd over his shoulder. His eyes widen slightly. Is that the miko? He shook his head. The only person who calls him Taka-ichi . . . _Kagome?_ The moron looks so much like a girl! It's probably because Sesshoumaru never saw Kagome with his hair down before. Kagome also wore a yukata, colored dark navy blue. On the rim of the sleeves were white sakura petals and against the ankle. There was a split on the side of Kagome's yukata it seems. The strange part is that Kagome has an undershirt which was blue. It's very suspicious, but it's Higurashi. He's always weird. Still, with Kagome's hair down, anybody would mistake him as a girl.

"Gomen nasai," Kagome said. He panted and held up a hand.

"Before you start insulting me, hear me out. You see, Kikyou and I were-"

"Save it," he cut Kagome off.

"Eh?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and kept on walking. "Nani?" Higurashi trotted next to Sesshoumaru. He tilted his head. "Y-you're not mad?" Kagome asks, furrowing his eyebrow.

"Should I be?" Sesshoumaru asks.

Kagome, in turn stopped him by marching up in front and facing Sesshoumaru. "Are you sick? Because if you are, you didn't have to come."

He didn't feel sick. "What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"What I'm talking about is your damn face is red. It's really really red like you just ate something spicy!" Kagome exclaims.

Sesshoumaru lift up a hand and there it was; his face was warm. What in the world would cause this? He didn't ate anything, nor is he sick. As he turned to Higurashi, he could feel his ears warming up. Sesshoumaru gulps and walks pass Kagome.

"It's probably the hot sauce in the corn I just ate," he quickly lied. Sesshoumaru doesn't know what compelled him to lie the way he did, but he just had to. Obviously, not even Sesshoumaru himself knows the reason why his face became warm the way it did.

--

"Guys! I'm going to go hang around here alright?" He called off.

They look at him, then turned away quickly. It's probably because he has his thick-rimmed glasses on. Hopefully, no one would recognize him in his old get up. All the girls have been swarming up to him and even the homosexual in Hokkaido. It's frightening, really. Now only wearing his geeky glasses, and a yukata, oh onegai, let no one see him as the leader of the Shichinentai.

Stuffing his arms in his large sleeves of the yukata, he looked around the festival. This autumn festival is bigger and grander than the one at his hometown. There's a lot of activity going on. He stopped once he sees a shooting range as kids shot the bottles or grown ups to get prizes. For the fun of it, Bankotsu dropped a hundred yen on the table and took the gun from the man's hand.

With precise aim, he shot through the bottles. With his glasses instead of the contacts, he can see through them better. As he shot, shot and shot, he got every one down. He heard someone drop a coin down_. A competition?_ He aimed and the girl next to him did as well. They shot, shot and shot. He hit every one down, so did the girl with raven black, wavy hair. As it counted to their last one, Bankotsu missed.

"Yes!" The girl picked a inflatable hammer which was peculiar considering girls would go for the stuff animals. "Sugoi! Taka-ichi, look!"

Taka-ichi? His eyes widen as he turned around suddenly. "Kagome!"

The two were about to leave, but they turned around to his voice. "Bankotsu!" Kagome shouted. His eyes widen. Shit! The girls around them suddenly turned their eyes towards them. Suddenly, world war three raged. Bankotsu ducked and so did Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Slowly, they crawled out of the war and made it outside, panting. They ran away from the girls that started to scream for Bankotsu. When they made pass the mess, about a mile away, they sighed in relief.

"Banryuu, what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asks.

"And what the hell are you doing here, dress up like a girl? It's not Halloween yet, you know." He grinned.

"Eh? Nanda, I look like a girl?"

"Look, the obvious finally registered in the pea-brain sized sophomore," replied Sesshoumaru. He chuckled a bit. Even though he doesn't know them that long, Sesshoumaru and Kagome's practically his hero! They made all this happen.

Kagome glared up at Sesshoumaru. "I wouldn't be talking about girl-look-alike if I were you Taka-ichi."

"And what is that suppose to mean Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"It means what it sounds like, girl-face prince charming!" Exclaims Kagome.

They started to argue and Bankotsu could only watch, cracking up. Ah, so sweet, they're having a lover's quarrel. "Alright, alright you guys! Quit bickering like you two are married. Do it in private when I'm not here alright?" He asks, laughing.

They both blushed with their eyes wide. Coughing out the embarrassment, the two turned their heads away from each other. Wait, did Bankotsu miss something? "Ne! Ban-Hey what do you want me to call you?" Kagome cut herself off to ask.

He thought it over then snapped his fingers. "You guys can call me Naomi, my father's name!" He exclaims.

Kagome grinned. "Alright Naomi, I challenge you in catching fishes. Whoever loses has to take care all of the fishes they caught!"

--

Kikyou took the corn and ate it. It's delicious. Maybe going around alone isn't as bad as she thought. Kikyou haven't spotted Inu Yasha anywhere so far, not to mention Sango disappeared somewhere leaving her alone. She doesn't mind, but the guys that's following her right now is giving her a conscious feeling. It's uncomfortable, but Kikyou's acting as if it really doesn't bother her. Really, it does, but it's really not a big deal.

She wore a lavender yukata that reaches pass her knee. Her yukata had a nice rose that covered from the bottom reaching her waist. The back had a trail of roses as well. Her mother made this and it's just simply precious. Having a kaasan is what Kikyou always wanted too. The woman is really kind. She wonders if all kaasans are like that.

She chomped on her corn, little by little going over to an activity. Dropping her corn, she dropped five yen and they gave her five darts. Aiming for the balloons, Kiykou hit it straight in the middle. With the five darts, she managed to win herself a small stuffed, black dog. It was so adorable! The other side of Tokyo is simply amazing.

"Oi!"

Kikyou turned and smiled at the buff and big guys that's stalking towards her. There are three in total. She stood there with a smile, holding onto her corn and the dog. "Konnichiwa," she greeted them. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and she waited for their assault.

"Hey babe, why don't you hang out with us?"

"Gomen nasai, but I'm really in a hurry."

"Nah, it's only going to be a second, promise," the leader with the green dyed hair said. His voice sounded ruff.

Kikyou shook her head, "I really don't have the time, onegai, and I need to hurry." Kikyou turned around and started to walk away.

A hand came on her shoulder as she expected. The ruff voice was in her ear now, "Don't worry, it'll be very pleasurable."

"What is the meaning of no do you not understand?" Kikyou asks, with a small chuckle.

The guy was too stubborn. "Come on. Don't start looking so easy, and then act all hard-to-get." Nani? She looks easy? "Come on." He tugs her yukata. That's when she started to get angry.

With quick agility, she was above him. Bringing her elbow down, she hit his neck as he passed out. The two others seem to get easily mad as they charged. She ducked and side stepped. Jumping backward, still holding onto the adorable dog in one hand, she jumped again when a leg almost tripped her. With another leap, she brings herself down hard with her hand fisted in the air. With one swipe, she had one of the leader's crew members in the neck. He passed out, obviously.

Someone grabbed her arm. With her other hand, she made a fist and rammed it in the guy's stomach, making him double over. The impact made him release her arm. She brought her fist up and slammed him under his chin, making him fly a few feet in the air and falling down on the concrete, hard.

Kikyou sighed and turned to her corn. It was smashed up. She was half way through with it too. As she looks at the three guys, she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Do I look THAT easy?

She turned and started to walk away from the unconscious fellas'. Turning around the corner, she stopped suddenly when she spotted Inu Yasha. He sat on a booth. Going over to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned slowly to her and smiled. "Yo Kikyou . . ." He drawled out.

Is he drunk, she wonders. But he's underage. "Inu Yasha, why are you drinking sake?" She made sure her voice was soft, yet loud enough for him to hear.

"Because sake is an enjoyment for losers!" He exclaims, holding the cup in the air.

--

Sesshoumaru finally reached a secluded spot. Feeling those girls' eyes on him isn't very comforting to say the least. And with Higurashi and Banryuu being childish, they wouldn't notice him gone. Sitting on the stone bench, he stared out at the pond. He came here before, with his mother when he was younger. It's hard to remember the details, but Sesshoumaru could get this vague image of him drowning in the water. That's how I learned to swim.

It was the autumn festival. His mother doesn't know how to swim and he had to get out someway. That's what forced him to learn how to swim. Basically, he didn't want to see his mother worrying for him. Shaking his head, he quickly ducked when a few girls stomped pass him. That was really close. If they manage to seek out his silver hair, it'll be all over for silence. It's a peace which he was accustoming to. But ever since Higurashi had came, goodbye to tranquility.

He sighs and went down on the grass. Somehow, he just felt like lying down. The breeze at night felt nice. "Ne Tajka-ichi!" Great, there goes his tranquility. Sesshoumaru turned to Higurashi who managed to leap over the bush and sat next to him. "Oi! What are you doing here? It's too quiet," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome and leaned against the bench crossing his arms in his sleeves. He closed his eyes and tried as much as he can to ignore Kagome's annoying aura. If he hadn't work for the miko, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to sense these. And with Higurashi strong aura, he's tensed. "Oi! Baka, get your ass up and go enjoy the autumn festival!" Higurashi yelled in his ear.

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"Ne, Taka-ichi, if you go, I'll promise to get you a bone . . ." Kagome trailed off, "Alright, some stake, but that's all I'm offering." He didn't respond, but his left eyes away from Higurashi was twitching silently. "Okay, a chew toy to boo-"

"What do you think I am? A dog!" Sesshoumaru finally snapped.

Kagome was patting his chest in a bit of fright. "Mou . . . Do that again and I just might sew," Higurashi said, through wide eyes, "That was some reaction I got from you."

"Is that the reason why you've been pestering me?" He asks through gritted teeth.

He thought Higurashi would start denying it, but guess what, the moron didn't. "Basically," Higurashi said, "Yes."

Kagome patted his back and smiled. "It's no fun when you're quiet. You look like some loner when you're doing that ya know?" He asks, "So, what's the big deal if you have an annoying sophomore hanging around you? You can't deny that's it's been a lot more hectic since I came ne?"

Sesshoumaru didn't comment. Higurashi was right in some part. His life, his school life, has been nothing but noise. Chikusho, Sesshoumaru really doesn't want to admit it now. "Besides, you aren't lonely anymore right?"

He tilted his head slightly towards Kagome and analyzed that guy. When in the world did Higurashi realize this and Sesshoumaru somehow didn't. It's true he felt as if he lost his personality in some way, but Higiurashi really can't be the reason is it? He smirked. Alright, so he admits it. Higurashi COULD be the reason, but initially, Sesshoumaru acted upon it as well. Without warning, he took Higurashi's neck and started choking the poor sophomore.

"Ah! Taka-ichi, let go of my neck, you-you're choking me!" He yelled.

"That's the reason for the headlock Higurashi. I'm revenging my tranquility," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hell with tranquility! Let go of my neck damn it!"

"Ah, that's how it is huh?" Sesshoumaru asks, tightening his hold.

"Ta-Taka-ichi! I'-I'm going to k-kill you," Kagome tried struggling for words.

"How? When you're under my arm, hmm?" Sesshoumaru asks.

As Sesshoumaru head locked Kagome, they didn't notice the fireflies coming out of the large leaves and the trees around them.

--

"Here you go, Inu Yasha." Finally, they were able to get out of the festival, away from the crowds. Inu Yasha was ready to fight anyone that they were passing by, even little children. Of course, with Kikyou there, no one got hurt. Dumping him in the middle of the meadow, she stood in front of him. "You're pretty heavy," she said. Kikyou hit her right shoulder where she helped him up here.

As she turned back to Inu Yasha, Kikyou smiled. "Daijoubu desu ka?" She asks him, crouching in front of him. He just stared at her and Kikyou raised her eyebrow, questioning. His face was red and he looked really sober. "Ne, Inu Yasha, are you-"

She was cut off as he leaned closer to her. Kiykou was surprised when his forehead landed on her left shoulder. "I-Inu Yasha?"

"Gomen nasai, Kikyou," he whispered.

She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Y-you're not THAT heavy, I mean-"

"Iie," he shook his head.

There was silence between them. Kikyou stayed in her position and Inu Yasha laid his head on her shoulder with his knees pressing against the grass. His arms found its way around her shoulders. "What are you talking about then?" Kikyou lost her balance and fell against her feet with her legs bended.

"I'm such a loser."

She raises her eyebrows. What's this nonsense he's spouting? He's probably still sober. As she felt him embracing her tighter, Kikyou's only reaction is the blush forming on her face. She don't know what's gotten into him. He drank for anonymous reasons and now he's hugging her and saying he's sorry for Kami-knows-what. Kikyou lift up her arms and wrapped it around his waist and place her head against his head. "What's wrong?" She asks.

At that question, Inu Yasha starts to laugh quietly against her shoulders. "It used to be so easy," he whispered. She waited for him to continue. "Every girlfriend I had before was easy for me to show them how special they are, then why are you so hard?" The question caught her off guard that Kikyou stayed silent. "Kagome says it's easy, but guess what?" He laughed quietly to himself. "Kagome isn't dating you. Anything would suffice he says, but your too special for just 'anything'."

Kikyou furrowed her eyebrow. "Did you put some kind of spell on me to be this obsessed with you? Are you some kind of enchanted witch?"

"Nanda?" She asks, a bit flabbergast.

"You know what's wrong with that theory. A witch is wicked and you, you're always sweet and kind, gentle, and level-headed. There's no aspect or any sign that you're a witch." He shook his head. "I guess it couldn't be helped. I love you too much that I can't give you such a simple gift."

Kikyou froze, literally. Did he just declare he loves her? She could feel herself blushing from the upper chest straight to her face. "Anou," she finally relaxed. Lifting her hand and placing it against his back, she smiled. "Just knowing that you feel this way for me is enough Inu Yasha. You're right, just a simple gift wouldn't' suffice. No gift would suffice for the likes of me, but what you said is sufficient enought." She lifted up his head as his golden eyes met hers. Unlike his brothers', they held child innocence and a boyish, charming glint.

She leaned forward and he did the same. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Because they're distracted of this moment, Kikyou and Inu Yasha weren't able to see the fireflies appearing from the trees and bushes around them.

--

Bankotsu furrowed his eyebrow as he walked around the festival. Where in the world is Kagome and Sesshoumaru? All he did was leave for the bathroom and suddenly, they disappear. Did they freakin' ditch him? He shook his head and turned around only to meet up with his band. "Ne aniki! We're leaving!" Exclaim Jakotsu.

He told them not to call him that. How come they won't listen? "Hai!" He called back. Turning back, he spotted Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They were looking at the fireflies. They sat here, backs turned. He could see them from where's at because part of the festival was closing down. Kagome and Sesshoumaru just sat there it seems. He smiled a bit. If he goes now, Bankotsu would feel out of place. The two seem to get along, in some strange and questioning way. He smiled and turned around. He ran to his band, leaving without saying goodbye. It wouldn't matter.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru are his friends, but they seem preoccupied.

* * *

... 


	11. Part11 A Moment To Think

**AN:**_ Finally, I was able to finish this chapter._

**Disclaimer:**_ don't own the characters except the names that you never heard before._

* * *

**_Part 11- A Moment To Think_**

Kagome look through the magazine as she bit into the ripe red apple. It's been an hour already as they continue to wait for whoever that owns this rich, estate. They've been feeding her and giving her a lot of entertainment. Just a minute ago, she was playing an unreleased game. This family owns a company who creates games it seems. They were fortunate that the lady of this estate takes so long in preparing herself for guests.

Actually, they weren't invited or sent a letter to exorcise a spirit. In truth, she and Sesshoumaru had felt a large dark power radiating off of this place. If it isn't for Sesshoumaru, they wouldn't be able to make it here. And right now, Sesshoumaru is conversing with the daughter of the estate. Well, the girl is conversing with him while Sesshoumaru just sat there patiently, crossing his arm and leaning against the sofa.

She went through another page and nearly chokes on her apple. They were releasing the second part of that game she had always wanted. Kagome coughs until a maid finally came with water. "Are you guys really releasing this one?" She sounded too excited. The daughter just looks at her weirdly and gave Kagome an arrogant look. "Took you long enough! It took you guys forever to make this didn't it?" Who cares for the snot-nose brat's arrogance? Kagome didn't.

"Excuse me miko-sama, Koran-sama is ready to meet you now."

Kagome flashed a grin at the butler and stood up. "Bout time!" She exclaims. Sesshoumaru stood up with her, ignoring the daughter. "Come on Sesshoumaru-san," she followed after the butler with Sesshoumaru in tow.

As Kagome went through the double doors that led to some sort of guest room, she was greeted with a beautiful woman. Kagome wasn't so surprise at the glamorous attire. Her hair was up in a bun as tendrils fell as bangs, framing her face. She had a pair of sharp-looking dark brown eyes with ruby lips. The woman sat on a large cushion, one-seat chair with her legs crossed and arms resting against the armrest, looking relaxed. "Have a seat, miko-sama, Sesshoumaru-san."

Kagome crosses her arm in her sleeves and took a seat next to Sesshoumaru on the sofa. "It comes to an understanding to me that you 'see' an ominous cloud hovering above my estate?" The woman asks, raising a very delicate black eyebrow.

Kagome answered by nodding vigorously. "And you are telling me that, spiritualist like you can sense a 'demon', as in an evil spirit in my estate?"

Again, Kagome nodded vigorously.

"So, you expect me to believe that my place is haunted with some sort of powerful being, ready to take this estate and the people living it in?" There was a calm leisure of how the woman had ask this.

Yet again, Kagome nods.

The woman, Koran-sama closed her eyes with a large breath that came from her beautifully painted lips. Kagome thought she saw a vein popping from her forehead, but that must have been her imagination. A moment of silence took place until Koran-sama broke it. "Miko-sama," Kagome smiles as the woman directed her green gaze to her. "Do you think I'm foolish enough to believe these bullshit?" Koran-sama asks.

"Well, yes, if you want to secure your LIVES," Kagome improvised their measly little human life. Anyways, can rich, arrogant, snot-nose people USE profanity? Aren't they too 'high-class' to use these barbaric words?

"You wasted MY time on make believed stories? If I could sew you for that miko-sama, then I would most likely would," said Koran-sama.

Kagome frowns. "Look here lady, what I'm telling you is true and if you want to live by the end of this week, you let us find the source," she said. Damn it, and here Kagome is trying to be civilized.

"Silence Miko-sama, why should I believe you?" The damn Koran-sama asks.

Kagome clenched her fist and feels an object on arm. Sesshoumaru had his hilt purposely hit her arm as his golden eyes flickered in her direction. She sigh and bit back her argument. Fine, she'll let her 'assistant' handle it.

As Kagome drops her head on the glass table, everyone in the room looks at her strangely. Fine, let rich people talk to rich people. If she can't do it, what make Sesshoumaru think he can?

--

Kikyou pants as she stops near an art craft store. K'so, Inu Yasha can run really fast. Izayoi-sama had said that Inu Yasha went to the shoe store and told Kikyou to look for him there. She did, but when she caught sight of him lounging out with Miroku, he sprinted off. Of course it's not the smartest thing to do, but Kikyou actually ran after him. How come he never runs off when he sees her in the weekdays? And instead, seeks her out? Then again, guys are always different from girls. They do have one set of different sex-chromosome.

Kikyou shook her head. Wherever could he have gone off too? Again, she took off in another corner. It's an alleyway and yet again, it isn't the smartest thing to do, but she needs to find Inu Yasha. As she passes through the alleyway, without any trouble thank Kami, she started to turn her head left and right. _K'so!_

Kikyou stopped once she caught sight of silver hair. Since Sesshoumaru's working with Kagome right now, then that could only be one other person with silver hair. She let a small smirk appear on her lips. That must be Inu Yasha! As she reaches the silver-haired teen, she grabbed right onto his hair and yanked.

"Ittai!" Her eyes widen. Whoops.

The person with the silver hair turns around with a pair of furious angry violet eyes. She gulps. Kikyou made a mistake. He wasn't anything like Inu Yasha. He was fairly attractive yes, but the anger he's showing right now can melt any ice. "What's the big idea pulling on my hair?" He asks staring at her face. His voice is monotone, reminding her of Sesshoumaru's cold ones.

Kikyou smiled and bows apologetically. "Sumimasen, I thought you were someone else," she said.

"Is that so?"

Kikyou nodded and turns around before anything else can happen. She does not want to cause a scene right now. Before she can sprint off, a hand was place on her shoulder. "What makes you think that you can get away with it?" The chill that ran in her spine is apparent as his face was close hers', clearly stating he won't let her get away with this.

She's frozen in place. "You know, I think I recognize you from somewhere." There is a small pause that came from his voice. "Yeah, you're that little bratty second son of the Takayama's girlfriend, Kikyou wasn't it?" He asks.

Kikyou's eyes glance towards his as a vicious and narrowed look came across it. Before she could reply, he jumps from her suddenly as a fist came past her ear. She look forward and sees Inu Yasha lunging pass her to the person behind her.

"Picking on girls now, Juuroumaru?" There's hatred dripping from Inu Yasha's voice.

Kikyou turns around and watch the exchange between the two. "Good evening to you too Inu-mutt," replied . . . Juuroumaru.

She just sat there and waited if they were going to do anything. By chance if they do, Kikyou would be able to stop them in time. And to her prediction, Inu Yasha clenches his fist and was ready to pounce on him if she wasn't there to intervene him. Kikyou has her arms under Inu Yasha's, holding him from jumping on the one named Juuroumaru. "Control your temper Inu Yasha!" She demanded.

"What are you trying to do? That guy was molesting you!" Inu Yasha pointed accusingly at Juuroumaru.

"My, you really do jump to conclusion now don't you?" Ask Juuroumaru. She glances at the stranger and held Inu Yasha tighter so he doesn't cause any trouble.

"Hai, Inu Yasha, he wasn't 'molesting' me at all. And if you hadn't 'play' hide-n-seek with me, we wouldn't be in this predicament," she said passively.

Inu Yasha still has that venomous looking glare place on Juuroumaru. Kikyou glance at Juuroumaru who raises an eyebrow at her. There was clearly hate in his eyes towards Inu Yasha as well.

"Boss!"

---

Damn it all, he can. Who would've thought Sesshoumaru, even as the son can convince and threaten someone like that lady? Maybe Sesshoumaru IS that powerful even without his father's help. Well, Sesshoumaru did threaten that woman saying and quote, "If you do not let us do our job now, then in the future, I will not let you do yours'." That shut the lady up. Kagome almost cracked up seeing the gaping mouth of the woman.

Now, they walk around the spacious backyard looking for that cursed demon. "Ne Sesshoumaru, I never ask you this, but why do you need a job?" Kagome asks, dropping the formal -san.

He glances towards her with the look of indifference. She knows it isn't much of her business, but when she saw him threatening that lady, Kagome became very curious. And how come she was never curious before? Kagome shrugs mentally. "And you're asking me now because . . ." He trails off.

"It never came up," she finishes for him.

His eyes narrow slightly. What? It's true. She never even ONCE ask him why he decided to take up the job, but after seeing the exchange between Koran-sama and Taka-ichi, Kagome began to question it. "AS my boss, I guess it's appropriate that I tell you," he said casually. She grins at him as he looks at her with an exasperated sigh.

"I took the job for college funds."

Kagome stops in her tracks. She's either speechless or just plainly shocked. He stopped and turns to her with a stone look. Kagome's face stays the same as she stare at him, her mouth gaping. _For college funds? . . . Job . . . for . . . college . . . funds . . . _That sentence kept on repeating in her mind.

Does Sesshoumaru really think she'll believe that? And without knowing it herself, Kagome starts to crack up laughing. "Nice one Sesshoumaru!" She exclaims, "I never knew you had it in you to joke that way!" She came up to him and pats his shoulder with her right hand.

His eyebrows creased in one millimeter. "Does it really seem that this Sesshoumaru would joke?" He asks, giving her that same cold look.

A very awkward silence ensues. Suddenly, Kagome starts to crack up laughing, doubling the other. Sesshoumaru furrows his eyebrow slightly. "And what is so amusing to you?"

"Oh Kami! That's so freakin' humiliating! Sesshoumaru, you mean to tell me that a rich boy, heir to the Takayama Company, the most successful and richest company, a rich boy with nobility and royalty in his blood, most beautiful teenager to walk the earth needs money for COLLEGE funds?" Kagome looks at his straight face and laughs in it, holding her stomach, barely containing her voice. Kagome swears if she laughs any harder, her intestine would twist and she'll die. She banged on his chest and held her stomach at the same time. Kagome couldn't help but laugh even harder.

--

Sesshoumaru, in the mean time was burning with humiliation. His face stayed stoic, but the redness is clear as the miko kept on laughing. This really is embarrassing. Usually, Sesshoumaru wouldn't care what other people think, but the damn girl in front of him kept on laughing like she had seen some comedy sitcom. It isn't that funny now is it? Yet as the miko kept looking up at him, her laughs would double.

When the miko finally calm, he kept his embarrassment in check. She is panting now. "Do you need a plastic bag while you're hyperventilating?" He asks sarcasm and anger dripping with his words. "Because I won't mind putting it over your head and letting you suffer from the lack of oxygen," he said.

"Haha, very funny Sesshoumaru. Well, it isn't as funny as the fact that a rich boy is working to get money!" Yet again, the miko laughs again that tears ran down her cheeks.

"Tsubaki-sama!"

Sesshoumaru turns his attention to the large wall located across the lawn. Someone fell from the wall and the woman's rear lands straight on the ground. "Botan! Momiji! What did I say about the vines? I told you they were slippery!" The woman rubs her rear, shouting at some anonymous people. The woman had long, ankle-length black hair and violet eyes. She has on a purple hoari, covering most of her black hakama.

There were two girls, dressed in holy robes climbing from the wall. One, has red mushroom-shaped hair, wearing a red hakama and hoari, while her sleeves were white, carrying a staff. The other, has dark blue mushroom-shaped hair, wearing the same attire as the other, only blue. Sesshoumaru turned to the miko and points towards the three. "Friends of yours'?"

The miko shook her head mutely. "Never seen them in my life," she replies.

--

Kikyou smiles up at Juuoumaru. "Arigato for sparing him," she says.

"Anything for a reasonable and logical woman," replies Juuroumaru. After a discussion with Juuroumaru and beating on Inu Yasha's part with Juuroumaru's gang, Kikyou made friends with the calm, casual, and surprisingly friendly person. He gestures for his boys to follow him as they left Inu Yasha there twitching on the ground.

Don't think Kikyou is heartless, but Juuroumaru had already claimed that his boys wouldn't kill Inu Yasha. And don't mistake Kikyou for just standing there and watching Inu Yasha get beaten to a pulp, she was actually sitting. It was a heated and one long discussion with Juuromaru-san, but after they found something in common, Kikyou was able to ask him to spare Inu Yasha for the day. They became friends and decided to meet each other at this action movie later on Friday. She agreed because she's been dying to see it. Inu Yasha would never take her. Kikyou tried asking, but he always says another time.

And do not think Kikyou is heartless to watch her boyfriend get hurt the way he did. Right now, she's helping him return to his house. "I do not know why you hold so much hatred for Juuroumaru-san, he's actually a kind person," she says to Inu Yasha.

"Kikyou . . ." He whined, "I thought you were my girlfriend, why the hell are you siding with that asshole!"

"Watch your language Inu Yasha. Juuroumaru is a very nice person, please do not speak that way to my friend," she says to him.

"F-friend!" He asks incredulously. "Since when do you make 'friends' with gang leaders?" His eyes were wide with disbelief and a tinge with anger.

_Since 'I' was one. _Kikyou didn't mouth that out loud though. She can relate to Juuroumaru actually. Kikyou shook her head. It's a story left to be told another time.

"Inu Yasha, please do not fret over him. Because we got into such good terms, Juuroumaru-san and I are planning to go watch a movie next Friday."

"Nani!"

--

Inu Yasha crosses his arm. He knows pouting is a bit immature, but when the hell did Kikyou started being friends with that jackass Juuroumaru? He didn't want to believe it, but it's true. While he was getting a body workout, Kikyou was having the time of her life talking with one of his nemises! And not just that, making friends with him! This is so stupid, he decided.

Suddenly, a small and hard dab was dropped on his cheek. He started using profanity like crazy throughout the house, right in front of Kikyou. She blinks at him, astonished. She held the tweezers with the cotton on it. "Eh? Anou, Gomen nasai Inu Yasha."

He glares at her as she just smiles and went to get bandages. _Yeah right, all you thought about is revenge. _

It's obvious she is mad, but how mad, he isn't sure. Yeah, he tried to ditch her this weekend with Miroku, but when she spotted him, Inu Yasha felt as if he's a deer getting caught in the headlights. He sprinted away as his first instinct. Knowing Kikyou, she would give him another tormenting device saying and making him believe it's for his study benefits. Just thinking about the past devices causes a shiver to run down his spine. Kikyou's the angel of torment, Inu Yasha decided.

--

Tsubaki stood up with the help of her two apprentices. The two is very charming and all, but the unfortunate part is, they're imbeciles. They bow apologetically, blushing in embarrassment. Tsubaki shook her head, forgiving them already. Having been a miko all her life, Tsubaki's wise enough to know that they really didn't mean what they did. Yet, they should at least have better coordination.

As she began to walk forward, Tsubaki stops abruptly. There, stood two very strong spiritualists. Their power is immense. The one in the miko robes seem to hold the higher spiritual power. Therefore, she has Tsubaki's attention. The girl, whoever she is, is stepping on Tsubaki's exorcism boundary.

Narrowing her eyes, Tsubaki slowly walks up to them. "Konnichiwa," she says slowly.

The girl grins. "What's sup!"

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama! How to nice tosee you!" Exclaim Botan.

Tsubaki turns her eyes to the person which stands next to the miko. She gasps. He's beautiful. She has met thousands of attractive men, some almost too beautiful, but this, this person which stands next to the miko, brings back memories. An image of a handsome Inu Taisho appears in her mind as the man stood there with a smile. Yet, this person that stood before her has the same exact image of that man. Instead, there's a stoic, calm look in his expression. And even without the smile, he looks beautiful. But this can't be Inu Taisho. This one looks too young. Then that could only mean that her old friend got married.

Mentally, she shook her head. Turning back to the young girl that stood with leisure, Tsubaki glares. "What are you doing here? With someone with high spiritual powers as yourself, I would've guessed you already seen the aura that radiates this place."

"Hai, I did," is the girl's simple response.

"Then you guess by now that a demon lurks in these parts?"

The girl nods.

Tsubaki grinds her teeth together, "Then you would know of the dangers that could come of you?"

And again, the girl nods.

"You do understand that a miko must take care of this, am I correct?"

The girl nods again, which made Tsubaki angry. "Then why, may I ask, are you here?" She finally asks, keeping her voice to minimum.

The girl rubs the back of her head. "Well, what else? I'm a miko."

Tsubaki backtracks and tries hard to keep her face to stay the same. This is preposterous. A miko so young, barely twenty. Tsubaki could not believe this. "You lie girl," Tsubaki says.

The girl, who claims she's a miko laughs nervously. "Look lady, I don't know who you are, but I AM a miko." Tsubaki's eyebrow twitches.

"How can a girl so young be able to let her spiritual powers out? I do not believe such. Only the one named Kigami Koushin Higurashi is able to bring out such power at such a young age. And who are you to claim you have the ability to do such?" Tsuaki ask, raising her voice a notch. The girl just stood there in daze. "You are not fit to be a miko. You can not even hold your emotion. I can read you like an open book!" This time Tsubaki let out a smirk.

The girl raises her eyebrows in surprise. "You said Higurashi right?" The girl asks. Tsubaki smirks and nods with a triumphant feeling. The feeling of winning is most spectacular. "Maybe it's genetic," the girl said.

"Genetic? What are you babbling about?" Tsubaki asks the girl, confused.

The girl grinned. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble you old hag, but I'm related to this one named Kigami Koushin Higurashi." Tsubaki is able to contain her gasp. But as Tsubaki took one look in her eyes, she could only stare. She had never known that she would see those kinds of eyes again. The same deep, soft, yet determined blue eyes. It's the same.

_Wait, did she call me an old hag!_

"Bite you tongue, you insolent child!" Tsubaki exclaims. "DO I look that old to you?"

"Well, my guess of your age would be around thirty, thirty five, forty, am I getting warmer?" Tsubakui clenches her fist angrily. _Why this rude child._ How could she be the daughter of the legend Kigami Koushin Higurashi? This is impossible!

Before she could retort, a loud explosion in the court yard, in front of the estate could be heard even from here.

--

Kikyou looks up at the sky. From here, she can see everything. This mansion is huge. She stood up and tries to look for the shrine. And in that one dot, it stood high. "Ne Kikyou! Am I done yet?"

She looks to her side and almost let out a small little laugh. "Iie Inu Yasha, remember, till six."

"But Kikyou . .. " He whined.

She pats his shoulder in sympathy. "Now, now Inu Yasha, your girlfriend knows best. This is a punishment for running away in a very important study day." Kikyou smiles as he glances at her with glare. She isn't the kind of person to hold a grudge and she's very thankful that she was able to meet Juuroumaru through Inu Yasha's escapade. It was a fun experiencing meeting someone like Juuroumaru.

Inu Yasha, on the ground, in a push up position, struggles with seven heavy textbooks on his back. She took another one and drops it on the other stacks. Inu Yasha growls angrily. Kikyou crouches and kisses his cheek. "Don't worry Inu Yasha, if you really want to stop studying like this, then you must get your grades up!" She says, slightly exasperated. "I ran for at least ten miles today, just searching for you." She shook her head. Okay, maybe she did hold the grudge, but it's now even. Not the most level-headedness thing to do, but it's amusing.

She sat her rear down on the roof next to Inu Yasha. "Anou . . . Juuroumaru-san, it seems you really don't like him, why is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," replied Inu Yasha with a grunt.

Kikyou shrugs. So, she doesn't want to press him. "He just seems like a really decent person. Not at first, but when I got to know him, he's really kind."

"What? DO you like him and decided you want to ditch me for him? Is that it Kikyou?"

"Woah!" She exclaims, "Your over exaggerating things Inu Yasha!"

When she looks at him, his face was right in front of hers'. "Really, I do-don't think of him that way." she said nervous. Inu Yasha seems angry.

--

Sesshoumaru jumps amd blocks with Toukijin as the black mist came charging at him. Swiping it away as if it's a nuisance, Sesshoumaru lands on the ground and next to the miko. She was handling herself well, to say the least. The miko seems determined. He knows it because of Tsubaki-san, but did she really need to get this berserk? It is slice and dice, killing off, and disintegrating the demons that came from the shadow. Aren't they supposed to be looking for the source? They were both off-track it seems.

Yet, Sesshoumaru's mind is somewhere else right now. What Tsubaki had said? He have heard of the great Kigami, but is this miko really related to him? It doesn't shock him much, but how? She have never mention of this before. Kigami Koushin Higurashi. An image of a blue-eyed sophomore appeared in his head. Kagome is Kigami's son, and Kikyou is his daughter. Then, where does this miko come in?

"You are a pretty skilled person. But too bad you are of no match to a REAL miko!" Exclaim Tsubaki

"Where? I don't see one!" Yell his boss. "Try to keep up with my speed! Wait; don't pressure your self, old hag!" With that, the miko ran forth in a blur and right in front of the source of the shadow. With one slice of the wooden sword, as a light cut through, the shadow disappeared along with its minion. "Ha! Beat that, you 'ancient' miko!"

And as another suddenly appears behind them, Tsubaki-san chanted a small incantation and threw wards on it, making it pulse and obliterate. "What were you boasting about 'kid'?" There was mockery apparent in Tsubaki's voice. As the miko and Tsubaki-san duels their difference by defeating the most demons that appear, Sesshoumaru and the two apprentices stood in the side lines, seemingly forgotten.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you are so powerful!" Exclaim Botan.

He gave them a quick glance, before turning. _Nuiscence. _Then again . . . _nuisances aren't useless. _

"Come," he commanded. Small little giggles sound was heard afterward.

"Hai!" They exclaims in unison."

Sesshoumaru rubs his eyes as he tries to open his senses out. Nothing but blank.

Stopping abruptly, Sesshoumaru turns to the two whispering and giggling girls. They stop right at the moment his eyes land on them. Their face is red. "Botan . . . Momiji," he said. Hopefully, he got their names right even though he doesn't know which is which. "Is there anything you two would have that will help us find the source of this mayhem?"

"Well, we could always use this spell we learn from Tsubaki-sama," the one in red said.

"Yeah, you're right Momiji-chan that would be a perfect spell!" The one in blue replies. He watches the exchange between the two as they look back him then glares at one another.

"If you don't mind Momiji, may be the one to assist Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ask Botan, he guesses the name.

The girl, he suppose is Momiji, glares back at Botan. "No, allow me. You won't have to waste your spiritual powers on this spell."

"I'll insist! Let me!"

Sesshoumaru sighs and let his head fall. No matter how useful they are, they're still nuisance.

--

Kikyou pats her hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Like I said before, I have no feelings whatsoever on this Juuroumaru," she said for the umpteenth time. Look at him; he's sulking like a little puppy. What's wrong with him? As he edges away from her, Kikyou frowns. She kept on telling him it's nothing and he ignores her. How is their relationship going to survive like that?

"Inu Yasha, listen to me," Kikyou wailed. Having to reason with him is hard.

When he looks away from her, Kikyou finally got fed up. She stood up, "Look, if you have trust problems so much, just sulking there, I'm leaving." Inu Yasha didn't respond and Kikyou shook her head. Looking at her wrist watch, Kikyou sighs. As she looks at Inu Yasha, Kikyou shook her head. It's obvious he doesn't want her to be here and so, she won't force herself. Still, her mind couldn't help but sway. _How come I'm stuck with_ s_uch a whiny little kid. _

Slipping inside his room, she grabs her stuff and looks at her wrist watch. It's time to go anyways. Opening his door with her bag slacked over her shoulder, Kikyou walks out of his home. It's already troublesome that she has to deal with this sort of behavior, but she has to come every weekend. Walking out of their large mansion, she made her way out of the gate, this time Kikyou didn't say goodbye to Izayoi. She grumbled. "Damn Inu Yasha," she said to herself.

--

He peeked over his roof at Kikyou. Her face stayed blank and a little bit angry, he can tell. He watches as her view became out of sight. Alright, so he got a little jealous, big deal. Besides, Kikyou isn't the one to hold grudges, right?

_Oh man. _

Jumping from the roof towards the second floor to his brother's bedroom, he jumped another to land on the ground. "Maybe I should go apologize," he voice it out loud. Then again, she did made friends with his enemy. He furrows his eyebrow. Right now, he doesn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to go and apologize and the other, his stubborn male pride told him not to. But if he doesn't, will she break up with him? Inu Yasha's eyes widen. He looks forward and shook his head. _Chikusho! _

He ran after her. Jumping over the gate, he sprints to the direction he saw Kikyou head off to. Inu Yasha stops and looks at a kid that is crossing a street while a car came screeching by. Everyone just stares and Inu Yasha looks on the other side of the street to only see Kikyou. She drops her backpack and ran to the street. She's faster now than when she was chasing after him. Only a blur is left as Kikyou reaches the kid. Inu Yasha's eyes widen as she pushes the kid away from the car. To his astonishment and relief, she manages to jump over the fast vehicle with one flip. _How'd she do that? _Kikyou lands on the back side of the car, no scratch left on her.

_Su-sugoi._

Kikyou smiles at the mother who expresses her gratitude towards saving her son. He stood there, frozen in his spot. As she turns around, she stops as well in the middle of the street. Their eyes met as Kikyous' widens. All this time, he never knew. Kikyou's has the ability to protect herself.

--

Kagome pants and looks at Tsubaki with triumphant. The woman looks at her with something akin to respect in her violet eyes. She is holding onto a staff to steady herself. Kagome stood up straight with a smirk. "What do you think of that Tsubaki-san?" She asks. Even after killing hundreds of the source's minion, Kagome is still able to stand.

The woman looks at her smile. "Very impressive, girl."

"Tsubaki-sama!"

Kagome blinks and looks towards the voice as more shadow replication appears. It's the two apprentices. Wait, where'd they come from? They went over to the older miko panting. "Th-the source!" Exclaim the girl in red.

"W-we didn't know where it came from! It a-attacks us." They pause to get their breath, "And now Sesshoumaru-sama's in danger!" Kagome's eyes widen.

Without another word from them, Kagome sprints off. She doesn't know where the source is, but who cares! Kagome doesn't know if it's instinct, but she needs to find him. Running in the mansion, she ran up the stairs, through the corridor, wherever her legs took her. _K'so! You better not die on me Taka-ichi! _

In a certain place, in the middle, Sesshoumaru stood there, struggling to get out of those black tendrils that wraps around his ankle and wrist. Well, seeing Sesshoumaru in a desperate situation almost made her laugh. His Toukijin is laid across from him. He couldn't get to it.

Kagome ran forward and jumps over the black mush and grabs the demonic sword as the demon power surge through her body. It burns her left arm as the shock wave cut through it. Not only her arm, but her right leg as well. Kagome grinds her teeth together from screaming. The light that shot forth from the sword was intensifying the pain. Kagome look to Sesshoumaru who stares back at her. His eyes were narrowed slightly. Kagome looks on with a smirk.

Sprinting with the sword, Kagome manages to scrape the floor as it crushes the ground. Reaching the black mush, Kagome thrust her wooden sword at it, letting her spiritual power go through her and blast the cursed thing. With one thrust of her arm with the Toukijin, Kagome threw it towards Seshsoumaru. He caught and at an instant, destroys the demon.

Kagome held her arm with her other hand as blood starts to seep from it. She didn't stagger with her wounded leg. "Oi Sesshoumaru, we did good ne?"

--

Sesshoumar sighs and nods. For some reason though, he wasn't so worried at all. Sesshoumaru kind of known she'll be there. He doesn't want to be a rescued by a woman, mind you. Sesshoumaru's just known either way, the miko will be there. And yet again, the miko manages to ruin their client's house. Sesshoumaru looks toward the miko's arm and legs. And yet again, she manages to get herself injured. And how she can run from that injury is beyond him.

At least, he should help her right? Sesshoumaru is really going to regret this once she starts to struggle. With a sudden speed, he grabs her from under her leg and under her shoulder, carrying her with both arms. "Oi Damn shit head! Put me down!"

"You're in no condition to walk."

"I can and I will."

Sesshoumarui could feel a vein on the side of his forehead. He closes his eyes to imagine the miko's head sliced off or her falling off the cliff. The miko uses too much profantiy and guess what, Sesshoumaru so honored. Finally, he snapped his eyes open. "Would you just be still miko?" He raises his voice. "If obvious you're in no condition to walk with that leg of yours." Sesshoumaru is really going to regret saying this. She'll never let it down, "Please, just let me help you."

He looks in the eyes of the miko as she stares blankly, an o-shape forming in her mouth. And to his surprise, he felt his face warm. He'll never admit it to himself, but the miko can sometime be adorable. _Yup, I'll keep on denying it. _

Looking back at the miko, Sesshoumaru watches as her expression changes. Wow, it is easy to read her. She looks back at him with a smile. "Hai," she said. And Sesshoumaru found himself again, looking away, feeling his face warm. _Just deny it Sesshoumaru and you'll be fine._

-

They sat in silence in the park. It's already seven and yet both haven't move for thirty minutes. She really didn't want him to see that. Starting a new life, meeting new people, making friends, she never attended them to see what she's capable of doing. And yet, she manages to get HIM out of everyone else in the world to observe her reflex. Maybe she can say she was in the gymnastic team before. But that would be a lie and Kikyou hated lying.

"Uh," they said simultaneously.

"You go first," again, they said at the same time. When they did, they both look away.

Kikyou let out a large breath. "I can explain what you just saw," she manages to say. Looking down at her lap, she clenches her fist. Kikyou wants to tell him the truth, but not the WHOLE truth. "I was taught how to fight the same way as Kagome. So, I'm also a martial artist. Basically," she pauses looking at Inu Yasha whose eyes stayed glue to her. "So basically, it's self-explanatory."

Inu Yasha smiles, "Yeah, and you really never needed my help to begin with huh? With Juuroumaru, that jackass I mean."

"Well, not entirely. He could've been stronger then me you know?" Kikyou knows how strong she can become, but there's a limit that she has to hold. Not only for her sake, but the people that's around her. Not to mention she promised Kagome. Quickly glancing at Inu Yasha, she could see his eyes lowering.

Kikyou wanted to do anything that would comfort him. "Ne Kikyou, I know this is out of blue, but," he turns to Kikyou making her jump a little. She paid attention to him. Then, he looks away scratching his head. "Dammit all, how the hell am I suppose to put these into words."

She furrows her eyebrow in confusion. "Demo . . . Kikyou, pleaseforgivemeformybehavior!" He said it so fast that she wasn't able to comprehend it all.

"Nani? Could you repeat that?" She asks.

He gulps and turns beat red. "Could you for-forgive me for behaving the w-way I-I did back ther-there?" He asks, finally able to say it. Kikyou's eyes soften. He's so sweet sometimes.

Turning away, Kikyou stays silent. "Possibly, but the way you acted back there was just immaturity. Your not a kid anymore Inu Yasha."

"D-demo-"

"I don't know if I'm able to handle a boyfriend like you anymore Inu Yasha. It's hard to deal with that kind of people you know? Jealousy can come out ugly and that goes for you too."

"Na-nani."

She glances at him and couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a hearty laugh seeing the pure frighten look from him. "I'm only playing around Inu Yasha! But you should've seen the look on your face!" She exclaims.

"Mou . . . That's just plain cruel Kikyou!"

"Still, it's was amusing. But I'm serious Inu Yasha, jealousy doesn't work with you."

--

Kagome crosses her arm and refuse to look up at him. It's embarrassing as it is. Not only is she injured, but she needed the help of Sesshoumaru to carry her back home. She's strong and tough enough to handle the bleeding and return home herself. After Koran-sama had tended to her wounds, Sesshoumaru's been carrying her through the road back to the shrine.

"Ne Sesshoumaru, you do understand that I can walk myself right?"

"So you say," he replied.

She frowns. "Hontou, I can. I don't need anybody to help me. These injuries are only physical pain, so I'm alright," she tried to explain. "Besides, you know I'm strong already."

Sesshoumaru turn to her, flickering with some sort of emotion that Kagome really doesn't understand. He stops for a moment and she though that he would let her walk, but instead, he kept his eyes on the road and kept walking with her in his arms. Great, does she have to use the crude way. "Sesshoumaru, you jackass! Put me down! I swear, you act like-"

"Shut it miko." She winces once he tightens his hand on her injured arm.

Sesshoumaru looks at her. "I don't know why you claim that you don't need any help when you clearly do. I have morals and I know you do, now let me keep my pride or I'll force to different measures."

Kagome was about to reply, but thought better of it. She sighs and closes her eyes. "Fine, do whatever."

"I understand that you're strong, but strength has its limits. No matter how you force yourself, your body will be exhausted and you'll end up passing out or in the worse case scenario, die." Wow, that was harsh.

She knows that, but having Sesshoumaru carry her like this is humiliating to her. Still, Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Ne Sesshoumaru." His eyes flicker to her as she continues, "Arigato."

He just looks away, and she could've sworn he let out a small smile. But then again, it could've been her imagination. She felt his hold loosens as she relaxes. Unconsciously, she places her head on his chest. He can be sweet sometimes, she realizes. No matter how much ice is around him, they will melt in time. Her eyes start to waver, mostly from blood loss she guesses. "You don't realize it, but you're a good person Taka-ichi."

--

Sesshoumaru sat against the tree. For a moment, he thought the miko called him Taka-ichi, but that couldn't be possible. It's dark as he looks up at the sky filled with stars. This miko, he isn't sure whether to be angry with her or admire her. The strength she holds and determination he always sees in her blue eyes. It's hard not to notice how adorable that is. The problem is,

_How come she reminds of that twit, Kagome?_

Sesshoumaru let out asigh. It's better not to think of both of them at all. They're both nothing but trouble anyway.

* * *

. . . 


	12. Part 12 Ditching School

**AN:** _no comment_

**Disclaimer: . . .**

* * *

_**Part 12** - Ditching School_

_Sesshoumaru read the book thoroughly, reading page from page. It's a usual day out in school where he sits alone and enjoys a comfortable book. There is no commotion, tranquility, and most of all, his normal life. In this particular day though, there wasn't any Kagome. The sophomore went off somewhere without his knowledge and from the beginning of lunch period, he sits here enjoying his favorite past time before the moron had shown up. _

_Lifting his chopstick where he grabs the tofu, he plops it in is mouth and chew, the book never leaving his eyes as he read and ate. _

_"Taka-ichi!" Oh no. "I'm back!" _

_Sesshouamru quickly retrieves his lunch as Kagome made a grand entrance with his face hitting the dirt. "You should stop doing that Higurashi. The school grounds can't have an idiot's face print on it. It'll be an insult to the entire school," Sesshoumaru said. _

_As he glances at Kagome, the sophomore brushes the dirt away from his face, taking the leaves away from his hair. AS he hears the growl of an angry stomach next to him, Sesshoumaru scooted his lunch far, FAR away from Kagome. Yes, he new the reason why the idiot did his face forward punch. Kagome wanted Sesshoumaru's lunch. "Get away," he slowly said to the boy. _

_Kagome, in turn look at his lunch with hungry, a drool nearly coming out of his mouth. Sesshoumaru suddenly lifts up his lunch as the moron tried to make a grab for it. As he kept on swiftly avoiding Kagome's hands, Sesshoumaru flips his book close after finishing the last sentence. And ever so slowly and painfully for the sophomore, Sesshoumaru lifts up his obento box and ate the rest down. Licking his lips, he couldn't help but give a very merciful smirk to Kagome. _

_The sophomore looks at him, gaping. Sesshoumaru looks away and slowly wraps the box in its fabric. "Better luck next time Kagome." Sesshoumaru turns to give him a satisfied smile only to see the miko staring down at him with her usual grin. Kagome somehow disappeared without a single trace. _

_"How did you . . ." _

_"Get your ass up Sesshoumaru-san! We need to go!" The miko grabs his wrist and heads down the hill. Since when did Shikon High have a hill?_

_"Ne Taka-ichi, daijoubu desu ka?"_

_He blinks as his legs stops automatically. He wasn't sure what is going on. Kagome stands there with his eyebrow raise, concern flickering in his blue eyes. "Sesshoumaru-san, what are you doing? We have an exorcism to do! It's no time for idle chitchats you jackass!" Quickly, he turns around to see the miko holding her wooden sword angrily to her side. _

_"Why the hell won't you say anything Taka-ichi? And here I'm all worried about you!" Sesshoumaru turns back to Kagome. He watches as Kagome turns his back away. "Fine then, hold a grudge. Like I even care!" _

_"Why the hell aren't you listening you moron? I said we have an exorcism to get to! Fine, be that way you prick! You're fired!" Sesshoumaru stands there between a classmate and his boss. There backs were turn to him, walking away. His eyes flicker to Kagome who suddenly distance away and disappearing into the shadows. "H-Higurashi?" It is as if he couldn't control his voice. "Ma-Matte!"_

_Another figure disappears to his side as he turns to the miko. "Miko! Matte oi!" He yells. And for once in his life, frustration and anger comes out with fierce. "Kagome . . . Miko . . ." He whispers. What the HELL is going on? _

* * *

Sesshoumaru's his eyes open, but closes once the sunlight hit directly in his eyes. Turning away from the sun, he slowly sat up and rubs his eyes. Looking at his digital clock on the nightstand next to his head, Sesshoumaru stares blankly at the numbers. Whatever that dream was that got him so preoccupied made him late for his first class.

Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom. Really, what the hell had gone in that dream?

--

Kagome looks at her ice cream with contempt. She's been craving for this last night and not even Kikyou can stop her from the chocolate rocky road delicacy. She got herself a three scooper. Of course Kagome is late from class, but she couldn't help it. The ice cream stand stood there like it was calling out to her. Kagome really couldn't resist and she wasn't keen on resisting it either. Just feeling the wonderful taste lapping in her tongue made Kagome think of the cold weather. So winter isn't the best time to eat ice cream, people will think she's weird. Well, let them think what they want she'd always say.

As she licks again on her ice cream, she shivers from foot to top. Tightening the scarf around her neck, Kagome sat down on a near by bench. Blowing in the wind, she could actually see the mist coming from her lips. Kagome took one more gulp of her ice cream. Standing up, she could see the school from where she stands. Well, time to get to class. Even if she has a tardy, it doesn't mean she has to ditch today. Kikyou is enough to make her go to school. Just with one penetrating glare from her sister, Kagome would hurry along.

Right before Kagome reaches the gate, her ears suddenly twitches. Skidding to the side of the school building, her eyes widen. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" She yells/asks in anger. Three pair of eyes turns to her, and then their eyes turn back to the figure. They continue their assault on the person. Kagome's eyebrow twitches. "Oi! Leave him alone, you jerks!" She drop kicks the first one, twisted another guy's elbow, punch another guy's chin, and finally, kick all three of them away from the wounded person.

Kagome panted, half from anger and half from kicking their asses to kingdom com. She turns to the figure, who slowly staggers up. She quickly went to the guy's side and helped him up. "Ne, daijoubu desu ka? Do you want me to get you to the hospital?" She asks with urgency. This guy was badly beaten. What the hell were these jerk's thinking? Three against one? That is just wrong!

"D-d-domo," the person mutters. "Onegai, just put me on that bench over there," he points to the deserted bench she once occupied.

Setting him down carefully, Kagome watches, a bit worried for his wounds and his mental case. The person she just saved has the same hair and Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru, but slightly more pale in color, almost white. His eyes were violet he wore a blue jumpsuit. "Ne, are you sure you don't need any help?" Kagome asks, again.

He looks through his bruised face at her. A small smile lifts from his face as he sat up. Kagome blinks as he suddenly grabs both of her hands in his. "Onegai, would you . . ." He looks at her weirdly, pausing. Kagome stood there with furrowed eyebrow staring in his eyes. A strange look glimmers in his eyes. "Marry me?" That is when Kagome froze.

--

This girl, he promised to himself, will be his wife. The most beautiful shade of blue he's ever seen and most adorable expression he'll ever encounter from any young woman. Innocent, strong, beautiful, and determined. His future wife gapes at him. Maybe he's being too forward. Finally, she snaps out of her daze.

"Na-Nani?" She asks. She stood there in her thoughts for a few more moment before suddenly bursting out with laughter. "Oh Kami! That's the funniest joke I've heard all year! Dude, how'd you come up with that?" The girl asks.

He frowns at her. Why would he joke about something so serious? He watch as small little tears came on the edge of her eyes, thinking that his question is but a mere entertainment. He smiles at her innocent. What a beautiful laugh. Seeing her like this made him think of the melodic voice of an angel. "You are mistaken, the question is very serious." He said, clasping her arm to keep her steady.

Yet again, the girl laughs in his face.

She shook her head leaving from his arms. "Alright, what's your name buddy?" She asks, eyes glistening with laughter. What a beautiful sight to behold in the winter.

"Kageroumaru Jin Un, and you?" He asks her.

She smiles at him. That smile took his breath away. The most wonderful grin he's ever seen to behold this planet. "Kagome Higurashi," she answers. "Dude, thanks for the laugh! I hadn't laughed like that for awhile!" _Kagome Higurashi . . ._

Kageroumaru is ready to tell the woman that is to be his wife that his proposal it is no joke. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Un-san. I'll," she laughs in the middle, "marry you!" She exclaims patting him on the back all the while laughing her head off. Kageroumaru grins as his eyes lands to her figure as she turns from him. She has a sense of humor, that's good. "Oh! While you're at it why not treat you 'wife' to some breakfast too eh?"

He stood up instantly ignoring his injury, "That would be my pleasure Kagome."

She turns to him with her eyes holding a mischievous spark. "Hontou ni?" She asks, in a silent whisper.

"Really."

A grin spreads across her face and he feels his heart flutter with just that simple gesture. "Well then, let's go to the ramen bar!" She exclaims, full of enthusiasm.

--

Kikyou looks at the gate waiting ever so patiently for Kagome. Just a moment in the bathroom and she loses Kagome. What will come next? A bulldozer? She shook her head and drank the hot coco. Well, a little longer in getting to the vending machine. She's at least two minutes late to class already. But that doesn't matter now. Kikyou's worries for Kagome. What if someone kidnapped her? What if she got into an accident? What if her life is in danger right at this instance? Alright, so Kikyou admits that she's a bit overprotective of Kagome, but who wouldn't? The girl is a trouble-magnet not to mention her careless and reckless nature gets her into a bit of a mess every time.

Looking at her wrist watch, Kikyou eyes furrows in confusion. Walking out of the school, she felt the cold swish of air behind her. Turning around, she could see the P.E. teacher staring at her with a grin. Kikyou's face drained of any color. She's late! K'so!

Turning back around, she crosses her arms. She'd rather ditch school than to run in the orders of that evil teacher! _Hmph!_ Well, her only options are going back home, got get something to eat, or find Kagome. She chose her third option. Wherever that girl is right now there sure to be trouble around her.

As Kikyou reaches the park, she walks in, but only faces with a body clashing into her own. And ever so gently, Kikyou has her back hitting hard against the fence. "Ittai," she mutters.

"Kikyou?" She looks up and smiles slightly at Juuroumaru. She slightly waves towards him in a greeting. "My, I thought that such a very well raised up girl such as you would be in school. Decided to take the more challenging road?" He asks her as she lifts herself up from the fence. K'so, that really does hurt.

Kikyou shook her head. "Iie, it isn't that," she smiles. "Have you seen a boy that looks like me but with blue eyes?" She asks. There is hope in her heart that Juuroumau-san and Kagome didn't meet. If they did, she isn't sure whether to jump in glee or dread the dire consequences. With Kagome's little temper and the way she disrespect people, Kikyou is sure her imouto wouldn't get away for opposing someone like him even if Kagome did that in the past.

"There's someone that looks as pretty as you? A boy no less?" Juuroumaru asks, making her flush in the process. She laughs nervously. Sure, whatever he said. "Interesting . . ."

"Yes, my ototo skipped school and manage to get me kicked out for being late as well," she said, "And yet, I don't know where Kagome is. And why are you in this part of the city? Don't you live on the other side?" Kikyou asks, trying to make it sound polite as possible. Besides, she's curious. Must run in the genes . . .

"I'm looking for my brother. He deiced to go look for a wife after his trip back from Hokkaido," he explains with a shrug. If Kikyou was Kagome, she would've crack up laughing courtesy to his explanation. Its amusing Kikyou has to admit, but there are more pressing issues at hand. "I had my crew searching around on the other side and a few here and there's not a single trace of him."

Kikyou nods. "Maybe we can help each other," she offers. She could feel herself getting worried for her imouto. Kikyou is just happy that Kagome is cross-dressing at this moment.

--

Sesshoumaru held himself high even if his mind is wondering back to the dream. The miko and Kagome simultaneously disappearing into the darkness, leaving him. Leaving Sesshoumaru, that's a very odd way of wording it out. Leaving . . . They left him. Sesshoumaru doesn't understand why that affects him so. The thought of leaving him with their backs turn. An occurrence he seems to never want to experience. Feeling a sense of a stabbing sensation, Sesshooumaru had to stop himself from wincing at a pricking feeling.

_Very strange indeed. _

The miko and Higurashi. The thought of them leaving is . . . Sesshoumaru really doesn't understand what he's trying to make sense at the moment. It's as if the thought of them leaving . . . What can end that question with that relates to what he feels. Wait, Sesshoumaru's feelings? This really doesn't sound right.

Rubbing his temple in agitation, he let out a small groan. What is wrong with him?

And he thought his problem is already bad, but once he caught sight of the familiar face near a window, Sesshoumaru nearly contain the anger slowly approaching his senses. Anger . . . _My temper's been at worse because of him. _The person his eyes are narrowed from and the prickling little sense of anger penetrating his emotion is none other than Higurashi. _Why does he always piss me off? _Kagome Higurashi is having a nice breakfast with some unknown person, a male no less. _And why does it matter to me? _Wait, isn't that Kageroumaru? _My cousin?_

Before he knew what the hell he was doing, Sesshoumaru is behind Kagome smacking the sophomore in the head. Sesshoumaru looks at his fist. Yup, his conscious is reacting to his body. Looking at Kagome who stares at him with mock anger rubs the back of his head. "What the hell Taka-ichi! What did you do that for?"

_I really wish I do have that answer._

--

Inu Yasha couldn't find Kikyou or Kagome anywhere. AS much as he wants to call out for them, he knew it isn't necessary. Earlier, he just contacted the office to see the attendance to see if they are here today at all. Jumping off the fence, he shivers as the cold air greets him. Ditching school would make his kaasan disappointed in him, but Inu Yasha really couldn't resists. He wants to find Kikyou, Kagome, and even his aniki. Well, Sesshoumaru isn't worth much to look for neither is Kagome; Kikyou is the one he's really searching for.

Alright, he admits it. Inu Yasha feels left out. His aniki, his girlfriend AND her ototo is missing. Neither was seen at school other than the fact that Kikyou was witness to have been locked out by the evil P.E. teacher once she left the school building. So, the question remaining, where in the bloody hell are they!

As he starts to walk, his eyes caught sight of the one he's searching for. Inu Yasha curled his hands into a fist. He has a very quick temper, Inu Yasha knows for a face. How could he not, seeing how HIS girlfriend is the arms of Juuroumaru Kenta Un! Kikyou was under the jackass with one of his arms around her waist and the other in her hand. What the hell is Kikyou doing with that asshole? Juuroumaru's practically straddling her!

Racing up to them, he snatches Kikyou away gruffly and punches Juuroumaru in the face. "Inu Yasha! What are you doing?"

Inu Yasha turn with a glare towards Kikyou. "Me? What the hell were YOU doing?" He asks her.

"What are you taking about?" She really does look oblivious of the situation. Is because Kikyou's related to Kagome, Inu Yasha isn't sure. To him, it seems as if Kikyou gets that same innocent nature from Kagome! It's infuriating that it is not even funny! Before he could say another word, his girlfriend ran beside Juuroumaru and brought of a handkerchief and wipes the small smear on his enemy's lips. Inu Yasha stood there gaping.

"Daijoubu desu ka Juuroumaru?" She asks, with concern lacing in her voice.

Juuroumaru on the other hand glance to him with violet eyes. As their eyes met, Inu Yasha clenches his teeth and grinds them angrily. There's a flicker in Juuroumaru's eyes. "Iie, I think Inu no baka managed to break my jaw right here," Juuroumaru turn his eyes back to Kikyou and looks feigned a helpless look.

"Oh, gomen ne for his behavior." Inu Yasha's lips twitch as Kikyou fingers Juuroumaru's jaw line and rested her fingers under that bastard's chin. His eyes turn to Kikyou who looks at Juuroumaru's jaw in concern. Inu Yasha could feel a stabbing pain as he took an intake of breath. Damn it Kikyou!

"Ah, fuck this!" He screamed to the world and ran off.

--

Kikyou snaps her head back to where Inu Yasha once stood. Juuroumaru couldn't hold it anymore! He doubles over laughing. "Oh Kami! It is so easy to freaking get him!" Juuroumaru exclaims. Kami, that Inu Yasha is ONE emotional guy. Jealousy really doesn't fit well with that bastard after all. Looking at Kikyou, Juuroumaru only laughs some more. And with the clueless look Kikyou was giving off, how could he NOT laugh?

Kikyou, his friend, looks at him with confusion. "What is so amusing to you? You just got your jaws broken by Inu Yasha. Are you sure I don't need to call the hospital?" She asks, more to herself. "Maybe a theropy session?"

Juuroumaru calms down and took a breather. The cold air made Juuroumaru shivers, but stops himself once he realizes he's in the presence of Kikyou. "Betsuni," he told her and shook his head. Moving his jaws around a bit, he felt them relaxing. "Daijobu, daijobu," he waves his hand in reassurance from the concern crossing her brown eyes. Ah, what a very good friend he has with him.

The only reason, he had Kikyou in his arms was because he was trying to help balance her fall. If he hadn't, Kikyou would've splash straight down at the remaining small pond on the bottom of the ice they were standing on. Basically, she would've froze to death if isn't there to save her. Instead of receiving a thank you from her boyfriend for saving his koi, Juuroumaru was rewarded with a face lift. Mm, he could still feel the pain in his jaw.

If that's what he gets for saving an individual, fuck karma.

"I was only playing a little trick to my dear nemesis, but all is good."

"Mou . . . Whatever you did, you got him good." Even if her tone is meant to reprimand and disappointment, there is a flash of hidden amusement there as well. Even if she didn't figure out the cause, Kikyou manage to see the effect it has on Inu Yasha.

Juuroumaru rubs his stomach, feeling hungry all of sudden. "Ne, why don't I treat you to lunch? We had our fill of exhaustion from looking for our brothers. We need some nourishment before continuing. What to do you say? My treat," he offers.

Kikyou is ready to decline with her mouth open. Midway though, her stomach answers his question. She blushes in embarrassment as he chuckles in amusement.

--

Kagome glares up at Sesshoumaru. What's his problem! Kagome didn't even see him coming. It surprised her that he just came up and smacks her in the head. It's only right that she hears the explanation!

"Sesshoumaru, it's a pleasure to see you again," Kageroumaru smiles up at Taka-ichi. Kagome glares at Sesshoumaru as he sat next to her on the bench.

"Shouldn't you be at school Taka-ichi?" She asks, still angry at him for hitting her. She didn't even do anything this time, not that she knows of. Maybe she did . . . Then again, when?

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow at her question. "That question could also be directed to you Higurashi."

Kagome is at loss. Damn him. Looking back at her ramen on the table, she gulps the last one and wipes her mouth. "Ah! That hit the spot!" She exclaims. Looking to Kageroumaru in appreciation, she took his hand and shook. "Arigato! It was a nice morning, but a certain someone came up and interrupts it." Kagome cold practically see the twitch of Sesshoumaru's eyebrow. Was that annoyance she just witness coming from the cold-hearted prince?

Kageroumaru smiles, "Anything for you koi," he smiles.

She blushes. "Oh come on! You still going on with that crap?" She asks, highly amused. Koi! Ha!

Sesshoumaru on the other hand turn to her stiffly. This time, anger AND annoyance apparent. "Koi Higurashi? Did I miss something so very valuable here?" He asks through clench teeth.

She laughs nervously in his direction. "It's only a joke really."

"No it isn't," said the Kageroumaru sitting in front of her. His eyes express his concern. "You have agreed remember?"

When she is ready to object, Sesshoumaru suddenly grabs her wrist and drags her out to the cold. "What are you doing?" She asks, irritated. It's freaking' cold out here!

Sesshoumaru smirks. "What did I do? What did you do?" He asks, voice slightly getting higher.

--

Kageroumaru sat there, a little perplexed. How did Sesshouamru know her? When did they meet? And why is Sesshoumaru angry? Exactly, why is Sesshoumaru taking her away from him? He shook his head. Alright, so he admits he's being a little too paranoid, but the way they were arguing outside one would think it's a lover's quarrel. _Iie, that can not be it._ Sure Sesshoumaru did not claim her before he did.

From what he knows of his cousin Sesshoumaru, Kageroumaru would guess that the heir to the Takayama Corp. would date a respectable and tamed woman. As he turns to Kagome, Kageroumaru sighs in a dream-like state. Of course, Sesshoumaru would never choose a woman so open, determined, strong, and . . . untamed. The way she fought those two member that mistaken him for his brother. Her style was so amazing and very graceful. Untamed beauty. But, what if Sesshoumaru changed his taste_? Iie, that can't be it._

Standing up, he drops a few yen on the table and left. As he turns outside, Kagome was pouting at Sesshoumaru who in turn gave her an angry enough to kill glare. "Look, you moron, my cousin is here. Now, tell him your gender!" Exclaims Sesshoumaru. Sugoi, Kageroumaru have never seen Sesshoumaru this angry before.

Kagome turn to him and crosses his arm. "Time to realize the truth Un-san," she said. He raises his eyebrow in surprise. Truth? "I can not, never in my life time ever marry you." He froze as she continues. "It was a pleasure having an acquaintance with you and the food you presented was good as well. It surprise me that you and Sesshoumaru is related, but-"

He didn't want to here, so he places to fingers on her lips. "So, it is true. Sesshoumaru, you have changed your taste in woman. I understand that you love Kagome, demo-" He glares over Kagome shoulders at Sesshoumaru who has a cool and yet very agitated look place on. "If it means to challenge you and claim her," he turns to Kagome with a smile. It isn't warm, nor is it cold. He gave her a look of determination. "Then I won't back down to make her my wife, no matter the circumstances. Even if it is to fight against you older cousin."

Kageroumaru turns his violet eyes to that of clear surprise blue eyes of Kagome. "Until we meet again Kagome," he releases her and walks away.

--

Juuroumaru's jaw's drop. What has his brother done? Did Kageroumaru pick a wife already? He stares at Juuroumaru's back. Once his brother is set on something, Kageroumaru would push to his limits to get it. He turns to his elder cousin Sesshoumaru and sighs. He admires the way Sesshoumaru stays cool in every situation possibly, but this is family! Crap, his okaasan is going to kill him.

Once the woman finds something that troubles Kageroumaru, she'll always look at him. Since Kageroumaru's the younger of the two, Juuoumaru has all the responsibility as the eldest brother. A dilemma indeed. Great, he'll have to crash in with the crew this time, AGAIN. If he goes home with Kageroumaru like that, hell would only meet him. _Why can't I come out AFTER Kageroumaru? _Sure he loves his brother, but having to look out for him every second of the way is just plainly too much. Kageroumaru is too much of a determined fellow.

"Kagome, you moron." He turns to Kikyou in surprise.

"That's your . . ." Juuroumaru's lips twitch. Oh man! What is this? Some sort of soap opera? "Your brother?" He asks, through wide eyes.

Kikyou looks up at him with an exasperated look. "Yup, that's him."

Oh hell no!

--

Kagome ducks and made a flips backward. This guy is crazy. Yet, she couldn't blame him. Kagome manage to get his brother thinking that she's girl, while she made everybody think she's a guy, but really in reality she's crossing-dressing as a guy. If Kagome is making any sense now, then her mind would function better. Then again, with a craze lunatic trying to pound her to the cemented ground, there's not much to think on right now.

Her eyes widen when a fist rams right on her jaw. She narrows her eyes and swiftly punches his gut. He in turn, tries for her face again, but she ducks and jumps up and kneed him in the stomach once more. Kagome didn't predict the oncoming head butt. She winces, but retaliated with an aerial kick. With her aerial kick, she manages to strike him in the head as he gave her a swift karate chop on the shoulder. Kagome clenches her teeth from screaming.

With a thrust of her fist, she punches him in the face. And another multiple punch, she gave him a good bruise along his face. Kagome never expected the kicks that came afterwards. It went straight to her stomach. They pant and glare at each other. Those violet eyes she knew to be warm and kind turns furious and cold. Demo . . . They weren't the same people.

When they were ready to go for another round, Kikyou came out of nowhere and grabs her arms from behind and Sesshoumaru manage to get in behind the Kageroumaru-look-alike and grabs his neck in a headlock. "You bastard, what the hell did you to do my brother?" The guy she was currently fighting with just now asks at her. Ah, so that's what they are . . .

Kagome grinds her teeth together. "How the hell should I know? What are you? A freaking' cave man? You came and attacked me for no reason you asswipe!" She screams angrily. Kagome could barely feel the pain anymore all she could see is that guy's face in her fist.

"Just because you're Kikyou's brother, it doesn't mean I'll let you off the hook!"

"Who the hell says I need to be off the hook from you?" She asks, panting. Not from being tried, but from being angry. This guy's getting on her nerves.

They glare menacingly at one another practically in flames by now.

"Higurashi, that's enough from you."

Kagome broke their glaring match to turn her hated glare towards Sesshoumaru. "Tell your freaking cousin here to control his damn attitude!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look as he doesn't even care. That bastard! Only if she could get out of this hold from Kikyou, Kagome would pound that guy until he reaches hell! "Kagome! You promised!" She stops her struggle and nearly closes her eyes tightly. Kikyou's voice tune down to a whisper, "As an ex- gang leader you always told me that you honor a promise and your pride as a person won't let you break any promise. You always told your friends AND me that you won't ever let anyone down." Damn Kikyou, she's right. "Well you know what Kagome, your letting me down now." Kagome hated one thing, and that is breaking a promise.

She snatched herself away from her sister and ran, passing Sesshoumaru and his cousin. Kagome clenches her fist and shoved past people.

--

Sesshoumaru is bewildered. For the first time in a long time, he had never seen a look of broken pride before. The way Kagome look after what his twin whispered something inaudible in his ears is almost as if Kagome's pride was broken. Dropping Juuroumaru, he turns to Kikyou who sighs and look down. There's sadness clouding those normal calm brown eyes. What had Kikyou had whispered must've broken some sort of agreement between the Higurashi twins. He looks away suddenly, at loss of words. The crowd that had gathered disappears slowly.

"Takayama-senpai," hearing Kikyou's voice, he turn to look at the girl. Her eyes were pleading. "Could you please go after Kagome?"

_Why me? _The pleading, almost begging look she gave him is desperate. He gave up and sighs. "Fine."

He left Juuroumaru to Kikyou as he went off to look for Kagome. His pace is slow, then it became fast as he pass through the crowds. When he caught sight of a blur, Sesshoumaru ran after it. Higurashi was fast and he experienced that first hand when trying to get the idiot and beating the crap out of him. Now, it was different. When he caught sight of Kagome, he glares at the sophomore. "Higurashi!" He calls after.

Kagome looks back and his eyes slightly widen. Higurashi's eyes, even from this distance, Sesshoumaru could see the moist in it. Kagome glares at him and ran faster hoping to ditch him. Like that'll happen. His pace became faster as he chases the moron straight to the deserted part of Tokyo. And he thought chasing Kagome was enough, but now Sesshoumaru had to jump over old building and roof to catch up to Kagome. What is that guy? A ninja?

This is getting them nowhere he realizes. Sesshoumaru looks for an opening. When he see Kagome slowing down when jumping, Sesshoumaru made one thrust and grabs the idiot by the neck as they fell from a two story building from the roof. He narrows his eyes and grabs Higurashi and twists him from the impact. Fortunately, they landed on some stray boxes. How the hell can that moron run after getting in a brawl is beyond him.

They stayed there for a moment. Finally, Sesshoumaru snaps out of it and sat up. He rubs his head and glares down at Higurashi. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asks the baka.

Kagome glares up at him through red puffy eyes. "What the hell was 'I' thinking? What the hell were you thinking? You nearly got us killed you pompous prick!" He yells at him.

"You were the one that just kept running; I did try to call for you didn't I?" He asks. "You're a moron, a bakayarou, half-wit, and you'll never be anything than a clumsy fool. You think that because you know reality and think that you can solve everything else is nothing but what an airhead would do! A daydreamer without as single goal whose left nothing but failure. In reality, you can't solve everything by force neither can you solve everything by yourself. Being ignorant has its loss Higurashi." He tells Kagome.

"And what of you? You're nothing but a pompous, arrogant, a wannabe superior race, who's nothing but a human like everyone else. And the fact that you have a freaking hard-headed makes you big ass! You here me Sesshoumaru! You're nothing but an ass! I swear, sometimes I just want to shove down to reality and kick you hard it the ass to make you realize that you're not the only being that's important. And you never even once realize that someone is just willing to be your damn friend! You shove everyone away thanks to your arrogance Sesshoumaru!"

After venting everything out, all they could do was sneer at each other. Suddenly after all that, Kagome slowly laugh, Sesshoumaru, who doesn't know why, but also thought the whole situation was funny. He started to laugh out loud along with Kagome. "What the hell were you doing running like a wuss anyway?" He asks.

"And what the hell were you doing chasing after me like fool? Isn't that call hypocrisy by the way?"

They laugh their heads off. "Oh come on Higurashi, the way you were overreacting and making things complicated. Isn't that WAY off the line of immaturity?"

"You tell me Taka-ichi. Isn't shoving me over the roof suicide enough? And besides, we almost died from that." As they started to get up from the boxes, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stops and stares each other, blinking. They really did almost die. Instead of making a big deal out of it, they laughed it off.

"Look at you Higurashi; you look like a fish with those puffy eyes." He complimented. Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, he starts to wipe the dried up tears that formed on Higurashi's cheeks.

"And with all the dirt covering your silver hair, dude it even looks as if it need bleach." As Higurashi said this, the sophomore took out small little dirt off his hair.

Sesshoumaru finally realizes that as Higurashi began to take some dirt off his hair, their faces were inches apart. Kagome seem to realize as well. Without noticing it himself, Sesshoumaru blushes. Kagome blushed. Suddenly, they cracked up laughing again and abruptly left face another way.

Sesshoumaru glance at Higurashi and caught the flickering of his eyes. They laughed nervously. He didn't know what compelled him to lose control of his emotion like that, but with Kagome, wasn't it always like that?

--

Kikyou sighs and keeps her head down. Juuorumaru was kind enough to let her leave and said he'll return home to probably meet up with his brother. She was glad for him, but what about Kagome and herself? Seeing Kagome like that with her back turned and running only made Kikyou remember the past. How'd it come down to this again? Kikyou just didn't want her imouto to stop fighting and keep the promise, but the way Kagome left. It's the same way it happen when they were kids.

Kikyou grinds her teeth together from crying. She can't cry. Not in a time like this. It's ridiculous. Kikyou then tries to laugh it off, albeit small, but it only came out a choke sound. Taking an intake of breath, she let out slowly in a sigh. Kagome . . . What had Kikyou done? She berated herself over and over again. The way she told Kagome that. And she of all people has to say it. They told each other never to bring up the past again. Yet, look what Kikyou did. Great, why is she developing a painful headache now.

Being the sane one of the two, Kikyou had tried to prevent any fighting to happen. But, what she did, could it have been any other possibility? Maybe knock Kagome unconscious and drag her home, telling the girl the whole is just a dream? Or possibly, just tell Kagome to go home and study? No, Kagome's too rebellious. She knew the other option, but Kikyou will never do it. How come this migraine is getting worst? Leaving Kikyou to fight Juuroumaru until they collapse. No, Kikyou would never do that. So of course, she'll try to prevent it.

As she reaches the park, Kikyou bumps into someone. Looking up, she met with golden eyes. "Kikyou? What's wrong?" And that was it, Kikyou passed out on Inu Yasha.

--

Inu Yasha sat with his feet tucked under his legs. He didn't know what to do but bring her to his house. It's the closest place anyway. The doctor checked on her while she's unconscious and only found out that she had a slight fever. It's nothing big, but Inu Yasha did have to make sure. Kikyou's been mumbling in her sleep for awhile about her brother. All he heard was Kagome and promise. It's hard to determine what she dreaming.

Even Inu Yasha has to admit he's worried about her. Inu Yasha hadn't been to school for the whole day and Kikyou's been asleep for the rest of school hours. He doesn't understand, wasn't she with that bastard when he last saw her. She probably bumped into Kagome and something must've happen. He'll even believe that idiot of a twin didn't go to school either, not that Kagome's an idiot. It's proof enough from his marks.

"Kikyou . . ." He sighs. Looking out of his room, he could see the snow falling silently. Hmm . . . It would've been a good day to just relax in the snow if it hadn't got so hectic.

Lifting the warm clothe in his hand, he damped it with cold water and place it back on Kikyou's forehead. A small blush is apparent on her face. It's flushed because of the sickness she somehow got. Inu Yasha sighs. He knew it wasn't her fault that Juuroumaru and Kikyou were in that position. Hell, it's probably not Juuroumaru's fault either for trying to save her. But jealousy is just part of every being . . . right?

Inu Yasha lifts up his finger and tucks a strand of Kikyou's hair behind her ear. Even when she's sick, Kikyou's beautiful. She suddenly stirs and he instantly retrieves his hand away instantly flushing. When she turns to him and her wary eyes met his, Inu Yashs smiles slightly. "I-Inu Yasha?" She asks.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

Her eyes widen as she sat up instantly. "W-where am I?" She asks.

"At my house," he points it out. Which other house would have the walls be so rich?

"What happened?" She asks through furrow eyebrows. Her eyes were a little gloss as she looks at him. Stiffly, he turns his head away. Damn, even when she's sick, Kikyou manage to maintain her beauty. And yet, she's what still a girl, not even to woman standards yet. And why the hell is he analyzing this? Just because he loves her doesn't mean his hormones need to react to as well. Yeah pretty mushy, but he loves her so what?

Before he could answer Kikyou, Inu Yasha sees her falling back on the pillow. Her breathing became a little shallower than before. "Kikyou?" He dips the folded cloth in cold water and presses it on her forehead. "What did you do? Fall through ice?" He asks her, a more teasing way. He laughs nervously, trying to make her feel better. It worked as she lightly smiles. When she tried to laugh, only fits of cough could be heard.

He looks down and smiles at her as she tries doing the same. "Ne Kikyou? Gomen ne," he said.

Her eyes widen slightly for a moment until it soften in understanding. "I'm flattered you were jealous though Inu Yasha. It only shows that you care for me ne?" She asks softly. He blushes. How the hell can girls say mushy stuff so easy while guys have too much a male pride to even utter an apology? The only reason he swallowed his pride and apologizes is because Kikyou look so vulnerable then. He basically can't help but to apologize.

"Kik-"

"Kikyou!" The door suddenly burst in as a foot was suddenly rammed in his face. Kagome sat in his spot as he ass touch the ground. Hard. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Kagome asks urgently. That damn bastard! "Gomen Kikyou, I didn't knew you were and I-I ca-caused this trouble for you. What the hell kind of imo-ototo am I?" The idiot wailed on. "I shouldn't have freaking ditch school. Gomen nasai Kikyou! Please forgive me!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly came through his door and smacked Kagome upside the head. "You're being too loud. Your twin is sick, not dead baka."

Kikyou, on his bed chuckles silently to her brother. Inu Yasha stood up and smacks Kagome head as well. "Get the hell out of my room you jackass!" He screams at Kagome. Turning to Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha gave his brother a glare. Sesshoumaru looks rather boredly as his eyes flickers to Inu Yasha.

And surprisingly, Sesshoumaru close his eyes and sigh. What the hell? And without a word from Sesshoumaru, he grabs Kagome by the collar and practically drags him out the door. Wow, he never knew Sesshoumaru have the ability to turn soft. Wait, is it because of Kagome? Hell no! His brother isn't gay, can't be, and NEVER will be. Possibly, the fact that Sesshoumaru has a friend now softens his aniki. Shaking his head, he stomped and slams the door from the two arguing, he believes them to be morons.

Turning to Kikyou, se sat down again next to the futon he laid down in the middle of his room. When he looks at Kikyou, Inu Yasha found she was already asleep.

Inu Yasha smile softly.

--

Kagome had her ears pressed against the door. Damn, if that jackass Inu Yasha lays a single finger on Kikyou, she'll kill him. Wait, skip that. She'll rip him to shreds, that's what she'll do.

"Higurashi, maybe you should mind your own business and leave the two in peace?"

She blinks and turns to Sesshoumaru who brought back his poker face. She grins. "When did the great Sesshoumaru-sama get so soft? Is it because of me Taka-ichi?" She asks jokingly.

He gave her that emotionless golden eyes and something flickered in his eyes. She couldn't identify what it was. It left as quickly as it came. And the answer he gave her surprised her more than anything.

"Possibly."

* * *

... 


	13. Part 13 Hakudoushi and THE Engagement

**An: **_Can't find a better title for this chapter_

**Disclaimer**: . . .

* * *

**Part 13** – _Hakudoushi and THE Engagement_

Sesshoumaru sat with his feet tucked under his legs. He's late and the miko is really going to give him 'bonus' work. This is not good. If he isn't Sesshoumaru, he would've fidgeted. His father better give him an explanation. Lifting his wrist watch, Sesshoumaru had the urge to groan in frustration. This is really bad. Two hours late.

"Otousama, is there a reason why I'm here?" He finally asks, patience wearing thin.

Inu Taisho place down his cup of tea and smiles charmingly. His father is wearing an elaborate black kimono with many layers to it. The outermost layer consisted phoenix on each side of his arm and Sesshoumaru can tell it reaches the back. His father wore this kimono once in that important party of his. Of course Sesshoumaru is required to go as training to his takeover of his father's company.

"I was hoping you would ask that," said his father. "It is time I let you in on this, my son." There is this glint in Inu Taisho's eyes that Sesshoumaru knew he can not trust. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru glares at his father. He knew it, this is not good.

"Ever since you were born, Fuyue and I made an engagement."

Sesshoumaru does not like where this is going. It would fine if it only dealt with his mother and his father, but this is also about him. What could it be anyway? "What kind of engagement would this be chichiue?" Sesshoumaru asks formally, barely containing the desire to just lash out at his father.

Inu Taisho shrugs. "Nothing much," his father started as the great owner to Takayama Corp. sips his tea. Inu Taisho continues, "Your mother and I had just decided to give you a fiancée since you were just a small child."

Sesshoumaru blinks, his face staying neutral. Inu Taisho smiles and place his cup down. "You met her before when she was around five you know? An innocent little girl, I must say so myself. Fuyue made an excellent choice. This girl is real lady my son. You would-"

"Iie," he cut off his father. Sesshoumaru isn't sure why he is even declining before meeting whoever this person is. All he knows about this engagement is the fact that it is unfair to him and whoever this woman is. They betroth together the first day they were born without THEIR say in this. It is wrong. Usually, he really doesn't care much about his love-life or others for that matter, but getting engaged without his or this person's consent is just . . . wrong.

Inu Taisho smiles, his face suddenly too calm. "What was that Sesshoumaru?"

He closes his eyes and breathes. His father never really enjoys letting other people refuse him. "I understand that mother's choice is wonderful. And I understand that the two of you mean well, but the whole idea is," Sesshoumaru cringed when he caught a glimpse at the cup of tea his father is holding. The man could probably crush it if Inu Taisho doesn't have so much self-control. "Wrong."

Inu Taisho coughs a bit to get more self-control. The owner to the Takayama Corp. glares at Sesshoumaru with so much rage the eldest son of Inu Taisho actually felt like backing away. He's seen his father angry before, but Inu Taisho would never strike his son. Sesshoumaru cringed mentally once the cup Inu Taisho holds break in his hand letting the sharp glass cut through the man's hand as the liquid mixes in with the blood. Inu Taisho wouldn't beat Sesshoumaru . . . would he?

Sesshoumaru tenses once Inu Taisho stood up. It was so abrupt that Sesshoumaru isn't able to do anything but watch as his father smiles at him threateningly and walk away through the shoji door. Sesshoumaru watches as Inu Taisho talks to a servant outside. His father's shadow slowly disappears as the servant stood there to call for a few people.

As Sesshoumaru stood up wearing his uniform for work, the door slides open. A couple of bodyguards stood there. Jaken, his old retainer bows and looks apologetic, sweating from his bald forehead. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama, I-I-Inu Taisho-sama has grounded you from outside activity as of today a-and you can not go to work unless escorted by a few of Inu Taisho-sama's men."

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes and clenches his fist. Where is Toukijin when he needed that sword most? With a sigh, he walk past the guards and went straight to his room. Damn his father. Does that man always get what he wants? Rubbing his temple slightly, his mind drifted to the miko. If he doesn't accept the whole engagement, Sesshoumaru knows he won't ever be able to go out again.

Reaching his room, Sesshoumarui slams the door in front of his retainer's and bodyguards' face. Fine, if Inu Taisho really wants Sesshoumaru cooped up in here for Kami's knows when, then so be it.

--

Kagome scratches the back of her head. Sesshoumaru isn't here. Why is that? Kagome doesn't know. IS he late? It is a possibility. He decided to ditch work today? No, she could never imagine Sesshumaru ditching for anything. Maybe he had something important to do? AS Kagome though more into, she nods her head. Yeah, that's probably it. Jumping from the tree, she leans against it unconsciously letting her gaze fall to the stairs. He is probably sick or something.

Looking at her wrist watch, Kagome sighs. Forget Sesshoumaru, she has more important engagement to attend. For example, kicking some sorry ass ghost's rear back to spirit world. She has no time to worry about the prick. If he wants to be late, then let him. It is his freakin' paycheck on the line, not hers'.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, her gaze turns back to the shrine. Kagome furrows her eyebrow, her lips thinning. Sesshoumaru, what happen to him? Hopefully, that idiot didn't get himself sick. Clenching her wooden sword, she shook her head and headed off to the estate where she is to exterminate a demon alive since the feudal era.

As soon as she starts to walk, Kagome could feel the small water drop on the tip of her nose. Looking up at the sky, a sigh escaped her lips. _Great, I bet ya' anything once I reach the place, it'll be a downpour. _

--

Inu Yasha and Kikyou poke their heads to see the bodyguards protecting Sesshoumaru's door. Inu Yasha coughs and turn to Kikyou who raises her eyebrow. He gestures with his head to see what is going on. Inu Yasha turn to the side and pulls Jaken away from his duty. "I-Inu Yasha-sama!" The old man gasps.

Kikyou came from behind and slaps her hand over the man's mouth and shush him. "Why the hell is everyone watching over Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asks straight to the point. Kikyou looks at him annoyed. He gave her a 'what' look and she shook her head. Letting go of Jaken, Kikyou held steady onto the old man's shoulders. Wow, Jaken is that short. Kikyou is around two feet taller than the old midget.

"Jaken-san, please tell us why your father has ordered men to guard around Sesshoumaru's door. Did he do something to offend Takayama-sama?" Asks Kikyou politely. Inu Yasha snorted.

"What is the difference of me asking?" Inu Yasha, slightly annoyed.

"The way you ask is like a thug threatening a poor bystander. Please develop at least some human decency Inu Yasha," Kikyou sighs. Inu Yasha burns in humiliation.

The old man brushes Sesshoumaru away. "I do not need to inform you of Inu Taisho-sama's orders. It is none your business Inu Yasha-sama, Higurashi-san," said Jaken with a slight arrogant tone.

Inu Yasha glares angrily at Jaken. He had always hated this old man. Ever since Inu Yasha was young, Jaken claims to be the retainer of an important child who will own all of Japan. The old man had told Inu Yasha that 'this', yes, 'this' Jaken doesn't need to listen to an ill-tempered child's orders. Jaken has Sesshoumaru-sama. "Besides, Inu Yasha-sama, when have I ever listened to you?" Acting as if he's superior to everyone, Jaken eyebrows raises up in mockery.

Before he could get his hands on that old bastard, Kikyou pounds the old man's bald shining forehead. She held him up the collar with a neutral face. He reaches Kikyou now as she smiles calmly. "Look, Jaken-san, we just want a little answer concerning Sesshoumaru. I must add that I've become good friends with Takayama-senpai, and acting this way to Inu Yasha, YOUR superior is nothing but insolence on your part." Kikyou pauses. "Izayoi-san has become a good friend to me and if you don't want me to report you, I suggest you listen to us and cut off that pompous act you so graciously gave us."

Kikyou drops Jaken and smiles. "Onegai, if you wouldn't mind Jaken-san."

The old man nods frantically. Inu Yasha stares at Kikyou who he thought he knew a lot better now with interest and shock. Kikyou is a soft, gentle person who recently he found out isn't so gentle after all. She's strong, he knows that, but persistent is another story. He never knew her to be so commanding. Inu Yasha smiles mentally, not sure anymore. Maybe he doesn't spend enough time with her after all. She isn't weak.

--

She's freezing! Hugging herself from the rain, Kagome teeth chatters as she looks up at the grand place. They're all old traditional Japanese building. _Way to keep the old days. _

Kagome look at the large estate. Another yet again, arrogance people live here. She spends everyday with someone arrogant as Sesshoumaru, though annoying him, doesn't mean she isn't spending time with him. With a sigh, she presses on the intercom and heard the normal "state your purpose".

"Miko of Sunset Shrine, came to do my duty sir," she answers the croaked voice. Kagome was glad that she kept her voice from stuttering. She's an idiot for not bringing an umbrella.

The gate slowly opens upon and finally, Kagome gapes at the place. Amazing, this estate doesn't have story buildings, but old traditional style. Even as she stares at the place, Kagome could tell where the ominous feeling of where the demon lurks. Walking towards the shoji door, Kagome steps on the tatami floor, forgetting how wet she is. Slowly opening the rice paper door, Kagome pokes her head in and looks around curiously. The halls were empty and no one is there to greet her it seems.

With a sigh, Kagome turns around. Jumping five feet in the air, Kagome hung desperately on the on the wooden design attached under the roof. When the hell? Her eyes widen once she realize that she made a fool of herself. "Err . . . Ohayo," she greets with a small wave and a nervous grin. Unlatching herself from the roof's design, she bows below her waist. The old woman with a long face did the same.

"Come with me miko-sama," the old woman said before turning around.

It must be about the exorcism job. Kagome laughs mentally as she could feel her clothes dripping wet on their tatami floor. As they step in the room, Kagome was presented with a mat. Sitting with her feet tucked under her legs, Kagome was handed a towel. "Please, dry yourself."

Kagome nods. "Arigato gozaimasu," she said wiping her face and neck. Her clothes can stay wet for awhile. At least, after she finishes off the demon and return home.

The old woman looks solemnly out into space. Kagome blinks as she pours the tea for her. Drinking cautiously, the woman finally looks up at her. "A-anou, wh-where is the demon?" Of course Kagome knew where to look, but for the sake of talking she had to ask. The old woman with tired eyes kept staring at her strangely.

Finally, and unexpectedly, the old woman bows her head until it touches the ground. Kagome stood up quickly and backs away, kind of scared. "Oi! Oi! Why are you bowing to me?"

When the old woman looks back up, Kagome froze. Her expression stays still. _Why is she crying? I didn't do anything! _

"I heard of you from many places. You've succeeded in destroying demons and spirits all over Tokyo. So, please, help us! Help our hime!" The woman exclaims, sobbing.

Kagome gulps and walks around the low table to the old woman. Unsure of what do, Kagome smooth the old woman's back. "That," she pauses, "Is my job isn't it? Now, could you tell me in details what kind of demon this is? And the rescuing part, who am I suppose to rescue exactly?"

--

Sesshoumaru stares at his father while his face hiding in an emotionless mask while fuming inside. The man sits there drinking tea with his step mother. He doesn't have any problem with Izayoi at all, but his father is a different story. Sesshoumaru was force to wear a kimono for this occasion.

He glares at the car that is being pulled up. The bodyguards surround him and his father as they both step in. Sesshoumaru looks away from his father and stares out at the window. This is 'forced' engagement, so it is a possibility the woman has a say in this. If so, then it wouldn't be so hard to convince this woman that it is a big mistake to get engaged. It IS in fact a mistake.

"Why don't you give it a chance Sesshoumaru?" Because he didn't want to. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he kept himself silent from his father.

Sesshoumaru is being a little immature with this silent treatment, but he can't face his dad. What CAN he do to get his father to stop this engagement? _What would that idiot do? _An image of Kagome Higurashi popped in his mind as Sesshoumaru sees the moron running and fighting off all the bodyguards. It is an amusing sight if it were to happen. Why is Sesshoumaru thinking about Kagome of all people in a time like this? It doesn't even concern the moron.

Shaking his head to get his thoughts straight, Sesshoumaru is finally able to erase Kagome's face out of his mind.

"Or is it, you have someone else in mind."

Sesshoumaru watches the shrine and sees no one there. His mind froze from his father's question. That ridiculous dream of two individuals walking away from Sesshoumaru came up once more in his mind. "Someone else," he whispers more to himself.

"Really now? Sesshoumaru, is this true?"

Sesshoumaru, fortunate that his face is turned away from his father, smiles to himself. _It is a possibility. _

---

Kikyou listens to Jaken carefully. They're planning to engage Sesshoumaru to someone. It isn't as bad as she thought it was. For a minute there, Kikyou thought that Sesshoumaru had murdered someone. Though, that really doesn't sound like the calm, cold, level-headed Sesshoumaru at all. Then again, it's still possible.

"Sora Kiinari from the Key Corp.?" Asks Inu Yasha.

Jaken nods. "Yes, THE Sora-hime."

Kikyou looks with curiosity. "Why are you surprise?" She asks.

Inu Yasha turns to her with his eyes widening. "You really don't know who Sora Kiinari is?" He asks, slightly perplexed. This is getting a bit hectic. "She is one of the most profound woman in all of Japan. Since she was a child, Sora-hime is known all throughout the world for her maturity and morality in life. And in her pre-teens, Sora-hime conquered her grandfather's company because of her nature."

"Also, when she became a sophomore in high school, Sora-hime was recognized as a genius because of her skills as a musician," add in Jaken.

Kikyou blinks at Jaken's declaration. He seems proud of this Sora Kiinari and Inu yasha looks as if he admires her. "So, it isn't a question why Sora-hime is PERFECT for Sesshoumaru-sama," said Jaken with pride.

"What about Sesshoumaru? What is his choice in the matter of picking a wife?" Asks Kikyou, worried of Sesshoumaru. Even if this woman Sora Kiinari agrees with the engagement, would Sesshoumaru? "How about Sora Kiinari herself?

Kikyou sighs as they look clueless from those questions. And with what Inu Taisho is doing to Sesshoumaru by locking him up, the answer is clear. Sesshoumaru disagreed with the choice. So, it is a FORCED engagement after all.

--

Kagome could feel herself shivering as she enters the corridor. That string that keeps pulling her tells Kagome to come here. It's awfully dark around here. Even the paper rice door that is connected to other room is scaring the shit out of her. She could restless spirits around here, crowding the shadows. She pales considerably. Kagome gulps as she slid open another shoji door.

Through the walls, Kagome could see the ghost trying to reach out for help. Stumbling backward, she pants and tightly slid it close. This is VERY frightening. These ghost isn't satisfied or something of the sort because they freakin' aren't in the spirit world! She isn't a damn median. Her grandfather has YET to teach her how to make spirits rest in peace. Walking deeper, Kagome set her eyes trying to focus on the task.

Maybe if she can GET to the bringer of death of all this, Kagome would be able to help the spirits in revenge to their deaths. It is a getting stronger. Kagome could feel it. Just a little more. Stopping in front of a door that finally ISN'T traditional to the Japanese custom, Kagome let out a breath she never knew she held. That pull. The door is western style as Kagome places her hand on the doorknob. Instantly, a chill went through her back. _Kami . . . _Her eyes widen once she could ACTUALLY see what is inside.

Slowly and on her guard, Kagome twisted the door knob and suddenly, the door swings open on itself knocking Kagome a few feet away. She looks up at the place and gulps. It pretty natural in there, but Kagome can see otherwise. There is blood splattered ever on the wall, against the shoji doors. _Damn it. Why'd ojiisan taught me how to see the unseen anyway? _Closing her eyes, Kagome blocks out the images in her head and stared what is already there.

Stepping in, Kagome could feel pulse in the room. Clenching her hands on the hilt of the wooden sword, Kagome walks steps deeper into the room. _A part-time job turning into a life and death situation. _Kagome shook her head. _Man, I don't get paid enough. _

Her eyes widen as she ducks. Looking at the sword that is pierced through the wall, Kagome laughs nervously.

Turning around, she blinks. The demon in front of her smirks. If it is a demon, that is. Tilting her head, she walks forward a bit. The demon looks up at her with coldness apparent in his eyes. "Oi, you're just a kid."

Kagome back flips away from what looks like a scythe. She looks at the kid and her lips twitched. Dodging his foot, Kagome grabs on to his wrist as he was about to hit her neck. The little child's face is right in front of her. "Oi, I don't bully kids. Especially a five year old," she told him with a smirk.

Kagome blocks away from his small foot as he did a back flip away from her. The little boy lands on the ground. "Do not underestimate me miko."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kagome smirks. "How could I not?" She asks mockingly. It is just a small, as she estimated five year old boy with white hair that sticks out and cold violet eyes with skin so pale anybody would mistaken him for a ghost. Kagome is quite sure he isn't. A demon baby maybe, but a ghost, Kagome could not sense anything like that. He wears a white kimono with cute little designs on it. How can you take him seriously if his aura is the only dangerous sign around him?

Doing back flips away from the small child, Kagome made sure that she doesn't hit. Side-stepping his every move, she chuckles at how fast the small boy. He maybe fast, but not fast enough to keep up with her. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome blocks with her wooden sword as his fist came towards her. His small fist that glows eerily green connects with her spiritual wooden sword.

He back flips a few feet away. "A miko who knows martial arts, a prodigies I propose?"

Kagome smiles and asks, "Aw is the wittle demon curious?"

He glares at her. "Do not underestimate me onna. I, Hakudoushi have lived for centuries and now that I'm released, I will not be humiliated." He launches at her.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. A kid of all things. Even if the boy is a demon, it's still a kid. Twisting herself from his fist which broke the wall, Kagome inclined her head to the side from his aerial kick. He lands on the ground and instantly charges with his fist. Kagome blocks with her wrist and uses her knee to block from his small legs. "Fight back miko," he threatens dangerously as blows after blows came towards her. Kagome blocks every single one.

"Gomen nasai, but I'm not the type to bully people especially kids."

"Keep saying that and you'll end up dead."

With a smile, Kagome grabs his arm and lifts him in the air, their fight coming to a stop. "Why don't you try landing a real blow to me before you say something like that?"

--

This isn't right. Sesshoumaru steps out of the car and walks forward towards the gate. It is wide open. This place, its aura reeks of demonic power. "Sesshoumaru let us go my son. Sora-hime is waiting inside."

He turn to his father as the man passes him. Sesshoumaru furrows his eyebrow. Looking towards his father's men, Sesshoumaru notice how they can not see the dark aura surrounding the estate. This is bad. Clenching his fist, Sesshoumaru follows his father inside. As they reach the wooden gate, a woman came up to them and bows. She is wearing a dark purple kimono with a snow as the design. She must be Sora Kiinari. It HAS to be with that kind of skin and red ruby lips, along with her natural black and straight hair.

She greets Sesshoumaru's father politely. As her eyes landed on his, those violet eyes brighten. "Y-you must be Sesshoumaru-san," she smiles gently. Oh, now he remembers. Sora Kiinari, one of the finest business women in the world is around his age. Sesshoumaru narrows his eye slightly. Even if she looks like Sora Kiinari, Sesshoumaru can feel there is a hint of something else. It is very out of place.

"Onegai, please step right in Takayama-san, Sesshoumaru-san." The woman blushes once she sees Sesshoumaru glance at her. He looks away. Something is terribly wrong. Sora Kiinari lead them to through the corridor making a conversation with his father. Finally, they stop and she opens the shoji door. There, a grand garden is presented to them. Sesshoumaru isn't surprise. This whole place is traditionally old.

That feeling really won't go away. "Sora-san," he interrupted their conversation. "I need to you the restroom." He looks towards his father. "Please excuse me," with that said, he left them. Sesshoumaru left so quickly that he forgotten to ask where the bathroom is.

Fortunately, Sesshoumaru did not need to use the restroom. As he walk deeper and father away from Sora and his father along with his father's men, Sesshoumaru stops once he felt a prickle in his senses. Jumping in the air, he watches as someone slid under him breaking through the walls and shoji doors. Landing on the ground, Sesshoumaru turns his eyes on to the fallen figure. His eyes stop as he recognizes the person.

"Miko?"

That miko, how did she get here? Is this another exorcism? "You will die miko for underestimating me!" Sesshoumaru steps to the side as something whiz passes him straight to the miko. He watches as the miko blocks. As they fought, Sesshoumaru notices a few things. He can't see the assaulter, and the miko isn't making any move to attack.

As their fight reached him, Sesshoumaru side step as the miko is thrown over his head. She hasn't realized that he's here yet. Neither does the demon. That feeling he get isn't from the white blur, but there is an intense aura from it. Sesshoumaru turn to where he senses the bigger threat. It is there, somewhere inside the building. As he took a step, Sesshoumaru turn his head suddenly. The miko collides into him as they both fell into the next room.

He rubs his head and wince in pain. That hurt, it really did. Looking down at the miko, Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. As he turns to the demon, he became more agitated. She's being thrown around by a KID! A kid of all things? Though it is a youkai, he can sense it; the little person in front of them is a kid.

"Sesshoumaru-san?"

Looking back at the miko, he gave her a bored stare. "What is that?" He asks her, indicating to the small demon that is approaching them.

She turns to the demon and to his surprise, smiles. "It is a demon kid named Hakudoushi," she turns to him and there is this glint in her eyes, full of amusement. "Kawaii ne?" She asks.

"Cute as in deadly, sure," he answers grabbing her waist and jumping away from the demon child. Putting her down, Sesshoumaru made a fist and punches the white blur before it could touch him. The miko turn to him and gasps. She hit him upside the head.

"Why the hell did you hit a kid?" She asks.

"Because it was ready to hit me?" He asks back.

"It's a kid!"

"A DEMON kid," he replies.

"Sesshoumaru-san, even if it is a demon kid, you don't go around hurting them."

"I would if they initiated the fight."

"You jerk!"

"And you're not?"

"B-but he's only five years old!"

"So?"

"So, I'd rather not be responsible in murdering a five year old, human OR demon!"

Sesshoumaru sighs already frustrated with her morals. To him, a kid or no is still a demon. He isn't stupid. Sesshoumaru knows that the miko understands how powerful the child is and there's a bigger threat lying somewhere near them. Yet, Sesshoumaru understands that the miko's conscience is more powerful than her common sense. That is, if she has any to begin with.

Tearing his gaze away from those determined blue eyes, Sesshoumaru cross his arm in his long kimono sleeves. "Then how do you suppose we deal with this demon child?" And to his utter annoyance, the miko grin that obnoxious grin of hers'. It is obnoxious because nothing good ever come of it and Sesshoumaru isn't sane right now to argue with the miko. He is down right annoyed. But isn't that always his main emotion that surface once your with this moronic miko?

"That's easy," She replies.

Looking at her in curiosity, the miko let spirit energy rise making her look a little more formidable than before. Hakudoushi seem to understand as the demon child himself increased his dark aura, almost creating a miasma around the room. When Hakudoushi came charging at the miko, she stops him by calling out his name. The demon child stops his movement and lands on the ground only a few feet away from the miko. "Let's a make deal shall we?"

A deal?

"What kind of game are you playing miko?" Hakudoushi asks.

The miko replies with a shrug. "Oh, I don't know. What's the fun in fighting if you could gamble?"

Hakudoushi glares at her. Sesshoumaru stands in the side wondering what the miko is up to. "Gamble? What makes you so sure that I'm trusted? As a matter of fact, what makes you so sure I could trust you?"

Sesshoumaru, leaning against the wall, watches the as the miko's eyes soften. So, she has a soft spot for children, unexpected. Her smile lessens into a smaller, but soft one. "First hear the deal before making assumptions Hakudoushi," she said.

The demon child furrows his eyebrow in confusion and a little bit of annoyance. "What's the deal?"

"Oh, it isn't much," she whistles.

--

Kikyou contemplated whether or not Izayoi said is true. The woman is convinced that Sora Kiinari is in love with Sesshoumaru. They were kids then, the feeling must be a crush. Then again, Izayoi-san had seen Sora Kiinari in person. But emotions of a wealthy woman are usually false, real feelings hide in a mask.

Sitting on the ground near Inu Yasha's bed, she lean until her back touches his bed. Kikyou looks off out the window. Odd. How come she's feeling sad? No, worried. An image of Kagome's face enters her mind. Realization dawned upon. _I'm worried for Kagome? _Why? Rubbing her forehead, Kikyou tries to clear her mind.

From all the times her imouto spent with Sesshoumaru, Kikyou should've figured it out long ago. Kikyou's calm enough to be quite observant. So how come now does she realize her own sister's predicament? Kagome's predicament is kawaii, to say the least. _I can not believe it. _From under the shadow of her hand, Kikyou's lips turns up into a smile. It is more humorous than it is happy. _Kagome, you probably don't even realize it do you? _

Letting her hands fall away from her eyes, Kikyou sighs. _That's it, I'm just worried. _

Looking to the side, Kikyou jumps. Inu Yasha's face appears in front of her from seemingly out of nowhere. And as she surprised as she was, Inu Yasha was too from the abrupt movement. "Inu Yasha, what do you think you're doing?"

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing. You just look as if you're depressed, worried about something?" He asks.

Kikyou smiles at his concern. "I guess you could say that," she mumbles. "Say, what do you think would happen if Sesshoumaru-san declines to the marriage?" Kikyou asks.

Inu Yasha furrows his eyebrow and tilt his head. Suddenly, a look of shock replaces that confusion. "Don't tell me you're in love with my brother?" He asks, shaking the whole room. Kikyou wince at the loud voice. It was right in her face too.

Looking at the second son of the Takayama, Kikyou frowns. "Is it a crime to worry about a friend being forced into an engagement he doesn't want to take part in Inu Yasha?" He looks at her and blinks, totally clueless. "I can't believe you have so little faith in me!" She yells.

"What kind of 'friend' IS Sesshoumaru to you?" He asks, only infuriating her even more.

"Inu Yasha!" She finally snaps bringing herself up.

"N-nani?"

Looking down at him, Kikyou gave him an icy glare. "Tutoring is over," Kikyou says, lacking any emotion. She taps her wrist watch. Clenching her fist, Kikyou gathers her stuff and stomps out of the room. Slamming the door shut from Inu Yasha, Kikyou stomps out of the mansion angrily.

_Inu Yasha no baka! He gets jealous over the stupidest reason! _

_--_

Kagome smirks at the small boy as his fist almost connects to her nose if she hadn't dodged. Jumping away from Hakudoushi's kick, Kagome lands a few feet away from him. "Got to do better than that kid," she smiles which seem to agitate the Hakudoushi even further.

He clenches his fist and charges at her again. Kagome ducks and side step his every move. He isn't faster than her that's for sure. When his feet came to her stomach, she disappeared and reappeared behind him. He realizes it and jumps away. She grins at the small demon boy. This is fun and amusing in her part. Though, Kagome knows she's annoying the shit out of Hakudoushi. "How did your speed increase miko?"

_I wasn't even going hard on you to begin with. _She wanted to say, but that would insult Hakudoushi. She shrugs and lightly taps her wrist. "Five more minutes left Hakudoushi," she smirk before adding, "Chan."

Hakudoushi sneers and charge at her full speed. Kagome blocks with her wrist and tilts her head from his punch. The deal was if he can lay a punch at her, she would let him kill her. He only has ten minutes to do so, that is her bargain. He, being the idiotic demon child he is proclaims that if in this ten minutes she can seal his movements, Kagome would be his master or in better terms 'mistress'.

Doing back flips in the air, Kagome lands on the ground and ducks from his aerial kick. Kagome counted the minutes. "Only one minute left," she whispers. Hakudoushi must've heard because his speed increased. Using her wooden sword, Kagome blocks his fist and dodges pass his legs. As she flips over him, Kagome pushes his back making the small demon child stumble forward. "Thirty seconds left," she whispers.

_Enough time. _

"I'll insure no one will win," Hakudoushi growls. With that, Kagome sprints towards him before he did. Coming from behind, she raises her hand and knocks him unconscious in the neck. Giving satisfied grin, she raises her hand and did a peace sign towards Sesshoumaru who just looks at her incredulously.

"I win."

As Kagome crouches and looks at the boy unconscious, she smiles as the miasma and larger force in the building disappears.

--

Inu Taisho smiles behind his cup of tea and Sora's dazed eyes came back to its original color. _Interesting. _She looks around suddenly as if surprised how she got here. Her eyes turn to him and she blinks in confusion.

"T-Takayama-sama? What are you doing here?" She asks.

Placing the cup down, Inu Taisho stood up and bows as she quickly did the same nervously. "I will come another day when your thoughts are oriented Sora-san." He smiles. "Until then."

_Something must've been fixed. _Unknown to everyone, a vein seem to pop out of Inu Taisho's temple. _And I'm guessing my son will not return. _

--

Sesshoumaru gave the miko a side-glance as she carries the demon child in her arms. It seems to be asleep, sort to speak. It really does look like a child now. From earlier, the demon had just look as if he was mature and insane to do nothing but kill. Now, it looks like an innocent ningen five year old. The miko is more peculiar. Instead of killing the demon child, she refuses to even hurt it. One word for that. _Weird. _

"And what do you propose to do with the youkai child miko?" He asks her.

The miko's eyes widen. "I-I'm not so sure." He nearly fell from that reply. "Giving him to the orphanage isn't a good idea, now that I think about it."

"And you were about to do that?" He asks the miko, slightly angered that she came with that idea. It too dangerous to leave a demon with a bunch of kids. Excuse me, ningen kids.

The miko looks as if she's contemplating the matter at hand. Suddenly, as if a light bulb pops in her head, the miko's eyes brighten and a grin forms on her lips. "I'll let him live with my family!" She exclaims.

He furrows his eyebrow. "Wouldn't that also be dangerous?" He asks her.

The miko smiles and laughs softly. "Remember the deal," she whispers. Ah, the ridiculous deal Hakudoushi and the miko made. "I trust in Hakudoushi."

Sesshoumaru fears that sentence. The miko, he can already tell, trust too easily. How'd he predict she would say that is beyond him. As he turns to Hakudoushi who is in la-la land, he shook his head. Turning back to the miko, Sesshoumaru frowns as she gazes at him. A smile suddenly forms in her expression. "Arigato for worrying about me Sesshoumaru-san."

Quickly turning away to hide the reddening of his face, he snorted. "I wasn't worried about you. Hakudoushi is a formidable demon and I'm guessing he have other powers but martial arts skills. I was afraid what's going to happen once he releases it," Sesshoumaru claims.

"Oh," she replies. She blinks and nods her head accepting that idea. Seshsoumaru sighs mentally. "Oi, what were you doing at that estate anyway?"

Sesshoumaru has completely forgotten. Too busy bringing the miko home, he totally forgotten about his father. "I had an engagement to attend."

"Hontou?" She asks, really surprise. "What kind?"

Sesshoumaru smirks. "None of your business miko."

The miko frowns and furrows her eyebrow. "Fine, be that way prick," she said. "It must be big for you to dress up like that."

Sesshoumaru look down at his attire and nothing seems to be out of place with it. He didn't commission in any fight today and the miko didn't actually need him either. She had everything taken care of. "All in all, you really look nice in a kimono, especially with your hair down."

His head zipped back to the miko to see her face looking forward. She shrugs. "I wonder what you would look like in girl's clothing," she said out loud.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. What did he expect? Bringing his hand up behind her head, Sesshoumaru smacks the miko. "Oi! What the hell was that for?"

--

Hakudoushi couldn't believe he lost. Now being carried by the miko, all he could so was feign sleep. What is this girl going to do to him? Seal him up again? Or rather, torture him. She hadn't even used her full strength on him. How disappointing. Only if he had his beast with him, Hakudoushi could've defeated her. Yes, only if he had his full power to unseal Entei.

As he listens in on their conversation, Hakudoushi frowns when she claims for him to live with her family. _Live? _The other person -Sesshoumaru, was it- with strange demonic powers as he sense from his aura, Hakudoushi agrees with him being it too dangerous. Then, she just HAD to bring up the deal making Hakudoushi feel even more pathetic. His pride wouldn't let him break the deal either. Many demon and humans are disgraceful, he understands, but Hakudoushi refuses to go so low.

"I trust in Hakudoushi."

He froze. _N-nani? _

So, her weakness is trust is it? Smirking, he wanted to laugh. _Is this a curse or a gift? _Some baka trust him. A skilled baka, that is. Making sure that the two isn't looking at him, Hakudoushi opens his eyes and looks up at the miko. _I'll listen to you for awhile. Till the day you're dead, I'll be free. _Closing his eyes, Hakudoushi smiles. _Ningens life isn't long, but until then, I'll be your servant. _And finally, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

... 


	14. Part 14 Illness and Kingergartens Play

**AN:** _Barely any humor, gomen. Not so much fluff, gomen. Too normal of an everyday life, gomen. Those are my warnings and GOMEN NASAI, for what I think is a normal chapter. Gomen._

**Disclaimer**: …

* * *

**Part 14** – _Illness and Kindergartens Play_

Sitting himself on the chair, he looks up at Mrs. Higurashi as the woman put down variety of human food. Yet, it does look good in his eyes. "Hakudoushi-chan, good morning," she greets him. All the tension seems to have vanished after a night's rest. Fortunately or unfortunately, he is able to stay here without any trouble.

A bowl of rice is set in front of Hakudoushi. He looks up at the woman who turns her gaze questioningly. "I don't eat human food," he finally said.

The woman opens her mouth to say something, but was cut off as a backpack lands on his head. He turns angry eyes at Kikyou who smiles at him. "Oh, then mind giving us your type of food?" He didn't sense her there. It is a possibility that this girl can be as strong as the miko in strength. "What about frog? Ah, I know, do want human for breakfast?" She asks, mockingly. He seethes. She's a damn impudent one.

This girl is insolent and too calm for his taste. Maybe ripping that tongue out of her mouth would teach her some respect.

_He sat cross legged on the floor, in front of the miko's room. He couldn't hear anything beyond this door. AS it turns out, the miko's real name is Kagome Higurashi. Her mother seems to be discussing about him. They're probably deciding whether to keep him or not. 'What am I? A stray dog?' Of course Hakudoushi is angry with that assumption, but what can he do when he lost? _

_Crossing his arm, his eyes glance towards the other room which creaks open. 'Twins.' He thought to himself looking back at the door. The girl's aura is a little calmer than the one who defeated him. Her powers lies dormant and Hakudoushi could only guess that this one is the 'normal' one. "Ne, you must be Hakudoushi."_

_He glances at her eyes, which is brown other than blue like the one behind this door. With a curt nod, he ignores her as she walks next to the door. "You don't appear to be demon," observed the girl. _

_He smirks. "Looks can be deceiving," he replies. _

_The girl smiles, a little more on edge than before. This one seems more cautious than the miko. "My name is Kikyou, Kagome's older twin as you can probably tell." _

_"The weaker one as well," he adds. _

_Kikyou surprisingly didn't get angry. Instead, she smiles at him. It is a bit false, but there is a bigger meaning to her smile. "My job isn't to exterminate spirits so I have no need for power." _

_"Who are you trying to convince?" He tested her. _

_She smirks. "I suppose kids don't have any manners at all do they? Because of getting defeated by Kagome, you are nothing more than a washed out baby." _

_He stood up abruptly, looking up at Kikyou who smiles innocently at him. The door burst open and Kagome walks out. She looks surprise at Hakudoushi and Kikyou who stood their ground glaring at one another. "Eh? Did I miss something?" _

_"Are you sure keeping this demon child will be safe Kagome?" Asks Kikyou, sending sparks to Hakudoushi who did the same. _

_Kagome grins. "Don't worry about it. Kaasan said it's alright as long as he don't go on a rampage," said Kagome looking towards Mrs. Higurashi. The woman smiles pleasantly and nods. To his enjoyment, Kikyou narrows her eyes angrily. He smirks at her disappointment. She'll be the first one to die on his 'to-kill' list. _

"Hey Hakudoushi, ready to go to kindergarten?" He turn to the human boy and stares at him blankly. HE smiles and starts eating his breakfast. The human boy is related to Kagome as a sibling.

He furrows his eyebrow in confusion. Kindergarten. What is that? Hopefully, it is not a place where they torture demons such as him. He is still wondering what the miko is planning to do with him. And this 'kindergarten' must be a place of hell. He shudders involuntarily. Yes, the miko was planning this all along. Coughing could be heard from the 'living room' as he was told by the human boy.

Turning his head, he watches as the miko came in looking a bit flustered. As he can tell, she is ill. Humans and their sickness. They are easy to get infected by such stupid disease. "Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san," she wheezed out, only to get a coughing fit. Kagome sits next to him and puts her head in her arms.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

She looks up at Kikyou and smiles. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asks before dropping her head and coughing once more. "Just a little cold, not much trouble," she mutters.

"Here, let me take a look Kagome."

Hakudoushi furrows his eyebrow and watches as the woman gently lifts up her arm. He winces slightly. And almost unexpectedly, the woman places a soft palm on her own forehead and the other on the mikos'. Hakudoushi furrows his eyebrow at this. The look that the woman gave off is gentle and kind.

Bewilderedly, he took his chopsticks and ate the ningen's food although he really doesn't need to. A little perplexed at the daughter/mother relationships, Hakudoushi eats his food in a daze.

--

Kagome coughs until her lungs felt dry. In the mask she wore, she looks around to find the building for where hellish little people try and play tricks on you. Well, little five years old are brats. "Ne miko."

Glancing at the small demon, Kagome squints to see the Hakudoushi look at her with an expression of emptiness. "It's Kagome here kiddo," Kagome mumbles through her mask.

He scoffs. "Sure, I'll be delighted to call a human by their given name."

"Much appreciated," she replies.

"So, miko." Kagome would've smacked him if she wasn't feeling so weird. "That gesture back in your home. Does that woman fear you that much?"

Turning to look at Hakudoushi, clearly confuse of his question, Kagome gave a smart reply. "Huh?"

He glares at her, making her a little more perplexed. "That woman. You-Your mother was it? Wh-Why does she not punish you for getting h-hurt?" Hakudoushi asks.

Sugoi, was it her or did Hakudoushi just stutter? Shaking her head, Kagome tries to clear her head and coughs out the lump in her throat. Damn, she's starting to lose her voice. "What are you talking about? Why would she punish me for getting myself sick?" She asks become a little perplexed with his question.

Hakudoushi looks down. Wait, does he look solemn to her? Iie, it MUST be her. Damn sickness. "I thought that eve time your guardian finds you to be ill or hurt, they would be responsible for your well being. Those guardians, I mean ok-kassan would punish you for getting hurt in that situation."

Kagome furrows her eyebrow. Realization dawned on her. Damn, why'd the kid have to bring such bad memories? "I understand what you're getting at. I had that experience before with my foster mother." She sighs as wisp of sad memories came back to her. Even though she tries to bury them, they always resurface one way or another. "I use to always get whipped, punched, and at one point sent to the hospital."

He narrows his eyes out of confusion. That gesture made her chuckle slightly. "So, why is this woman different?" Asks the curious little demon.

Kagome shrugs. "Probably because she is my real okaasan, who knows?" Her eyes widen slightly. Looking at him, Kagome's eyes somewhat warms at his curious look. Even though he acts all mature in all, he is still kid. "I can tell you this though, not every mother is the same, just like not every life style are the same . . ."

Hakudoushi sighs and closes his eyes making him look mature than he already is, not to mention the stress she can see. He stayed quiet.

"What is your story kid?"

Hakudousi's eyes look far away. Kagome waits intently. "I had a mother who never wanted me in the first place. She destroyed me emotionally and physically to the point I had to kill her."

Now that was unexpected! He turns to her, a sadistic look glazing over his violet eyes. Kagome turns away, a little weirded out at that confession. It must be hard on demons then. "She wanted to die in the first place. So the only thing I can do is kill her myself to give her peace."

Kagome couldn't help but quirk her lips into a smirk. "You must really love her then." It's crazy and a little scary for her, but demon's love work differently. She understands.

He turns to her, then back at the road again. His eyes broke slightly. Then, it switched back to its emotionless stare. A small and sad smile came across his lips.

There her mind goes again.

--

Hakudoushi look at all the ningen children playing loudly. This has got to be the worst possible scenario he can be in. Is the miko trying to torture him by these rambunctious brain dead smaller ningens? Suddenly, he felt his hand being grabbed. He was unguarded because of these loud ningens.

Looking up at the large, but soft hand that seized his, he gave the woman a dirty look. "Ohayo gozaimasu, you must be Hakudoushi Higurashi."

Sir name? Higurashi meaning SunSet. A kind of name that someone like him wouldn't ever use. He cringed in disgust, but nods nonetheless. The woman's voice became higher, silencing the ningens. _Such power. _He could only control one ningen at a time, but with this woman, she can control multiple. _Interesting what if I-_

_"Remember Hakudoushi, you have to listen to me and not use any demonic powers. If you do . . ." _

He growls angrily to himself. _"Even I wouldn't have the ability to save your sorry ass." _

That warning, even from the miko, scares him senselessly. He agrees to be her servant and do what she asks, but staying in this hellish place is a bit too cruel. "Listen minna-san, this is Hakudoushi-chan! A new friend!"

They look at him as if he's the most interesting being in the world. He crosses his arms and glares at everyone. Great, now the miko wants him to suffer with insignificant, unintelligent life force. What cruel trick did she lay out for him already? He knew she isn't that good.

Miko or no, her gesture and attitude only confirms him that the miko is crude, aggressive, and too immature to develop as a normal polite, graceful Japanese ningen onna. For his intake about life back in the past, he knew ningen onna are much more submissive than Kagome in particular and that all too calm sarcastic twin.

"Why is his hair white?"

"Why does he look so grumpy?"

"He looks like a ghost!"

"He looks like a girl!"

Hakudoushi closes his eyes and grinds his teeth together. Yes, the miko really wants to torture him that has to be it.

--

Kikyou set her head on the table, a little stressed out from tonight and this morning. Hakudoushi is complicated. She knows Kagome would let a child out alone, demon or ningen. Alas, the girl really is insane to get a demon inside their new home, not that she's afraid of him or anything. Still, why their new home? She finally accepts that the shrine is her new along with Kagomes', but adding another member that isn't even blood related, isn't that too much?

"Hey Kikyou! You're finally here," said her overly too cheerful Inu Yasha.

Looking up at him and smiling slightly as he sat across from her the chair tucked under his arm. "They told me you seem a bit down in class, somethin' up?" A flash of concern crossed his eyes, and then replaced with his boyish and childish playful gleam.

Kikyou couldn't help but smile. Every time she sees him actually makes her smile. Even though they practically spend everyday together, minus after school where she sometimes kick it with Sango, Eri, and Ayumi, Kikyou couldn't help but feel as if all burden is lifted off her shoulder.

Having Kagome to take care of as a sister, trying to hold back anybody to challenge Kagome, and most of the time looking out for Kagome, Kikyou has realize that Kagome is receiving most of the protection. Though, she knows it isn't true. Kagome has ALWAYS looking out for Kikyou in the 'past'. A cruel past at that. The only difference is that the roles have changed.

Inu Yasha, she really doesn't have any problems being his girlfriend and him, Kikyou's boyfriend.

"Ohayo, please come back to realism Kikyou."

She snaps out of her thought and chuckles slight, scratching the side of her head in embarrassment. "Gomen, what was that?"

"I ask if somethin' was up, now I KNOW something is up. Mind confiding in your boyfriend?" He asks a little hopeful.

He really is sweet. Placing her head back down in her arms, she remembers the little brat staying in their house. Great, now she has to make sure Kagome didn't do the wrong decision by letting the little brat staying in their new home. So much burden, how in the world do twins PUT UP with each other?

"My aunt died and now our distant, FAR distant cousin has been taken in." Well, they DID have to make up an alibi. "And he's a pain in the . . . ." She refuses to finish that with a groan. "He's arrogant, smart, and a little egotistical on the side-dish; I don't know how to get used to him really." She sighs. "And to top it all off, Kagome has a fever and still refuses to stay home. I don't even know if sh-he's dead or alive right now." Almost slipped.

Feeling a tap on the back of her head, she looks up only to be inches away from Inu Yasha's face, and unexpectedly she blushes. He grin like it isn't a big deal. "I thought you committed a crime or something. Having o deal with a kid isn't that big of a deal, let Kagome handle it. Besides, the idiot CAN'T be dying because he's snoozing in homeroom right now."

She scowls at him. "Easy for you to say, but the kid really is far too much of genius to let Kagome handle." Her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Seriously, Kagome's sleeping during break?" As she thought more of it, she shook her head. "I thought a high fever doesn't stop him from bothering the number one prince of this school."

Looking at Inu Yasha's golden eyes, she smiles.

"Heh, I'm surprise people don't wonder about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's gender attraction."

So, he noticed too. "I guess you aren't dense as you make yourself to be," she said to him.

"Huh?"

She shook her head.

--

Sesshoumaru sat down in his usually spot, behind the school under the oak tree. In this cold afternoon that anybody would be freezing from top to bottom, Sesshoumaru only sat down on the soft dry grass and took out his lunch. Besides, if hr were ever to step in the cafeteria, hell would be loose upon him. Girls to woman would be chasing him all over and try to suffocate the heir to the Takayama Corp.

"Konnichiwa Taka-ichi!"

As usually, he closes his eyes and prays it to be someone other than that annoying sophomore. "Dude, up here! It's me," the moron says trying to get his attention.

Ignoring the fact that someone is trying to get him to look at that person, Sesshoumaru angrily bites on the salad the chefs in his mansion wrapped for him. "Hello, deaf-ass, look up here!" The sophomore exclaims, most likely waving his arms wildly around him.

"Taka-" Sesshoumaru stop shortly as the sophomore above him is cut off by a coughing fit. Looking up slightly, out of curiosity, Sesshoumaru watches as Kagome coughs through the mask. As it finally dies down, Higurashi looks down towards him. And to say that Sesshoumaru was surprised when he is greeted with blood-shot, tried eyes is an understatement. Takayama Sesshoumaru is actually speechless. Kagome Higurashi, the vibrant and happy type is sick. This is unusual in his standards.

He observes the coughing sophomore above him with utmost interest. He knew it there was a little shower, but was Higurashi involved in it? As Sesshoumaru took more thought into that, he nods his head in his conclusion. Yes, Higurashi wouldn't spend a day at home at all. Still, that conclusion only leads to more questions. Who are Higurashi's friends? Sesshoumaru knows for a fact that Kikyou tutors his brother in the weekend and Bankotsu-san is too busy on a tour with the rest of Shichinintai, and Miroku and Sango in fact are getting closer. And usually . . . _Higurashi comes to annoy me. _

He blinks once he realizes what he just thought of. And being Sesshoumaru Takayama that he is, Sesshoumaru chose to ignore that thought.

Looking back up the tree, Sesshouamru realize that somehow without his notice, Kagome disappeared. "Ne, you look kinda cute from here Taka-ichi."

He tense, feeling someone's breathe next to his neck.

Turning to Kagome, Sesshoumaru almost stepped back in surprise. Higurashi stood beside him, in a most scary situation. Kagome's head is next to his shoulder and Sesshoumaru can see without the mask that Higurashi looks vulnerable with his face flushed. It only made Sesshouamru flush as well. Yet, he stood rooted on the ground. "No wonder girls like to chase after you," jokes Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru could feel his eyes becoming smaller. What the hell? "Oi, I would even be attracted to you." Sesshoumaru can see the goofy grin forming on Kagome's mouth, the mask slowly slipping off. Higurashi is acting strange. Could it be the cold?

When Sesshoumaru was about to say some smart comment, Higurashi's face is suddenly came up to his. Masking his turmoil, Sesshoumaru backs away as Kagome walks forward. The moron's eyes seem to glaze over a peculiar emotion that Sesshoumaru is unfamiliar with. "Sesshoumaru . . ." It looks warm and hurt for some odd reason.

Feeling himself against the tree, Sesshoumaru clenches his fist. Any closer and Sesshoumaru will really pound him. He hasn't done so yet because Sesshoumaru has the decency to put Higurashi's fever, HIGH fever it seems, into consideration. "I think I may have . . ." Kagome's trails off.

"Fallen for you."

Sesshoumaru froze. And literally, Kagome fell unconscious snapping Sesshoumaru out of his thought. Enough time to catch Higurashi before he fell.

--

Sitting bored on the chair, he watches as everyone stuck their hand inside the paint and started 'finger painting'. Basically, Hakudoushi isn't so thrilled about the activities the children; he finally finds a name for the smaller ningens, does in this hell hole. "Ne! New kid, why don't you do anything?"

Turning to the orange-haired little boy, Hakudoushi's eyes bore into his coldly. There isn't even a flinch. After a long pause of silence, Hakudoushi answers just to get the kid off his back. "Because I don't want to."

"Nande?"

He glares at the boy, trying to make him cower. Yet, his little green eyes just stayed happily glowing in front of a very dark little demon, he dares calls himself, child. The ningen is pushing into dangerous boundary that probably he isn't even aware of. "I don't need to answer a little boy with hair like carrots."

And to Hakudoushi utter annoyance, the boy laughs. "My hair may look like a carrot, but at least it isn't as white like yours. Dude, you look like an old man!" The kid burst out laughing on the ground. Hakudoushi could feel his eyes becoming smaller. "And I thought I was weird! Your personality is hilarious!"

Hakudoushi's violet eyes are two little dots on his head. Great, he's stuck here with cruel little people he coded as children. As the orange-haired boy stood back up, his laughing calmer than before, he put out another too-bright of a grin. "My name is Shippou Hakudoushi, nice to make your a-aq-aquantence!" The boy stutters with his word.

Glaring at this 'Shippou', Hakudoushi could not sense any negative emotion directed to anything. The demon Hakudoushi can only sense raw sincerity. Instead of saying a nice greeting, Hakudoushi looks away with disdain. "The feeling isn't really mutual kid, now leave me alone," he said harshly, his tone baring no emotions whatsoever.

"Arrogant prick."

Hakudoushi glance at Shippou for a second, before rolling his eyes and turning to his lonely wall in front of him. A moment ticked by before a gush of wet paint spilled over his head. His eyes widen, slowly neck twisting to give his angriest look ever. Blue paint stuck in his hair as he can see. "That was really uncalled for," he mutters angrily.

"Heh, rude people deserves much," said Shippou smartly.

Hakudoushi is ready to pound that small child, but remembering that it is just a small, NAIVE child, he held back his raw anger replacing it with a blank emotion. "Kids like you deserve to be put into Kami's little prisoner's cell."

Shippou stuck his tongue out at him. Hakudoushi smirks and grabs the nearest paint bucket, which happen to be white and dumps it all over Shippou-chan. "Now let's see who have white hair my little friend."

A hand smacks into his face as he feels very wet paint. Crushing his teeth together, Hakudoushi dumps his hand in a black paint bucket, then with his quick demon agility played finger painting all over Shippou's clothing. And unbeknownst to the two little fighting demon and ningen, the other children watches them with fascination as they started to follow in their lead.

--

Kikyou look at the stack of towels in her arm, a little relieved to have come out of class. She's been at daze for awhile and when the teacher calls upon her, Kikyou would snap out of it and ask to repeat the question. And of course because she scored high in all of her test, she is called upon most of the time.

With a defeated sigh, Kikyou goes in the open door of the nurse's office, only to catch something that surprised her beyond words. Slowly walking backwards, she presses herself against the wall next to the door and tilts her head to watch. Sesshoumaru sits on the chair staring at someone, only the side of his face is apparent to her. Sesshoumaru, looking a little distressed, stares at . . . _Kagome? _

Realizing who is on the bed, Kikyou panics and worries for Kagome. _Kagome, imouto, don't tell me you fainted? Onegai, Kami, let her be okay. _

The reason is obvious why Kikyou doesn't want to go in the room just yet. Sesshoumaru. Kikyou knew something is up between the two, but is still trying to piece things together. Sesshoumaru has yet to find out Kagome is a girl and Kagome has yet to stop pestering Sesshoumaru. Kikyou furrows her eyebrow as a question surfaced. _Does Sesshoumaru really want Kagome to leave him alone? _

Kikyou turns back to look at them, and almost scream out of surprise. From where she stands, Kikyou watches as Sesshoumaru tucks a stray black hair behind Kagome's ear. Leaving a hand on her imouto's cheek, Sesshoumaru's face twisted into concern. She knows the type of person Sesshoumaru is for she encountered many. Yet, this is making her confused and startled all the same.

Observing as Sesshoumaru pulls the thin blanket on Kagome; Kikyou turns her head away as Sesshoumaru stands up and gently closes the door in a polite manner. Sometimes, she wonders why Inu Yasha doesn't have the same etiquette as Sesshoumaru. Looking at the towels in her hand, Kikyou smiles. Leaving them alone is her only option.

Leaving back for the storage room, Kikyou stops short in front of the nurse's room. _Kagome and Sesshoumaru, have a nice ring to it. _She smiles slightly. "Hmm . . . then again, Sesshoumaru thinks Kagome is a guy, which will unfortunately result in thinking himself as being gay. And Kagome is too oblivious of everything which will probably let her become oblivious to her own feelings."

She whispers these words to herself. Her eyes suddenly warmed slightly as she gave a small shrug. _I wonder what the end result of this will be. _

---

Kagome opens her eyes to see through a window at a garden. Startled, she sat up from the bed and looks around. This only caused her to cough a little more than she wanted. Her lungs were really dry and she finds it weird that she couldn't remember a single thing that happened. How'd she arrive from the Kanashi grade school to Shikon High so fast? Wait; is she even in Shikon High?

Looking around in the room, Kagome found a sign that says nurse's office. Overcoming the pain she feels prickling on her body, Kagome steps out of the white-cotton bed to look around the room. There's got to be something that could tell where she is. Walking up to the door, Kagome took a better look at the small sign. What she didn't expect was that the door is a one way in and one way out.

As the door knob clicks, Kagome stumbles on the ground in surprise as it opens politely. Falling to the ground only add to the stab of pain in her head. Looking up, she furrows her eyebrow once she sees silver hair and golden eyes. "I guess sarus' can't stay in bed that long after all."

"Nani?" She asks a mix of confusion and anger in her tone. Who the hell? As her vision cleared, Kagome realize who's talking to her. "And I guess inus' still doesn't have that much manners. They can only bark, but sometimes they even get impulsive as to bite," she said.

Standing up, she rubs her temple. "Some gratitude Higurashi, maybe I shouldn't have brought you here to heal after all."

Kagome detected some hurt in his voice and isn't sure whether to mock him about it or shut the hell up before she makes him angry. So, she chose a different approach. Smiling, she rubs the back of her hear. "Gomen," she croaks. She could barely find her voice anymore. It was fine a minute ago too. Coughing out the itch in her throat, Kagome finally realizes why she's in here. Not that she remembers how she got here, but she knows why.

"Did I collapse or something?" She asks, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

He seems annoyed and finally, he reached out and out a hand on her shoulder. Slightly pushing her to the bed, Kagome could only comply as she made herself fall on the bed. "How long was I asleep?" She asks.

"To answer your fist question, yes you fainted like a dead rat. And to answer your other question, you've been asleep for quite some time. School lets out an hour."

Kagome looks at him as Sesshoumaru place a can of what looks like a warm can of soup on the table. What he did next only made her confused. REALLY confused. He leans down and places his forehead above her forcing her to stare in his eyes. And she's glad that she's sick or else he'll be able to see the blush rising in her cheeks.

Slowly, he takes his head away. "Your temperature has gone down a little bit," he started getting a can opener from the drawer. "But for extra precaution, I suggest you stay here until I come back." He hands her the can of soup and a spoon. And to her shock, he smiles at her. It is slight, but how could she miss it? It's rare to find him smile. Maybe it's this damn cold or something. He's not acting like the Sesshoumaru she knows!

As he neared the door, Kagome opens her mouth to say something. "I have class, so I don't have time to idly chit chat with an idiot."

Kagome closes her mouth and stuck her tongue out. "You know you love me," she said playfully.

He replied to that comment, but she couldn't make out what he said as the wind picked up from the window.

--

Sesshoumaru closes the door and leans his back against it. _Probably so. _Why did he have to go and say that?

_"I think I may have . . . fallen for you."_

What the hell did Kagome meant by that anyway? Feeling his face, Sesshoumaru felt himself sweating an unlikely characteristic for him. The idiot must've gotten him sick as well.

"_I think I may have . . ."_

Sesshoumaru stood up straight and sauntered back to where his classroom is located. This is rediculous. _"Fallen for you." _It's probably a different meaning. He's thinking too much into this.

--

Kikyou crosses her arm and taps her foot impatiently on the pavement. She volunteered for Kagome, who is terribly ill and being escorted home by Sesshoumaru, that she will pick up one arrogant, obnoxious cousin. Inu Yasha had wanted to come, but she declined his offer saving him the trouble of having to deal with a demon child, personality matching his older brother.

Looking at her wrist watch with scrutiny, Kikyou heaved a sigh she never knew she's been holding. Hakudoushi, where is that little demon, speaking literally of course.

"Onna."

She looks around, a little confused. "Onna, down here."

Kikyou switches her gaze and met eye to eye with a furious little demon kid. Kikyou look from his outfit to his wonderful new color chunk of hair. Placing a hand over her mouth, she smiles, stifling in her laughter. He narrows his eyes at her as she watches his reaction. Finally, she bursts out laughing. "That's a good luck for you Hakudoushi-_CHAN_."

Watching as his little teeth mashes together only made her laugh harder as she pounds her fist on the wall. Who the hell did this is a genius. Instead of his usual snowy, white hair, a shade of perfect blue soaks his hair. "I-Is that p-paint?" She asks, lowering her voice.

He looks at her squarely in the eyes. "Hai," is his simple reply.

Smiling wildly, Kikyou turns around. Finally, she cracks up and laughs her heart out. "I tell you, its karma!" She exclaims.

"Hakudoushi-kun!"

She giggles and turns to the newcomer who calls out for her little 'cousin'. Kikyou's eyes became a little small. A kid with sharp blue eyes and the same hair as Hakudoushi white hair came bouncing around the corner smiling brightly at them. "Ne Hakudoushi-kun, want to play some other time, outside of school?"

Kikyou's eyes widen in amazement. One day of being the new kid and already making friends, impressive. But isn't he supposed to be a ruthless youkai? Looking at Hakudoushi, Kikyou felt uneasy when a dark look cross the white hair, excuse me blue haired demon's face. "With what you've done with my appearance, I'll decline," said Hakudoushi. A look of disappointment crosses the boy's feature.

Grinning, Kikyou intervene the two children. "Ne, little boy, do you know where the SunSet shrine is?"

"Of course I do lady, miko-chan, matte, are you-no miko-chan has blue eyes," said the small boy. Kikyou furrows her eyebrow and suddenly it widens. He's talking about Kagome.

Smiling, she ruffles the small boy's unruly, painted white hair. "You could say I'm the miko's twin, what's your name?"

The boy's blue eyes brighten. "Shippou!" He exclaims.

Smiling warmly, she grabs from behind her to Hakudoushi's front shirt. Dragging him next to her, she jabs his cheek with her thumb. "Don't worry, Hakudoushi-chan meant he would LOVE to be your friend and you can come over anytime you wish."

She could feel the demon child's glare cast her way, but ignores it. "Hontou ni?" Shippou turns to Hakudoushi with a smile.

When the youkai kid was about to protest, Kikyou grabs his lips and shut them up by squeezing it. "Hai, hai," she nods, "Really."

"Shippou!"

The small boy smiles, and politely bows to her and runs to a woman with straight carrot-top hair. "Ja ne Hakudoushi-kun. Let's play cops and robbers next time. Ja ne lady!"

Turning to Hakudoushi, she stands up tall and looks down at his small size. "Kawaii ne?" Asks Kikyou to an infuriated Hakudoushi.

* * *

… 


	15. Part 15 Pain can Be Overcome

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any IY characters. _

**An:**_ Sry for the long wait and short chapter. Demo . . . it's not as funny as I want it, nor is there much fluff between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but it's progressing I promise! Hoepfully, you guys would forgive me. The next chapter after the next one is VERY long, trust me. And believe me it'll be a suspense. _

* * *

_**Part 15 - **Pain can be Overcome_

Kagome frowns and stare at the orb in her hands. The old man must've forgotten to tell her of this artifact. What is it? A fortune-telling orb? Most likely not. Then again, ojiisan is a VERY eccentric old man. This could be powerful and could destroy mankind, then again, since she found it in an old looking box, it can't be that important. The box was ruined anyway with weird talisman sticking to it.

She snorted. Kagome even had to rip it out herself. She could see her eyes felecting off the clear, transculent sphere. Round as a pearl, she wonders how can it be so heavy when it obviously not glass. How'd they make it anyway, Kagome wonders. Well, who cares?

Tossing it behind her, Kagome scrummage again through the old place. If she doesn't find those damn little scripters, she won't get tipped by her ojiichan!

Unbeknownst to the miko who's mind is currently on hardcore cash, the orb she threw out began to glow an erie purplish color. It landed on the tip of the shed as it starts to engulf the entrance.

-

Sesshoumaru places his head against his hand as he stretches out his legs. After staying up for a good workout in the dojo of the Takayama mansion, he's quite tired. Thinking over the reason why he stayed in the first place, he couldn't contain the stupid warmness in his face. K'so. He stepped over the line by helping the baka Higurashi recover in the nurse's office. Now that he thought it over, he even stepped a little over the line of being straight.

_Kami . . .Onegai do not make me think of another guy. _This Sesshoumaru is not gay, he has to remind himself of this over and over. Besides, there's the miko as well, so no need to worry.

_Matte . . . _He closes his eyes and let his expression fall into bewilderment. Shimatta! Is he considering that he LIKES his boss? There's many terms to like and he just needs to understand which kind of favorable personality he likes of this one miko. Sesshoumaru's mind starts to calculate.

None.

He wants to groan as his face-faulted just slightly. Ironically, he favors the miko as much as he favors the idiot. _Iie, I DO not like the miko nor do I like the baka. _It's plainly impossible. Sesshoumaru's straight and too high-class for an annoying immature miko!

Besides, the miko's grin doesn't make Sesshoumaru feel relieved, her energy doesn't make him feel anticipated, her smile doesn't make him feel calm . . . The miko's antics isn't cute. Her serious look doesn't make him want to laugh. Her charisma makes him annoyed, not proud. Her intelligence doesn't make him impressed . . . The way she battles heads on makes her look like a fool not brave. Her laugh doesn't sound melodic. Her directness doesn't make her honest. The way she rubs her head doesn't make her look like a cute child. Her anger doesn't make him feel sad. Her pain doesn't make him worried. The way she pouts isn't cute. The way her expression becomes nervous doesn't make him want to embrace her from behind. The way she sits sleeping, with her mouth parted slightly open doesn't make him want to kiss her.

Shimatta!

Hai, same goes for the annoying Higurashi . . . Wait, they're personality . . . Sesshoumaru's eyes. _Why now do I realize how similar they are? _

"Crap! Ittai!"

Sesshoumaru sits up and looks towards the miko who is currently in the shed. With one leap, he lands on the pavement and heads on over to the shed. As he approaches closer, he steps back seeing the panting miko. Blood seeps from her arm down to her legs and bruises all over her face.

He narrows his eyes at the sight. "S-Sesshoumaru, hurry baka, get your sword and destroy the barrier!"

Sesshoumaru almost ran towardss her as she fell to her knees. "Nani?" His eyes widen as she continues to get beaten from all sorts of area of her body.

"I-I don't know," she says as blood seeps from the edge of her lip. The miko looks up as an anger starts build up in her eyes. "Tainted souls, they want revenge." The miko hold her body tightly. "Damn shit! Shut up for a moment you stupid asses!"

He looks on, confused of the miko's word. She's fighting something he can not see and as he can tell, the miko coudn't either. But the way the miko is glaring around her surrounding only makes her look comical. Sesshoumaru would've comment on her sanity, but the blood only reminds him about her current state. Which, by now the miko's haori is covered in crimson red of her own blood. "Sesshoumaru, hayaku, don't stand there looking like a jackass, get your Toukijin!" Her words were practically forced.

Sesshoumaru watches as the miko is thrashed around the shed. "Is that anyway to ask for a favor?" He asks, looking nonchalantly to the skies. Rude imbeciles these days . .

"Sesshoumaru!"

Clenching his hands, he steps closer to the shed. Focusing on the entrance, he finally see the hidden barrier. Towards the ground, the orb glows an eerie reddish to purple. Reaching towards the orb, his hands made contact with it. Instantly, it burns him and he can feel a shock wave going through his entire body. "What the hell do you think your doing Sesshoumaru?"

He looks up and eyes cracked before becoming hard again. The miko stood there, struggling under the pressure of being beaten up. Yet, she still refuses to collapse. As he can already tell, her pride wouldn't allow it. If he were under the same circumstances as she is, he wouldn't fall either. "Take your hands away and get your Toukijin."

"Uruse," he told her. "This orb is demonic and if I use Toukijin it'll only infuse the pain that's inflicted to you." He turn to her blue eyes and smirk. "And I doubt you want to die yet right?"

The miko's smirk matches his as she fell against an old box. "You're right, but if you use the Toukijin, the damn orb would be destroyed and-"

"You will be too, obviously."

"AND half an hour later if the orb isn't destroyed, it'll consume this whole planet."

Sesshouaru glares at her. "And an insignificant fool like you obtaining this information, how?"

"Those that take me for punching bags, moron!" Sesshoumaru tilts his head to focus his golden eyes at her.

"So . . ."

"This is a bad thing how?" He asks.

the miko stares at him incrediously before she's suddenly thrust deeper against the box she's leaning against. Physical pain is nothing to the miko, but maybe this is a bit too extreme for her to handle. Yet, there she is getting every blows from manifested hatred. As he guess, the orb is a power which absorbs hate.

"Die already and get it over with," Sesshoumaru grumbles, leaning against the shed refusing to watch. It's not within his power to help her. Sesshoumaru works sensibly, not with stupidity. He isn't Inu Yasha. Demo . . . Seeing the miko that way, what if he runs out of time with trying to get an idea and the miko's life is put to an end? What if that really happens?

"Ne, I know you like mediating and all, but is it the right time to do it now?" He can hear the miko asks. There is a hint of agitation in her voice.

Sesshoumaru sighs. "I don't really know what I can do in your situation miko, so I'll sit this one out."

"That's it! You're fired dammit!" Exclaims the miko as her voice is drifted away and he closes his eyes wincing as he can hear the miko's body clashing with solid wall. That HAS to hurt. He looks down and shook his head. Standing up, he walks away from the shed.

--

Kikyou grinds her teeth together out of pent up stress. Inu Yasha is a jerk, an ass, an arrogant stubborn jealous ASS! Usually, Kikyou takes offensive with colorful vocabulary, but this is really off handedly unneccessary. He didn't have to go and do that to the girl. That girl only thought she went out with Inu Yasha for cash out of worry for him. He didn't need to go and hurt the poor red-head like that!

She stomps pass the stores, ignoring Inu Yasha's voice as he try to run to catch up to you. "Chotto! Kikyou!"

When she feels a grip on her arm, she glares and swiftly turns around and slaps him hard. His face tilts away as his golden eyes were wide in shock. A small guilt feeling came to the pits of her stomach, but as soon as she remebers the incident earlier, she blinks away the guilt expression and snatches her arm away from his loosened grip.

Inu Yasha turn to her and glares. A hand print is marked brightly on his left cheek . "What the hell did you that for Kikyou?" He asks, voice in a high pitcher. This time, it doesn't matter if they're making a scene. His possessiveness she can overlook a few times, his jealousy she can stand, but his overprotectiveness is setting her on edge!

"Did it ever to occur to you that I'm not weak?" She asks, her tone staying decisive. "You know that I can handle myself very well, so what is your problem? That girl isn't strong enough to hurt me, even with her words," she pauses. "I can't believe you would hit someone so defenseless Inu Yasha, I thought you had more pride." Shes hook her head and looks away disappointed. "I guess-"

"Gomen ne, I guess it was a little too much," whispers Inu Yasha.

Kikyou closes her eyes. "You know what I think we need Inu Yasha," she pauses turning to him. "A break from each other."

"Nani ka? What do you mean?" His expression was of bewilderment and this is going to hurt her a lot and she can tell Inu Yasha's going to be brutally hurt.

"Literally, I want us to have some time apart. I liked it better when you were just sweet, but now as time progresses, you've been a little out of hand." Kikyou couldn't stop her lips from trembling. "Onegai Inu Yasha?" She asks him, looking in his eyes. There was definite hurt as his lips turn into a frown. His eyes usually held with childish mirth became slightly hollow.

She didn't wait for a reply as Kikyou turn away from Inu Yasha. She doesn't want to go home yet. Kikyou isn't even sure if her decision would benefit Inu Yasha and herself.

--

Inu Yasha felt as if someone punched him right in the gut. Kikyou just broke up with him. Staring at the last strand of her hair, his feet stayed glued to the pavement. Chikuso, is he going to lose her? Iie, some time apart, not forever. He sighs and looks up at the sky. He's not supid. Inu Yasha realizes how much he's suffocating her with himself, but what can he do?

"Maybe I should just go and jump off the bridge and kill myself then," he mutters eyes casting down. Sheesh, NOW he know he screwed up big time.

--

Kagome could barely feel her leg anymore. They keep on attacking where her agility is most best. Not that her arms aren't quick, but she mostly train her legs. Having to dodge some attacks, but get thrown everywhere like a rag doll isn't what she call training. Kagome, bruised up and still ready to fight, punches the ground as drips of blood poured from the side of her mouth. "Like hell will am I going to die here! You here me you stupid ghost, I'll destroy you guys if it's the last thing I do!"

Looking towards the barrier, she gulps down her saliva and searches for Sesshoumaru. Where did that ass go? Telling, or more like bitching him to get the Toukijin is maybe a mistake on her part, but it'll at least save this freakin' world. Not that she thought the world was ever fair to her, but at least the people she met during her life is worth saving.

Struggling from the wall she leans against, Kagome narrows her eyes as she felt a sting on her leg. They're trying to push her back. Her spiritual energy is waning. And her body is screaming in pain for her to stop and rest. Like hell can she do that. Kagome wasn't able to learn how to create a barrier yet. All she can do is blast and aim with her hand. But she can't even see them in this state.

_I'm more blind than I am sane right now. _Kagome just wished she had a few sutras' with her to cast off a binding spell. That'll stop those transparent little A-holes. Grinding her teeth as she feels her breath give away, Kagome doubles over slightly. Kami . . . It hurts.

Reaching the direction where the barrier is, she plopped down and leans against the wall, resting. Closing her eyes, Kagome couldn't help but let out a little smirk.

_"What is that impudent enigma made of?"_

_"Her will is strong and she has no hate harbored inside her."_

_"How can we attack her then?" _

_"All of us, we're even exhausted from assaulting her."_

_"What can we do then?" _

_Ha. Like hell am I going to go down that easily. _Tilting her head to the side so she can get a good like on the outer preliminar of the shed, Kagome coughs out blood. At least she can hold out here while out there has some peace.

"Miko."

She look up as Sesshoumaru's tall figure is in her line of vision. Kagome smiles. "Yo," she said.

She could've sworn a hint of concern was there, but it's probably her. It'll be a thousand years when Sesshoumaru shows any amount of concern for an annoying, and overbearing person like her. "I see you've been doing well," he said crouching to her level.

Kagome grins and put a thumbs up. "I'm not dead yet, see . . ." Though, she really do want to go to sleep for awhile and never wake up.

And there it is in his eyes again. Kagome isn't a dreamer, nor is she that ignorant, but the look in his eyes is really concern. She swares it is! It has to be! "I guess you're too stubborn to let physical harm take you over."

She shrugs. "I've been through worst."

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow and she shook her head, convincing him to forget what she just said. Sesshoumaru stands up suddenly and unsheathed his Toukijin. She didn't even see it there. Her vision is going blurry. "Demo . . you do want your life to be spared, but I doubt your the kind of person to sit and watch as everyone dies am I right?"

Kagome closes her eyes, ready to sleep anytime now. _"Hayaku . . ." _She whispers.

--

Instead of swinging his sword, he thrust it against the barrier. And as he expected, it absorbed the dark energy in his sword. His hands were burning and his body is barely able to take this much. For some odd reason though, Sesshoumaru held his ground and narrows his eyes. It focuses on the spirits inside. They tried to run away.

With a smug look, he pushed harder forcing Toukijin to seep all the negative feelings inside. It includes those souls of hatred. Slowly and lividly as Toukijin is done, Sesshoumaru forces his hand down that weilded Toukijin. His nails grew into sharp claws and he can even feel his teeth becoming sharper. Closing his mouth as he look to the miko with hazy crimson eyes, Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

Asleep with blood dripping from her arm and several places of her body, Sesshoumaru somewhat calmed. He narrows his eyes and glares hard at the miko. "Baka," he said before thrusting Toukijin on the ground.

_Did she actually think I'll kill her? _Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru crouch to her level and watches as she sleeps. _Good, she's still breathing. _From all the injuries the miko recieved, it's amazing how she didn't die or pass out long ago already. Wanting to knock her awake, Sesshoumaru decided against it. It's already enough that she's been through hell, the miko doesn't need another beating. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru drops himself next to the miko.

He wasn't sure what happen, but something inside him snapped. Right now, it's taking him everything to calm it. Maybe a little rest will do.

--

"Ne, am I in hell?"

Groaning, Kagome sits up. "I should've expected, hell really hurts."

Rubbing her head, she feel a sticky substance. "Hehe, great." Breathing in and out, Kagome coughs up more blood. _Kami, this isn't hell. _Rubbing her temple, Kagome got from her position and made her way outside the shed where she notice the barrier is no more. Though as she was ready to leave, Kagome tripped and her face landed solidly on the pavement outside the shed. This is just peachy. After getting her ass beat up, she TRIPS.

"Ittai." And here she was ready to leave for bandages.

Sitting with her legs tucked under, Kagome rubs her nose in pain. When she did so, she winced. Kagome completely forgotten some apparation knocked her there. Looking to the thing that tripped her, Kagome blinks. "N-Nani ka? Sesshoumaru?" She asks, her voice slightly softer.

Wait a minute, he didn't destroy her, then what happened? Bringing herself towards him, she checked to see if he was breathing. Leaning against his right chest, Kagome presses her ear against it. There it is, his heartbeat is heard in a one beat at a time.

_Yokatta. _

"What's with the affection miko?"

Kagome, startled jumps until she crashes into the shed's wall and trips over the boxes lying there. No wonder the old fart wanted her to clean this place up. There's too much junk everywhere. Looking at him and rubbing her head sorely, Kagome grins nervously. "D-daijoubu ka?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru, as usual gave an emotionless stare. "You're asking if I'm alright? Look in the mirror before concerning yourself of others."

Kagome looks down at her herself and gulps. Blood is stained over the white haori. Shoot, another ruined outfit her kaasan sew for her. Though, that really didn't affected her, but the bruises and cut she realizes she has on her body. Now she realizes how much she needs to be tended to. "I'm alright if that's what your worrying about," she smiles at him. Ah, he is a softie. "Though, I'm kind of worried about you Sesshoumaru. I've never seen your aura this weak before."

She crouches to his level and stare him right in the eye. "Your eyes are looking a bit dull too, and considering you're a rich boy," she pauses. "I don't think you ever recieved so much pain before."

"Uruse," Sesshoumaru mumbles.

Kagome steps back a few feet as his aura became a little dark. "H-hai! Jeez . . .I'm just worried."

Sesshoumaru blew a piece of silver strand hair out of his eyes. "Aren't you in pain as well miko?"

She grins. "Of course I am, but if you HAVE lived my life, you would see to it that I'm ammune to his kind of pain."

"Oh really?" Replies Sesshoumaru.

"Hai!"

"I don't believe you. Those are fatal wounds."

"Iie, I've been to hell and back again, so this is nothing."

"You're not human."

"Me? Look at you, what human can weild a demonic sword without getting injured?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small laugh. Kagome smile widens. "Eh? Did the great arrogant, stiff face Sesshoumaru laugh? Dude, get me a camera!" She exclaims.

--

Kikyou tosses a rock in the water and watches it jumps. The beach is soothing and seeing as she broke apart from Inu Yasha, this really calms her. Bringing her legs up and placing her chin on her knee, Kikyou let out a deep sigh. Physical wound she can take, but hurting herslef like that emotionalyl is hard.

Inu Yasha didn't deserve that. Kikyou isn't even sure she can handle it. _Oi, imouto, I wonder if I can be like you and get over it. _

Though, even how much they're similar, Kikyou knows that she's more emotional. It's so hard to blow it off like it's nothing, but wouldn't it be easier if she did? Letting her face fall against her knees, she groans loudly. _Chikuso, Inu Yasha gomen ne, but this is for the best. _

Looking up as the sunset, Kikyou slowly let out a smile. It isn't forever. Until Inu Yasha learns how to control himself, they'll just have to bear it. Besides, being friends for awhile will help.

--

Inu yasha bangs his head on his desk a couple of time. Shimatta, why did he have to request about getting lunch outside? And here, he was just informed that Kikyou called and told his mother that she wouldn't be able to tutor for the day. He lost a girlfriend and now Inu Yasha's pride is slipping away.

Kikyou has her reason for breaking up with him, and he knows exactly why. Actually, who cares anymore. He sat up straight and laughs. She's stupid not to want him anyway. He looks back down and shakes his head. _Maybe I'm the baka. _The way he lost her is humilating to him. Just because his insitnct took over to protect, he went overboard. Inu Yasha knew she can defend herself really well, but he just HAD to act like an ass.

Pushing his hands through his silver hair, Inu Yasha combed it smoothly between his fingers. It's not forever right?

--

Concern ne? Hakudoushi watches from where he sits in the window. A book his hand and an apple in the other. Biting upon it, he munches. _The miko can really stand against all odds it seems. Though, I've already found her weakness. _Let's just ponder about whether he's going to use it against her and rid himself from being her slave, or leave it alone and see what's the outcome.

Then again, he has all eternity. Then again, so does that Sesshoumaru. From what he can see, Toukijin is a demonic sword and only demons with a strong a will can weild it. ITs peculiar, but Hakudoushi can already see that Sesshoumaru is part demonic. Not by a lot, but it's there. Barely visible, but it's there.

Shrugging it off, Hakudoushi continued his reading. Sesshoumaru isn't an issue to Hakudoushi at all. When he revives his Entei, that it when the miko must fear him.

. . _. Deep inside Hakudoushi's mind, a small little evil-look alike Hakudoushi dances in glee while laughing menacingly_.

* * *

... 


	16. Part 16 Fame and Identity Confusion

**An:** _I'm starting to get the feeling I can not make long chapters anymore . . ._

**Disclaimer: **...

* * *

**Part 16 -** _Fame and Identity Confusion_

Tsubaki is in a meditative stance in front of her Shinto God didn't notice the presence of one of her pupil as Botan came bursing int hroom. She fell to the side in a small thud. "Tsubaki-sensei! Kitte kudasai!"

The miko, in her twenties sat up and smooths out her hair. She sits up and gave a feral glare to Botan. "How many times have I told you to never disturb me when I'm meditating Botan?" She asks. It's a nuisance really to train anyone. Twins though is even more troublesome. They are fortunate enough that their okaasan is Tsubaki's imouto. If not, she would automatically decline!

"Iie, gomen ne . . . Dakedo, I think you would want to be informed of this Tsubaki-sensei!" There was a glow in Botan's eyes that Tsubaki isn't sure about. It's mixed in with pride and worry at the same time.

Looking in the front page of the magazine, Tsubaki's eyes pops out of her socket. What is the meaning of this? "This is a shameful act," said Tsubaki glaring at the picture.

Standing up abruptly, Tsubaki clenches her teeth. "Let us head to Tokyo right this instant!" Exclaims Tsubaki as her feets shuffles against the tatami floor. With a swift slide, she marches outside and down the steps.

"Demo Tsubaki-sensei!" Botan exclaims. "How can we if we're all the way in Osaka?"

Tsubaki stops in her tracks and turns back to Botan. "It does not matter! I must deal with this!"

"How can we sensei . . . ?" Trails off Momiji as she appears on the steps. "The donation we recieve here is all brought to the orphanerium," stated Momiji.

Tsubaki's lips twitch losing her self-control. Clenching her hands into a fist, she looks up at Momiji and Botan. "Which one of you is able to use a car?"

Botan and Momiji, if they were in anime form, sweatdropped. "Dakedo Tsubaki-sama . . ." Start off Botan.

"Osaka is an island," Momiji finished.

--

Kagome took a peak at the magazine before her. She blinks once, then twice behind the sunglasses. Oh Kami . . . How'd the reporter get this anyway? Photographs after photographs is posted up. It even has this one. When the hell and why the hell didn't she notice those snooping nosey ass reporters?

With a sigh, she took her eyes away from the magazine and walks off to another shop. So, she's famous now. What's the big deal anyway? Those photographs of the miko of SunSet Shrine is nothing. Besides, they wouldn't know it was her. "Ne. Ne. Look at this. The miko even defeated this ugly thing."

"I know! She's so cool and can you imagine it's actually a girl!"

Kagome stops rooted on her spot.Seeing herself on the magazine isn't enough, but having middle-schoolers talking about her. Sure she feels flattered and all, but this is a little too much. She doesn't want her head to get inflated. "Sugoi! Did you hear that she's good with martial arts?"

Her head twitched like a robot to another group of girls. Highschool girls for that matter. "Hai! A miko trained in the art of fighting and trained spiritually. Sugoi!"

"Kitte! Kitte! Here's a picture of Sesshoumaru-sama! I heard that he's the miko's assisstant!"

"She's so cool!"

"Damn, this girl is HOT! Look at her! Torn up outfit and bloody all over. If that isn't the ideal warrior girl, then I don't know what is!" Exclaims a group of teenage boys to her left. Kuso! Why is this happening to her? Now of all times?

Kagome suddenly froze in her place as something inside her fianlly click. Turning around ever so slowly, she only gapes and her eyes widen. On the wall is a pictire of her going against Toukijin. When and where was the hidden camera? Why hadn't she detect it before? And who in the world would risk their life to do this? It's a dangerous job, but the angle they captured her perfect! Kami! _It would be cool . . . but why'd they just have to do it on me? _

"I bet she's only fifteen years old! Look at her! Miko-sama looks really young!"

"No wonder she's able to withstand all those attacks from those creepy apparations!"

"Sugoi!"

Kagome wince and steps away from the street. As she faces another shop, her blue eyes became VERY small. _A-action figures. I'm famous, but no one knows who the hell I am! Hehe . . . Just great. _

And all of sudden, she fainted. Yes, the most vigor and healthiest person fainted. Like a dead frog who got run over by a truck, Kagome fainted in the middle of the street. Not only that, but right in front of Sesshoumaru who currently is reading the magazine about his famed boss.

As Sesshoumaru side-steps a falling figure, he looks down. One word uttered from his mouth in an inquiring tone. "Higurashi?"

--

Hakudoushi read the fine print in time-roman font carefully. Here is a page of the miko defeating him. He knew he sense a few presence other than the mikos' and that silver, impudent haired Sesshoumaru. It's already humiliating to be defeated, but getting it captured so perfectly is degrading. For the humans to see him like this . . . How is he ever going to live it down? Ningens, he has no problem with, but his deceased kaasan would be laughing her head off at him in the other world.

"Ne! Hakudoushi-kun! Isn't this you?"

He froze, forgetting that Shippou is currently with him. Iie, he can not tell this child or the miko's warning might come alive. What she said as torture device had haunted him for a few nights. Getting wrapped in wires and getting his blood tested, Hakudoushi wouldn't find that so appealing. In his stature, Hakudoushi won't ever let those nightmares come to reality. After that science museum as that wench Kikyou has explained, he never wants to come close to a scientist. Those category of ningens are all mad.

"Iie."

"Seriously, he does look like you! And sugoi! It's miko-chan!" Shippou exclaims snatching the magazine away from Hakudoushi's grasp.

Hakudoushi glares at Shippou as he made himself comfortable on a bench meant for . . . what was that contraption called? Ah, yes . . . bus stops. "Ne! This really do look like you except he has a cool looking outfit!"

He's amazed at the ningen boy's interest. Grabbing the magazine from Shippou's hand, Hakudoushi suddenly thought of an idea. "Kid, this person that you claims do look like me, but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this." Of course it was a lie, but he at least made Shippou convinced. Besides, Hakudoushoi had always wanted to use that term he caught from that weird technology television.

"Mou . . . I guess you're right Hakudoushi-chan." Shippou looks from the magazine and back to Hakudoushi. "Hakudoushi's too cool for it," mutters Shippou inaudible for ningens to hear, but audible enough for youkai's enhanced hearing. Hakudoushi blinks and had the urge to rub the back of his head in confusion. A habit he picked up from the miko. Instead, he opted a blank expression.

_Cool? But there is no drop in temperature as far as I can tell. _

_--_

She's only been with him for around ten to fiteen years, but when he escapes his nuetral state, it's always amusing to watch. Seeing him fidget the way he is, it's funny. Sesshoumaru is a complex person, she admits, but when the facade falls, he's like every other person out there. It's plain kawaii.

From what Izayoi can tell, Sesshoumaru holds Kagome Higurashi as a dear friend. Why else would he bring the unconscious boy here? What Izayoi doesn't understand though is how in the world did such a healthy, as the doctor put it, boy fell unconscious? Sesshoumaru claims Kagome probably ran into a pole like an idiot and fell like any retard should.

That insult caught Izayoi off guard. She have never heard Sesshoumaru put such insult in high regards and at the same time in an angry tone. IT's hard to tell, but Izayoi half-smiled. Her opinion doesn't matter. Besides, it's rather cute . . . Though how oblivious Sesshoumaru is, she can obviously tell.

--

Sesshoumaru is finally calm enough to just lean against his chair. Kagome, awake on the futon, ate happily. It seems the moron enjoys his step mother's mixed fruits with whip cream as the topping. He doesn't like sweet things, but it's obvious the moron really does. Looking at him shoveling down the bowl of fruits disgusted Sesshoumaru. From the whip cream against Higurashi face to the wet lips . . . Sesshoumaru quickly looks away. _Why was I just staring at Higurashi's lips? _He asks himself metally.

When he hears the shoji door slides close, Sesshoumaru looks up. Izayoi-san just retreated. And now . . . Now does Sesshoumaru realze that he's alone. Alone with the baka. Alone with the annoying enigma. Alone with Kagome. The constant reminder of his confusion. He is not gay . . . Sesshoumaru thinks of the miko and an image of Kagome drifts in . . . And he's not bi.

"Ne Taka-ichi, something wrong?"

He looks up and regretted almost instantly. Sesshoumaru is greeted with blue eyes and the same happy-go-lucky grin. _Nande Kami? Nande? _He prayed silently. It's unlike him to feel so desperate, but right now Sesshoumaru felt so trapped.

He had wanted to avoid Higurashi for the rest of their vacation, but they just have to coincidentally meet again. "Taka-ichi?"

Sesshoumaru looks up and his expression remain nuetral. "Nani?" He asks, glad that he's still able to control his voice. It was blank, perfect.

Kagome smirks. "Do you need the futon? Cause we could share . . . It looks like you need a rest Taka-ichi."

_Cause we could share . . . _Sesshoumaru shakes his head mentaly while slowly declining. It was a joke, he knows, but he can't help but gulp. He felt VERY warm for some reason. _Cause we could share . . . What is Higurashi trying to insinuate? Does he know? _Of course not baka! Higurashi's too dense to notice anything! Hai, that's right. The moron doesn't realize Sesshoumaru strange attrac- Interest! Interest dammit! Interest!

_Interest is perfectly reasonable. Not that I'm lu-INTERESTED in Higurashi much. _

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly, startling the sophomore on the futon. Stiff like a stone, Sesshoumaru looks away from Higurashi. Luckily his hair is able to hide his face. He can tell they were red. He points to the door. "Restroom," he mutters, "Need to go." He said before making his way to the shouji door. As he reach the shoji door, he slides it open and steps out.

Because of his hasty retreat, he didn't notice Kagome scratching the back of his head muttering, "Is that really Taka-ichi? Maybe he's embarrassed about the magazines too?" Kagome, the sophomore, shrugs.

--

Kikyou sighs. She's too tired to look for Kagome. Is it possible she's to preoccupied with her own problems? Her shoulder sagged a bit as her eyes cast down to her feet. For the past few days, Kikyou's been at dazed. She couldn't eat nor sleep that well. Kikyou even wondered why she wasn't so affected when Kagome was hospitaltized a few days ago.

Her mind isn't even thinking straight . . .

"Kikyou, are you listening?"

She looks up and smiles at Sango. "Na-Nani?" She asks.

Sango's expression became concerned. "Daijoubu ka? You've been zoning out lately," said Sango holding the magazine.

Kikyou shook her head. Why wouldn't she be okay? Just acting a little odder than usual doesn't mean there has to be something wrong with her right? Kikyou smiles. "Daijoubu Sango, what was it you just said?"

Sango sighed. Showing her the front page of the latest magazine, Kikyou blinks. Another blink and she pales. Kuso. Kagome. "This miko, she really looks like you! Sugoi, and it says here that Sesshoumaru is her assisstant!"

Kikyou's eyes popped out. Sesshoumaru is Kagome's assisstant! When was her imouto going to inform the rest of the family this? That little girl will have an ear-splitting headcahe when Kikyou's through with her. Better yet, when ojiichan is through with her. Kagome. Kagome, who would've thought that her twin would be as lazy as to hire a damn assisstant! Sesshoumaru no less . . . Matte . . . "Sesshoumaru . . . san?" She asks.

Peering closely at the front page, Kikyou furrows her eyebrow in confusion. Kagome's been with him everyday and yet that girl is oblivious that she has feelings for him? Oh Kami . . . Kikyou sighs in defeat and shook her head, feeling sorry for her imouto. _I pity her so much for being so slow . . . I mean dense. _

--

Kagome sneezed. Looking up, she blinks. What was that about? Allergies. Must be it. She knew she should've left already in case their hospitality drops, but Kagome couldn't help herself. This place is huge! As a child, Kagome always had trouble with her exploring nature even if it gives the people around her trouble.

Actually, her real reason for wandering around the place is to look for Sesshoumaru and call him out. She heard there was a new store open up for video games and wanted to bring him along. She smirks. That's not technically her real reason. The fact that she just LOVES to bug and annoy him is amusing. And for some reason, she really likes to hang around him.

As she reaches another staircase, Kagome's gapes at the place. Staircase after staircase is surrounding her while rooms after rooms is place in front, left, and to her right. Kagome even lost track where the room she is currently occupied is in. Scratching her head, Kagome decides to go down an anonymous staircase. It'll lead her somewhere, probably Sesshoumaru's room if she's lucky.

After she made her way down, Kagome's eyes widen as she faces a rice paper door. Looking to the hallway, her eyes widen. This place is so old-tradition. Sesshoumaru IS a pretty little rich boy. Walking deeper, she looks around the architect. How long did it took them to build this place?

When she was ready to turn back, Kagome trips upon a ledge. _Shimatta! What the hell!_

_--_

Inu Taisho looks up suddenly as his shouji door creaks. Furrowing his eyebrow in confusion, he finally relax and looks back down at the contract in his hand. The creak suddenly became louder as he looks up once more. The shouji door to his office fell forward with someone above it. Usually, he would demand some sort of explanation, but remembering the stress that overcame him late last night, he sighs and shook his head.

"Ittai . . ." He hears.

"Who are you?" He asks, looking back at the papers.

The young girl stands up suddenly, a little alert with the situation she's been greeted. Inu Taisho signs on the bottom of the page and places it upon the other stacks of paper. Looking back up at the girl, he surpressed himself from raising his voice. Coming home to work once more after jet lag isn't what he call pleasant. "What is it that you want?" He asks.

The young girl as he can already tell is a crossdresser. Why else would she be wearing a school uniform meant for male students. She points to herself and suddenly laughs nervously. "Anou . . . I accidentally fell in. Who are you?"

Inu Taisho raise an eyebrow. Who of all people doesn't know who he is? Could it be that she's trying to be deceitful. He chuckles mentally at the thought. From the way her eyes are glimmering, he highly doubt that. Though, those blue eyes look particularily familiar, but Inu Taisho is a little overworked to think too much into it.

"Let's just say I'm someone important."

The girl, in turn smirks. "A little too arrogant like Sesshoumaru, has white-stocked hair like Taka-ichi, has golden eyes like Taka-ichi." She snaps her finger. She speaks so much about his son. Could it be that she's a fan girl? Iie, that would be unlikely considering everyone of Sesshoumaru's cute fans knows what Sesshoumaru's father look like. _Could it be possible that my adorable little son is finally able to be friendly? _

"Your his twin brother!" Claps the girl. Inu Taisho looks at her blankly. Suddenly, he couldn't help but chuckle at the 'wise' guess. Does he appear that young? If so, then he must take that as a compliment.

He closes his eyes for a moment and smirks. "Am I right?"

He almost jumped back a llittle as the girl's face appeared before his. _What speed . . . _He laughs nervously in his mind.

From the way her blue eyes are glimmering, he would guess that she's happy with her answer. Inu Taisho coughs and looks at her through the side of his eyes. "I suppose it's alright to let you believe that." He said to her.

"Ha! So it is true! What the hell are you doing cooped in this house anyway? Don't you go to school?" He felt a little more relieved that she edged herself away from him so she's across the table.

Inu Taisho smiles at her enthusiasm. Her presence is calming and a little exhilirating as well. "Iie, I've already finished." That was probably a bad answer.

Her eyes widen. "Hontou? I knew Taka-ichi was smart, but I didn't knew he had a twin brother who's a genuis! Sugoi!" She exclaims, slightly excited.

_Well now, I guess I can let her believe that. _

Inu Taishi chuckles. "Onegai, if you don't mind . . . What is your name?"

The girl's grin is relapsed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, yoroshiku!"

Inu Taisho's eyes widen. _Higurashi? _So, that explains the reason why her aura is a little over than normal. She's related to his sensei, Kigami Koushin Higurashi. He smiles warmly towards her. Inu Taisho had never thought that for once would he meet a smaller version of Kagami Higurashi, though this one is female.

"What about you?" Asks Kagome.

He smiles. "I'm Inu-" Ha pauses. She would know that he's Sesshoumaru's father if he gave out his real name. "I'm Inu, yoroshiku," he replies flatly unable to use his creative mind.

And unfortunately, Kagome finds that name very amusing. "Kami . . . I thought Inu Yasha was bad, but you have 'inu' as a name! That's hilarious!" She laughs until tears came in the side of her eyes. And for some unreasonable explanation, Inu Taisho wasn't offended. It isn't his real name anyway. 'Inu', as he heard from Izayoi, is rather cute. Unfortunately, Kagome Higurashi finds it rather amusing. Anybody would, he guess. Kigami Higurashi was the same. His deceased sensei had always teased Inu Taisho of having his name beginning with 'inu'.

_Kigami Koushin Higurashi . . . I find it rather odd to see another verson of yourself. _

"Ne ne Inu . . ." He was alittle off guard as her expression suddenly changed from teasing to serious. "Do you know where Taka-ichi room is?"

He raise an eyebrow. "Ta-Ka-I-Chi?" He asks, slightly perplexed of this name.

She waves her hand and laughs. "I opted the name from Takayama. Sesshoumaru Takayama. Inu Yasha Takayama. It's too long to say their name so Taka-ichi is for Sesshoumaru and Taka . . . matte, you should be Taka-ichi, then Sesshoumaru be Taka . . . matte! Are you older than Sesshoumaru or he is?"

Inu Taisho looks at her a little oddly. "I don't think I would want to be mixed up with those odd . . . nicknames?"

Kagome's eyes widen, then she smirks. "Aha! I have an idea! Since I met you last, why don't I just call you Taka-san. Takayama number three!" She exclaims.

Inu Taisho feels a little fearful as Kagome Higurashi starts to laugh her head off claiming she's a bonified genius. It's rahter frigthening to see women talk to themselves.

"Ne, so where is Taka-ichi's room?"

His eyes became small. Kagome is really quick when changing expressions and for the third time today, she caught him off guard. Amazing, but he's expecting no less from the daughter of Kigami Higurashi. "Why would you want to be there?"

Kagome's eyes widen, then a frightening grin came across her face. She snickers. "Do you have any idea how fun it is to freak out Taka-ichi?" She asks.

His eyes widen slightly. _I was not expecting that. _

"Iie," he replies.

Kagome shook her head. "Nandemonai . . ." Something in her eyes tell him that Kagome's more serious than she lets on.

--

Sesshoumaru clicks open the door with a tray in his hand. He narrows his eyes together, a little perplex and a little angered. On the futon in this guest room, where Higurashi WAS resting, there's not a single trace of human entity. Walking over to the futon, he looks blankly at it. Placing the tray down on a low table nearby, he steps out of the room. Closing his eyes and letting out a huge breath, Sesshoumaru slams the guest room door.

_Higurashi, when I find you, I will kill you. _

With determination to hurt that scawny little blue-eyed girl-face moron, Sesshoumaru stocks down the stairs.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He snaps his direction to the servant girl with brown pigtails and glared. "What do you want?" He asks harshly.

She blushes and smiles nervously. "A-Anou . . . I think I s-saw the guest you b-brought here going down t-to I-Inu Taisho-s-sama's stud-studies." Finally, as she finishes her sentence, he turns away anf continues down the stairs. Out of the view of the servant, he cracks his knuckles. If his otousan hadn't hurt that idiot yet, Sesshoumaru surely will.

Running down the steps in a haste, he passes a few servants as they gave him odd looks. Usually, he wouldn't be in hurry for anything, but the baka dares to snoop around. Not only did Higurashi ditched him, but he dares to enter his otousan's place while he's busy working. He smirk, thinking of the cruel way he's going to torture that blue-eyed nymph-IMP. Blue-eyed imp.

As he reaches his father's domain, Sesshoumaru pauses for a moment. A little too quiet. Averting his eyes this way and that, he steps forward to where he knew his father is working. Lifting his hand to slide it open, Sesshoumaru stops for a moment. The moron might not even be in here.

A soft sigh reach his ear and he knew perfectly who that belongs to. Kagome Higurashi.

"Kuso, I don't know what to do . . . I quit!" Hai, it is the moron.

"Now, now. Is giving up the only thing you can do?" Asks his . . . father?

What are they doing in there?

"Ah!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as he harshly slid the door, practically slamming it to the side. He looks blankly at the situation. The scream came from Kagome, but it's about an entirely different thing than he imagined. He thought his otousan would punish Higurashi for stepping into his work place. Though, this is seriously different from what he's picturing.

"Taka-ichi! Sup?" Ask Higurashi with that annoying grin.

"Eto . . ." Trails off Sesshoumaru. Turning to his otousan, he bows in respect. "Gomen oto-"

"Oniisan! Why don't you come over here and join us?" Sesshoumaru's eyes became small.

_Oniisan? _

"So Taka-ichi's older than you? That's a surprise!" Exclaims Kagome. He turns to Higurashi, a little confused with the turn of events.

Walking over to Kagome, he looks at the low table. They're . . . _They're . . . playing a game of Go? _Sesshoumaru look to his father who smiles coyly and places an index finger on his lips in a sign to be silent. Sesshoumaru furrows his eyebrow, but shook his head. At times, he wonders why he even listens to his father. Of course, because Inu Taisho is his father.

"I can't figure this out? Where can I put it?" Mumbles Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru sighs and decided to just play along with his father's . . . What IS his father trying to pull?

Sesshoumaru shook his head and turn to the board. _Forget it, it's too insane to figure this out . . ._

--

Sesshoumaru look towards Higurashi with an odd feeling in his chest. ALmost as if a burden has been lifted. It's not important that Higurashi met his father and it seem his father enjoys Higurashi company. OR maybe it's that fact that his father likes Higurashi. It can't be that. Sesshoumaru doesn't care.

Thinking back to what his father had said frighten Sesshoumaru a bit.

_"How come you never informed you have such a odd person as a friend Sesshoumaru?" _

_He furrows his eyebrow as Sesshoumaru stare at Inu Taisho's back. "I didn't think it is important to tell you who I socialize with." _

_Inu Taisho turn to Sesshoumaru. The owner of a whole Corporation which still expands and the heir to that corporation stare at one another. One was smiling kindly and the other has two dotted eyes, confused of his father's expression. "Well, you should bring Higurashi more often here. I really enjoyed the company."_

_"I may be rude to ask this, dakedo . . ." Sesshoumaru trails off, "But why dous Higurashi believe your my ototo?" _

_His father turn to him with a look of warmth washed over. It took Sesshoumaru by surprise and as a minute pass, he finally has senses back. "Do not worry my son, it is just amusing to see Kagome-san think of us as siblings."_

_"N-Nande?" _

_He wasn't able to recieve the answer as Higurashi finally calls him to leave. _

"Ne Taka-ichi."

Sesshoumaru was brought back to reality as he looks up towards Higurashi's serious tone. "How come you never told me you had a twin brother?"

A little perplexed at that question, Sesshoumaru's expression became a little nonchalant. His father, the great Inu Taisho made someone like Kagome believe that this Sesshoumaru has a twin brother. Amazing that moron doesn't get who the person he spent his time with all afternoon is exactly his father. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru shrugs. "It doesn't really matter," he said. Considering . . . the fact . . . that Inu Taisho is his . . . father.

Kagome Higurashi, who's expression became offensive, punched Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. Enough for Sesshoumaru to glare at her, but not enough to hurt him. "You're brother Inu was cool, better than Inu Yasha too. And don't think I didn't notice, but you respected him!"

Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow as Higurashi defended his father's 'existence'. A noble act, but unneccissary. "I suppose the coversation never came up," he replies. It's not really a lie, but not the whole truth either. Everyone who believes in the media would know who his father is upon sight. Sesshoumaru is only assuming that Higurashi spends most of his time on games and friends than pay attention to any medias'.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Kagome!"

They turn their heads up to the voice.

--

Kagome grins and waves towards Bankotsu. They haven't seen him since the autumn festival and even then, Banktosu ditched them. "Oi! Ban-Naomi!" She exclaims remebering the get up Bankotsu had during the autumn festival. He still opted his geeky form to stray away from fan girls it seems.

As he reach them, he flashes a magazine in front of their face. Kagome blinks. Is that her? This time though, she isn't in her miko's garb, but the outfit she's wearing now. "N-nani?" She held it closer to her face. "What the hell is this? How did they capture me?"

Bankotsu pushes the magazine down and Kagome was greeted with a grin. "Dude, when I heard the name Kagome Higurashi back in Kyoto, I was surprised. Damn, you're even popular now on the media, how do you feel Kagome?"

Kagome shocked and stiff turns to Sesshoumaru who shruggs. "I suppose it has to do with the fact that you're my 'friend', as you like to put."

She looks at the magazine and thrust it back to Bankotsu. "Chikusho, I know Taka-ichi is use to this sort of fame, but why the hell drag me down along with it?" She asks, grumbling. First, it was her miko's fame, now it's just her cross-dressing form. She's lucky that the media doesn't know anything about the REAL Kagome or she'll be toast.

"Well, it isn't really about being Sesshoumaru's friend either," laughs Bankotsu. Turning the page, Kagome looks at a picture of herself and Bankotsu shaking hands. She remebered it being the time where he then became a real J-rock artist.

She read the caption below. _"This caption shows that Kagome Higurashi is the first manager of Bankotsu Banryuu, the vocalist of the Shichinintai. As you all have known from interview of the Shichinintai, Bankotsu Banryuu was a geek, but there is a person who brought him from being a gloomy nerd to j-rock in less than a day. Not only is he beautiful and carefree, Higurashi-san's personality lights up anybody's foul mood."_

Kagome laughs nervously after reading that. "Ah! Here's another one with you and Sesshoumaru."

Bankotsu turn the page. Kagome looks at the picture where she and Sesshoumaru was in the autumn festival. This was when she tried to get Sesshoumaru to go and shoot the plastic ducks. Kagome read the caption below. _"Kagome Higurashi, the topic of the year knows Sesshoumaru Takayama, the heir to the most richest and famed Corporation. Being 'aquantance' is far from their relationship. Not only is our cute and adorable teenage boy knows Bankotsu Banryuu, but Higurashi-san has also made friends with the wealthiest and not to mention hottest, but cold premature adult while many can not." _

Kagome snickers. "Hehe, even the press thinks Taka-ichi's hot!" She exclaims, then laughing her head off. "Are they blind? Taka-ichi looks like girl, for Kami's sake!" She continues to laugh oblivious to the angry aura behind her. "How the hell can they say he's a premature adule when he acts NOTHING like a sensible adult!"

Suddenly, Kagome feels a shocking pain on her head.

"Ittai! Ittai! Ittai!" She rubs her head in pain. Turning to Sesshoumaru angrily, Kagome glares.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru Takayama suddenly smiles ruefully which fright Kagome a bit. "And you say I have a face of a woman, look in the mirror before saying that about me. They said I'm 'hot' while it claims that you're 'beautiful'."

Kagome turn red in the face. "U-Uruse!"

"Kitte! There he is!"

All three heads slowly tilts to the side. Across the street from them, reporters or teen magazines could be seen crowding each other ready to run through the street. Kagome was sweating heavily, while Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru turn to her with their eyebrow raised. "I don't know if this neccessary Higurashi, but I suggest you . . ." Sesshoumaru words were left in the dust as Kagome high-tailed it out of there.

--

Hakudoushi looks up at he clouds, forgetting the fact that two bickering children is near him. It isn't such a trivial matter, but it's very loud and annoying. Shippou is the start of it while the other Rin, takes offensive of it. Rin thinks that the miko is hot, which he still doesn't understand, and Shippou believes that the miko looks like a girl. Hakudoushi doesn't understand why these ningens are so simple-minded.

The miko, Kagome Higurashi is in fact a girl. "Ne Hakudoushi! You think Kagome looks like a girl right?" Asks Shippou.

_Shimatta, he's trying to get me in this argument. _"I suppose," he replies nonchalantly.

"Iie Hakudoushi-kun! You're just siding with him because he's a guy! You're both sexist."

Hakudoushi rolls his head backward and raised an eyebrow at the almost teary-eyed child. "Then I guess Kagome Higurashi is . . . hot?" He said, a little hesitant. He really doesn't understand the term.

"Iie Rin! That isn't fair! You made him give you sympathy! Hakudoushi, decide on your own," Shippou said, "Do you think Kagome looks hot or does he look like a girl?"

Hakudoushi smirks, refusing to reply. Standing up, he faces his so-called friends. Of course Shippou introduced this ningen female child to him. "Shippou, I believe that the reason you're saying Kagome looks like a girl is because you're jealous. Admit it, you have an infatuation for Rin here." Seeing the clueless look on carrot top, he rolls his eyes. "Okay, you like Rin more than a friend."

He loves doing this. Watching as Shippou turn red, his gaze shifted to the also red Rin. "And Rin, I believe that the reason you're saying that Kagome looks hot, whatever that term means, is the reason for this argurment. You are trying to get the one you're infatuated with, excuse me like . . . . which is Souta across the park from us, jealous." He smiles maliciously as Rin's bang covered her eyes. Glancing at the two, he turns around.

All in all, Hakudoushi still has the ability to manipulate. Even to small children such as them.

Suddenly, he felt an accorn thrown against his head. Hakudoushi blinks and rubs it. What in the . . . Turning back, he uses his arms for sheild as dozens and dozens of accorn is suddenly being thrown at him.

Looking to Rin, he could see her smiling and sticking her tongue. "Like you know anything Hakudousho, you're a kid like us!" She exclaims throwing another accorn at him.

Running to a near by tree, he glance at the two children blankly. "You two just really can't except the truth now can you?" He asks.

He wince as an accorn lands on his head. Turning to Shippou, he ducks from another one. "Ne Hakudoushi, don't start looking into things when certaintly you're like us! A mere child! Act you're age baka!" Yells Shippou clearly enjoying this.

"Fine, if you two want play that way, I'll gladly fight fire with fire." Picking a few accorns off the ground, he toss them.

* * *

... 


	17. Part 17 Tag and Caught

**Disclaimer:** _T.T_

**A.N: **_The LONG awaited chapter has arrived . . ._

* * *

**Part 17** - _Tag and Caught_

Inu Taisho rubs his temple in frustration.

"Inu Taisho-sama, what are you going to do about this?"

His golden eyes flicker to the bald old smith maker. Shaking his head, he places the paper down next to its envelope. "I've never imagined that it would come to this so soon." He leans against his chair and stare out the scenery of the lively garden. It is an old traditional type garden with a pond right in the middle. "I do not even think that anyone can handle this other than the deceased Kigami Koushin Higurashi."

Closing his eyes, Inu Taisho shakes his head. Ever since the Meiji era, his ancestor has protected an artifact created for youkai's purpose. It's an artifact that kept his generation demonic soul in check. From the report he has from the manager of the museum dedicated for the Meiji era, this powerful artifact known as the Seishin Senzo Ishi is ready to collapse.

"May I make a suggestion Inu Taisho-sama?"

Inu Taisho's eyes flickers to Totosai once more before waving his hand towards the old man. "Hai, if you wish."

"There is a miko rumored to have incredible skills, not only in priesthood, but in the art of fighting as well," trails off Totosai. "It is said that countless of times, this miko has offhandedly escaped death's grasp, far too many to count."

Inu Taisho looks at Totosai's expression. It was of admiration. "There is even a rumor that-"

"Kagome . . ."

Inu Taisho calculated the possibility. She has abnormal spiritual energy and her agility of that of a fighter. It can be true possibility that it must be her. Kigami Koushin Higurashi's daughter, Kagome Higurashi. "Totosai, does this skillful miko have a name?"

Totosai's eyes widen, if possible. "Now that you have brought it up, there is no indication that she has a name. They just prefer to her as miko."

Inu Taisho's expression, blank taps his finger against the low table. "Tell me her physical description."

As he asks this, Totosai rummages through his black bag. Upon closer inspection, Inu Taisho finally realizes it was a magazine. Totsai place it flat on the table for Inu Taisho to see. His golden eyes widen just slightly. _Unbelievable. I've met her in person and I know that she isn't a fake, but why put herself in the media?_

"It's amusing really. This miko hasn't the slightest clue as to how reporters manage to capture her," chuckles Totosai. "Many fans out there is demanding for a name and location of the miko. Though, there is a problem . . . Even the media does not know where she resides in."

Resting his cheek against his palm, Inu Taisho places his elbow on the low table. "Interesting," he whispers, lips up in a smirk. "Turn the page."

As he looks to the next, his mind started reeling to the idea that this miko really is a miracle. "What is my son doing?" He looks closer at what his son is wielding. It's the sword, Toukijin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the assistant of this miko. That is part of the reason why there is so many fans that hates her and loves her."

His mind somewhat, deep in thought, smiles. Put Kagome's cross-dressing and the miko together, and what do you get . . . Kagome living in two separate worlds. _And yet I am surprised that Sesshoumaru doesn't know who his friend really is. _

Inu Taisho closes the magazine and its rumors and opens his eyes back to the peaceful scenery. "Totosai, I want you to request help from the miko to Meiji Takara museum. You must make sure she gets every single information of the artifact and remind her to never purify it."

"Hai Inu Taisho-sama."

--

Hakudoushi rubs his ears in pain. Hanging around these two long is surely going to make Hakudoushi deaf and considering he's a youkai, that's saying something. The imbeciles constant bickering only takes up his time. Don't get him wrong, Hakudoushi has centuries to waste, but the fact that he somehow wants to spend it on something more productive.

"Hakudoushi, come on let's play basketball!"

The white-haired little demon raises an eyebrow. "What is this bas-kit ball?"

Shippou's eyes widen and Rin started to laugh. He narrows his eyes. It isn't his fault that he was sealed in for more than a century. They're mocking him and mocking him is the worse possible thing you can do to a powerful demon. Shippou walks up to him and place a small hand on his shoulder. "Its okay man, we'll teach you. ." He grins that fox grin of his. Seriously, if Shippou isn't a human, Hakudoushi would assume the child is a kitsune.

Rin crosses her arm and nods. "Oi, oi . . . Hakudoushi, it's alright. Not ALL guys have to know this," she giggles.

That girl, he'll kill her someday.

Shippou lead them to an empty court. Hakudoushi looking around him and watches the older ningen's, which of course isn't older than him, playing that game with the orange ball. "Okay, Hakudoushi . . . shoot."

He turns around and quickly catches the ball before it can land on his face. He looks at it curiously. What is his suppose to do with this. Looking up at the basket above him, he furrows his eyebrow. Now what? Suddenly, before he can do anything, Rin came from behind him and slaps the ball away, seeming to bounce the ball in her hands. "This is called dribbling," she said, a smug look.

Hakudoushi glares at her. Her smirk widens as she kept on dripping. Taking her eyes off him, she turns to the basket and jumps, throwing the ball. Looking towards the ball, his curiosity peaked as she made it in. _Such accuracy from a ningen child . . ._

Shippou, who now has the ball, throws it to the white-haired demon. Hakudoushi, with the ball in his hand bounces it. His eyes widen in delight. _Interesting . . . _As he continue to bounce it, he looks at the basket in front of him and with more grace than any other human, shoots. He smiles as it goes in perfectly without hitting the rim or the backboard.

"Wah! Sugoi Hakudoushi! On your first try too! I couldn't even do that!" Exclaims Shippou.

Hakudoushi who tries to hide in his smile, turn to Shippou with a nod. "Heads up!"

He looks up as the ball came straight to his face. "Hakudoushi!"

On the court, he opens his eyes to stare at concern pair of brown eyes and sharp blue eyes. "Daijoubu ka?" Rin asks. "Gomen ne . . ."

Hakudoushi's expression blank, purple eyes blink. "Is that one of the rules of the game?"

--

Sesshoumaru, from lack of concentration, lets the hammer fall. Looking to the miko who stands in front of him, he pales. They stare at each other for a moment as silence engulfs them. A cricket could be heard in the background.

Sesshoumaru blinks.

The miko blinks.

Suddenly . . .

"You jackass!"

The miko jumps on one foot trying to comfort her injured foot in which the hammer is accidentally dropped upon. "Watch where you're dropping that! What the hell is the matter with you? Dude . . . " She trails off falling forward. Sesshoumaru watches as she falls pass him, flat on her face against the pavement. "Ittai," she mutters.

Sesshoumaru glance around him to see if anybody saw that embarrassing moment. And fortunately, there aren't any visitors at the time. Crouching to her level, he pokes her back. "Daijoubu ka?" He asks.

No response.

He pokes again, "Daijoubu ka?"

He raises an eyebrow this time. No response.

He pokes once more, "Miko . . ."

Poking once more, he scoots over as the miko suddenly rise to her feet. "I sense someone!" She exclaims.

To get off this boredom, his boss managed to harass customer who comes by. Standing up, he grabs her arm as she intended to walk up to the person. Its fortunate enough that their getting any visitors at this time of year, the shrine doesn't need an overly enthusiastic miko to enhance it. Especially, since Sesshoumaru made sure no one knows he works here.

"Ikuzo Sesshoumaru-san! We have a visi-"

"Not this time miko," said Sesshoumaru.

The miko turns to him and blink. "Nanda?" She asks, slightly confused.

"I don't know, probably the fact that harrassing them physically is very much welcoming," he said in a matter of fact tone.

The miko in turn, rubs the back of her head and laughs nervously. "Come on Sesshoumaru-san, what's the harm in a little welcome?"

"You're little welcome managed to chase out ALL the visitors, even the one who just comes here to pray."

The miko, looking innocent, tilts her head. Sesshoumaru looks at her blankly. Is she that moronic not to realize her deed is a little overboard? "Are you sure they weren't enjoying it?" She asks.

"I'm sure."

"Sure, sure?"

"Hai, sure sure."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou . . ."

"Pretty su-"

"Yamette baka, you're annoying me," Sesshoumadu said harshly letting her go.

The miko glares at him as he glares back.

This is getting more and more rediculous by the minute! Why does she continue, weekend after weekend, and torment him with these childish games of hers'? Is she doing this on purpose? As he keeps his glare, Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head. Iie, she's too naive for that. Could if be, even in her age, that she's still a child? _Could be . . ._

"Ohayo!"

Breaking the spark of anger between themselves, their eyes averted to the caller. Sesshoumaru furrows his eyebrow at the familiar visitor. Totousai. Once a black smith now became a private messenger for his father.

"Oi! Ohayo ojiisan!" Exclaims the miko, waving enthusiastically.

--

Kikyou pays for the ice cream and sits down on a nearby bench. It's the weekend. After helping a little with her mother's shop, Kikyou came out her for some fresh air. She wanted to spend her time with Kagome, but remembering that the girl is a famous miko now, this twin can only guess the blue-eyed girl is busy.

Actually, looking towards the sky, Kikyou feels like dozing off. She hasn't spent any time with Kagome for awhile. Their twins for Kami's sake. It would be a reliever if they would be able to spend at least ONE day with each other. For a while now, Kikyou noticed a few things that's changed. One, Kikyou and Kagome's infatuated with someone. Two, they haven't been contacing their friend back at the other side of Tokyo. Three, Kagome has become a cross-dresser and miko. Four, Kikyou's too relaxed. Five . . .

Before she knew it, Kikyou dozed off until her head hit the bench with a thud. Kikyou's breathing became soft. Eyes were shut calmly and her dark black tresses falling over her shoulders and on the bench only indicates that the girl is asleep.

--

Rin collapse on the bench, Shippou right next to her. She couldn't believe that Hakudoushi can be so GOOD? "You lie Hakudoushi! You did play basketball before haven't you?"

The white-haired boy, who barely even sweat turn to her. His eyes from the usual blank, has a little light in them. "It dishonorable to lie," he simply said before making in another shot. Rin sighs in defeat, too worn out to even argue back. Even though small first graders like Rin, she's pretty athletic according to Sesshoumaru-sama. Still, looking towards Hakudoushi once more, she lets out a huge breath.

Watching him shoot, dribble, then suddenly jumps high, only makes her shakes her head in disappointment. Disappointment of her failure to beat him. That's the reason why Izayoi-san never said to get overconfident! _Chikusho! _

Still panting loudly, Rin got up towards the water fountain. Standing behind a taller boy, she waits for her turn. Rin furrows her eyebrow suddenly a little annoyed. It's been a two minutes already! "Oi! You! Hayaku! You're dehydrating the ocean!" She exclaims out of annoyance.

The boy stops and turns around. Rin froze. "Ah! Ohayo Rin!" He smiles at her and suddenly turn to stone. At least, that's what she felt. "Gomen ne," he bows apologetically. The fifth grader with brown hair and brown eyes looks sheepish and embarrassed. Rin, standing there like an idiot watches as he walks pass her.

"Oi! Souta!"

"Yo Shippou! Hakudoushi, what are you little kids doing here?"

"Playing basketball." Rin hears Hakudoushi monotone reply.

"Hontou? Hakudoushi, you know how to play?"

"The rules are reasonable."

"Shippou, you taught him?"

"Hai! But he surpassed his sensei!" Shippous says proudly.

Rin hears Souta's lovely laugh ringing in her ears. "I can see that. Hakudoushi's barely breaking a sweat!"

"Oi! I had my allowance today; do you guys want me to treat you to ice cream?"

Rin suddenly turns around and ran next to Souta. "Ne, ne. C-can I come too?" She asks looking up to Souta, trying hard to really not blush. When turn to her and gently smile, Rin suddenly feel butterfly in her stomach. He nods. _Sugoi! He's so wonderful! _To her, Souta is plainly amazing! Sesshoumaru-sama is her role model, but what she feels for Souta, it's just . . . just . . . Amazing!

She completely tuned out Hakudoushi's and Shippou's voice as she walks side by side with Souta. Everything about him is so-so-so COOL!

"Rin, daijoubu ka?" Souta asks.

She nods with a grin.

"Hai I was just . . ."

She watches as his mouth moves. Rin, in a dazed didn't realize something came towards her face until it was too late. "A basketball struck the back of her head as she fell straight on her face.

Rolling over to her back, she winces. "Ittai," she mutters.

"Gomen! Gomen!"

--

Kagome picked up a stick and flicks it to Sesshoumaru. Quickly dashing behind the armor, Kagome snickers feeling the eyes of Sesshoumaru glaring at the armor. "This is no time to play hide-and-seek miko."

Before he was able to find her, Kagome has dashed to the next room. Snickering again, she ducks behind something that looks like a mumified hand. He won't find her here. Haha, freaking out Sesshoumaru really amuses her. When she wanted to make another dash, Kagome feels the hilt of Toukijin between her neck and shoulder blades. "Like I said before miko, we aren't here to play."

Pouting, she stands straight up. "Dakedo! It's been thirty minutes since we've been here! I can't find a stupid reason NOT to play! Museums are plain boring!" Huffs Kagome. To her, museums only bring about stupid past. It's not like I believe in the freakin' past! And museums only remind me how it's directly defying my morals!"

"Obviously, I can' tell whether you're noble or stupid . . ." Mumbles Sesshoumaru.

Kagome quickly smacks him against the head with her wooden sword. "Ha! To you it's stupid, but I believe in pride!"

"Pride?" Snorted Sesshoumaru. "Like you even got a-"

She smacks him in the head again, cutting off his sentence.

"The past is stupid! This museum is only dumber! I can't believe you agreed to-"

"Me? You were the one who was bo-"

She smacks him again, leaving the three bruises on his head. "Who's the bo-"

Sesshoumaru smacks Kagome in the head five times, adding two more to his pay back. "Bakayarou. I work for you, not you're slave!" He exclaims, kicking her in the ass making her fly next to the gallery.

She crashes into a couple of antiques. Kagome rubs her head and turn to him angrily. Sesshoumaru crosses his arms in a haughty manner. "You want some of this!" She exclaims holding up her fist. "Huh Sesshoumaru? Do you? Do you?"

Sesshoumaru, looking annoyed yawns. Why that . . . Her eyes slowly widens. Without any warning, she made a run for it leaving Sesshoumaru alone. He deserves it! Let's see how he handles a second type demon! ALONE! Kagome snickers mentally, her conscience fully agreeing. At least, the devil side of her beat the crap out of her angel one to get it to agree.

--

Kikyou rubs her eyes as she finds herself in a barely litted room. Sitting up, she stretches her arms up above her head. That was a good nap. "Look boss, she's awake!"

Looking towards the owner of her voice, she raises an eyebrow. Boy, does he look weird. He has a purple Mohawk and looks like he has anemic or something. From what he's wearing, she can tell he's a punk/gothic. Actually, all the fellows in here are punk/gothic. _Where am I? _

Shrugging it off and with another yawn, she puts her foot down and stands up. "Could any of you tell me where the exit is, if you don't mind that is . . ." she said, trying to sound polite.

The tall, handsome fellow steps up to her. "Sure, after a little negotiation Kikyou." He smirks. "What? Don't you recognize me?"

She raise an eyebrow. Tilting her head to her shoulder, Kikyou tries to remember where she's seen him before. Her mind only became blank. _I swear that becoming genetically related to Kagome isn't a gift. _

Smiling sheepishly, she picks a strand of her hair and twirls it in her fingers. Laughing nervously as well, she adorns a look of confusion. "Gomen, who are you again?" She asks.

The people that is mostly dressed in black, falls over. The leader, finally realizing get back up and faces her looking a little angrier than before. "From middle school! The Shinigami gang, who rules half of Tokyo! Only to get stripped off the rank thanks to a certain no name gang!" Exclaims the person in front of her.

Kikyou closes her eyes in concentration, looking down with her arms crossed. Looking back up, in a serious expression, Kikyou's mouth opens. "Ah, gomen ne . . . What's your name?" Asks Kikyou.

"That's it Kikyou! Quit playing stupid! You're one of the leaders of that fuckin' no name gang that came out of nowhere and destroyed the Shinigami! How can you pretend you don't remember shit when WE'RE one of the most fearsome and notorious ones around!" Exclaims the leader, puffing.

"I don't know," she said totally clueless.

Suddenly, he grabs her arm. She looks from the arm to his face which was scrunched up ino a half sneer and half smirk. "Who cares . . . What matters are that we take out that blue-haired bitch, you're twin was it? That impulsive little dipshit is going to get her ass jumped for what she did to us. Humiliating usin middle school is something that can't be forgiven."

Kikyou's eyes became downcast, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Ah, the past is being brought up now is it? Without haste that not even the leader of this pact realizes, Kikyou has her fist against his cut and she did an upper cut against on his chin. With one back flip, she kicks his face and lands against the bed.

Looking towards the gang members, she gives them a grim look. "There's a reason why we left, and I don't favorably like those who brings up our past . . ."

--

Sesshoumaru jumps over the spirit and as his Toukijin slices off his head. A mist appears around his Toukijin as the sword seeps in the spirit. Looking back to where the miko has fallen, he glares. It's obvious that the miko left him to rot. Now, where could she be with so many spirit roaming around this museum. One has finally shown themselves, now the real threat has got to be the mastermind of this whole escapade. Who else could awaken these evil spirits?

Sitting himself on a nearby table, he starts to count in his mind. Let's see how the miko will do without getting detected by him? "Sesshoumaru!" Ah, three seconds.

Bursting from his right, he watches as the miko ducks from some ball of spirit. The miko's mouth was open, screaming her lungs out as he watches the spirit or ghost behind her chasing after her. She waves her wooden sword around, trying to dodge its attacks. From what he can tell, the spirit looks powerful. Instead of lifting a finger to help, he lifts his hand and stifled a yawn. "Hayaku miko, before you get deep fried," he said to her as she ran pass him.

"Urusai!" She exclaims, stopping in front of him. The miko looks to her left, then to her right. Sesshoumaru's eyes glance up as he watches the spirit's head falling and rolling back on it's neck. Disgusting and eerily frightening, but the heir to the Takayama Corp. is use to the situation.

"Is it gone?" She asks, exasperated, eyes widen in horror.

Sesshoumaru points the hilt of his Toukijin up. The miko starts to sweat heavily as she looks up. The spirit with long black hair wearing some sort of white kimono, sticks its tongue out, stretching it until it licks the miko's cheek. Sesshoumaru didn't move a muscle as she screams and runs off.

Sighing, he turns to the ghost sitting next to him. "Tiring," he said to the spirit. His quick reflex let him dodge the oncoming ribbon which came from the spirit's robe. Unsheathing his sword, Sesshoumaru slices the spirit in half as it disintegrates into air.

In the background, the miko's scream can he heard echoing throughout the museum. Sesshoumaru looks down and let out a defeated sigh. The miko should've been able to destroy that spirit already . . . _Sometimes I wonder why I work for that baka . . ._

--

Kagome, in tears now jumps as another blue fire came at her. What the hell is wrong with this spirit? It keeps attacking with fire! Didn't it know that playing with fire is dangerous? Ducking as she feels part of her hair fried, she sniffs and keeps running through the museum as the ghost passes through wall scaring the shit out her.

Looking up as she sees a door with weird white writing on it, Kagome smiles. This outta keep that damn spirit away from her! She doesn't want to die yet! Pushing open the double doors, she closes it instantly back and snuck around to hide. It was dark and a little spooky in her opinion, but Kagome had always been an expert in hiding. Smiling and almost snickering, she sneaks around something that feels like a table and hid under it.

_Hehe . . . Smart Kagome! _

Kagome relax her aura and let it slowly seep in her being so it wouldn't be detected. The spirit, as she sees comes through the door in a mist, suddenly bows to his knees, "M'lord, gomen dakedo . . . It seems the two high-abnormal spiritual ningens as surpassed the boundary. The one with the demonic sword has defeated all that oppose him and I have failed to catch a simpleton baka," said the spirit who chased Kagome.

_Simpleton? Baka? What an arrogant jacka-_

"Is that so?"

Kagome gulps as a spirit came out of nowhere, sitting against a tatami mat, feet tucked under, and the resemblance to Sesshoumaru's silver hair is uncanny! "M'lord I-" Kagome's eyes widen as she suddenly feels the spirit's strong aura disappearing. Wh-what just happened?

Kagome, from reflex brings up her wooden sword and swiped something that sort of look like a whip as it came at her. "How long do you think you're going to hide there baka?"

Biting her lips, she crawls out fromt he table. "A miko with no commence sense whatsoever. Walking straight into the tiger's mouth, how do you feel? Stupid? As I expected, you came here to destroy me . . ."

Kagome looks up and she blinks. She walks up to the person with similar golden eyes, similar silver hair, and similar expression, but with markings. Kagome looks him up and down as he wears a white hoari, white hakama, spiked armor on one of his shoulder, and a white fluffy boa on his other shoulder. "Why'd you change your clothes, Sesshoumaru?" That was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she looks at him, oblivious to his transparency condition.

--

Hakudoushi, surpressed his laughter as he sees the small child blushing furiously. It's amazing how one such as Souta can be so oblivious. Of course, his two twin oneesan is the same, but this is plain ridiculous. Rin, a mere kindergarten child has a slight crush on the fifth grader Souta.

"Ne, that's just sick don't you think so Hakudoushi?"

The white-haired demon turns to the carrot top child and raises a light eyebrow. And obviously, this child has a major crush on the ningen girl. _For quite a long time, obviously. _"Jealousy always brings out the worse now doesn't Shippou?" He asks mocking.

"J-Jealousy, wh-what are you talking about?" He asks softly.

Hakudoushi shrugs as he licks once again at the delicious ice cream. He never knew that human can come up with such dessert. It's quite refreshing on this humid day. "It's not like I like Rin or anything. B-Besides," he pauses. "Ri-Rin has cooties!" Exclaims Shippou, momentarily forgetting that Rin is in ear shot.

"Nani!" Rin screams at the top of her lungs as she blushes once more.

Hakudoushi, a little more secured about being beaten by a ningen because of another ningen, steps towards Souta. Rin angrily stomps to Shippou. "A little exhilarating don't you agree Souta?" He asks, licking again on his ice cream.

"Am I missing something?" Asks Souta, turning to the short Hakudoushi in confusion.

Shaking his head mentally, Hakudoushi turn a blank expression to Souta. "Realize it on your own baka . . ."

Turning to the Shippou and Rin, Hakudoushi licks his ice cream. The two children start to argue about a topic about 'cooties'. _What does this 'cooties' mean? _

--

Sesshoumaru walks aimlessly around the museum trying to detect at least a small amount of the miko's energy. So far, he hasn't been able to find her. There haven't been any monsters as of late. Sesshoumaru could careless if they want to attack him or not, but his number one priority is finding the key to their release.

He stops suddenly as he feels a sudden wave. Suddenly, the wall to his right breaks and someone came out of it. His eyes widen as he drops his Toukijin and uses his hands to grab the miko. The force of the impact was too strong as the two burst into the next wall. It stops there as Sesshoumaru rubs his head. The miko, lying above him, rubs her head and sits up. "Ittai, I guess asking if he'll eat ningen was a bad thing . . ." mutters the miko.

"Talking to yourself is healthy and all," he watches as the miko tensed, "But mind getting off of me before further questioning your sanity?" He asks.

The miko quickly scatters off him and turns around to face him. Sesshoumaru picks himself up and dusts the rock pile off his head. "Hey Sesshoumaru-san! I found the source!" She grins, happily.

_Great . . ._

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrows as he shoves the miko away and lifts his Toukijin up. Swiping the whips away from him, he glares at the person in the cloud of dust. "Insolence can never be tolerated in front of I, the Taiyoukai of the west," growls the person.

Sesshoumaru holds his sword tightly in his hand as his stance came into place. It's a strong presence with an evil aura. It's intent to kill is greatly towards the miko. As the dust clears, Sesshoumaru's expression suddenly becomes blank. The miko jumps in front of hm excitedly waving happily. "You see! You see! This source looks just like you ne Sesshoumaru-san?" She asks, laughing.

He turns to the miko, breaking the youkai's gaze. "I suppose there ARE some resemblances, but this youkai can be a shapeshifter miko."

The miko snaps her finger and turn to the youkai. "Ha! You tried to impersonate Sesshoumaru, didn't you?" She asks.

The youkai, in turn glares. "Me, impersonation? I am the only Sesshoumaru here miko," he said coldly.

_Odd, I don't detect any deceit from this youkai like so many others . . ._

The youkai smirks and looks to Sesshoumaru who's gaze is as piercing as the youkais'. "Ah . . . I understand now."

He bring up his sword quickly as the youkai moves. It suddenly appears before Sesshoumaru who almost moved. Knowing that would break his defenses, Sesshoumaru held his ground. The youkai tilts his head to the side and looks to the miko. "We do look alike now don't we miko?"

The miko, being a baka that she is, nods furiously. "Hai! Most definitely!" She exclaims.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitches as the miko doesn't do anything to help with his predicament. As he catches her gaze, he growls angrily in his mind. _She's doing this on purpose! _

Bringing his gaze back to the youkai, Sesshoumaru doesn't look away from his cold-hearted look. "You dare hold a sword in front of your ancestor, dear descendant?" He asks, voice mocking.

Sesshoumaru thrust his sword, but it meets thin air. The youkai above him, claws starts to glow. Sesshoumaru did a side flip and backflip to dodge the acid whip. "A mere descendant wishing to defeat me? If you want to challenge, by all mean, I welcome it," said the youkai.

Sesshoumaru stops in his track as he feels his shoulder being grazed. He looks towards his right shoulder as the whole haori arm was gone. "Acid . . ."

"Go Sesshoumaru-san! Eh? Wait, go Taka-ichi, you can do it!"

Sesshoumaru glace tot he miko and furrows his eyebrow for a moment. _She just called me . . ._

He quickly ducks and swipes the whip away from him. Jumping on a crumble, he charges to the youkai. Catching thin air, he did a front flip and twists himself to face the youkai. The youkai lifts up his clawed hand and came charging at Sesshoumaru. He didn't get any time to react as he was pushed against the wall as it breaks. A claw on his neck and the other dripping with acid in ready to punge at him, Sesshoumaru had no where to escape.

Suddenly, the youkai was pulled off him, head tilting up. "Let go of my assisstant you asswipe!" Sesshoumaru coughs as he sits up. His lips twitched. The miko was pulling the youkai's hair as if it's about to be ripped off from his skull. He touches his neck and coughs lightly once more trying to get air.

The youkai, in turn brings up his claw and swipes. Sesshoumaru gets up and watches as the miko jumps expertly around the youkai. She turns to him and frowns. "Daijoubu Sesshoumaru?" She asks.

He glares at her. "What were you doing slacking off?" He asks. "I was distracting him so you can go kill his tomb you moron," he said.

The miko glares back. "Oi! Who the hell is the boss here Sesshoumaru-san? I'm supposed to fight him and you do the other work."

Sesshoumaru looks at her blankly. "What's the difference?" He asks.

"The diff-"

"Enough," whispers a deadly voice.

The miko and Sesshoumaru's head turns to youkai in front of them. His eyes were gleeming red. "I will destroy the both of you," he said.

--

Kikyou claps her hand from the dust. After twenty boys, she's able to make it out of the exit. Kikyou never intended to hurt any of them, but they've gone too far with talking about gang-related situations that Kikyou and Kagome no longer take part in. It's all history to Kikyou.

"Bitch . . . We'll get you for this . . ."

Kikyou turns to the leader on the ground. Her gaze became cold as he shivers. "YOu won't have to. We've disbanded already; there is no need for unnecessary rivalry."

With that, Kikyou walks out of the run down shed. Closing the door on her way, Kikyou blinks and squints her eyes as the sun greets her. Looking around, she finally notices that this isn't Tokyo any longer. The fields were long and green and the road is just barren. "Now where am I?" She asks herself. There wasn't a single person around.

-

Sesshoumaru looks at the miko with some sort of . . . respect. His descendant, though gone, this miko is able to withstand all of his attacks. She even managed to get some blows upon him. He can already tell that she's an amateur of a miko, but her will to live is fairly enough to stand against this Sesshoumaru.

The miko stands there, all battered up, energy still vivid. He's met these ningens before and one of them had sealed him from his freedom. Now as a spirit, Sesshoumaru would want revenge. Of course, he would kill these measly ningens as soon as his full strength return, but that isn't the case. Sesshoumaru doesn't need measly youkais' to destroy them; he can take them out on his own.

Though, this miko might be problematic to him. If not more so, she is a nuisance. As he steps through the artifact, he watches silently as she brings her wooden sword, in a pathetic stance. Her eyes were amusing to him. They held no fear, no expectancy, and they were blue. Normally, he couldn't care less of what a ningen look like, but she did manage to stand even after his demonic blows.

"Ne, you're pretty strong . . . Are you really Sesshoumaru's ancestor?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not you believe this Sesshoumaru or not, but the person you call as your 'assistance' is my descendant," His eyes narrows. "And I refuse to let a miko who can not control her powers insult me."

Sesshoumaru raises his glowing acid claws above his head. With one swipe, his whip came at her quickly. The miko looks too calm as she let out a smile. "Dude, this is really getting old," she said shaking her head. The miko twists her wrist and quickly dodges his whip. He furrows his eyebrow as her agility suddenly became faster.

Now he's intrigued. Weren't all miko supposed to only master their technique spiritually. As he can see, the miko knows some sort of art of fighting. He dodges as her punches came at him. His eyes furrows as Sesshouamru feels himself stepping back. Her leg suddenly come up and kicks him where his armor is located.

Somehow, a portion of her energy is put into that kick as his armor broke and disintegrated. He jumps away as he feels his back against the wall. The miko turn to him and smiles. "That wasn't even half of my skills . . ." she smirks.

Sesshoumaru, growing a little more impatient, appears before her. Grasping her neck, he lifts her from ground, strangling her in the process. "A mere mortal such as yourself is of no equal to this Sesshoumaru."

"Hehe . . . That's what you think . . ." She trails off. "But, I don't think I would want to lose my life here."

Sesshoumaru watches suspiciously as he brings her hand on his wrist. "A futile attempt to unbind my hand from your neck as my strength is far superior to yours'."

"Is that right?" Asks the miko. Sesshoumaru suddenly feels a pain against his wrist. His claw had suddenly lessened the hold on her neck. It slowly, out of his control parts. "Just a slight reaction, that prick will go away soon."

She drops to the ground and holds her neck, trying to get some oxygen. Sesshoumaru looks at his wrist carefully. There, a burn marks his wrist. "Purification techniques have improved I see."

He watches as she flips away from him, casting a fair enough distance between them. "Why do you not use a bow?" He just had to ask. Normally, he sees many mikos' casting off those far-ranged attacks, but this miko rather use a wooden sword. A katana would've had more security.

The miko blinks. "Hmm . . . I never actually handled one before, maybe it would be a good idea to do so ne?" She asks, momentarily forgetting the demon in front of her. "Would a bow be more useful you think?" She asks him.

"Depends on your accuracy I suppose."

"I'm pretty good with that, but I think I can I handle with my fist better."

"Then why use a weapon at all?"

"A wooden sword is easier to channel my energy I guess."

"Now is it? I never thought of that."

"Well, you have claws, it's different."

"On the contrary, my powers come from my youki, so I suppose its similar to miko's purification techniques."

"When a youkai lives very long, what do they gain?"

"Knowledge, wisdom, power, and strength."

"Sugoi, how long were you alive?"

As they converse with one another, the two subconsciously sits comfortably against a wall.

"Give or take one millennium."

"That's amazing. I heard demons can shape shift into human form, is that just a make-shift form of yours?"

"Iie, I have two forms."

"I see, what does the other one look like?"

"A huge giant white inu, including my markings."

"Those marking, were you born with them?"

This was how Sesshoumaru found them as he holds the Western Lord's tomb in his hand.

He shakes his head and decides this is the best time than any to rest. Sitting against a wall, he holds the tomb in his arms and continues to watch when these two will stop their conversation about any topic they think of.

**_One hour later . . ._**

Sesshoumaru's head was bobbing up and down by then. As it bobs one last time, he finally awoke from his slumber. Yawning slightly, he looks out the museum's widow. The sun is going down. Looking to the two, he tense when the Taiyoukai of the West stands. The miko, smiling stands up as well, dusting her hakama. "You are more intelligent than I though miko."

The miko nods. "Like I said, you don't always have to be enemies to all those who seem powerful."

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes as the Western Lord pats the miko's shoulder. "I never knew a ningen can be so clever at such a young age."

_What the . . . Am I dreaming? _

Turning slightly to the wall, he bangs his head . . . HARD. It hurts and he isn't coming out of this dream. It only confirms him that this is reality. The miko holds out her hands. "Friend or foe Sesshoumaru-sama?"

_Why is she calling him Sesshoumaru? _

Some sort of emotion jabs at his chest. For Sesshoumaru, he doesn't have a clue what that feeling is. "Here is the Seishin Senzo Ishi that you and my descendant came here for."

He blinks in surprise as the spirit of the Western Lord casually hands the miko a white, crescent stone. On it is written Seishin Senzo Ishi. An ancestral stone. Sesshoumaru furrows his eyebrow as the Taiyoukai grasp the miko's hand. She shook it and the Lord blankly, yet confused does as well. "I suppose acquaintance is a more favorable word," said the youkai.

The youkai, as Sesshoumaru watches in astonishment slowly dissipates. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kagome Higurashi, it really is." His voice echoes through the museum as the mist slowly dissipates into atoms.

His ears twitched. _D-Did I hear right? K-Kagome?_

_"Go Sesshoumaru-san! Eh? Wait, go Taka-ichi, you can do it!" _

_"You don't realize it, but you're a good person Taka-ichi."_

"_Oh, that's hurtful Taka-ichi, be a little more kind to your friends would ya?"_

"_Who said anything about 'friends'?"_

"_Oi! Sesshoumaru-san!" _

Sesshoumaru starts to put two and two together. _It's rare to find someone with blue eyes. It's hard to find two people who have the same personality. It's even more difficult to find people who are rude, obnoxious, and persistent like the two . . . The miko never actually gave me her name. And her identity . . ._

_"Well, sorry to burst your bubble you old hag, but I'm related to this one named Kigami Koushin Higurashi." _

_Related. Higurashi. _Sesshoumaru quickly closes his eyes as the miko turns to him. He could hear her footsteps and small rustles of clothing. "Fortunately, he fell asleep . . ." Whispers the miko. "OR else I would have hell to pay," he hears.

_Too late baka. _

Suddenly, someone nudges him against his chest. He pretends to groan and swipes it away. When it jerked harder, he narrows his eyebrow and opens his eyes. Sesshoumaru could only stare. _They're so much alike. Those blue eyes, how could I miss it? _

"Ne Ta-Sesshoumaru-san, you're finally awake!" Exclaims the miko.

"Hai, I'm glad you're happy . . ." He trails off, already annoyed of her eccentric bahvior. "Now get out of my face," he shoves her away.

Standing up, he holds the tomb towards her. "I take it you finished him off without having to use this?" He asks.

The miko nods. "He was a pretty fun person, unlike some prickhead I know . ."

"What did you say miko?" He was tempted to say her name.

The miko chuckles evilly as a dark look came across her expression. "Did I mention it was you . . ?" She laughs maniancally. "SInce you answered, you MUST be a prickhead!" She points and laughs hysterically at him.

Sesshoumaru glares. "Stop it!"

"Oh KAmi . . . You admit it was you!" She continues to point and laugh.

Sesshoumaru sighs mentally. She's too exhauting.

"Well, anyways, I think we can go home. Our-I mean-You're shift is over," she smiles.

Sesshoumaru places an arm around her shoulder and forcefully shoves her towards the exit. _My retribution will come soon Kagome . . . For now; I need some long needed rest. _

_--_

Kagome knocks softly against her sister's door. She stands there, less than thirty seconds, and then starts to knock once again. A little annoyed after a minute pass, Kagome tries clicking the door open. It clicks. Slowly opening, she peeks in just in case Kikyou is awake and would get annoyed of her bursting in.

As her eyes lands on someone with their legs hanging from the bed and upper body resting,

Kagome sweat dropped. The only sign Kagome knew her aneki was sleeping is the rise and fall of Kikyou's chest. Shaking her head, Kagome walks to her sister. "And you say I'm indecent," she whispers.

Lifting Kikyou's leg, she places them on the bed. Pulling the blanket over Kikyou, Kagome pats her sister's cheek lightly. "Oyasumi Kikyou."

Flicking the light close, Kagome walks out. _Guess I have to ask her what's wrong later. She's seems exhausted lately. _

--

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, only to have them pop open again. He sighs in frustration. _At least I know I'm not bi. . _

With one clap of his hand, the light closes. Going under his blanket, he attempts to fall asleep.

* * *

... 


	18. Part 18 Senior Graduation Prank

**AN:** _Sry about that, I only had around two hours everyday of the weekdays now. Hopefully, in the summer, I might be able to finish this. I HOPE! It could be longer actually . . . Oh yeah; I find this chapter a little disappointing. T.T . . . If it's any help, its 18 pages . . ._

_**GOMEN! GOMEN!**_

**Disclaimer**:_ . . . Me no speak, too ashamed. _

_

* * *

_

**Part 18** - _Senior Graduation Prank_

"Sesshoumaru Takayama! Please step forward!"

He let himself rise from his seat and slowly walks through the red carpet. He glances around himself as he see his step mother and Inu Yasha brooding. What he didn't suspect is the absence of a certain black-haired, blue-eyed enigma. Stepping to grab his diploma, he shakes hand with the principle and sits quietly in the back row.

Finally, his last day at this accursed school has come. He didn't put much thought into leaving it during his first year here, but after Higurashi had arrived, his four years of peace was over. Now, the question is, what is that little sophomore doing? Kagome, at least Sesshoumaru thought, the moron would come to an important day like this.

Shrugging carelessly in his mind, Sesshoumaru closes his eyes to rethink his current position. There's much to think about other than that cross-dressing baka. College for instant. He applied to different college around Japan and out of the country. He's still waiting for the one from California.

"Heads up!"

Sesshoumaru ducks as something akin to what looks like a pie came towards him. Sesshoumaru turns his head towards the pie splatter on the wall, wondering where in the world that came from. "Yo seniors, welcome to the senior prank committee, the sophomores has cooked up! Enjoy this delicious dessert," said the intercom near the clock. The voice, as Sesshoumaru recalls, belongs to Sango, class president.

The lights in the room suddenly close. A scream can be heard to Sesshoumaru right as two other occupants in the room suddenly grabs onto his arm. The room suddenly lights up again and Sesshoumaru wanted gag when he finds Yura and Kagura attached to him, feigning to be horrified. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! Tasukete! I'm scared!" Screams Kagura.

The parents and the seniors turn to a figure lying on the ground in front of the stage and gasps. It's a person with blood drenched in Shikon's uniform. It's Inu Yasha, his brother, with his eyes rolled back, mouth agape with blood dripping, and a knife seemingly to stick out of his heart.

"Ah! Who has killed this innocent sophomore?"

Sesshoumaur raises an eyebrow as he look towards his left. There, in what looks like a detective outfit, Kagome Higurashi. There was a playful gleam in her eyes. Sesshoumaru's lips automatically twitch. On the day of the senior's graduation, what a pity it wouldn't be peaceful. He could've sworn the junior would do something like this.

Kagome walks up to the figure and checked his pulse, "Yes, died from getting stabbed. A crime is what I smell." She suddenly grabs a magnified glass and starts poking her nose around Inu Yasha.

"Could I get up now?"

Kagome blinks and shoves Inu Yasha back down on the rug. This is getting more ridiculous by the minute.

"Not yet, you moron! Ever seen a corpse rising from the dead before in a detective movie?"

"But this fake blood is really itchy dammit!"

"Urusai baka! Get back down this instant!"

"I'm not a baka, baka!"

"Inu Yasha, you damn idiot, hayaku!"

Sesshouamru shook his head. The other seniors sweat dropped at the scene.

"Why the hell do I have to be the corpse?"

"It's a fair draw moron! Now get back down!"

Kagome gets back up after knocking Inu Yasha unconscious and raises those blue eyes to look at all the seniors. "Sugoi! Kagome-chan! You look so handsome like that!" Whistles came from Kagura and Yura.

The blue-eyed sophomore coughs once more. "Oi, oi. Attention all seniors." A grin came upon the sophomore's lips as she tilts her head down. "This will be the last time we'll be seeing you guys! This prank will show you loser-A.S.S, prier to the rules of this school, that we sophomores take great consideration of being you're underclassmen, SENPAIS!"

Kagome crosses her arm as Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes at this.

"SOOOOOOOOOO, my senpais'." Kagome bows down feigning respect. "We will shower you with a mystery," she smirks.

The light suddenly closes once more earning a few murmurs. Of course, no one in the school knew of this. He wasn't even informed of this. The light slowly dims as a girl, Kikyou, is put into the spotlight. She is kneeling next to Inu Yasha as her eyes put on a false blankness. "Who did this to you? Doushite?" She acted out. Kikyou place her hands in her face and starts to shake and break down.

The lights suddenly went off once more and again someone is put into the spotlight. There, Miroku in a purple monk's outfit holds onto a staff. It is directly above Inu Yasha's figure. "Pray upon this misfortune soul." He puts his hand in a praying motion.

Miroku suddenly falls down to his knees as he pants. "Th-this is bad. This misfortunate soul. I can feel its hatred."

Suddenly the lights fell away. The crowd in the room watches as a little glow erupted from the corner. A ghost with an apparent brown robe attached to its back. The family members who came to watch their family member graduate were crying and cowering in the background. The 'ghost' flows and cries under its sleeve around the audience. It stops suddenly, right in the middle of the room. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure who it is, but can make out wavy hair and brown eyes. Her hair was painted white and outfit was that of Inu Yasha's laying on the ground. "I want my revenge! I will have it!" She says in a masculine, spooky voice as laughter erupted from her.

The 'ghost's' light dimmed in the darkness. The door suddenly bursts open as the light pours in.

Kagome stands there in her detective suit. Her back faced the seniors. She turns around and bows. "You must solve this mystery before the day is over. Whoever can not find the murderer in this time limit will be refused from going to the senior last field trip in Hokkaido. The remaining tickets will all belong to the sophomores'," Kagome cackles evilly.

Sesshoumaru winces as loud shouts of 'no', 'give us our trip back', profanities, and some were even shouting Kagome's name in a very sensual way. The door closes upon Kagome as the lights suddenly came back. Sesshoumaru's remaining thoughts were . . .

_This is utterly a waste of time . . ._

_Sango stands in front of the stage. The theatre is wide enough to fit all of the sophomores of Shikon High. Her face, set in determination, a smirk slowly rises. "Attention my peers! As the class president of the sophomore class, I present you a plan. A plan that will benefit most of you! Hai! MOST of you, which means, not all . . ." _

_The sophomores', a little confused continues to listen. "Though!" Her eyebrows rose in effect to her emotion. "This will all give you satisfactory . . ." She chuckles. _

_"I've made up of the prank for our precious seniors." There was a few mumbles as the sophomores turn to each other discussing the situation they are in. Sango, a little more optimistic, slams her binder straight on the theatre floor, making the others on the bench jump. It at least gave Sango the attention she requires. _

_Her head tilted, she smirks. "This is a wonderful oppertunity to get back all those 'prick heads' who dares to belittle us," she smiles. THAT had grabbed their attentions. "The torture of being their underclassmen for all these two years; this is best way to destroy their graduation!" She exclaims. _

_"Hai!" They chorused. _

_"The best plan to succeed in ruining those that make them prick heads!" _

_"Hai!" _

_"By destroying their moment of shine!" _

_"HAI!"_

_"You with me!" Exclaims Sango, throwing her fist into the air. _

_"HAI!"_

---

Kagome's eyes suddenly widens as all the seniors and their family members, who are ready to support them, rushes out. She barely had time to jump or duck out of the way. She tried running away, but her attempts were futile. She feels herself tripping . . . If possible, her blue eyes pops out . . . Kagome fell. She suddenly covers her head as a stampede painfully came across her back. Feet after feet pushing her against the floor making her groan, yell, and wheeze in pain.

When it was over, which was about a minute later, she coughs. Dude . . . That was uncalled for.

Sitting up, she turn to those darn seniors. "You jackasses. Let's see how you like it if I stomp on you bakas' a couple of times! You here me damn it!" She yells to deaf ears.

"Higurashi . . ."

Kagome's ears sharpen. Turning to the last senior, sitting on the stage, she grins. He has his legs resting against the stage with his right arm on his right knee. His chin is placed on one of his right palm, expression remaining bored. "Yo Sesshoumaru! How'd you like the sophomore's gift eh? I warned you it would be cool!" Kagome put her thumbs up in excitement.

Never in her entire life has she been anticipating this from the school. In her old school, seniors just leave instead of walking their graduation. Because of the history of that fact, the walking ceremony in her old school has been expired and cancelled. TO put it simply, Kagome's having fun, without a worry in her mind. It's a reliever.

Sesshoumaru, still in his position, yawns. "I was expecting something like this," he said monotonously.

Kagome pouts in anger. "Was not!" She exclaims, getting up from the floor.

"Was too," he said calmly, a smirk making its way on his lips.

"Was not! Dammit Sesshoumaru, you were not!"

"Was too . . ."

"Was not!"

"Was too . . ."

Inu Yasha, who is momentarily forgotten on the floor, sits up and rubs his head.

"Sesshoumaru, admit it, you were surprised!"

"Do I look surprised?"

"Excited?"

"Where is that apparent?"

Kagome place her index finger and thumb against her shin and places her elbow on her other arm. She thought it over. Had she given him a clue of this? Iie, she was carefully not to reveal anything.

She shook her head. "Hell no Taka-ichi! That's unfair! I KNOW you were surprised since I aimed that pie at you!"

He raises a silver eyebrow. "Was I really?"

"Hai," she anticipates for him to agree as her look become more determine.

"Then your aim must've been ridiculously _wonderful _for missing me. Three heads away . . ." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Kagome's lips twitch.

Inu Yasha stands up and scratches his head.

Kagome drills her foot on the ground as her steps become angry. Shoving the unexpected Inu Yasha away, she made him hit his head on the bench, causing him to become unconscious once more. Stopping in front of Sesshoumaru, Kagome points to the pie. "Excuse me baka! That's ONE head away!"

Sesshoumaru, to Kagome's unawareness stands in his full height. She didn't move a little more surprise that he suddenly stands. What the hell . . . He leans on her face, a smirk graving on his lips. "Three heads . . . Baka . . ." He said.

Kagome glares back. "One moron! And I wasn't allowed any violence."

"So ceremoniously, you _missed? _I highly doubt that," he said crossing his arms.

"Hell no! I would get hit your sorry ass straight on if I was allowed that act!" She said, poking at his chest.

Sesshoumaru, looking highly amused, caught her finger. With one movement, he made her turn around, with her hands in a tight hold. It was painful. "Ittai, ittai, what the hell are you doing Taka-ichi?" She asks, wincing.

"You're little sophomores just ruined my reputation as class president to the whole senior class council and all the graduating student . . ."

Kagome pales and starts sweating slightly. "My image is on the line baka," he said through clenched teeth. "Tell me . . . After the graduating student and I leave this school, what will people think of me? What will others say about the fierce heir to the Takayama Corporation, senior class president of the prestigious Shikon High, and honor, activist student Sesshoumaru Takayama?"

She laughs nervously as he keeps trying to break her arm by tightening the hold. She didn't say anything as he continues. "They'll be mocking me," his voice was livid. "And this Sesshoumaru does not like to be mocked."

As his hold accidentally lessens, Kagome did a front flip away from the nearly insane Sesshoumaru. He looks at her piercingly. Rubbing the back of her head nervously, she backs away towards the door. "Mou . . ." She trails off. "It isn't bad. Besides," she pauses finally finding her shadow as she nears the door. Kagome turns quickly and runs for it. "It was ONE head away Taka-ichi!"

--

Inu Yasha scratching his head as clenches his other fist. That damn jackass is going to get it if it's the last thing he do! Damn Kagome! What the hell is his problem with trying to get this prank right? He acts as if he never done this before!

Standing up, he looks at the itchy clothes he still wore. He really needs to get out of this. Picking up the rubber knife that is almost a mirror image of a real knife, he tosses it aside. Unbuttoning the top of his uniform, he holds it up and looks closely at the 'paint'. He blinks as he sticks his face towards it. Touching it lightly, he brings it up to inspect it. Inu Yasha's eyes widen. "What the hell?" He asks to himself.

"They fuckin' used chicken's blood on me!" He yells angrily. Tossing it to the ground, he stomps on it a couple of times mumbling that the rest of of his classmate are good-for nothings and other such profanities. Panting, he clenches his fist. Especially that damn Kagome, that moron will get it for possibly giving Inu Yasha a concussion. Not necessarily a concussion, but it could've been! That damn blue-eyed jackass is too dangerous for this world!

_I going to kill him, then get him back alive again, then kill him again until he hits the pits of-_

"Inu Yasha!"

He stops his mind-ranting and turns automatically to the voice, his expression suddenly changing. "H-Hey Kikyou!"

She's beautiful. Kikyou, as being the part of his 'wife', wears a white three-layered flowing kimono. Though, there isn't a particular design on it, Inu Yasha believes that her figure is beautiful enough. Her hair is been put up in a loose bun to honor Inu Yasha's 'death'.

He waves and suddenly remembers the bloody top uniform.

Kicking it under the benches next to him, he laughs nervously in his mind hoping she didn't catch that.

She smiles at him. "Get ready!" Kikyou exclaims before leaving in that flowing beautiful kimono.

"Hai!" He yells back.

_Before killing that blue-eyed jackass, I need Kagome to help me get back with his sister. _

--

Kagome, in front of the next batch of seniors, smirks in superiority. As she can tell, at least ten percent of them has given up and gone home with their diploma. They could just kiss their trip good bye! It's their fault for not putting any effort for their last trip here. Kagome smirks.

Au revoir! Sayonara! Adios! Ta-Ta! Kagome spooking the rest of the occupancies in the room, starts to cackle.

"What the hell! Hayaku, you freak!"

"Oi, don't say that to Kagome-chan!"

"Higurashi, just hurry the fuck up!"

"Kagome-chan! He didn't mean that!"

"Shut up! Are you stupid Kagome?"

"Stupid retard! Quit laughing at nothing!"

Kagome chuckles then slows down to fits of cough. As she returns to the next victims, Kagome could only watch as her eyes suddenly became small. The girls, senior girls, were beating the crap out of the guys. To say the least, she was laughing out loud while zoning out. Nit understanding the situation, Kagome calmly steps from the desk she stands up. Placing her hands on the side, she lifts it above her head. With one swing, she smashes it on the ground shattering the wood to pieces.

That instantly stops the girls from killing the guys, not that much of them survived that is. Kagome coughs and feigned ignorance of the sexual ways the girls are talking about her.

"Well anyways, back to the game!" She exclaims grinning. Jumping on a desk that has isn't broken, she takes her magnified glasses. "This first step into solving the mystery is . . . " She tosses the magnified glass behind a box.

"Ittai! Kagome!"

"Deal with it Miroku!"

"You're unbearable!"

"Urusai! I'm telling them the instructions."

"At least have the decency to apologize . . ."

"What the hell is wrong with you? First, Inu Yasha! Now, you? What? Is this a conspiracy?"

"Kagome, you THREW a magnified glass at me."

Miroku appears from behind a box with a huge bump on his head. He holds it in his hand waving it around to her.

Kagome shakes her fist in the air at Miroku. "You want me to knock you unconscious too baka?"

Miroku, pouting a little, kneels back down behind the boxes grumbling about temperamental detectives. There is an actual inside story to this incident of the 'conspiracy'.

_Miroku leans against the chair as he watches them, one after another pick out their draws. So far, so good. His spiritual powers managed to keep them away from HIS slot. Looking towards Sango, he smirks. She had told them the part of being the detective. If he were to play that part, then it would be no doubt that the senior girls will be drooling at him! _

_A perfect opportunity to get OLDER and more mature girls to flirt and miss him! _

_A perfect opportunity to touch and feel. _

_A perfect opportunity to get acquainted with those beautiful figures. _

_Glancing to Sango, he smiles, almost warmly. _

_A perfect opportunity to let her notice that he CAN and WILL be a perfect boyfriend!_

_"Alright! This is awesome! Kitte! Kitte! I got the role of the detective!" _

_Miroku trips on his chair as he feels himself lean too far. His head crashes as the chair went on him. He quickly gets back up from his predicament and stalks towards the crowded group. Pushing through, he looks down at the words. His face slowly lost its color. Looking up towards the person's face, he watches as blue eyes dances with amusement. _

_"K-Kagome i-is the dete-detective?" He asks. _

_In turn, the blue-eyes sophomore nods frantically, excited of his part. _

_"Oi houshi." _

_Miroku, robotically, turns his head to Sango. Her beautiful brown eyes lifts in warmth as she meets up with his. Miroku dreads what she calls him. 'Houshi' is a name given to him since they were children. Just because his grandfather started to teach him of monk heritage in an early age, and happen to be caught by Sango, does NOT mean she always has to call him that. _

_"Did you get a role yet?" She asks, putting a hand on the box. _

_He grins. "Aw, my dear Sango worrying that I will not get a role I see," he flaunts to her side, smiling. _

_She snorted. "Urusai, I'm trying to be fair with e- Hentai!" _

_Miroku, seeing starts, smiles faintly as his hand twitched. Sango blushes beat red. "Just grab one you bakayarou!" She exclaims, shoving the box towards his face. He froze cold as he pushes his hand forward. Grabbing a paper material in his hand, he pulls it out. Monk. _

_"Monk?" Asks SAngo as he leans forward and looks at the kanji. Miroku hangs his head low. _

_"Monk . . ." He mumbles. 'I can no longer escape my destiny in fulfilling my grandfather's wishes, now can I?" _

_Suddenly, Sango starts to laugh. He looks up and almost sighs in disappointment. Instead, he continues to stare as he mouth opens laughter pouring out. He always loved that laugh. With so much upon her shoulder, and with so much responsibility, Miroku valued that laugh. Her laugh was rare and all he can do now, is enjoy it. _

_"Hou. Shi." She grins, throwing her head back and laughing once more. _

He made more of an effort, during the rehearsal, to make it more difficult for Kagome Higurashi. With a sigh, he chose to just do his part and waves the flashlight around for background effects. Shameful, he must be part in a smaller role than most others.

--

Sesshoumaru looks at the note he receives from the hat. Monk, it says. Those sophomore are clever than he can imagine. Sesshoumaru had expected this from any others, but Kagome's class . . . that's surprising. Then again, Sango is a smart girl. Remembering the scene of the 'crime', he waltz on over to the 'detective'.

Tapping Kagome's shoulder lightly, he made sure his presence is known. From the tenseness and apprehensive way the girl is openly alert, Sesshoumaru made sure his lips turn up in a smirk. Once Higurashi faced him however, the sophomore blew him off and ran over to some anonymous senior.

She deliberately ignored him. This doesn't bode well for the cross dresser at all.

Sesshoumaru, made is so that his goal for the remaining days of Shikon High is to make Kagome Higurashi's life a living hell. Now, the moron is only inflaming her situation. Considering she deceived him, not to mention the whole entire school of her gender isn't enough, but her gracious way of presenting herself is enough to make him want to strangle her.

"Higurashi," he used a very livid, but calm tone. Just ticking off the reason why the baka dares to lie to this Sesshoumaru is enough to make him want to hurtle her down a cliff.

The girl yelped a little, but hesitantly and openly anxiety turns to him. A smile, albeit terrified expression is shown in her face. "F-found out the clue already eh Taka-ichi?" She asks, straining her voice.

Throwing the flat, but thick white card towards her face, he watches as she reflexively catches it between her fingers. "One moment of intermission, if you please." He glares at her, "Step outside Higurashi." There is also this issue involving his image.

--

Great. Now what does the great Taka-ichi want? First, he initially tried to break her arm off, and now she doesn't even know that gleam in his eyes. Kagome was never preparing for an out for blood vengeance Sesshoumaru, but had Kagome ever expected anything? Quite frankly, no. She wasn't even expecting the day Sesshoumaru graduate would come to an end of her persistance annoyance.

Almost a little frightened, Kagome pokes her head out to look at Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes stare at Kagome's own blue ones. Finally, she came straight forward up and saluted like a soldier. "Aye, at your service senpai! What is it you want me for?" She asks, trying to act like her usual self. The unrestrained, cross dresser sophomore she is, this better work. For some odd reason, Kagome is getting the feeling that Sesshoumaru found about her. But then again, he wasn't able to detect anything so far.

"Ne Higurashi . . . Have you TALKED to Sango by any chance?"

Shimatta! He's thinking of his image still. "I-Iie?" She said inaudibly, gulping her saliva involuntarily. _Damn it all, this is bad. _

Sesshoumaru's face is suddenly right in front of hers'. "What kind of underclassmen are you Higurashi? Be submissive to your senpais' and do the deed into talking to Sango . . ." He warns, his voice threatening.

There is one problem though. Kagome has already tuned him out when he voiced out 'submissive'. "Submissive my ass!" She exclaims, dropping her soldier act. Kagome punches him in the chest to get back her nerve. "Dude, who the hell do you think you are Taka-ichi?" She asks, outright glaring up at him in the eye. "For one, Kagome Higurashi - damn, stupid Taka-ichi's influence - doesn't come off as obedient! Two, when have I ever cared about this little shitty crap with under and upperclassmen? And three, where is there a time when have I ever followed you or-"

"That's why you're Kagome . . ."

Kagome blinks. "Nani?" She asks.

A minute ago, she could've sworn amusement lingered in his unexpressive eyes, but it was replaced with coyness and arrogance. Kagome also could've sworn he just said something. "Ne, if I knew any better Taka-ichi, I would say you like me . . ." She said suddenly having the urge to grin. And so she did.

"Don't speak nonsense," he said nonchalantly.

"Ne, you LIKE me don't you?" She asks, poking at his side in a teasing manner.

He glares at her. "I don't think so."

"You like my essence, my annoying presence, my defiant tongue, my abilities to take you on, AND my personality," she continues.

"Silence, you annoying enigma."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Takes one to know one!" She argues back.

"Better than being someone without common sense," he replies.

"Mr. Stone ass!" She replies.

"Perfect way of showing my just example of lacking sensibility," he says.

"I should just pound that pretty face of yours now shouldn't I Taka-ichi?" She asks, warningly.

"And I can assume your a little on the homosexual side as well ne?" He asks. His smirk really is pissing the crap out of her right now.

"Don't-"

"Kagome!" The door to Kagome's right suddenly slides open. Inu Yasha, stands there, in his pig-blooded uniform blinks. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were having a lover's spat. Gomen for interrupting," he said before sliding the door closed.

She stands there staring at the door. Suddenly, she turns her face away. Lover's spat, what the hell was Taka-ni talking about?

"Anyways, I expect you to talk to Sango by the end of the day and return all the tickets back to the seniors who have lost them, understand?"

Kagome turn her eyes towards him, and threw her magnified glass at him. "What's lost can't always be returned Taka-ichi." She smiles charmingly at him before stepping back inside the room.

Meanwhile in the hallways, Sesshoumaru picks up the magnified glass. It cracks a little. "Baka . . ." He said. A small smile lifted from his lips, his eyes somehow softening.

--

The lights turn on. In the middle of the classroom, where the chairs are tucked to the side, two people in a tight embrace dances. A traditional waltz. Kagome, a little bit jittery has her knees excitedly shaking as she sits and watch. The question is, what is she excited of? Who knows? The dance, not in a million years. The music; stupid ear-peircing symphony. The seniors looking on in awed, possibly. Or the fact that Kikyou's eyes shines with happiness as her embrace with Taka-ni . . . err . . . . Ninety seven percent of it, yes.

Kagome watches as the waltz continues. Inu Yasha is in a suited attire, looking ready to go to the ball. His hair is even put into a high ponytail, making him look a little more fitted. She snickers mentally. With his bangs shaping his face, he looks like a girl, in her opinion at least. He wears a black armani suit, with white gloves, and his golden eyes are shining with something akin to hope.

Kikyou, she finally snickers softly. The girl, though barely showing it, is most likely enjoying her position. Kagome doesn't understand what happened to the two, but they seem awfully content with each other right now.

Kikyou, in a beautiful silk velvet dress which reaches her ankle and makes a large V-cut against her neck and chest, holds her steps really well for someone who acquired the skills last week. Kikyou, to Kagome's amazement, can actually walk in those black high-heels. Her hair is put up into an intricate bun, above her head with her bangs shaping her face.

As another round of music comes in place, Kagome rubs her hand together.

_"You look radiant as usual Hanako . . ."_ whispers Inu Yasha in Kikyou's ears.

"_The same word applies to you Tasuke." _

As Kikyou slowly steps away from Inu Yasha, he twirls her hand in the air and whirls her around back in his arms. Inu Yasha's right hand rests firmly on Kikyou's waist while the left holding onto her hand. Kagome is anticipating the blow right now. _Hayaku! Hayaku! _

As the song dies down, Kagome watches as Kikyou and Inu Yasha bows towards one another. _"It is an honor to have this dance with you Ki-Hanako." _Inu Yasha, thought acting, smiles bashfully. He was embarrassed.

Kagome's legs were shaking.

"_Tasuke . . ."_ Kikyou feigned chuckling. _"I have no problem dancing with my husband,"_ she smiles ruefully.

Inu Yasha looks up surprised, acting of course. He looks away suddenly. _"It was planned, are you sure you don't mind?" _He asks staring hard at the floor.

Dude, Kagome has to admit, they're pretty good.

Kikyou shrugs silently. _"You're a good person Tasuke. Though it is an arrangement, I wouldn't mind if it is you." _

Inu Yasha stands straight up. _"Dakedo, you were in love with another were you not Hanako?" _

Kikyou looks down. _"Hai . . ."_ She suddenly looks up, with glistening eyes. _"It's alright! I'm just glad you are someone I knew from the start."_

Kagome held onto her smile. The lights dimmed until it closes.

Watching silently as the lights casts a spotlight on Eri and Hojo, Kagome bites her lower lip. _"I'm surprised that Inu-er-Tasuke invited you Moji-san," _said Eri. They both hold a glass of water, pretending it to be a glass of whisky.

Hoji smiles pleasantly. _"Though I may be Hanako's past lover, it doesn't mean I have to be enemies with Tasuke. And what of you Fujikawa-san? I've heard that you were 'in love' with Tasuke once, what changed now?" _

Eri, holding on the glass casually, silently clenches her hands upon it. Closing her eyes, a smile appears on her lips. _"Hanako and Tasuke were both engaged since they were born. I can not doing anythimg about it. Besides," _her eyes cast to the ground. _"He never loved me anyway. He was in love with Hanako since he was child . . . I don't think I can replace her." _

"_Tha-"_

Hojo's voice is suddenly cut off as they hear an ear-piercing scream. The lights turn off with a click. Once the light came back on, Inu Yasha's body, all bloodied up is presented to them once more. There were people around them. Kikyou, holds her face and sobs uncontrollably._ "I-He-What-No . . ."_

Hojo, who stands there, gave an indication of disgust as he watches the blood on the floor. Eri stands there, a little dazed and horrified.

The lights shut down once more. Jumping from her seat, Kagome dashes towards the middle and stops as she poses in a serious way. The spotlight is suddenly upon her. "Ohayo fellow senpais, it's me again, your ever so lovable detective." She grins. Not that Kagome completely understands why the girls are drooling, but she did got the attention of the guys.

"Your next mission, my senpais, is to find clues of who the suspects would be." Smiling, she turns around. "Good luck to all of you . . ." she whispers, tilting her head to sheild her eyes.

"Feh, show off."

"Urusai Taka-ni," she growls loudly back in reply. Hell with him for destroying a dramatic exit!

--

Sesshoumaru, a little peeved at the idea of having to do this rediculous little senior prank, writes down the clues with annoyance. Though, he did find it amazing that Sango was able to come up with such an act, but it still isn't that extreme for him to solve such a crime. He admits, it isn't simple, but Sesshoumaru has already known of who is to be suspected of. Well, there is quite a few.

"Taka-ichi . . . found something?"

The paper he holds in his hand is suddenly creased as he clenches it, hiding the clues and the name of the suspects. "What's it to you?" He asks glaring at her.

Kagome, being the little obnoxious sophomore she is, grins from ear to ear. "Come on, I already know who killed In-I mean Tasuke, why are you hiding it for?"

His eyebrow twitched. "Recently I just witnessed five seniors leaving this school looking irritated, angered, and _most_ of all, crestfallen. They've come and warned me about some 'accidents' that made them lose their clues and ideas." He gives her an annoyed look. "Mind explaining these happenings Higurashi?"

Kagome smiles and laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh . . . Accidents happen ne?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly holds his clue far from her reach as she tries to snatch it. He raises an eyebrow as her body came in contact with his as she tries to reach for the information he has now. "And I happen to have seen a mischievous detective going around and giving a few seniors misguided directions and doing unnecessary pranks." He lets his eyes travel to hers' and leans forward. "The detective has unusual blue eyes, and there is only one person in Japan that I know who has blue eyes. Ringing any bells Higurashi?" Normally, he should be angered, but having her cornered like this is amusing.

"Eh? Who would that be?" She asks, abruptly standing on her feet.

He gave her an obvious look, a little sarcastic. Sesshoumaru watches as her face turn pale.

"Sango! I'm coming!"

Glaring at the back of her head, he continues to stare as she made a fast turn in the corner. As a moment longer passes by, he finally smiles and chuckles to himself. Recently, it has been hard for him to keep in his emotion so long with her around. Especially, since he found out she's a girl. _You amuse me to no end Kagome. _Shaking his head, he went back to his search. "Pity this is my last day or I could've blackmailed you."

--

Inu Yasha scratches his head as he sits up. About time they stop looking through 'the corpse'. It irritated the shit out of him, but with Sango as the leader of this prank, he knew she would make sure that something happens to him for him to stay down. He shudders ay the images he's picturing especially after what happened earlier. That asshole Kagome knocked him unconscious! Yet, Inu Yasha has yet to get his retribution.

"Inu Yasha, you're awake?"

His ears sharpened at that soft, soothing voice. Looking to the owner of that lovely voice, he smiles. He noticed that she haven't changed out of her dress as of yet. She walks up to him slowly as he watches the dress sways with her slim body. Kikyou looks radiant in her make-up, but without it she looks beautiful.

Holding out her hand for him to take, Inu Yasha grasp it and smiles mentally feeling her warm hands in his. He missed her and having Kikyou this close to her, Inu Yasha just couldn't help but smile dreamily.

Kikyou must've noticed because her expression became a little bewildered. "Daijoubu ka Inu Yasha? Kagome didn't hurt you that badly did he?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I-Iie! Of course not! That baka can't hurt me with that sucker punch!" He said, defending his pride.

She let out one of those heavenly giggles before placing her hands in her back. "Well anyways . . ." She trails off looking uncomfortable. "We need to prepare for the next scene." She smiles. "You remember your part?" Kikyou asks, her eyes softening.

Scratching his head nervously, he nodded. "Yeah sure, just lay there pretending to be a dead. Easy enough," he said, a little nervous around her. Even though she had declared the temporarily break-up, he just couldn't help it. When they weren't even dating, he already felt mushy around her. When they were dating however, he felt a little more secure and comfortable. Now . . . it's back to the first stage since he met her.

Kikyou smiles and laugh softly at his sarcastic tone.

Watching as she turns around, Inu Yasha smiles. _It isn't so bad. Just win another bet with Kagome and have Kikyou go out with me . . . _He thought sarcastically. No, that idea could only be used once. This time, he'll get her on his own.

--

Miroku rests the point of his staff against Inu Yasha's form. A light glows appear resembling a morning glory. If you look closer at the body, you can see Inu Yasha's eyes widening a fraction of a size. "This corpse, it has not yet found peace," recited Miroku.

"What a load of crap!" The seniors suddenly yell.

"What is this? Some sort of hocus pocus now you stinkin' sophomores?"

"Yeah! You can't just bite off the ideas from Hamlet!"

Miroku turns around, ignoring as his staff pushes deeper into Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, in the background suddenly sits up and pats the burning portion of his outfit. His expression was fear as he sweats heavily. Putting out the morning glory, he rest back against his position.

"Kagome, if you please . . ." Said Miroku calmly.

"Hai! Hai!" Exclaims Kagome.

Soon, there were loud cries and moans as seniors were suddenly abused physically by their so sinful detective sophomore. "Ikou Miroku!" Exclaims Kagome.

Miroku coughs and turns around to Inu Yasha with his staff. He blinks as he see his staff burnt out. "Well, if seems this corpse has yet to find peace . . ." He repeats. "I feel an ominous presence and I fear th-"

The room suddenly became dark, well as dark as it could in the afternoon. A flashlight that is suddenly blinking is brought through another door. Standing in a a uniform, covered in flower and makeover as a dead ghost stands there. Ayumi, with wavy white hair walks through the room with the flashlight blinking. She holds it against her chest.

"Cheapass sophomores," a senior mutters. A painful cry is suddenly heard.

"Urusai and let us finish dammit!" Kagome exclaims in the background.

Ayumi had stopped for a moment wondering of the commotion. But after hearing Kagome, she shakes her head finally letting the flashlight hold. "I am vengeful of my murderer. I will never seek haven for this injustice. I refuse to leave this world knowing that I haven't seek my justice . . ." She said in a masculine, spooky voice.

"T-Tasuke . . ."

Kikyou is given the spotlight as Ayumi turns around slowly. Kikyou gave a painful expression as fake tears starts to pour from her eyes. "I-iie, yo-you're . . ."

Ayumi watches as Kikyou falls down in a dead faint. Kagome rises from her place in the sidelines and steps in the spotlight. As she walks towards Ayumi, the spotlight continues to follow her. "Ohayo . . . It seems you're the ghost of Tasuke Ukiji," Kagome bows. "A pleasure to meet you."

Ayumi, though a good actor, couldn't help but blush. "Hai . . . And who are you? The person who will send me away?" A gust of wind suddenly appears under Ayumi as her painted white hair is flown to the sky. An angry look passes through Ayumi's expression.

Kagome waves her hand and shakes her head. "Iie, in fact, I want you to tell me who the culprit is. I am Detective Kasanagi Yujirou, the detective that is on this case."

"Pft, more like prankster of this case."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Urusai, you bakayarous!" Kagome exclaims, finally fed up and threw her magnified glass.

"Ittai! He said it! Not me!" Yells another anonymous senior.

Kagome smiles wickedly towards all those seniors wanring them another peep will cost all their tickets. They all gulped and turn blue.

"Yujirou-sensei . . . I will not tell you who the person is, but the next victim is close . . ." Ayumi's voice suddenly fades as the flashlights starts to dim. "Remember this well Yujirou-sensei. Another victim will come and I hope you are ready to claim the perpetrator. If not, I will not find peace . . ."

The only light left is Kagome's spotlight. "Chikusho . . ." Mutters Kagome in a serious tone. The spotlight clicks, disappearing.

The lights came back on and Kagome grins. "Now for the final stage of your crime my seniors . . . that has survives." Kagome smirks. "It's pointless actually that already half of the seniors of this school has already forfeited," said Kagome shrugging her shoulders. She smiles in a secretive way.

"Just get back to the point Higurashi," Said Sesshoumaru's monotone voice.

"Hai, sure thing prick head." Kagome dodges the pencil aimed for her forehead. She sweats drops. "Anyway, as you have witnessed, the ending is soon to come. Figure out who it is and at six, which is an hour from here; come to where this crime had all started. Give me the person's name, their objective, and importantly, the one who could've died next."

Kagome bows sarcastically. "Farewell for now . . .senpais'."

--

Kagome jumps as a senior throws a bucket right for her. They're all against her dammit! She couldn't blame them actually knowing that she pulled all those trick so they wouldn't be able to have any clues. Now, they're out for blood.

Making a fast turn, she opens a classroom door suddenly and steps in sliding it softly and hastily as she can. Hearing the footsteps hustling pass the door, relief flood her being as she sighs. Alright, she admits she can be a little playful, but it's for the sake of the senior prank. Hai, she convinced herself. It's for the senior prank and the entire sophomore must have the tickets.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kagome tenses and turns around suddenly. Her nose touches Sesshoumaru's chest as her eyes widen. Startled, she jumps back hard against the wall, smashing her back against it. "Ittai . . ." She mutters.

If that didn't surprise her enough, a hand suddenly struck out from Sesshoumaru and lays flat against the door. Kagome turns to the owner of the arm and her eyes widen. Shit! Talk about personal space. He's freakin' invading it. Instead of freaking out however, Kagome smiles nervously. "C-can I h-help you with anything Taka-ichi?" She questions looking up into his heated gaze. Talk about scary.

"Ne Higurashi, why are so tensed?" He asks, his face growing slightly closer to her own.

"Tense?" She asks, "Who's tense?"

Sesshoumaru expression suddenly turns hard. "Kagome, tell me something I don't know . . . I'm starting to get irritated with little freshmen and juniors who are apparently still in this school, talking about me in a most disgraceful way."

Kagome tensed. Oh yeah, his image. "They said I should've been prepared, that finally Sesshoumaru Takayama gets what's coming to him . . . Why is that my little sophomore?" He asks a tint of anger in his voice.

Feeling smaller than she already did, Kagome laughs nervously. "How sh-should I know?" She asks.

"You haven't told Sango of my situation yet now have you?" He asks his eyes narrowing.

Kagome glances around the room, looking at anything but him. "Irritated as I am, I think I'll lose my patience if you don't look me in the eye."

She reverts her blue eyes back to his golden ones. His eyes narrowed, but this time she's confused. Kagome can somewhat read emotions if she focuses. And seeing as if Sesshoumaru places his face directly in front of hers', she can tell when it's anger. Sesshoumaru wasn't angered. He seems a little amused actually. And there . . . That's what ticks her off.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" She yells in his face.

He wasn't laughing, but the look in his eyes is clearly laughing at her! "Me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes you dumbass! You're laughing at me! What the hell?" She asks, agitated with the situation now.

Sesshoumaru shrugs and finally bring back her personal space. Kagome stands up straight and glares.

"Not even flustered, amazing . . ."

She tilts her head in confusion. Flustered? Who?

Sesshoumaru turn to her and smirks. Iie, it wasn't a smirk. Kagome's eyes widen knowing that quirk of the lip. "Y-You-re smi-"

Kagome's could've sworn her heart stopped for a moment as he suddenly has his arms around her. She's use to an angered, irritated, emotionless, cold, and arrogant Sesshoumaru, but this is new. Kagome wasn't sure what was happening.

"Amusing . . . You're amusing," he whispers softly and gently in her ear. "I'm going to really miss that," he said.

Kagome, in this situation, isn't sure what to do anymore. Sesshoumaru is unpredictable sometimes; usually she would know what to do. She's used to running away from an angered Sesshoumaru, pushing an irritated Sesshoumaru, joking in front of an emotionless Sesshoumaru, becoming obnoxious to a cold Sesshoumaru, cracking sarcasm to an arrogant Sesshoumaru, but now . . . this is really new to her.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She finally found her voice. Kagome gulps, completely oblivious to what to do.

He suddenly pulls away and a smirk aligned his lips. "So, the baka Kagome Higurashi CAN blush after all."

She blinks and places a hand on her cheek. And sure enough, it was warm. Sesshoumaru pats her head, in an affectionate gesture. "Ja ne Higurashi."

Kagome stands there feeling as if her heart is ready to explode. Kuso! Is she having a heart attack?

--

Standing in front of the stage, Sango smiles. Glancing around the room, she smiles and does a victory dance in her mind. Three fourth of the seniors are gone. Too bad all of them hasn't surrendered. "Sugoi . . . It worked better than I thought," she mutters to herself.

"Hayaku you witch!"

Sango smirks. "Patience, patience senpais," she said calmly. "Kagome, please do the honor of speaking for me . . ."

Kagome steps forward with forwarding grin. Sango jumps off the stage and walks towards another room. "Alright alright you guys! We've finally tortured you enough so I will explain the rules of these preparations."

Kagome crosses her arm and smirks. "Those who are ready to answer the three remaining questions will go into that room and explain the details to Sango," she spoke loudly. "Who is the murderer, what are his/her objectives, and who was could've been the next victim?" She asks.

Sango smirks as she seats herself comfortably on the chair. She has never known that her skills would come in handy. Pranking the seniors has always been a dream for Sango since she came into this school. Academic, activist, and especially athletic, Sango managed to work hard in everything that she has done so far. This prank is only a way of showing her ambitions.

Kagome, though a little too excited, managed to capture the attention of the girls' at least. As the first senior steps in, she leans against her hand and let her elbow rest against the table in font of her. "Begin . . ." She smiles gently.

--

One by one, they come out of the room dejectedly. There were a few that were jumping with joy though. Kagome swings her leg on the edge of the stage. This is where the graduation took part in. Every senior has received their diplomas'. Sesshoumaru, included. What a shame, hanging out with him was pretty fun.

Kagome hates looking deeper into things, so she had longed pass the fleeting questions that enters her mind after that . . . embrace. Who cares? It passed an hour ago. Sesshoumaru is extremely hard to read and Kagome refuses to fry her brain for him. Besides, she's given him a hard time. Maybe it's just payback for all the troubles she's given him. Who knows . . .

Kagome waves enthusiastically as she sees Sesshoumaru come out of the room. "Oi! Taka-ichi!" She exclaims.

His strides were long and normal. Still, seeing him now, she couldn't help but scratch her head in confusion. Her heart keeps on beating a little more each time she sees him. It's scary. Is she allergic to him?

Sesshoumaru places himself next to her on the edge of the stage. "Ne, ne . . ." She grins. "It was hard right?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Not in the least."

Kagome furrows her eyebrow. "Oh come on! Not even a little?"

"The scenes were ridiculous and there were only five actors," he replies monotonously. "Besides . . . it's time-consuming."

With a sigh, she crosses her arm. "I give up man . . . Everything is too easy for you."

--

_Not quite . . . You're difficult. _

He stares at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. Even after that little hug he gave her, she's still acts like herself. Truly amazing. She really isn't an ordinary girl after all, and somehow . . . he's glad. Going to college will give him minimum contact with her especially now that he has to quit being her apprentice.

Dakedo . . .

Maybe he doesn't have too.

"Ne Taka-ichi," he turns to her.

What he saw is a genuine smile. "I'm going to miss you too . . ." Her eyes soften as a smile widen into a grin.

Sesshoumaru, knowing this feeling in him, only nods.

"Don't worry, I'll still annoy to the ends of the world . . ." That grin became suddenly became a little more sinister.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help with that he's going to do as a vein pop. With his fist, he punches Kagome straight on her head. "Baka, always ruining the moment . . ." He mutters.

Kagome has swirl eyes as she groans with a lopsided grin. "Hehe . . ."

* * *

... 


	19. Part 19 Day 1 in Hokkaido

**AN:** _Yay! Quicker than last chapter! Hope you like this, but I find it a little disappointing. No offense to those who would enjoy this chapter. _

**Disclaimer:** _'pointed look'_

* * *

**Part 19 -** _Hectic First Day in Hokkaido_

Kagome places one foot on the rock and searches the wide Pacific Ocean under her Nike blue blazer. Her eyes were wide with awe. This is not only amazing, but the first time she's ever seen an ocean. Not simply amazing . . . It's breathtakingly amazing. "Kagome . . ."

Looking to her right, finally noticing Kikyou's presence, Kagome let out a calm grin. Staring at the corner of Kikyou's eyes, Kagome knew how much this surprised her. It surprised Kikyou as much as it does Kagome. The ocean is calm. Looking down below her, she nearly jumps in surprise. Dude . . . someone can die like that. Grabbing Kikyou's arm, she edged away from the vast view of the Pacific Ocean.

Kikyou gives her an inquiring look. Kagome's eyes widen, understanding that Kikyou doesn't understand the life-staking situation they were in. "Dude! Did you see the height of the cliff to the surface of the ocean? The water was hitting the rocks and scattering to little pieces." Kagome gives Kikyou a reprimanding look. "You don't want to turn out like that do you? Except from being water, there would be blood scattering everywhere!"

That piece of information finally registers to Kagome as a fearful look came over her expression.

Looking to Kikyou in horror, Kagome pouted. Kikyou looks at her with annoyance with the same amount of amusement. "Kagome, baka Kagome, a little afraid of height now are we?" She asks.

"Am not!" She yells.

"Aquaphobia?" Kikyou asks.

"Iie!" Kagome glares while Kikyou smiles innocently.

"Class, gather around! Seniors . . . and sophomores," the teacher said, a little hesitant. This teacher always abides by the rules, Akino-sensei. She doesn't have his class, but he does manage to get the chance to yell at her to behave and don't cause minor accidentals destruction to school property. It's quite amusing to see his light, pale skin face blow up like a volcano.

Akino-sensei is only in his mid-twenties, but he acts like an old man. His feature apparently doesn't look it, but the way he always reprimand students gives him the impression that he's fifty years old. Covered only in beige shorts with a few pockets, a light button up white shirt, and a bamboo hat, he almost looks like one of the students here.

Kikyou shakes her head and grabs Kagome's arm and led them to the group who faces the rule follower. "As you know, this is the last senior field trip and apparently most of them lost their tickets thanks to Ichikiharu here," the teacher gestures to Sango who smiles calmly in the front. Akino-sensei sighs, a little exasperated. "I really don't find it appealing to baby sits little sophomores, considering I had thought that seniors, the more MATURE ones are the only ones attending . . ."

Oh yeah, this is the sort of teacher who tends to keep on babbling.

"But since sophomores manage to 'steal', as I like to put it, the seniors last enjoyment of Shikon High; I have to put up with you guys. Please, abide by school's rule so you don't manage to get us into trou-I mean put yourself in harms way considering you are only fifteen to sixteen years old, not quite an adult yet. And, all of you do know how much I hate taking responsibility of you bakas' right?" He asks. "And I-"

"Quit talking about your shitty personal life already!"

His red eyes, if possible, became redder. "Takayama, not Sesshoumaru-san, urusai! I'm trying to give out the rules!"

Kagome snickers to herself.

"You too Higurashi, I don't want to hear a peep from you!" He glares at her hard.

Kagome tensed. She didn't even say anything! "Oi! You can't include me if Taka-ni was the one who cut you off!" She retorted back, tone a little louder.

"Higurashi! Don't start with me!" Yells Akino-sensei.

She grits her teeth. "I didn't do shit! Taka-ni cut off your sentence!"

"Quit trying to pit it on me teme!" Replies Inu Yasha with equal intensity.

"It was your fault dumbass!"

"Fuck you! You were the one who laughed!"

"Go freakin wipe someone's ass before claiming that! You don't even know what I was laughing about!" This time, her fist is in the air.

"Damnit Shithead I-"

Kagome and Inu Yasha suddenly stops their ranting, feeling a rock against their head.

Akino-sensei stands there above the high-elevated grass plane with murderous eyes, intent on killing them if another word is uttered. "Urusai bakas . . . Or do you want me do to you what I did to that annoying stupid meowing neko back at my apartment . . ."

Kagome gulps as silence reigns. _Hehe . . . Not a word Kagome, you can hold it in. No smartass remark . . . Come on you can do it . . . Yes, I ca-_

"Akino-sensei, is that smoke coming out of your head?"

_Shimatta. _

Kagome ran away screaming bloody murder as Akino-sensei ran after her, intent on stuffing her in the ocean floor to keep her quiet.

The sophomores and seniors watches as they ran through a thick canopy forest. After a moment or so, they turn to their friends and start to chat about their plans during their stay here.

--

Sesshoumaru rubs his temple in frustration. Why oh why did he get his room assigned with this-this, what better way to describe Miroku? Ah . . . hentai. Not only is he with Miroku, but with Higurashi as well. How did it end up this way? What did he do to cause the senseis' to hate him this much? His arrogance, his pride, his independence, or maybe it was the time where he defied them of laws containing male with long hairs?

"Ne Taka-ichi, this is my bed!" Exclaims Kagome, teeth shining in the light. The bed she wants is the one next to the window.

"Take that one," he points to the one near the door.

Kagome furrows her eyebrows. She shakes her head. "Iie, this gives me a good view of the ocean, you take the one near the door," she declared. Insolence, that's what she is.

"My fellows Shikon mates, may you two be as kind as to give me the bed near the window?" Asks Miroku, who just recently came out of the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome's reverts their attention to the hopeful Miroku. They simultaneously shook their head, making Miroku sweat drops. "Ne, ne my reason is a good reason isn't it? I like the view of the ocean!" She exclaims. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at her. Like hell if he's going to let her win this one. She's already more dominant than most females he knows.

Besides, it'll give him a distraction from a certain someone's gender. "I would like to claim that bed for the purpose of waking up to the scenery below us other than you." _And Miroku . . . _He purposely left out.

Kagome, being the little annoying person she is, drops all her belongings on the bed. Sesshoumaru walks up to her and vows he will take that smug look off her face. Bending down on the bed, he grabs for the bed sheets and easily flips all the items to the floor. He smirks as he looks upon Higurashi's face. Her mouth is open, gaping in shock. "Don't proclaim anything that is not yours'," he said to her.

Her face turns into a nasty glare. Well, rather cute, but still nasty. "Jackass," she mutters.

"Baka," he replies.

"Self-centered arrogant asswipe."

He almost wanted to roll his eyes if that act isn't so undignified. "Intolerant, dishonorable mindless fool," he replies.

Suddenly, she drops herself on the bed and snuggles into the hotel's pillows. He almost growled at her defiance. Why exactly does he put up with this?

"Kagome, may I enlighten you that there are girls just in the other building right across from us? They might scream in terror if they see you," Said Miroku. So THAT'S the reason for the request earlier in taking that bed. _Hentai. _Sesshoumaru shakes his head in shame.

Miroku, being a little more violent, lifts up the mattress and flips Kagome to the ground, letting her face smash against the rug.

"That hurt Miroku!" Yells Kagome, rubbing her nose.

Sesshoumaru mentally let out an exasperated sigh. And he'll have to put up with this for a week. Those two might accidentally test his patience too far if they're not careful.

_It'll be easier to kill them right now actually. _

**Two hours later . . .**

Sesshoumaru rest his head against wall, with a book in his head. The window is pushed far enough so he can feel the win brushing against his being. Kagome lies in the middle of the room, glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru, who as everyone can tell, plays ignorant. Miroku has the one next to the door, with tears falling down his cheeks muttering 'all those women or something for that matter'. Obviously, seniors still surpasses sophomores.

A barely visible, although victorious smile is shown against Sesshoumaru's lip as he turns the page of the novel.

--

Inu Yasha rests his head against the tree. Letting his eyes lazily look over the beach as all the students from Shikon High and residents of Hokkaido enjoy themselves in the beach. In his red trunks, Inu Yasha was ready to go for a dip in the sea, but decided against it. The main purpose for that reason . . . Kikyou.

Just sitting and watching here is enough to satisfy him. His eyes lazily look over to Kikyou. She's a modest person, Inu Yasha smiles to himself. Inu Yasha's eyes danced around her body as she continues to help build sand castle with a bunch of kids living around here. Her smile is enough to make his heart warm. Even in that huge white T-shirt, he can make out the two piece she wears. It's plain blue, strap tied around her neck to secure it. Well, as much security as it can get. She has a perfect figure . . . beautifully breathtaking.

He suddenly feels as if the hot temperature increases.

"Hen.Tai."

He tensed. Watching as Miroku smirk and sits next to him, Inu Yasha glares. "What makes you think I'M the hentai Miroku?" Asks Inu Yasha with a pointed look. The only hentai here is the one with violet eyes wearing . . . pink trunks. Inu Yasha suddenly bursts out laughing.

"A-Are you wear p-pink trunks?" Asks Inu Yasha. He's trying to control his laugh. It is bright, nylon pink, almost blinding Inu Yasha. It's a wonder how Inu Yasha wasn't able to notice it first. Come on, who can get more manly than that?

Miroku smiles charmingly. "Just to let you know, pink trunks bring out the man inside a boy. It just gives the women implications of how much of a man I am wearing pink," claims Miroku.

Inu Yasha laughter finally is controlled to a minimum. Does that actually work? Hmm . . . Inu Yasha is beginning to see the possibilities. Main priority in all cases . . . Capturing Kikyou Higurashi's brown gaze.

--

Kagome blinks, and then blinks another time. What is she seeing is very disturbing to the eye. Red, she can handle. But is that . . . pink? Skip that . . . HOT pink? Her hands seem to have its mind of its own as she walks closer to the unsuspecting Inu Yasha. Grasping it lightly on her hand, she tugs it to the side. She squints her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing a bright red. Instead, the same hideous color flashes through her eyes. Kagome tugs once more.

She is suddenly shoved and what followed are strings of curses from Inu Yasha. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kagome?" He asks, clearly surprised and agitated.

Kagome look at him, and then back towards the hideous thing covering his lower waist, then back towards his head. Predictably or unpredictably, she bursts out laughing in his face, spitting at him in the process. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, felt mortified and embarrassed at the same time. "Wh-what the hell are you l-laughing at?" He asks.

Her eyes widen as she falls down on the sandy beach, clutching her stomach in pain. Man, it was just too much. Pointing at him, while trying to calm her laughter, she cracks again. "Y-You w . . ." She wheezed, laughing every second. She just couldn't stop. Almost as if someone put laughing gas around her, Kagome couldn't stop as she makes out her sentence. "Hot." She laughs. "Pink S-Shorts!" She exclaims finally, laughing and rolling around in the sand. Oh Kami! It's just so freakin' FUNNY!

"S-So what?" He asks, actually stuttering in his words.

Kagome continues to laugh even though Inu Yasha kicked her in her side. She wheezed trying to get a hold of herself. AS soon as she looks at Inu Yasha and his ridiculous shorts however, Kagome tumbles back down laughing her heart out, not with, but at Inu Yasha. How could she not? Of course, Miroku wears pink, but who would've thought a jerk off like Inu Yasha would wear such a Barbie color. Well, technically, Barbys' are NORMAL pink. Inu Yasha just chose HOT pink of all colors. What kind of person would want to wear hot pink, which is in fact, too bright for the normal ningen's eyes to take?

"Ka . . . Mi," she wheezed, her voice turning small as she feels her intestine twist in itself responding to her laugh. Kami, she can't stop! "T-Tas-Tasukete . . ." She says between her uncontrollable laughter. Kami, this is hurting so freakin much? Can anybody die just laughing all day? Hai . . . Unfortunately, they can.

Inu Yasha, red in embarrassment leaves her there to rot. Kagome continues to roll on the sand, laughing her tears out. Kami . . . someone help!

Kagome laughs as she watches Sesshoumaru come up to her, watching her roll around. He wears a comfortable white T-shirt, black shorts that reaches his knees, hair tied in a low ponytail, a book in one hand, and comfortable black rubber sandals. His eyebrow is raises up inquiry. Kagome gets up in a crouching position and grabs on his T-shirt, pulling him to her level.

Kagome continues to wear that laugh mask, like she had a choice, as she speaks to him. "Tasukete . . . Taka-ichi . . ." She wheezed once more. "I c-can't stop l-laughing!" She exclaims before letting his shirt go and drops on the sand floor rolling around, holding her stomach and letting her laugh ring throughout the beach.

Sesshoumaru did the next best thing, he left. Kagome continues to roll on the sandy floor laughing with tears running down her eyes now. That ridiculous pink short on Inu Yasha keeps invading her mind. Kami . . . "Tasukete kudasai!" She screams for the world to hear her plea as she lets her intestines twist inside, trying hard to tame this damn laugh.

--

Sesshoumaru look out the sea towards the far distanced island. The trees seem to cover most of the forest ground. "Taka-ichi!"

He ignored her as he continues to watch the waves hitting the land. Sesshoumaru hasn't been there for awhile. Somehow, far behind, maybe all the way on the other side, he can picture an area where he haven't visit for a long time. Since he was a child, he came here for a family vacation. A spark of memory is toss towards his mind suddenly. With that memory spark so did the unsuspecting cold bucket of ice water that is thrown over his head.

Stiffly, he lets his gaze fall to Higurashi who holds the bucket out to him. "Ne, ne . . . Didn't that feel good?" She asks, grinning. Those blue eyes sparks into a look that clearly says that she wins, by catching him off guard. It's a first time for everything, he guess.

She ducks out of reflex as he attempts to smack the back of her head until she falls overboard. She blocks his kick, but didn't manage to avoid the incoming punch as he sends her flying into the ocean. "That was a cheap shot you prick!" Yells Higurashi with her fist in the air. Sesshoumaru understand that it isn't an honorable deed to take offensive to girls, but as for now, he doesn't consider her a girl. Instead, he sees her as a wretched boy that tries to tick him off just by staying around him.

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes as he watches Higurashi attempts to swim. _N . . . Nani? _As he watches closer, his eyes widen, just slightly. Her head disappears in his view, arms sinking down with her weight. _Don't tell me that baka doesn't know how to swim? _

Lifting his T-shirt off his chest, Sesshoumaru jumps in the ocean and swims his way down towards the still figure. Grabbing onto Higurashi's waist, Sesshoumaru makes his way up to the surface. Grabbing her by the neck, he swims towards the surface. The boat had already left and unfortunately, there were few people who decided to go sail. As he lands on the island he viewed just minutes ago, he drops Kagome down.

Panting, he tries to catch his breath as he turns to Higurashi who coughs out water from her lungs. He glares at her. "I thought you were fit enough to be an athlete Higurashi?" He asks, panting. Kagome looks at him and glares hard.

"What the hell are you angry for? You punched me!" She exclaims, pointing at him accusingly.

"Well, you should've told me that you haven't acquired the learning ability how to swim."

"Well, you never freakin' asks!"

"You never give any implications."

"What the hell? It's my problem! What are you worked up for?" She asks, narrowed eyes slowly becoming a little confused.

Sesshoumaru looks away and looks down at his hand. That's a pretty good question. What is he worked up for? Even if she always gets into dangerous situation, he wouldn't care . . . would he? He protects her in the weekends because she's his boss. Sesshoumaru would never protect because wants to, right? Then, what just happened now? A little lost because Sesshoumaru has never known so many questions would burst in his mind just for one slip of a person's life. Mainly, Kagome Higurashis'.

"Oi! Taka-ichi! Kitte! Kitte!"

Looking towards the owner of the voice, Sesshoumaru's lips twitches. Kagome Higurashi, grinning like an idiot, stands upon a high tree, holding onto a long vine. "Oi! Look at me!" Before he can protest, Kagome already swung herself through the trees. He watches, a little amazed and angry at the same time as she somewhat gracefully go through vines, missing every tree that could possibly hit her. Amazed, she manage to not hit a tree and angry that she is naturally athletic, yet can't swim to save her own life.

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard in the forest. Sesshoumru shakes his head, knowing that something like this would eventually happen. Going over to the forest where he sees Higurashi's form all sprawled on the floor; he grabs her shoulder and stands her up. She looks dazed as she grins happily. "Baka, did you get a concussion?" He asks.

Kagome hits herself on the head and shakes the small headache away. She laughs out loud. "I want to do that again!" She exclaims, attempting to climb on the closest tree. He grabs her ankle and brings her back down. "Unless you don't want to look like Tarzan or George of the Jungle for that matter, I expect you to stay put or you'll ending hurting yourself. And as you notice, there is not a single c-"

"What the hell are you doing there talking to yourself for? Ikou! Let's explore this joint!" Calls Kagome's distant voice. Sesshoumaru look at the tree which is apparently missing someone who suppose to stand there listening intently. Looking to Kagome, he almost sweatdropped seeing her a few, far feet away from his waving enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru clenches his fist and stalks up to her. Punching her on the head, he walks away, leaving the dazed girl to follow him. _Baka, she never listens or lets me finish anything I say. _

--

Kikyou pats the small sand and smiles towards the little boy and girl who are brothers and sisters. They seem close as they fight who should be the king or queen. Lifting the small shovel from both their hands, she smiles gently. "Why don't BOTH of you be king and queen, like the children who shares their throne in Chronicles of Narnia?" She asks. Kikyou watched that with Kagome and somewhat loved it as far as the brother and sisters relationship go. As for Kagome, she slept through of half of the movie.

"Alright then, I'll be the FIRST brother king," said the little boy. A second grader, most likely.

The girl pouted. "What are you talking about Soukiji-CHAN? I'm a year older than you!" She exclaims pouting. "That means I should be the FIRST Queen!"

Kikyou sweatdrops as the small children decides which is first and ranked second. It's a ridiculous matter indeed, but its brother and sisters rivalry she suppose. Kikyou and Kagome was like that as well, but after turning seven, a very young age, they understood that they needed each other and only have one another to look out and after for.

"Kikyou!"

Her browns came back to reality as the Soukiji and Soukiten stares at her with big gray, misty eyes, their black hair ruffling in the beach's wind. There is a grin on their face. She looks at them puzzled. "Anything you need?" She asks, unsure if she should even ask that.

"You'll be the queen!" They exclaims, throwing each of their fist in the air, happy to have decided that. Kikyou's eyebrow rises up in surprise. Strange how they can come up with things so simply after what they're arguing about. Kikyou finds her eyes softening as they dance, a victorious dance, jumping around the castle they had built. It'll disappear in the current when they leave, she can tell. For now, it stays perfect still; the sand wafted into a beautiful western style castles.

They were so sweet.

"Kikyou . . ."

She looks up as a shadow casts behind her. Looking backwards, she almost fell against the castle, but catches herself in time as she flips backward away from the sand-built castle. "Inu Yasha, gomen, you sort of scared me," she said laughing lightly. A little painful to see him, Kikyou can be just like Kagome and laugh everything off if she tried.

"Gomen," he laughs nervously, smoothing out his silver mane.

"I-Is it alright if I talk-WE uh . . ." He tries so desperately searching for the right words.

Kikyou smiles and saves him of his awkward moment. "Inu Yasha, would you want walk with me in the forest?" She asks. "I really did want to see the scenery of Hokkaido, in a different view." Kikyou's smile widen slightly as he grins. Somehow, Kikyou's glad that she's able to make him smile.

"H-Hai! Of course!" He exclaims suddenly.

"Kikyou-sama!"

Their eyes turn to the small children who salute like a soldier. They have a serious face on as they search Kikyou's brown eyes with their own. "We salute a goodbye!" They bow like little mini formal soldiers. "Sayonara Kikyou-kisaki!"

Kikyou stands up straight and places her hands behind her back. She bows to them slightly, trying to contain her laugh. "Sayonara gunshi-chans," she said softly lifting her head. She couldn't help but smile. Dude, they were so adorable.

Turning to Inu Yasha, she reaches her hand out. He took it, a little hesitantly. Kikyou smiles and lead him to the forest for a little stroll.

--

Kagome picks up a large stick and continues to trek through the forest floor. Somewhat a little weary of what she steps on, she swipes away at the leaves in her path. They need to get out of here, she realized, but without a cell phone or any way of contacting Hokkaido's police station, Kagome doubt they can do anything about it. Well, while they stay here, why not explore the place.

"Ne Taka-ichi, look! I found mushroom!" She grins and ran forward to purple, with red dots mushroom. Picking it up, she dusts it away with her T-shirt.

"Let me see that Higurashi."

Kagome's turn to him and gives him a critical look as he gives her blank stare. With a smirk, she sticks her tongue out. "Iie, it's mine! Look for your own," she said.

Sesshoumaru glares at her. "Baka, it could be poisonous."

She thought it over for a moment and look back at the mushroom. Why such a colorful mushroom would contain toxin venom? Nah, that can't be possible. _Unless . . . _Kagome glares at him angrily. "Hah, you just want it for yourself. Once you get your greedy, grubby hands on it, you're just going to stuff it in your mouth and leave me to starve." Kagome pictures herself innocently handing him the mushroom and suddenly he shoves it him mouth and laugh her as she cries. Damn teme, act like she's stupid or something.

"Well, you got another thing coming Taka-ichi, I'm not giving you anything."

"How stupid can a person get?" Asks Sesshoumaru, mumbling to himself. "Higurashi, just let me take a look at it from here then," he said.

Kagome cautiously and carefully let it out of her arms and shows him the purple, red dotted mushroom. And almost instantly, he grabs it from her. She gapes at him. "Taka-ichi, teme! Give it back!" She tries to make a grab for it, but he sticks his hand out so her face come smashing against his palm as he holds the mushroom away from her.

"Baka, if you ate this mushroom, then you would've died immediately. Even with one bite, you could've been sick for the rest of your life until eventually you die out from being tired."

She stops her attempts and grabs another mushroom from the ground. It was red with green dots. "What about this one."

He grabs and tosses it over his shoulder.

She grabs another off the ground. "This one?" It was yellow with black dots.

Again, he tosses it over his shoulder.

"This one?"

. . .Tossed.

"This one?"

. . . Tossed.

"This one?"

Sesshoumaru looks at it carefully. Soon, he tosses it over his shoulder.

Kagome attempts to grab another one, but suddenly something soft hits her on the head. Kagome looks at the small, plain mushroom offended on the ground. Grabbing it, she turns to Sesshoumaru. He nods.

She narrows her eyes, giving him a calculating look.

Sesshoumaru looks at her with raised eyebrow, waiting for her reaction.

Kagome turn to mushroom, then back to Sesshoumaru.

He stares.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to poison me? Because come on, look at this mushroom, it's too white."

He gives her a blank stare, his eyes giving her a direct look, telling Kagome she's stupid.

"Baka, eat it and quit asking," he said, all the while walking pass her.

"Matte," she said stuffing in her mouth.

As she falls in step with him, she gulps the remaining piece of mushroom. It's not poisonous after all. Go figure, Taka-ichi is a GOOD guy after all. "Ne, ne, give me another one," she urges.

"I thought you had troubling trusting in my judgment Higurashi?" He asks, coldly.

"Oi! Are you just going to leave me to starve?"

"You've ate three hours ago in Hokkaido," he said pointedly. "And you just ate a mushroom."

"Dakedo! I need food to energize myself."

"An excuse to be a pig," he said.

Sesshoumaru shakes his head and Kagome pouts. "I don't have anymore baka," he said.

"But . . . "

He flicks her forehead before she can continue. "We need to find a way to communicate to the main island. Stop goofing around."

Kagome crosses her arms and stops suddenly. "Fine, I'll go search for food myself," she said, grumbling. Walking away without his notice, Kagome steps upon the thicker part of the grass leaving the forest trail and Sesshoumaru behind.

--

Kikyou hums a little song, ignoring the fact that their hands are still together. Inu Yasha feels a little nervous at the turns of events. She never avoided him, she acts like the day their temporarily break up never happened, her personality towards everyone is the same for him, and her happiness still reflect through her eyes.

"Ne, Inu Yasha, when you're ready, you can tell me your worries," pointed out Kikyou before humming once more.

Inu Yasha blushes a little. Finally getting her alone and yet he doesn't have shit to say to her? Of course he has a lot to say to her, but . . . but . . . he can't/ He feels speechless compare to his usual way of speaking. Being with her just makes him feel warm, but at the same time cautious. He understands that Kikyou is a calculating person with neutrality helping her personality, but how does it help him?

She can change him, he understands this. Inu Yasha feels more complete with her. Without her, Inu Yasha feels as if he'll break down any minute of seconds of the day. He feels that everything Kikyou does is with elegance and grace. Almost as if he's being manipulated by her. He remembers the night with their firs kiss, but Inu Yasha hadn't remembered her response to his confession. All they did, after he confessed, is kissed. What had she done after that? Did she say she felt the same?

He doesn't know . . . Is this some sort of game to her?

Clenching his fist tightly against Kikyou, he stilled his movements. Kikyou does the same. Inu Yasha lets his gaze fall down to his feet as his anger suddenly builds up. Kikyou . . . What the hell did she do to him?

"Kikyou," he grinds his teeth together, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looks at him with a smile. "What did you do?" He asks her.

Kikyou looks him, her eyes widening. "Eh?"

"I asked you a damn question wench!" He yells, snatching his hand away from hers'.

She raises an eyebrow at him, looking at him in confusion. Feh! She acts as if she doesn't know! "You're being a little rude Inu Yasha," she said.

"I don't give a damn! You did this to me! I don't know what's wrong with me lately! I was never like this until you arrived!" He points an accusing finger at her.

Kikyou continue to stare at him. As she looks away, a small emotion slipped. Disappointment. What the hell would she be ashamed of? What right does she have to be ashamed of anything? Inu Yasha clenches his fist. Her eyes glint dangerous in the light as she looks back up at him. Anger.

"Don't accuse me of anything Inu Yasha. I was never to blame in the first place with your mood swings."

"Then why do I feel as if I want to impress you and change so much so I can be closer to you?"

She lets out a sigh. "Inu Yasha . . ." He waits silently for her to continue. "No baka, I never asked you for anything. I never intended for you to give me anything. I never told you to change or impress me. I never even asked for this complicated relationship to begin with. That's what I was avoiding when I came to this side of Tokyo. A new life, avoid any complication issues. I've probably lived a more difficult life than you Inu Yasha. So, why can't I have a normal, un dramatically life now?" She asks, looking dead serious.

Difficult life? She let it slip and she hadn't notice.

Inu Yasha finally understands the problem. "Kikyou," he gulps. "I just want you to open up to me. If anything, I want to accept who you truly are."

When he looks back in her eyes, Inu Yasha finally hit her . . . hard. Her eyes widen and she finally realizes she let her past slip. Kikyou looks up at him and turns her back. "Baka . . . What you see is what you get. If you want to accept me, then why bother digging deeper to what I am if I truly don't want to bring it up?"

Inu Yasha sighs. Fuck. Before she can walk away, Inu Yasha wraps his arms around Kikyou's waist, enclosing her in a tight embrace. "Kikyou . . . gomen," he whispers. "Every time I get closer to you, you just kind of . . . push me away. Gomen, it's hard to understand why. So, I had no other choice but be curious. Seeing Kagome the way he is and seeing how different, from day to night you are to him, I couldn't help it. And not to mention the protectiveness you have for each other is immense. I have never seen a brother and sister relationship so strong."

"Inu Yasha," she whispers. "Gomen, I'm really don't want to," she said.

She turns in his arm and wraps her arms around his waist as she lets her head rest against his chest. "Ne . . ." He smiles. "Did we end up getting back together yet?" He asks.

Kikyou laughs softly in his chest. "Possibly . . ." She whispers.

Inu Yasha smiles closing his eyes, not ready to leave.

"Ne, may I inquire you about something Inu Yasha?"

"Shoot."

"What's with the pink shorts?"

-

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The sun is going down, he's still shirtless, no sign of a single being, a missing Kagome, no food, the lights leaving, he needs a place to rest, a missing Kagome, he's getting cold, his feet is tiring, he sense some weird presence around, a missing Higurashi, no shelter, an empty forest with wild beast, and a missing Higurashi . . .

Where did that idiot ran off to? It took him ten minutes after Higurashi had gone missing before he realizes the silence of. That annoying voice that manages to piss him off all the time disappears for ten minutes and he knew something is amiss. Though, never had Sesshoumaru suspected that Higurashi would run off by herself. Why would she leave? To look for food? Or had she gotten loss during the road? Only an idiot can get separated away . . .

He could even be the victim of stupidity in that case . . .

_Kami, I'm getting influenced by that fool. _

He grabs his forehead and shakes his head. He feels kind of warm even in this night whether. He shakes his head and continues to go deeper in the forest. He needs to find her so they can at least rest. Well, so at least HE can rest knowing that she's alright. Sesshoumaru only need to remind himself that he's worried for her safely because she's a student from Shikon High and somewhat of an annoying 'friend'.

As he walks through the branches, avoiding the branches, Sesshoumaru stops suddenly. Lifting his sandals, he growls irritably in his throat. Kami, this has gotten to be the worst day. The straps on his sandals broke. Taking off his other sandals, Sesshoumaru tosses it to the side and continue his search. His bare foot touches the ground in annoyance. Once he finds that girl, Sesshoumaru is just going straight to tossing her into the ocean and drowning her.

"Kuso!"

Ah, there she is.

As he walks deeper, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let his pace become a little quicker. Where is she? Sesshoumaru watches as it become darker, having difficulty adjusting to the change in lighting. Her voice is suddenly fading. "Dammit . . . Sometimes, I really need . . ."

He narrows his eyes slightly. HE couldn't hear her anymore. "Higurashi," he said louder than usual.

"Higurashi!" He exclaims. What's happening? Why's he sounding so desperate?

"T-Taka-ichi?" It was soft, but he heard and turns to the side.

Suddenly, he broke into a run.

Suddenly, he collides with a solid force, letting him fall to his rear. "Ittai," he mumbles simultaneously with a voice he knows so well.

"Higurashi?"

"Taka-ichi?"

Before Sesshoumaru can get up from his position, he was thrown to the ground by that same impact. An arm is tightly wrapped securely around his waist. "Gah! Taka-ichi! Where the hell were you? Dammit! I can't find any food, no place to drink water, and fuck it, I admit I was freakin' worried about you!"

Sesshoumaru tenseness relaxed for a bit. Patting her head like a child, he let out a smile small, relieved. He found her. She was stressing out as much as he was, thank Kami he wasn't the only one. "Who told you to go off on your own baka?" He asks.

"You were implying that I'm stupid! I had to prove something!" She exclaims back.

Kagome sits back up, wiping the tears from her eyes ferociously, trying to hide any evidence of her weakness.

Sesshoumaru suddenly surprises her by throwing Kagome back in his chest. He's afraid for someone reason. Afraid that if he let her go, she'll leave him. Somehow, that idea doesn't appeal to him.

"Taka-ichi?"

"Shizuka ni," he whispers back.

"Eh . . "

He ignores her and continues to hold her.

--

…


	20. Part 20 Day 2 and 3 in Hokkaido

**Disclaimer: **_sure_

**An: **_kind of a disappointing chapter to me. Gomen . . . At least, 'finally' right? You'll know what I mean when you read it. No, I DID NOT edit this and believe me, I'm sorry!_

**

* * *

**

**Part 20 **- _Sickness and Demons; 2nd and 3rd Day in Hokkaido_

_Kagome crosses her arm. Kikyou, Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango stands besides her. They were quietly waiting in front of the airport as the wind blows against them. Kagome stare off into the sky, just waiting for the plane to take off. This is it isn't it? She's glad that he's leaving for a higher education, but did he really need to leave the country?_

_Anyways, he didn't like her in the first place. Sighing, she watches as his plane took off. Almost as if she saw Sesshoumaru through a window, Kagome's hand instinctively came up. Frowning at the sudden weird feeling in her chest, Kagome's energy somehow comes back as she stands upon the railing and wave. Before she even knew it, her mouth opens. "Ja Taka-ichi! Come back or I'll have to drag you back!" She yells over the plane engine. _

_'Taka-ichi . . .'_

_"Kagome, let's get going or we'll be late." _

_Turning to Kikyou, Kagome feels as if something dropped in her stomach. Biting her lower lip, she nods mutely. Great, NOW she's regretting it. Kagome, for all the excitement of Taka-ichi's leave, she forgotten to say her goodbye. _

_'Sayonara Taka-ichi.'_

--

Kagome startled herself awake. Hearing a soft song, Kagome looks up and she stares curiously at the scene. Sesshoumaru dances around a bonfire wearing a leaves-like skirt, bare-chested, with a flower wreath on his head. His hair fans around his back as he dances.

Kagome tilts her head and involuntarily punches the side of her face.

--

Slowly sitting up from her position, Kagome let out a yawn. Looking towards Taka-ichi as he eats a pear, Kagome furrows her eyebrow in mild confusion. "Weren't you just in a hawaiin dancing outfit, dancing to aloe ha?" As soon as that question came out of her mouth, a pear was hurdled on her forehead.

"As much I love your adorable jokes, I don't adore you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Bite my head off why don't you!" She exclaims.

Kagome grumbles as she grabs the pear off the ground. Wiping it off with her shirt, Kagome glares at Sesshoumaru as she took a bite. Dude, here Kagome thought she gets cranky in the morning. The pear is delicious. "We need to get back to the beach so we could put a S.O.S sign," said Sesshoumaru softly. "I don't plan on spending another day here in this island."

"othin ong ith it," she mumbles as she continues to eat her pear.

He raises his eyebrow. Kagome finishes off her pear. "Nothing's wrong with it," she protested. "I didn't even get to check the side yet because you got lost," she said.

"Let's rephrase that shall we?" he asks. "YOU got lost," he said.

"Eh? No, I didn't. I went to search for food."

"You were VERY resourceful in that department."

"W-Well, I would've found something if I hadn't to realize you gotton yourself lost."

"And whose ideas was it to leave the dirt trail?"

"It's not my fault I can't find any fruit trees next to the trail!"

"You weren't looking hard enough, I presume."

"How would you know?"

"I found these pears growing out of a tree, directly in front of a dirt trail."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

Kagome blinks.

"It's too early to argue with a half-wit," he said standing up.

Kagome pouts as she glares at him. Standing up, Kagome barely had time to catch Sesshoumaru as he falls face forward. HEr arms outstretched over the dead fire below them as she catches him. Kagome jumps at the feel of his skin. "Dude! Did you get sick?"

He shoves her away suddenly, standing to his full height. Kagome furrows her eyebrow at the dull-look in his golden eyes. "I'm fine Higurashi, let's just get to the beach."

Kagome bites her lower lip realizing that Sesshoumaru had to sleep in the night's freezing temperature without a shirt. Sighing, Kagome grabs his left arm and places it over her shoulder ignoring his protest. It's the least she can do for not realizing it sooner. "If you were sick say so baka," she said glaring in his eyes. He glares back. His cheeks were red from the sickness.

"I don't need your help with walking Higurashi. Save my dignity and let me-"

"Urusai jackass. I doubt falling with your face-forward on the dirt saves your pride." KAgome glares at him, at the same time giving him a pointed look, "What? Do you want me to CARRY you instead?"

She knew she got him there.

Sighing, she drags herself along with Sesshoumaru through the forest while mumbling a set of insults directing it to Sesshoumaru. Oi, at least she knows the reason why he's so cranky. His pride just wouldn't let him admit he feels weak. Jeez . . . What a pissoff.

--

Kikyou anxiously stood outside waiting for the principle's announcement. They'll be able to look for Kagome and Sesshoumaru with a boat if the principle allows it. Getting up from the chair, Kikyou clenches her fist as the doorknob turns. Inu Yasha comes out and close the door behind him. Inu Yasha sighs and shakes his head.

"H-He won't let us take a boat for a rescue mission?" Asks Kikyou gaping. "What kind of bullshit school is this?" She asks, raising her voice up a notch. Inu Yasha's eyes widen as his jaws slacks. She paces back and forth in front of Inu Yasha Takayama, ranting about how the school is treating their students especially to the students who gives their school a good name, speaking of course, about Sesshoumaru.

"They can't do this! Two students are missing and the principle doesn't care?" She asks angrily. "Maybe he DID have a grudge on us when we stepped into his school. Maybe THAT'S the reaon why he won't help Kagome. But Ta-"

"Kikyou!" She jumps slightly and turns to Inu Yasha, scowling.

"Nani?" She asks, not meaning to be rude with her tone. She can't help it. Kagome, her only twin is gone and the principal of Shikon High refuses to help her just because he knows of their background. At least, that's what she concluded for the reason, excuse Kikyou would like to put it.

Inu Yasha sighs, exasperated as he stares at her with a lopsided smile. "Mou Kikyou, that's the first time I heard you curse," he said. "Now the REAL reason why he wouldn't let us because there are no boats available." Inu Yasha rolls his eyes in annoyance. His eyes somewhat took a darker look. "Well, the principal did mumble something about Kagome being a delinquent in the other school, but . . ." He sighs. "He doesn't want his precious top-notch, Tokyo University student like Sesshoumaru to go missing. And as you've ranted, YES, it might scar the reputation of Shikon High."

Kikyou nods with a sigh. At least, the reason is more tolerable than the one she came up with. The principal keeps Sesshoumaru up in a pedistal, so it wouldn't be right if he left this alone. "That's why!" Kikyou looks up suddenly at Inu Yasha's outburst. Her eyes lit up as she sees a grin plastered on his face. "I've gotton a solution," he said. The answer she was hoping to hear.

--

Sesshoumaru could barely contain his annoyance as he was dropped harshly against the tree. "Piece of advice Higurashi. In the future, if you're planning to be a doctor . . . don't," he said. It's becoming difficult for him to breathe.

Kagome crouches to his level and tucks a few large leaves behind his back. "There you go, a little more comfortable?" She asks, making him look like a patient who just got stabbed. She would like that now wouldn't she? At least, she's nice enough to understand he's too tired to respond to a comment she might make to his direct comment. He looks up as she climbs the tree he is currently resting upon.

Looking up, he squints in the sun to see what she is planning to do. They were suppose to call for help and since there isn't any residence in this island, they would have to use the S.O.S way. That means . . . waiting. He's patient and all, but Sesshoumaru isn't sure this illness will go away anytime soon. It'll only worsen if not treated properly.

Kagome tugs a few coconuts from the branch of the palm tree and he had to edge away quickly before one would land on his head. "Watch it," he mumbles.

Kagome laughs nervously, "Gomen Taka-ichi, it slipped."

"Sure, and I'm a monkey," he says dryly.

"Sugoi! Hontou ni? Then you come up here!"

He stares blankly at the sandy beach. She's kidding right? Maybe his head is playing tricks on him and who knows, Sesshoumaru might just be dreaming all of this. Then again, this pain is ANYTHING but illusion. His head is aching, his stomach feels like he ate something raw, his body is sore, and he could barely breathe. The fact that he's a little more hostile this morning is proof enough.

"Ne Taka-ichi, daijoubu ka?"

He looks up, a little warily at Kagome. Just what he needs. Sesshoumaru's vision is starting to get a little hazy. "Taka-ichi . . ." Her voice is starting to fade.

Before he knew it, his heads tilts down, his vision blacking out.

_"Sesshou-chan . . ."_

_"Sesshou-chan . . ."_

_He looks up at the sound of high-pitched voice. His eyes widen slightly when he notices a certain little girl waving around a wreath. She holds it out to him as she runs towards him with much enthusiasm. The girl's hair is silver with unusual violet eyes and she wears a pure white yukata that reaches pass her knees. "Sesshou-chan!" _

_Sesshoumaru tilts his head and let out a warm smile. "Sesshou-chan, let's play together ne?"_

_"Hai," he replies nodding. _

--

Kikyou's lips twitches. I-It's better than the other one . . . at least.

Inu Yasha turns to her and laughs in embarrassment, a cute blush making its way on his cheeks. "Gomen, my allowance has been cut short," he mutters an apology.

She smiles in a comforting kind of way. "DAijoubu Inu Yasha, it's better than . . . nothing," she trails off looking back at the ship. It's a boat. A very, SMALL boat.

A swan boat where you can find at a carnival. The ones where they set up couples and would trail through a decorative make-shift cave. This is batter . . . than nothing, Kikyou reminds herself. Hai, it's better than nothing. "Yokatta Inu Yasha, you don't have to get worked about it ya know? It's just a search and rescue not a fancy yacht party," she assures him.

Inu Yasha beams at her. Alright, it's partially true. Hopefully, they wouldn't get lost through their search and rescue party. It didn't stop Kikyou to feel so much doubt in her life though. The boat doesn't look at all safe and they would have to use the already made peddle in the swan boat to steer and row the boat to search. _It's not all that bad . . ._ That is the mantra she keeps in her head as she climbs in the small swan boat after Inu Yasha.

--

Don't panic!

Don't freak out and panic!

Don't scream bloody murder and accidentally murder Taka-ichi.

Just . . . stop panicking. If it's possible, Kagome's pacing might bring a hole to the sandy beach. She taps her teeth as if trying to find a solution to Sesshoumaru's problem. It'll look bad on her if he dies here from being sick. It'll make her feel guilty if he dies here without her having done anything to try and stop it.

When she checked his temperature, Kagome had sweated heavily. She's afraid for him. Crouching towards him again, Kagome places her hand on his shoulder. "GEt the hell up Taka-ichi! I'm not playing with you this time! Get up!" She shakes him furiously.

No response. Instead, his breathing became a little more shallow. Kagome bit her lip and jumps back up. They're stranded in an island with no medical help whatsoever. And so far, Taka-ichi is the only one who manage to find food. Clenching her fist, Kagome ran up to the sea, dipping her sandals and legs in there. Crouching, Kagome cups water in her hand. Getting up and runnibg towards the figure on the tree, she splashes at him.

He sputtered out awake. Sesshoumaru looks up and Kagome sighs in relief. "Kami, I thought you were going to die."

Sesshoumaru glares t her heatily, "I dare you to do that again," he said warningly.

Kagome frowns. "You should be grateful I woke you up! You were sweating all over your body and just now you were panting as if you ran a mile run or something!" She exclaims.

"I was resting baka," he replies with a tired sigh.

Kagome glares at him and place a hand on his cheek, a little harder than intended. Lifting his head up, she stares in his eyes. "You're damn face is hot and you call that resting? Look at your eyes, it turn into amber. It's not suppose to be amber! It's suppose to be some bazarre gold color like the rest of your family!"

"Gee doc, am I dying?" He asks, smirking in the process.

"No time to joke bakayarou! Look at your condition! Stay awake on me alright? I'm serious!" She exclaims.

"If I'm not sick right now, I would've sworn you are over excessively worried about my sickness," he shakes his head. "Though because my brain isn't functioning well with this headache, I would guess it would be me."

Kagome frowns at this. What did he mean excessively worried? Of course she's worried for him because Sesshoumaru's her friend. HE'S the one that shouldn't be questioning why Kagome's worried for him. If she has first aid kit with her right now, no doubt will be she looking through it to find a cure for the common cold. Sesshoumaru obviously needs to rest, but what would happen if he 'dies' in his sleep? That wouldn't look good now will it?

"Ne Taka-ichi, wouldn't you die is you sleep too long? I mean starvation for a few hours, then dehydraton for the next?" She asks.

"Iie baka. I'm not stupid like you, so I know my limits to sleep."

"Datte you wouldn't be able to know since sick people needs 'a lot of rest'," she said.

"Oh, so you're saying I CAN'T wake up when I fall asleep while I'm sick is that it?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

Sesshoumaru gives her a blank stare.

Kagome blinks, waiting for his reply.

"How can I be stuck with an idiot?" He mutters softly, knowing full well that she's in front of his face.

She sighs. "Alright, so you don't believe me, but come on . . . What would happen if that scenario applies to you?" She asks.

--

She's just like a child. Sesshoumaru is certain that this moron in front of him couldn't be related to a level-headed person like Kikyou. Kagome Higurashi doesn't even seem to use her common sense. Sesshoumaru is clearly disappointed, but at the same time a little relieved. He likes her innocence better than that of a cunning woman. Still . . . everyone does have common sense. Shouldn't it be the same for Kagome?

"Look Higurashi, I won't miraculously die in my sleep. The reason you probably came up with that conclusion must be the confusion you have with old people and younger adolescence with bad health." Sesshoumaru never lost eye contact with you. "Give me a yes or no answer," he said slowly.

"Have you ever seen me out of shape before?" He asks.

Kagome furrows her eyebrow and shakes her head. "Iie . . .B-"

"There you have it, I'm not going to die. Your concern is touching and all, but I really need to sleep to clear my head."

Sesshoumaru lets his eyes drift, preparing to lose himself in an unconscience world.

"Sesshoumaru . . ."

He lets his eyelid raise when Sesshoumaru hears Kagome using his name. It's not often either. He looks at her as she smiles. It's isn't a foolish grin, sheepish smile, nor a smug smirk. It's sincere and perfectly true caring smile. "Just to let you know, I really do care for you."

Somehow, that coming out of Kagome's mouth, only infueled him to smile. All the emotions he tries to hide, it's like she's breaking through. It might be his mind playing tricks upon him, but Sesshoumaru really smiled without holding back.

"Hai, I know."

_Sesshoumaru looks at the stars as he feels his the grass tickling his cheeks. It's beautiful put here, even he has to admit. The stars are more full here than they are in Tokyo. They should have more vacation here. "Ne Sesshou-chan, look what I caught!" _

_Tilting his head, farther up, Sesshoumaru stares at the girl as she runs towards him. Her small feet paddles against the soft grass as she came to an abrupt stop beside him. She drops to her knees, tucking her feet under her legs. "Look!" _

_He sits up from his position and peer down towards her small hands. Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up at the sight that greets him. It's beautiful. "A fire fly," he whispers. She nods enthusiastically. _

_"There's a lot more in the forest! That's where I found them, want to go see more?" She asks excitedly. She jumps up while grabbing his wrist. Pulling him with her, Sesshoumaru didn't have to time to protest. _

--

Kikyou looks through the map and furrows her eyebrow. There's too much land around Hokkaido. Where could they have gone? Looking towards Inu Yasha, Kikyou's eyebrow twitched. It's not as humoring as she thought it would be, instead, it's rather disturbing. Seeing Inu Yasha, someone who has never done labor before is steering the swan boat. The peddle is in the middle and what she sees here is rather . . . awkward.

Kikyou has always viewed Inu Yasha as a mother's boy who is always treated with luxorious. Having him do this makes her feel a little guilty actually. He's doing this for her, she can tell. Back in the forest yesterday, Kikyou was surprised what he admitted. He tried changing because of her, he felt like he SHOULD change because of her. Kikyou never asked for it, but he still tries. She wasn't sure if she should consider herself lucky for having him or guilty for having him.

In Kikyou's opinion, she doesn't deserve him.

"Kikyou, what are you thinking about?"

She blinks and smilkes nervously, suddenly finding the sky interesting. "N-Nothing, just admiring the scenery." Looking back towards Inu Yasha, she offers her hand. "Here Inu Yasha, take a rest, I'll do that,"she said.

Inu Yasha gives her a disapprovingly look. "That's alright Kikyou, it's for men."

Kikyou stops suddenly. "Was that a sexist comment?" She asks suspiciously.

He sighs. "What I mean is, that woman shouldn't be doing anything that involves using arm power," he said.

Kikyou pursed her lips up. "Yeah, a sexist comment."

"Ne . . . I'm only saying it's true."

"No it isn't. I have enough strength to paddle THAT," she points at the paddle attatched to the boat.

"But you shouldn't," he replies.

"Of course," she drawls out, "But I insist."

"Yes, but you SHOULDN'T."

"I INSIST."

By now their faces are close enough to kiss. Instead, all their thinking about is their rights to paddle.

"Really Kikyou, I have it."

"Iie, you should REST. I'll take care of it."

She places her hand on the paddle and pulls it to herself. Inu Yasha pulls it back.

"It's a MAN'S job," he said through gritted teeth.

"WOMAN, in this day n' age, have equal rights to men."

"Well, I still hold the belief that MEN should take of care of strength work."

"You mean that MEN are superior to WOMAN?" She asks.

"No, woman aren't suppose to do such sturdy strength work."

"You mean they should slave in the kitchen and wait for their men to come from work?"

"Quit twisting my words around!"

"I'm not! You're just giving me a reason to state all those PAST facts!"

--

Inu Yasha doesn't know what's wrong with girls these days. They're so defensive when he says that guys should do the work where it involves strength. What's wrong with that? He stares at Kikyou angrily as she paddles. Rubbing his cheek and glancing at her one last time, he averted his head elsewhere. She didn't had to punch him.

What's wrong with thinking that the men and women having equal rights rules are stupid? Alright, now THAT sounds sexist. It just slipped. Usually, he wouldn't say that since he's use to Sango having all the indepence in that particular rule. How was he suppose to know Kikyou would apply to _women having equal rights as men_? She was pissed enough to punch him the face.

Inu Yasha should've seen that one coming, but he didn't. He knows Kagome hits hard, but who would've thought that Kikyou would have a more powerful arm? _Ittai . . ._Inu Yasha hissed in his mind. When that punched landed on his cheek, he could've sworn his jaw became dislocated. What would happen if Kikyou ever got into a fight? Now that he'll feel sorry for the bystander.

Sitting on the seat of the swan, Inu Yasha stares off at the ocean. Well, at least he can navigate. Kikyou gives him the RIGHT to do that, at least.

Looking up suddenly, he blinks. That island, it looks really familiar. "Kikyou! Over there!" He exclaims pointing at the island. Inu Yasha remebers that island. It's the same island where his family went for summer vacation. They should have a beach house there. Maybe THAT'S where Kagome and Sesshoumaru went.

Wait . . . Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha suddenly has a very distrubing passing thought. They wouldn't be there for . . . intimate purposes now would they?

_Please any Kamis' out there, don't make my aniki gay! I beg you! Take me to hell, rip me off of a happy life with Kikyou, kill my parents, just DON'T make my aniki gay!_

--

Kagome groan to herself as she picks herself from the ground. Looking up at Sesshoumaru in anger, clouding her confusion, Kagome picks up the stick she manage to grab. What the hell just happen? Sesshoumaru was just having a peaceful nap a minute ago against the tree on the beach, but now he's all homocide on her.

Those rocks he keeps picking up would've hit her and gvve her a concusion if she hadn't dodged in time. Damn him! Before she can do anything else, Sesshoumaru slids down the slope towards her with a large stick. Kagome bites her lip as she makes a front flip away from his opposing attack. He was aiming for her stomach.

Kagome doesn't want to fight him, at least, like this. What happened? Did his sickness go away and decide it'll be fun to play around with her? "Taka-ichi! If you don't stop, don't blame me later if I cut you!" She exclaims staring him down.

His looks up from his bangs and Kagome could feel a shiver run down her spine. What the freak? Those eyes are dull and his face is too blank. Well, blanker than the usual blank. Something's wrong, she can feel in the pits of her stomach. Ducking and dodging from assaults, Kagome tries to pinpoint using her aura the source of his . . . odd behavior. Hopefully, if she's right, that isn't Sesshoumaru's mind who's attacking her.

Almost . . .

Almost . . .

_There!_

Kagom's eyes widen as she feels the blow to her stomach. Clashing against the tree, Kagome holds onto her stomach and glares at Sesshoumaru. _K'so._ As he flips the long stick around his hand, Kagome manage to jump in time on the tree to avoid the sharp stab that would've came if she hadn't dodged it.

Kagome narrows her eyes as Sesshoumaru disappear. Gasping, Kagome slides herself backward until her feet hit the ground. When can Sesshoumaru do that? He just appeared out of nowhere in front of her less than a second. Damn it! Someone IS controlling him. And from what she can tell, something powerful.

If he had his Toukijin with him, no doubt can Sesshoumaru avoid this ridiculous mind control. _Alright Kagome, you can do this alone. Just save Sesshoumaru . . . well, that sounded weird. _Shaking her head, Kagome punches him in the face before jumping away. His feet skits in the dirt a few feet away from where they were fighting.

Kagome rubs her stomach and look on in confusion as Sesshoumaru shakes his head furiously. "Hig . . . Higurashi," he mutters.

Her eyes widen. "Taka-ichi! Hayaku baka! Some moron just tried to take over your mind! Block it idiot!" She exclaims.

Sesshoukaru looks up, panting. He's already sick and now because of this, Sesshoumaru's straining too hard. Hopefully, he doesn't collapse in e- Wait. If he fell unconscience then he wouldn't be able to obey whoever is controlling him.

Kagome jumps towards him as he looks up at her in confusion. She smiles sheepishly. "Forgive me after all this alright?" She asks before hitting him between his shoulder and neck. He fell limp in her arms as she lets out a sigh.

Looking up, Kagome furrows her eyebrow towards the forest. What sort of demon would be living in this island?

"Tsubaki-sama! Botan! I hear the commotion over here!" A girl exclaims.

Kagome blinks, recognizing those names. The leaves rustle in front of her and soon someone in red robes steps out of the trees. Kagome gapes at the girl. THEY can't possibly come here to excorcise a demon now could they?

"Aha! I knew it! Demons!"

Yup . . . her suspicions are confirmed. They came here to vanquish the demon she recently sensed. They just got lost, she assumed.

--

_He looks at her as she turns her back. The look of hurt is apparent in her violet eyes. Did he do something wrong? Sesshoumaru promised her that he would come back. Sesshoumaru reaches his hand out, attempting to call for her. Instead, he couldn't find his voice. _

_Sesshoumaru stares as she continues to walk away. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he'll never be able to see her again. Sesshoumaru's only eight and barely has any friends. She's one of the first and now he feels as if he'll lose touch with her. "Sesshoumaru! You ready?" _

_He looks up at Inu Taisho, trying to hide his uncomfort. Nodding towards his father, Sesshoumaru followed after the old man. Looking back towards his shoulder, he catches a glimpse of her violet eyes as she smiles sadly. 'Shiori . . .' _

--

Tsubaki stares at the boy for a little longer as they trek through the forest. He looks awfully familiar, decided Tsubaki. There's just _something _she feels from that boy. As the boy carries Sesshoumaru, Inu Taisho's son, Tsubaki tries to place her finger on the similarity she has with someone. The question is . . . who?

Just in the tip of her tongue, but Tsubaki can't find the reason why he seems familar. His aura is distinictively the same, but then again, it's hard to decipher the real reason why he's similar. She watches her two students chatter away with the light-hearted boy. That carefree smile and that eyes, there is just something about the boy.

"Anyways, where are you guys headed?" He asks, turning to Tsubaki startling the woman out of her thoughts.

"We are here to exterminate a demon that's been hurting ningens around here."

Tsubaki furrows her eyebrow as the teenage boy smiles. "Oi, demons? Isn't that a little farfetched?" He asks.

Botan steps in defense. "Kagome-san, trust us on this. It's better for you two to get out of this island since obviously Sesshoumaru-sama is in an ill state and you clearly do not have the power to help us in our journey."

He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Is that so? Unfortunately we were stranded here yesterday, so we kind of hoping for someone to rescue us?" He asks, a bit unsure.

Tsubaki shot the boy a glare. "We do not-"

"We'll be glad to take you two off the island!" Exclaims both of her student before she can decline. Tsubaki lips twitch as they somehow found a liking to this Kagome-character. Their eyes were warming up to this boy. How is this possible? All Tsubaki sees' is a boy with a girl's face.

She crosses her arm. Obviously his two students would like anyone with a pretty face. How unfortunate is that?

"Eh? Err . . . Tsubaki-san, watch-"

Tsubaki feels her face smack right into a tree. Well, it's better than that pole at home. "Hehe . . ." Laughs the boy nervously. "I did tried," he said nervously.

Botan and Momiji helps Tsubaki up smiling at Kagome in embarrassment. "Our sensei gets like this sometimes, gomen," they apologize.

"Err . . . Sure thing."

--

Sesshoumaru groans irritably. His headache hasn't gone a way yet and his body is a little sore. That isn't the only problem. He feels something soft brushing against his cheeks. Letting his open, Sesshoumaru is greeted with a dark forest. It appears that he's moving. Lifting his head up, Sesshoumaru averts his eyes to the side. Sesshoumaru tensed as he is greeted with blue eyes. "You're finally awake Sesshoumaru! Had a nice nap?" She asks.

He looks at her in confusion. "Where are we?"

She grins. "Tsubaki and the others are up front. Their off in search of . . . of . . . demons or so they say," she pauses. Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow in amusement. She's trying so hard to convince him she doesn't know of these youkai business. Amusing as it is, they will need her. How will she get out of that one, he wonders. "Yeah, bunch of kooks."

Sesshoumaru looks at her as she smiles nervously. "What? I think their a bunch of kooks . . . believing in . . . er demons and all," she said trying once more to convince him that she doesn't understand anything about it.

"_Taka-ichi! Hayaku baka! Some moron just tried to take over your mind! Block it idiot!" _

Sesshoumaru remembers that, but she probably think because he's mentally sick right now that he wouldn't. He smiles a little at her act. Sesshoumaru doesn't understand why she's crossdressing. He doesn't understand why she acts the way she does. He continues to ignore his conscience. And further more, Sesshoumaru wanted to rest. Resting his head back on her soft shoulder, he decided to give Kagome a heavy burden as he snoozed away. At least now, he can blame it on the sickness.

_Kagome Higurashi . . . an enigma hard not to love. _

Instantly awake now, Sesshoumaru's mind suddenly choked. That must be his mind playing tricks on him, nothing else. "Ne Taka-ichi? Daijoubu desu ka?"

Sesshoumaru shakes his head. Kagome smiles and shrugs. "Dude I'm surprised at you," she started.

"About what?"

She grins. "You're not even complaining about the piggy-back ride!" She exclaims, laughing suddenly.

_How come I never realized it before? Everything is wrong when she's around. Yet, she makes it feel right. _

Kagome continue to walk, ignoring the fact that Sesshoumaru is tense from his own thoughts.

_So, it's true then. _Mentally, Sesshoumaru admit.

_I like her, probably more so . .. _

And mentally, Sesshoumaru cried.

--

She gasp as she stares at the orb. Someone penetrated the area. If that isn't surprising enough, it is someone familiar "Shiori-chan, what is the matter?"

Looking up with frighten violet eyes, she meets with a large looking bat youkai. "Iie nothing is the matter ojiisan," she said.

Her grandfather snorts and leavves back in the cave. Shiori places her hand on the orb as she closes her eyes. A couple of people somehow manage to go through her barrier and get in the forest. They're making their way here right now. Shiori shakes her head, as white tendrils of hair falls against her eyes. _Iie, they must leave. _

Biting her lip, she puts a little amount of her energy on the red orb.

_Sesshou-chan, onegai, leave. _

--

Kagome tense suddenly. Lowering Sesshoumaru against the tree, she narrows her eyes in the far eat of the forest. It's coming closer. Looking towards Sesshoumaru and after seeing his face, she shakes her head. She'll leave him here for a moment and find the source of this uncomforable feeling.

Her pace is a short walk, but as she starts to get further, it became a full out sprint. This forest had a barrier and just now she finally sensed it. Something deeper in this forest has been keeping any source of human existence from this place. Glaring as her foot paddles against the forest floor loudly, she pushes her way from the large leaves that were blocking her way.

Coming to an abrupt stop, she gapes at the huge building. A beach house? Cautioning her steps slowly, Kagome makes her way to the front only to stop shortly. Lifting her hand up slowly in front of her face. Kagome furrows her eyebrow as she slowly stretches her arm out. Almost instantly with contact of an invisible barrier, she restracts her hand. That shock was not pleasant. _K'so, I can't ignore this. Then again, I'm not getting paid for this which . . . sucks. Maybe I should ignore it?_

Feeling a chill down her spine, Kagome suddenly feels colder. It's almost as if the temperature dropped or something. "A trespasser?"

Kagome turns her head to the voice. Her eyes twitch. Why the hell does demons have to look so gruesome? This demon is bald with white hair and dotted looking eyes. His teeth are sticking out from his mouth with his body slightly disfigured. Black, bat-like wing appear behind him, closing in on his back. _Can't ignore it anymore now can I? _

Letting out a slightly annoyed breathe, Kagome shakes her head. "And what are you?" She asks.

He lets out a terrifying grin which doesn't effect Kagome like he wanted to. "Are you one of the ningens who trespassed in the island of koumoris'?" He asks with its deep voice.

"Not like I had a choice," she mumbles.

"I guess since you are still alive now, you must be very fortunate."

"Is that so?" She asks, her aura spiking up from the way he gives Kagome a dangerous, almost preditory look.

"The other humans I found on the island must already be long gone." Kagome swallowed her saliva. _Shimatta! Taka-ichi, Tsubaki, Botan, Momiji . . . I completely forgotton about them! _

She glares at her. "What the hell did you do to them?" She asks.

He chuckles. "What do you need to worry for? You will be joining them shortly, so don't fret," he said.

Kagome steps back a little only to remember the shocking barrier behind her. Just her luck to get into this predicament. Even she can't skip a weakend to relax. Kagome step forward a little, eyeing close at the koumori youkai as she guess it is. As she lands on the dirt ground, Kagome stops. Well . . . She can always improvise.

"Submitting that fast eh ningen?"

"I will ask again," she started. "What the hell did you do to them?"

He shrugs. "All three of them probably left this world already consider all they did is fall off a cliff."

Kagome glares at him. She didn't have to time to react as he came forward with unmatched speed and bit on her arm. She hissed at the contact. Kagome bites her bottom lip as she feel the blood flowing out of her arm. Kami . . . That hurt. Kagome quickly use his unguarded back and kicks him in the head, while flipping herself away from his canines as he loosens his holding on her arm.

Kagome frontflips and lands a few feet away from the demon. Kagome ignores the burning pain on her arm as stretches it out and grabs a rock. Infusing a little of her miko power in it, she tosses it towards the koumori youkai in mazimum speed. It went through his body like a bullet, partially burning a hole through him. He screamed in pain.

Kagome snorted. "Jeez . . . What a baby!" She exclaims outloud.

"You litte insect . . ." He turns to Kagome with crimson like eyes.

Kagome looks around her for anything she can use as a bokkon. Her eyes widen as she see the nicely smooth stick struck against the ground. It's those stick that claims property. Kagome quickly dodges the koumori youkai's assault and dives in for the stick. Grasping it in her hand, she twist her body around and thrust the stick forward charging in with her body. Kagome clenches her teeth as she thrust against the koumori. With one final slice up towards the sky, she cut the koumori in half, purifying it in the process.

Panting, Kagome smirks as the dust of the youkai flew off with the wind. "Now that I know what I'm getting myself into, it'll be a piece of cake."

"A miko? One puny little miko think she can take on all of us?"

Kagome turns around quickly and her mouth slowly slacked. Her eyes slowly travel to the sky, widening in the process. Kagome stands there as the stick drops from her hand. Ten of them floats in the air, flapping their wings about. Shaking her head, Kagome sighs while looking back down at the stick. Lifting it up, she shakes her head once more as she glance at the ten intimidating koumori youkai. "Freak this," she mutters.

And almost in a blur, Kagome sprints through the forest, masking her scent and aura so the koumori youkais' would have difficult time tracking her down. _I swear I will kiss and hug okaasan and ojiisan when I get home! _

---

"Sesshou . . ."

"Sesshou . . ."

Sesshoumaru furrows his eyebrow. And almost instantly as a hand is planted on his cheek, Sesshoumaru's eyes pops open. He looks up and his breath stops. "Sesshou-chan!" Before he knew, a woman in a white yukata with white hair has her arms around him embracing too tightly for his comfort. "Sesshou-chan! It is you!"

His eyes widen slightly at that endearing name. "Shi-Shiori?" He asks, his voice slightly soft.

Sesshoumaru only sits frozen as she tightens her hold. "Sesshou-chan, I knew you would come back! I knew it!" She exclaims.

Sesshoumaru places his hands on her shoulders and pulls her back. He stares at her violet eyes and furrows his eyebrow. A youkai. No, she's also partially ningen. "Shiori, what are you doing here?" He asks.

She smiles at him. "I came to get you out of here," she said. Wiping her tears from her sleeves, she grabs his hand and pulls him up. "Let us go." She pulls him.

Sesshoumaru stops her for a moment. "What's the matter Shiori?" He asks. He can feel it and she probably assumed that he can't. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru glares into the forest. "A barrier, you caused this didn't you?" He asks.

Shiori's eyes widen. "How did-"

Sesshoumaru sighs as he lets his hand slide away from hers'. "I can't leave yet," he said. Shiori bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.

"Iie, they p-probaly alread-"

"I doubt it. She doesn't quit that easily," he said. He looks at Shiori and sighs. "Gomen," he said softly. If she is the same as before, Shiori would understand. Her eyes though, shows too much maturity. It developed from the childish mirth to an adult. He wasn't sure if that is a good sign or not.

Turning his back from her, Sesshoumaru closes his eyes. Kagome closed down her aura completely, as he suspected. A few other demonic aura is around these parts, including that of Shioris'. If he bypassed those aura, he can indicate where Kagome has gone, per say, if she lets her aura sneak out a bit. "Sesshoumaru, please . . ."

As he turns around to Shiori, Sesshoumaru opens his mouth to protest a little. Instead before he can get to it, someone shoves him from behind and grabs his arm on the way. "What the hell are you doing standing there?" Kagome asks. She grabs Shiori on the way as they made their way down the slope of the forest. "I don't know who the hell you are, but it's hell if we stick around here!" She exclaims, indicating Shiori.

Shiori looks towards Sesshoumaru as he shakes his head in responce. "Ne Taka-ichi, did you see Tsubaki and them around?" Asks Kagome as she looks at him with urgency.

"Before that, what are we running from?" He asks. Sesshoumaru clearly knows that they're demons, but they couldn't be that strong with the presence they're putting off.

Kagome suddenly made an ubrupt turn, grabbing his hand as well as Shiori as she did so. "Where are we going miss?" Asks Shiori with a light voice.

The fool gives Shiori a sheepish smile. "Before that, why don't I introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi, you?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitch. Even in this situation, she does idle chit-chatting. "Shiori," the white-haired girl replies.

Kagome smiles. "Cute name." She looks to Sesshoumaru then back at Shiori. "Oh by the way, this guy here is Sesshoumaru Takayama," she introduces them, not like there is anything to introduce.

Shiori lets out a light smile. "I know."

"Shimatta!" Kagome curses. He narrows his eyes. Their gaining fast. Kagome suddenly make a backflip away. "Hayaku and find Tsubaki Taka-ichi and take care of Shiori!" Exclaims Kagome.

He looks back over his shoulder and glares at her. What is she trying to do? Take on all ten of them alone? Even if their weak, they still outnumber Kagome. Stopping, he turns to Shiori. He gives her blank and at the same time annoyed look. Blank because he doesn't want to worry Shiori and annoyed because he's irritated of that baka. He's already told Kagome that she can't always handle everything alone. "I'll be right back," he said before taking off to the direction where Kagome is located.

--

Kagome jumps on top of the wing of a koumori as she stabs the one in the air. With and aerial kick, she manage to strike down another one towards the side. Using as much force as she can upon the stick, she slice the one on the ground she struck down in half, purifying it.

She wasn't expecting a blow to come towards her back as the impact makes her hit a tree face forward. _Ittai . . . _Two down, eight more to go, lucky her. Peeling herself off from the tree, she shakes her head to clear her mind. Her heads been busting up lately, but it'll be hell before she'll actually get a concusion. Kagome needs to stall time until Taka-ichi and Shiori finds Tsubaki. She can still feel their aura even if it's faint. They're probably hiding it, she assumes.

Kagome thrust her stick to the ground and spin herself in the air as she kicks a koumori youkai away from her. Lifting her stick once more, she does a front flip over another koumori before swiping through another one, shredding it to pieces with purification power. Kagome lands on the ground panting.

_Growl. _

"I'm so hungry," she mumbles moaning.

"Figures," said an all too familiar voice.

Kagome closes her eyes, tensing up automatically. "Ta-Taka-ichi? W-When di-did you get here?" She asks, anxiety running through her veins.

"Just now," he said monotonously.

Kagome grins to herself, her prayers answered. Standing on her two feet, Kagome ducks from a large claw. Sesshoumaru manage to make a blur of himself as he ran past all the assaults of the koumori youkais'. Lessening her aura down to nothing, Kagome smiles nervsouly as Sesshoumaru suspiciously looks at her. Hopefully, oh Kami onegai, _hopefully _he didn't sense anything. He couldn't pick up the art in sensing youkais' or powerful auras' _that _fast just by working with her a few weeks. It took her awhile, but she manage to get the hang of it. Sesshoumaru doesn't even have priest power so he'll probably think of it as nothing.

Kagome feels her back hit Sesshoumarus' as the seven remaining koumoris' surrounds them. "Pretty powerful for ningens' don't you think?"

"Dangerous to our kind as well, I suppose."

Kagome clenches her fist on the stick, knowing full well she can handle a few more if her powers doesn't deplete on her. It can't, not yet anyway. Looking towards the sky, Kagome shakes her head. The night passes by quickly when you're in a middle of fighting. No wonder Kagome is starving.

As they were about to charge at them all together, Kagome watches as some spiritual hands push them back, sending them away. Kagome look towards the presence and her eyes widen. _They're alive! Yokatta. _

Tsubaki stands there with a scroll sutra flying around her with Botan and Momiji holding out their bead between their hands praying. Kagome sighs a relief as she places a hand on her heart. It slowly travels to her stomach. "Kami! I'm hungry!"

Tsubaki, Botan and Momiji stands protectively in front of the two. "Hayaku miko," Tsubaki glares at her. "Hiding your aura is a pretty difficult job, but I caught on. I knew you look familiar. Hurry, there is a more powerful source in the forest." She holds up her staff, warding off the koumori. "I wouldn't leave a job like this to an ameuter like you, but it looks like the situation calls for it."

Kagome sighs. Looking to Sesshoumaru, Kagome blinks as her head turns around frantically. "Taka-ichi?"

"Hayaku Higurashi!"

Kagome looks to the far left towards Sesshoumaru. Her mouth fell agape at him. How'd he get there so fast? Shaking her head, Kagome waves towards Tsubaki. "Ja ne! We'll be back soon!" She calls out for them. Turning towards Sesshoumaru, Kagome smiles sheepishly. He doesn't know now does he?

"Ne Higurashi," Sesshoumaru started as they continue to run towards the path she _ran _from. "What did Tsubaki-san mean when she said _miko_?"

Kagome laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "No time for idle chit-chat Taka-ichi! Ikou!"

"Matte, how are you able to take on the source if you do not believe in _youkais'_?"

Kagome literally smacks him on the back of his head. "No time for idle chit-chat!" She exclaims again, letting her run become top-notch faster.

--

Sesshoumaru smirks as she stops at a house. He already knows, but it is amusing to watch her try to lie about it. She's not much a perfect liar obviously.

It's his old beach house where his family would stay for vacation at times. He almost forgotten that they had a beach house in every island of Japan. How'd that happen? Shaking his head, he slows his pace until he was walking. Stopping next to Kagome, he looks at the beach house. The barrier blocking it is pretty powerful.

"Sesshou-chan . . ."

His eyes widen as he turn to the figure up on the balcony, sitting with her feet tucked under her legs. She looks at him with wide violet eyes. "I-Iie, you must leave," she said with urgency. "Ha-"

"Who is there Shiori-chan?"

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at the figure who steps behind Shiori. Sesshoumaru can sense it is a koumori, just in ningen form. This koumori has white hair in a high-ponytail and has Shiori's violet eyes. Actually, Sesshoumaru recognize the koumori. It's Shiori's father. He appears the same as before, Sesshoumaru noted. "Otousan!" Exclaims Shiori.

"Sesshoumaru?" His eyes widen. "You two must leave here at once before he comes back."

Kagome furrows her eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "Leave now, this is not some resort like before."

Kagome steps forward. "Matte oi," she pauses as Shiori and her father, along with Sesshoumaru stares at her determined face. "No one told me this island use to be a resort." Almost instantly, Sesshoumaru fell over.

"Higurashi, get serious. Iie, I _beg_ you to get serious," Sesshoumaru said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome glares at him before turning back to the residence that lives in his family's beach house. "I am. If this place use to be a resort, I want to turn it back to a resort," she said with a smirk. Sesshoumaru furrows his eyes in confusion. What is she trying to make out of this incessant babbling? "Don't get me wrong, this place is _horrible_, demo . . ." She pauses. "There might be other people who could be stranded here that needs aid to get back."

Shiori's father shakes his head. "Onegai, leave this place."

She smirks holding the stick up. The dark blue radiation of spiritual power overflow through the stick. "Look old man," started Higurashi. "You don't look like a threat, so step off. I'm here for the source of this power. Just stay in the sidelines if you don't want us to deal with this," she said with confidence in her tone.

Sesshoumaru shakes his head. Overconfidence and being cocky doesn't get you anywhere.

"I will warn you again," started Shiori's father, "Leave."

Kagome glares at him. "Like hell," she replies.

Sesshoumaru smacks a hand on his face. Somehow, a glaring match is resonated through their eyes as they give each other heated glares. He never knew Shiori's father can be so stubborn. He remembers the man befriending his father and that is how he met Shiori.

This place use to be a resort, he finally remembers. There were tourist that comes in and out of this place and he never saw any monsters before. What had changed? Sesshoumaru contemplates this for awhile before remembering something.

_Sesshoumaru lifts his hand on top of the beautiful red stone and pulls. The huge wall he took the stone out of slides in half, blinding him of the white light. _

He feels himself sweating heavily after that memory. Oh. So it was his fault after all. "Shiori," he turns to the girl. "Let us fix this," he said. Sesshoumaru might as well undo what he had done. Besides, he was only an adolescent the age of seven. He couldn't help with the curiosity he felt for the stone. What happen to the stone by the way?

Looking at Shiori's hand, Sesshoumaru nods. She's been holding it all this time. What is it, he wonders.

"Sesshoumaru, ningen," hisses Shiori's father. "Leave this place and never turn-"

"What have we here, ningens for dinner?"

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and curses himself. He was an idiot for letting these koumoris' out, not that he intended to let them out. "Good job my son and granddaughter," said a koumori as he steps out behind them. Kagome smirks and Sesshoumaru looks at it blankly. "You found dinner," said the koumori.

"Ah, there you are you ugly koumori! I've been lookin' for you!" She exclaims.

Sesshoumaru smacks the back of her head. "Don't provoke him," he said. Clearly she forgotten that he is still there to _figure _out her identity out.

"Oi Taka-ichi, when did you get here?" She asks mildly confused. Smacking the back of her head once more, he turns to the koumori. It's bigger than the ones he have seen with a bald head and white hair trailing down pass his figure.

"Sesshoumaru, take Shiori and her father away from here, I think I've got a plan."

He looks up at her with a raise eyebrow in surprise. "You?" He asks. Suddenly, he coughs. "Excuse me, I think my illness got in the way," he said. He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape out of his lip as Kagome stares at him incrediously.

"Don't laugh at me baka! I really do have a plan!"

"And I'm sure it'll work fine," he said. It was so hard to contain his laugh. Another chuckle escapes his lips before he can stop it.

"Urusai baka! It will work," she said angrily, blushing in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru shakes his head, "Ah, and I'm an idiot to leave you alone?" He asks.

"Enough of this ningens! You all shall perish and become my dinner," said the koumori as he spread his wings behind him and flew into the air directly above them. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stares at him and glares. Kagome has her stick raised and Sesshoumaru look towards Shiori and her fahter. This is the reason why they warned them?

"Look out!" Exclaims Shiori as the koumori youkai opens his mouth. A red light appears to surge from his throat as he blasts away towards him and Kagome. Grabbing Kagome, he pushes her out of the way only to get consumed by the red light. Sesshoumaru feels his whole burning right then and there as the impact against the tre made him fell unconcious.

"Taka-ichi!"

--

Kagome turns back to the koumori youkai gives him a cold glare. "You jackass! He didn't do shit to you!"

Focusing any spiritual energy she can muster from her core, Kagome almost collapse when she opens her eyes again to see the huge apparent of her powers. How did grow without her noticing? Shaking her head mentally, Kagome turn back to the huge koumori youkai. "Looks like your end is near miko. I, Taigokumaru will end your pity human existence. So be sure to make that last conversation precious," he smirks.

Kagome wince as the burn in her arm increases. She almost forgot about that. Taigokumaru suddenly charges at her. She sidestepped his attack and manage to feel the power of the barrier as her stick grazes against it. It'll be easier on her if she had a damn wooden sword! Kagome jumps away inforce a little of her power on her hand so she can balance on Taigokumaru's barrier to flip to the other side.

Sesshoumaru's gone dammit! She never needed his help and he just . . . That idiot!

"_Saying I'm stripping is low Higurashi. That, I will not forgive."_

"_Become a decoy!" _

"_Your really are a good friend now aren't you Kagome?" _

_"Since when have I been spirited Higurashi?"_

Kagome know Sesshoumaru can't help her. His Toukijin is at home. He needs it to focus any youki he has in him to fight. Yet, he wasn't able to protect himself from that blast. Kagome shakes her head as she jumps in the air and tries to cut through the barrier. The power of the barrier refelct through the stick as she thurst it further in. Her whole aura is transferring itself to the stick so it wouldn't break.

Kagome curses mentally as she was thrown off the barrier by Taigokumaru's claws. Looking at the side where he stabs her, Kagome glares at him. "Kami . . . Not even a chance to attack him," she mutters to herself. "I'll kill him anways, if it's the last thing I do."

_"Shut it miko."_

_"Look, you moron, my cousin is here. Now, tell him your gender!"_

Standing up once more, Kagome closes her eyes and focus. She's a miko, an able miko to defeat any demons just so she can save her life. If she defeats him, then she can live. What's the point then? Sesshoumaru's gone and it was her freakin' fault! She should've moved out of instinct, but he just _had _to push her out of the way to get hit himself now doesn't he? Damn him.

_"You're a moron, a bakayarou, half-wit, and you'll never be anything than a clumsy fool. You think that because you know reality and think that you can solve everything else is nothing but what an airhead would do! A daydreamer without as single goal whose left nothing but failure. In reality, you can't solve everything by force neither can you solve everything by yourself. Being ignorant has its loss Higurashi." _

Forget it, she still needs to focus back to the battle.

_I just need to cut through that barrier. I know I can. _She just needs a lot more power. Gasping, Kagome front flip over his attack. Panting, she holds her side.

Almost as if her prayer has been answered, Kagome suddenly feels a new set of power encircling her. Actually, something _literally _and _physically _is encircling her. Kagome looks up slowly as she finds two set of hands upon her own against the stick. Kagome looks to the side. "Taka-ichi? I though that-what-wait how?"

Kagome looks at his face as dirt is smeared upon it. He somehow dodged the blast.

He tighten his hold on her hands, compressing his body closer to hers'. "Power to cut into the barrier correct?" He asks. He glares down at her. "Focus Kagome," he said.

"You're not dead," she turns to him with teary eyes. He gives her an irritated look.

"You would really like that now wouldn't you?" He asks.

She sniffs and shakes her head vigorously. "Iie," she sniffs again. "You're not dead."

Kagome watches as Taigokumaru charges towards them. Forget about this damn stupid feeling as if she's about to have a heart attack. Forget about any guilt. Forget the insanity her mind's feeling. Forget about worrying for Sesshoumaru.Just forget about Sesshoumaru behind her and focus on cutting through the barrier, which will slice through the demon and crack the orb.

As the demon charges, Kagome raises her makeshift wooden sword. The dark blue spiritual aura is surrounded by a swirl of lighter blue youki, looking almost like a dragon. Swiftly and quickly, she brings down the wooden stick as it pierces right through the barrier, cutting through the koumori, and partially cracking Shiori's orb making her drop it in the process. Kagome watches as the koumori screamed in anguish before disappearing into dust.

Kagome sighs and drops the stick. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Kagome grins. "Ne, we did good right?" She asks.

He smirk in responce. "I suppose," he said.

Kagome turns around as he lets his hands drop. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stares at one another for a moment. Biting her lower lip, she forced back her tears. And she places her head on the unsuspecting Sesshoumaru, letting her ear against his right chest to hear his head. "Yokatta, you're alive!" She exclaims grinning from ear to ear.

Turning to him, she blinks. "Oh Kami! You're still sick! Your face is red!"

Sesshoumaru coughs. "I-uh-suppose so."

* * *


	21. Part 21 Day 6, skip day 4 and 5

**AN: **_Hehe . . .I suck at fluffy scenes now, gomen. This chapter took awhile, but I just realize it was July 4th so I finally was able to think of an idea for this chapter. Lol, as you probably can tell, I don't actually look at the date when I do these chapter. It's random to me. But, I must tell you this. I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter. Well, ja! I'm off to eat bbq. It's July 4th after all. Burn fire crackers and have bbq with my family, sayonara! And happy reading!_

**Disclaimer: **_. . . Blank stare_

* * *

**Part 21** - _July 4th; Day 6, skip Day 4 and 5 in Hokkaido_

Inu Yasha and Kikyou look at them in confusion. They were blinking as they stand there looking at Kagome. Sesshoumaru ignores them as he pushes his sunglasses further up his nose as he rests against the chair. Kagome was right, not that he ever wants to agree with that; it's a perfect time to come out and rest on the beach.

After a few hectic days in a stranded island, Sesshoumaru deserves his rest.

"Kagome?"

The said girl grunted in response to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru can already imagine the frown on her lips. "What are you doing?" Inu Yasha asks.

Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow as she looks at him then back towards Inu Yasha and Kikyou. She forces a smile upon her lips, a false smile that made the couple wince. "Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to sun bathe in the beach, but isn't it quite hot out here?" Kagome asks, mocking politeness. Anyone can see the falseness of her 'gay' attitude.

"Demo Kagome," Kikyou pauses. "Why are you-"

Kagome stops her twin sister by holding up a hand. "Iie, it's a privilege to serve Sesshoumaru-sama."

He almost chuckles, but held back. Inu Yasha's eyes met Sesshoumarus' as the said person smirk to his bother's inquisitive stare.

With that, the couple left Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru relaxes on his folded out beach chair with an umbrella shading him from the sun. Kagome kneeling on the ground with a huge green leaf, gently fans him from the heat.

Sesshoumaru sighs, feeling of content in his very being. _Wonder how long this will last? _

_Sesshoumaru growls in annoyance as he practically shoves the book in her face. After coming out of the island a day later, this bumbling idiot tries to annoy him every chance she gets asking if he was really alright. Is he really recovered? Is he still sick? If he didn't somehow get a concussion?_

_"Come on Taka-ichi," whined Kagome. "Are you really alright that I'm a girl?" The sophomore desperately asks. Is it alright if she's a girl?_

_He glares at her, snatching the book from her hand. "Higurashi, leave me in peace," said Sesshoumaru though clenched teeth. _

_Kagome's eyes changes from being concern to annoyance. "Just answer the damn question Taka-ichi." She sticks her face close to his, their nose almost touching. Her eyes shine with annoyance and anger. "Are you really okay that I'm a girl?" She asks, her eyes reflecting guilt. _

_Sesshoumaru finally caves in as he let out an exasperated sigh. He places a hand on her head and shoves his face directly in front hers, their nose brushing softly. "Whatever gender you are Higurashi, we're still friends," he said. _

_She smiles slightly before tapping her chin. "Are you okay that I'm your boss too?" She asks. _

_He shoves her away. "Okay, now you're pushing it," he said monotonously. _

_"So you're not okay with it?" _

_"Speaking in a general terms, no I'm not okay with it," he said before turning back to his book. _

_"B-But wh-why?" She asks. _

_Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow, smirking in the process. Teasing her a bit would be fun. "You've been torturing me for awhile as your assistant. I'm thinking of blackmailing you because of that. This Sesshoumaru does not like to be humiliated, but Higurashi," he pauses for dramatic effects. "You've humiliated me and tarnish my pride more than one, twice, thrice I would say." _

_"Dakedo! If you weren't so arrogant like you are now, I wouldn't have to embarrass you," she said defending her 'justice'. _

_He smirks. "Should've thought of that before carelessly letting me know of your cross dressing habits ne Higurashi?" He asks. _

_"I thought we're friends?" She asks accusingly. _

_Sesshoumaru chuckles in spite of trying to keep his emotions in. This is amusing since he has the upper hand. "Oh, but we are. That's the reason why I WILL blackmail you by ratting you out," he said never trying to hide the amusement in his eyes as he stares at her. She continues to stand still in front of his bed, looking as if she's in shock. _

_"Th-That's not how it works!" She exclaims. _

_He shrugs. "I guess you don't want to be my friend then," he said lifting his book back to his face._

_Almost instantly, the book is shoves back down only for him to meet back with blue eyes of Kagome Higurashi. "Iie, we're friends," she said in determination. _

_'Oh Kami . . . How easy is it to manipulate this fool.' _

_Sesshoumaru's expression becomes a little cold as he glares at her in mockery, not like she can tell. "Alright then, let the blackmailing servitude begin," he said eyeing her seriously. He isn't really serious, but this is to get back at her for all those months of humiliating him as Kagome Higurashi AND the miko. _

_"S-Servitude?" She asks meekly. _

_He pats her head affectionately. "That's right Kagome, you're going to be my slave for awhile." _

--

"Do you think we should leave them like that Hoshi-sama?" Sango asks.

Miroku twitched. When will she stop that? It's been a week since the play . . .

Staring hard at the scene of Kagome serving Sesshoumaru, Miroku shrugs. "Well, we shouldn't really bother them, if that is what you're asking. They're closer friends than we think." He rubs the back of his head. "There are rumors going on that says that they're lovers. But I still don't get why their fan clubs find that endearing," he laughs nervously.

Sango sighs. "Dakedo . . . I always really thought Kagome was cute. I was going to ask him out during this field trip," she said nonchalantly. She shrugs. "Oh well. No one can really know who they can fall in love ne Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku gapes at her. "Y-You like Kag-Kagome?" He asks, cursing himself for squeaking.

She smiles as a beautiful, adoring blush made its way across her cheeks. "Hai . . ." She sighs dreamily. "He's different than other guys. He actually looks you in the eyes when you're talking, his sense of humor is to be noticed, and his strength isn't normal. He's above intelligent. His personality is a bonus."

She suddenly tense up as she breaks her gaze from Kagome and turn to Miroku. Her honey brown eyes become sharp. "I'm telling you this Hoshi-sama is because you're my best friends and I trust you not to gossip," she pursed her lips up in a pout. "I don't want Kagome to find out I'm like one of his fan club," she said crossing her arms.

Miroku feels his whole world crumbling behind him as he watches his beloved walking away. _Oh Sango, my love, you're heart has been stolen. _

Turning to Kagome, Miroku glares heatedly at his classmate. _Kagome, I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do! _Miroku promises to himself that he'll destroy Kagome Higurashi before the end of their feild trip, neh! The end of the day!

--

Hakudoushi sleeps lazily on the couch. It feels kind of empty in this house. Mrs. Higurashi went to take care of her flower shop, the old coot went to take care of some exorcism across town, and Souta is the only one here _baby-sitting _him. Hakudoushi doesn't know what the term meant, but it looks to him that Souta is here to keep him company. And . . . The kid is doing a pretty lousy job at it. Souta somehow decided to take a nap in his room, leaving Hakudoushi to do whatever he wanted.

Sighing, he put on a light vest as he steps out of the house. Putting on a shoe, Hakudoushi close the door behind him. Proceeding down the shrine's step, he looks at passing automobiles on the street. Hakudoushi now realize that he's wasting his youkai years in this puny little shrine. Somehow though, Hakudoushi's mind has been a little empty when it comes to wanting to cause mayhem. For some reason, his aura is lessening to that of murdering intent. _How pitiful, I'm turning soft. _

"Ah! Someone save that child! She's going to get run over!"

With violet eyes, he watches as the ningen kid stands there, frozen in her spot to move. Hakudoushi calculated the time when the speeding car will stop. With a sigh, Hakudoushi disappears and instantly appears behind the child. Grabbing her by the waist, Hakudoushi jumps over the speeding car as it swerves around before stopping completely.

Landing on his feet against the pavement, Hakudoushi releases the small child. He winces when the girl starts to wail. "Kokoro-chan!"

"That child is a hero!"

"Did you see that? We barely even have a chance to see where he was! He just appeared out of nowhere!"

"That was so cool! Kid, what's your name?"

Hakudoushi sighs mentally. _Great, now I KNOW I'm turning soft. Petty ningen emotions. _

--

"Oi Taka-ichi, can we rest?" Kagome asks loudly and a sort of a whiny voice. She can't help it. This is freakin' killing her. Her back is about to break. "Why'd you bring so much stuff anyway?" She asks.

"Just to torture you," he replies casually.

Kagome somehow expected that answer, but it didn't stop her from groaning loudly. "You asshole! Didn't you stop to think that this could give me scoliosis?" She asks irritation apparent in her voice and expression. Actually, it was a cross from annoyed and anger. Sesshoumaru glance at her before turning back to the hill. That only irked her further.

As he continues to walk, Kagome drops the stuff and pants. Damn what is in that large yellow bag anyway? Bricks? "Higurashi?"

Kagome glare at him as he stops to turn around. That smirk on his face needs to be wiped out somehow. The problem, being blackmailed doesn't give her that privilege. He walks towards her and crouch down to her level. "Tired?" He asks, looking very smug. _Asswipe! _

His expression then becomes blank. "Get up, we're almost there," he said.

Kagome grumbled inaudible curses under her breathe. This guy is torturing her. Usually, she wouldn't let anybody like him get to her, but this is beyond anything. He's just doing this to get his 'revenge' for all the cruel things she made him do as her assistant. Oh, he better watch his back when he returns to being her ser-assistant. _If he thinks this is cruel, watch what I'll do to him when we get back. _

Kagome snickers at all the horrifying images she's conjuring up in her mind. That was short lived as she bumps right smack against Sesshoumaru's back. "Huh?"

"We're here baka," said Sesshoumaru. His voice is laced with annoyance. Kagome laughs nervously at herself for being too caught up in finding ways to torture the arrogant prick in front of her.

As he steps aside, Kagome's eyes widen. Dude . . . the place they stopped at . . . it's beautiful. In a cheesy way, the place took her breathe away. Kagome isn't one for cute things nor does she find anything significant for sceneries, but this place is just . . . _Sugoi, I think I can stare at this all day._ Turning around, her eyes widen in awe. The forest they just traveled through looks like a scenery out of a post card.

Before she can continue to let her eyes take in their surrounding, Kagome feels pain against her head as she instantly recoils by putting her hands on her head. "Ittai, dumbass, that hurt," she whines.

"Quit gawking at the place and prepare the place moron." His expression came from blank, changes to annoyance.

"What?" She asks.

He closes his eyes, letting out a livid breathe. "Take off the yellow bag. Get the materials out. Then sit," he said slowly almost as if he's talking to a child.

Kagome dumbly blinks as she took the yellow pack out. In curiosity, she unzips the bag and her eyes widen. She takes out two obento. "Wow, you packed this?" She asks in wonderment. "Are you going to eat this?"

She could've sworn he sweat dropped.

"Hai baka, what else am I going to do with them. Now, take out the clothe and prepare my place," he barked at her.

Kagome look at the sky blue blanket inside. As she took it out, Kagome unfolds it and places it neatly on the ground. As Kagome went through the bag again, Kagome found two bottle of water. As she places the food on the clothe, Kagome unconsciously moves to sit on it.

Her eyes widen suddenly as she looks to Sesshoumaru, standing there and staring at the place. And he says she gawks. _Damn hypocrite. _

"A-Are we ha-having a picnic?" She half asks, half exclaims.

He turns to her and gives her a 'duh' expression. Kagome blushes in embarrassment. "Now," he started as he makes his way over the clothe. Sesshoumaru sits directly in front of her, cross-legged. "Unzip the bottom of the bag," he said as he starts to unfold the clothe around his obento.

Kagome blinks, but did as she was told. Kagome fell to the side at what she found. Clutching it, anime tears falls from her eyes. _Bricks, he did this to get back at me. I should've known. _

As her thoughts were confirmed, Kagome holds two brinks in her hand while dozens of more is piled in the bag. Sesshoumaru, in the background, smirks deviously.

--

Rin didn't want to get into her white-haired friend's business or anything, but this really did capture her curiosity. "What's with the people around here Hakudoushi? They're whispering about you," she tells him.

He raises an eyebrow in response, "Now are they?" He asks.

Shippou, who was left out of the conversations, decides to let his presence known. "I don't get it," he said, "Their whispers are all idolization of you," he said gruffly, "Their even mentioning this is because you live in the shrine that has three priest and priestess."

Hakudoushi smirk. "Such big word for a small ningen," he said, referring to the word 'idolization'. You don't come across a kindergartner everyday that uses those huge vocabularies.

Rin and Shippou decide to ignore Hakudoushi's comment. He's always been a bit odd to them for starters.

"Rin, where do you think you're going?"

She tensed. Looking up at her nanny, she smiles innocently. "Can I pretty please hang out with my friends Haruki-baachan?" Rin asks almost pleadingly.

Rin's nanny gives her a disapprovingly look. "Rin, Inu Taisho told me to keep you in order. As his little niece, you wouldn't want to disappoint him now would you? I wouldn't want to report you either," said the old woman with a demanding tone.

Hakudoushi and Shippou came to pick her up to 'play', and they almost succeeded in leaving the mansion, but Rin's nanny stopped her in the nick of time. Rin truly didn't mind staying at home, but with her Sesshoumaru-sama, a dear cousin to her absent, she doesn't find anything interesting in the mansion anymore.

Rin suddenly sniffs. "D-Demo . . .I re-really wanted to go," she said, as her hands found its way on her eyes. "I never thought that it would cause trouble for you Haruki-baachan," she said, suddenly sobbing.

"What's happening here?"

Rin inwardly smirk. Inu Taisho, in his casual kimono, stops in the middle of the stairs to look at the entrance of the house. Rin didn't look up as she continues to sniff. The old woman bows respectfully as she faces Inu Taisho.

"Inu Taisho-sama, Rin-san here wanted to go play outside. I told her that she needs to be kept in order by me-"

"Then why don't you let her play outside with her friends?" Inu Taisho asks. "And if I'm not being too rude, who are you two?" He asks.

Rin stands up, with her hands in her eyes. "Th-this is Sh-Shippou an-and th-this is Ha-Hakudoushi. The-They're dear friends to me!" Rin exclaims as she continue to cry. "I want to go play with them to streng-strengthen our b-bond."

The next event happen so fast, everyone became speechless. Somehow, Inu Taisho had managed to get down the stairs in less than a second. He has Rin in his arms, cradling her in his chest. "There there Rin-chan," he comforted. "That's very noble of you to want to strengthen the bond of friendship," he murmurs gently in her ears.

Rin did a happy dance in her mind. This always works.

Inu Taisho turns to Haruki-baachan with a glare. "Let my niece spend the day playing with her friends. I give her my permission to leave, understand Koumeichi?" He asks, preferring to the old woman's maiden name.

The old woman shudders, clenching her fist to hide the small shake. Hai, Rin knows personally how her uncle Inu Taisho can be scary. He trains her in taijutsu after all, leaving no excuse for weaklings.

Rin grins with tear-stained eyes at her uncle. "Arigato gozaimasu uncle! You're the best," she said. Rin soon proceeded to use her loving embrace on her uncle as he places her gently on the ground. He smiles at her two friends before his ever protectiveness kicks in.

"Now you two better not let anything happen to Rin-chan, or I'll mutilate you personally, understand children?" He asks all the while smiling warmly.

She laughs nervously as she stares at the two. Hakudoushi didn't seem faze, as expected of the white-haired arrogant stone, but Shippou was turning blue fast. So, she's going to save Shippou the trouble of staring right into Inu Taisho's eyes as she gestures them forward.

"Ja ne my dear uncle," she smiles at Inu Taisho as he waves softly.

As they reach outside the gate of the mansion, Rin sighs in exasperation. Shippou laughs to himself, trying to get rid of the strange tension. "Wooh, was your uncle scary or what?" He asks, it was more like a comment though.

Hakudoushi stares at Rin. "What?" She finally asks, confused of the attention. Though, it was a glacial look, but disturbing nonetheless.

Hakudoushi took his time looking away. "Amazing, even at such a young age, all women are treacherous beings'."

Rin felt as if a huge rock fell flat on her head. "Ouch Hakudoushi, that hurts," she said. Note the sarcasm in her tone.

--

Miroku smirks at as he heft the materials on his shoulder. This will prove to be interesting. As he hears the crunching of leaves, Miroku ran behind a tree and watches as the two finally comes back from their trip. Sesshoumaru has a book in front of his face as he continues to read, ignoring Kagome's complaints.

"Taka-ichi, you're killing me man! Why would you want some bricks anyway?"

"Just to torment you, is that a problem?"

"D-Doushite?" Asks Kagome, who's lips were trembling.

Sesshoumaru shrugs casually. "You're assumption should be right. Just to get back at you or I would preferably use the word, retribution."

Kagome sniffs in response. Miroku has no idea what they were conversing about, but then again, it's really none of his business. Jumping on the tree, he pulls the rope as Kagome steps into his line of trap.

In synchronization, a net of ropes tighten as they rise from the hidden leaves. Kagome, almost out of reflex manage to dodge it as he (note: Miroku's point of view) jumps forward with the heavy backpack. "Dude, are they still hunting around here?" Kagome asks, looking around suddenly.

"It's common for folks around here to hunt, but they usually don't overdue it," explains Sesshoumaru ignoring the sense of danger around the place.

Miroku curses as he makes his way over to his other trap. Trap one, crossed out from his notepad has ultimately failed. On to trap two, releasing wild animal. Oh, did he mention _vicious _wild animals?

Smirking as he looks at the cave of a certain territorial temperamental animal, he wonders when Sesshoumaru and Kagome will make it here. He really didn't want to pit Sesshoumaru in this, but he's with Kagome after all . . . Miroku finally took off to his plan as he forces his arm back before doing a powerful throw in the cave with a rock. Miroku quickly jumps onto a tree as he continues to climb forward as a tiger leaps out of the cave.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru make there way onto the road. THe tiger looks menacingly at them before loudly roaring. Miroku note how it looks angry enough to do enough damage to the two expertly trained martial artists. Miroku knew this because he had them individually as a partner during gym.

The tiger sprang forward and Miroku watches with anticipation as Sesshoumaru and Kagome continue to become oblivious of their situation. Suddenly, the tiger dropped on the ground in mid-air as he was about to capture Kagome in his claws. Miroku's eyes widen at this as he turn to the intruder. His lips twitch. Somehow an animal-saving (seriously, I freakin forgot what they were call. My mind came up with blank. Gomen) guy manage to use a silent tranquilizer gun on the tiger.

Miroku shakes his head, in disappointment and annoyance. Kagome got out of that one. Now, he'll use his last plan. Plan C (note that Miroku didn't use 3) just in case something like this would happen.

Quickly running through the forest, he stops at a certain place. Looking up at the cliff, he smirks as he finds the boulders innocently still in place. This outta prove interesting. Quickly calculating the timing, Miroku jumps across the rocky slope. Using his kenpo skills, Miroku aerial kicked the most fragile boulder there. With a front flip, he watches as the boulders escapes its resting place. He watches in excitement as the boulder tumbles down to greet the unsuspecting pair.

Almost as if things were going fine, _something _just has to mess up Kagome's impending doom.

Sesshoumaru somehow, amazingly stops reading and turns his head to the sky. He suddenly grabs Kagome's wrist and ran off. Miroku wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru heard the boulder, sense the boulders, or didn't even see it at all, but that only confirm Kagome's ingenious luck.

Miroku falls down and cries to himself. _Sango, my beloved, I truly lost you. I admit my defeat here and now. _

As we know, even if Miroku is a pervert, he isn't that low as to:

1) Try to kill a friend

2) NOT give up someone he truly loves

3) Stoop so low as to make 'traps'

4) Wouldn't try to pit anyone with his victims

5) Wouldn't tarnish his pride for being so low

6) Aw . . . bullshit it all

Yet, somehow hearing Sango say she likes another but himself, Miroku truly feels like his ambition to turn the other way grow. He manages to do the things that are against his morals, all in one day. For a girl, no less.

He looks up at the clouds suddenly as it reflects against his violet eyes. _Iie . . . Sango is worthy for me to tarnish such a pride. _

As everyone knows, male pride is everything to men.

Miroku heaved a sigh as he looks to the ground in shame.

---

Kikyou find it relaxing to just lay down and relax. The sun is slowly setting. Wearing an over-sized light blue T-shirt and shorts underneath, Kikyou wonders why she didn't thought of this before. After bringing Kagome back, all Kikyou did before was worry over the idiot. Seeing her half dead back in the stranded island only made Kikyou broke down in tears. Kagome just HAD to overdue it again.

She sighs. It couldn't be helped. Kagome explained to Kikyou that there were demons in the forest. Sometimes, Kikyou wonder if she should train to become a miko to aid Kagome. Then again, one famous miko is enough in the Higurashi shrine. Besides, she can trust Sesshoumaru to aid his 'boss'.

"Yo."

Glancing to the side, she smiles. "Hi," she greets back.

Inu Yasha sits down next to her. "Ne, you did notice Sesshoumaru and Kagome?" He asks.

Kikyou laughs softly. "Hai, something is going on," she smirks. "Just hope Sesshoumaru doesn't turn gay."

Inu Yasha sputtered some curses. "No way! It should be Kagome that doesn't turn gay!"

She shrugs. "It doesn't matter actually. The way they're glaring at each other and biting off each other's head the way they do, I don't think romance is in their head right now," Kikyou said calmly. _Though, it wouldn't be all that bad. Still, Takayama-senpai still doesn't know she's a girl which can pose a problem there._

Inu Yasha grunted. "I'll beat the shit out of Kagome before Sesshoumaru can switch his type of taste," said Inu Yasha.

She smiles softly at that, as she sits up. Kikyou stares at him with a warm smile as he suddenly looks towards her. She didn't break her gaze as Inu Yasha starts to shift nervously around. "What?" He finally asks, a little annoyed.

"Betsuni," she whispers. "It just goes to show how much you really care for you brother."

"Th-That's not it!" He exclaims, looking flabbergast. "I-It's jus-just I don-don't want him to disgrace the family is all!" He exclaims panting.

Kikyou shrugs. "Sure Inu Yasha, sure," she said.

"Doesn't look like you believe me," he mutters.

She shrugs. "It's only natural for siblings to care for one another even if they don't show it much," she said softly. "Me and Kagome never liked each other before either ya know?" She mutters. "AS I recall, we've always hated each other's guts up until middle school." Kikyou wasn't sure what motivated her to speak out like this, but it just seem like she should open up somehow.

"No way!" Inu Yasha exclaims. "You guys hated each other?" He asks, his right eye ticking as he points at her.

Kikyou smiles and nods. "I hated he-him for always being so optimistic and Kagome hated me for being so . . . gentle." She sighs. "Actually, I was always annoyed of her nature and Kagome was always annoyed of my personality."

"Feh (YAY! I use his infamous word-er-whatever it is), you two ARE opposite from day to night," trails off Inu Yasha.

"True, true." She sighs. "The reason we hated each other is because we've envied one another. Before we entered middle school though, that's when our truce began," she said softly. "I'm not going to go into details though besides . . ."

She suddenly laughs out loud. "You must be bored hearing me like this, gomen." Kikyou rubs the back of her head nervously.

"Iie, that's not it at all."

Kikyou looks at him and raise her eyebrow in surprise. He was smiling at her, and at the same time Kikyou can see the tinge of blush entering his cheeks. "Actually . . . I'm surprised you would share such personal information to me. Then again, I'm happy that you would open up to me," he smiles.

Great, _now_ she feeling embarrass. They stare at each other for a moment longer before stimutaneously looking away. They were blushing like mad. _Kikyou, get a grip of yourself now would you? It's just Inu Yasha. _Kikyou nods mentally. _Hai . . . It's just Inu Yasha. _

When she glances at him, Kikyou caught him looking at her as he suddenly turns away. She lets out a small, timid laugh. "Look at us. We're dating and we act like we both have a crush on each other," she said softly.

Inu Yasha's lauch rang in her ear. "In truth, we do have a crush on each other; it's just a little deeper I guess."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Suddenly, before the two knew it, nightfall took place of the afternoon.

--

Kagome look at all the fire crackers in amazement. "Sugoi! Taka-ichi, come on we've gotta get the 49 pack!" Kagome exclaims pointing at the object of her current obsession.

Sesshoumaru looks at her in annoyance. "Why can't you just get it yourself?" He asks.

"I'm not eighteen, if you haven't noticed," she pointed out angrily.

"Of course. You don't even act sixteen, how could I have mistaken that?"

Kagome crosses her arm angrily. Grabbing his wrist, she shoves him against the window, giving him a closer look at the precious fire crackers. "Come on, it's July fourth and it's night time. Kids are already lighting morning glories'. Let's get some fire crackers and have fun," Kagome said enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru glance at her and shakes his head. "You do notice you act like a child right Higurashi?"

She snickers. "It's fun to live up the life of a child! You don't have a care in the world! So come, let's buy some fire works," she said stubbornly.

"Iie," he said.

"D-demo-"

"Sorry, I don't want to waste cash on you," he said.

She grinds her teeth together. "Dude, I have money," she said.

"So?"

"So . . . I'll give it to you to buy it for me," she said.

"What if I don't want to?" He asks. With that smug look on his face, Kagome knew he's just trying to give her a hard time. If he's games he wants to play, Kagome Higurashi won't lose.

"Onegai! Onegai! Onegai!"

"Iie."

"PRETTY, pretty please!"

Sesshoumaru then proceeded to ignore her as he walks pass her. Kagome went to her last resort. Who cares about pride? She drops down on her knees and grabs onto one of his legs. "Taka-ichi, I beg you! Buy them for me!" She practically has tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru suddenly looks around, feeling mortified of his situation. Kagome smirks, knowing she has him where she wants him. "Get off of me Higurashi. People are looking," he growls.

"So?"

"So . . . it's embarrassing."

"Like I care about other people! Onegai Taka-ichi, you're eighteen with your ID card, you've got to get the fire works for me!" She exclaims, pleading to him.

Sesshoumaru was trembling in anger and Kagome grins to herself. "Fine, just get you're filthy hands off me Higurashi."

"Yatta!" She jumps up quickly throwing a fist in the air. Point one score to Kagome Higurashi. Sesshoumaru, zip.

He grumbles inaudibly as Kagome picks out all sorts of fire crackers and even the larger ones. "Aw, kuso, we've gotta get the blast too, and the snake! Oh wait! The fountain, yes the fountain . . ." This continued on for at least thirty minutes. Meanwhile, as Kagome continue to pick out fire works, working the cashier to the bone, Sesshoumaru stands behind her. Unknown to her, he was smiling.

In truth, he adores her childish antics, not that he's going to admit it her anytime soon.

--

Shippou smirks as he holds the Mad Dog to his chest. This will be the best July fourth ever! This is the first time his brothers trust him with such a dangerous fire cracker. "Ne Hakudoushi, are you sure you don't want to burn fire crackers?" He asks.

"Yeah Hakudoushi, it's pretty fun." Rin was holding the morning glories and blast with her as they continue to walk back to the shrine. Fortunately for Shippou, his older brothers work at a fire work stand so he gets to have the extras' for free. Right now, his brothers are sending them to the Higurashi shrine. Their going to burn it at the SunSet Shrine, one of the highest areas in Tokyo. Besides the Tokyo tower, which is far away from here, Mrs. Higurashi allowed them to burn fire works at the shrine.

It's too bad miko-chan isn't there, nor her twin.

"Hn," replies Hakudoushi. "It looks a little too childish to me."

Shippou snickers. "Aw, you're just probably scared Hakudoushi-_chan._"

His white-haired friend gives Shippou a glare. "I am not afraid of anything; I just find that burning fire crackers are too childish."

"And we're children," stated Rin in a matter-of-fact tone. That's true.

Shippou shakes his head as he places a hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's alright. We shouldn't use peer pressure on our friend. He's just scared and we just have to accept that," he said. There, that outta do it. Hakudoushi isn't much of a spirited kid, Shippou noticed. Hakudoushi is always off thinking like an adult and looking all bored. As a friend, Shippou only worries how Hakudoushi will grow up. A bitter old man and Shippou wouldn't want that to become of his friend.

"Fine, if it's just to show you that I am not afraid of measly ningen's games, then I will do it," Hakudoushi stated while glaring at Rin and Shippou.

They grin in response as Shippou shoves his Mad Dog towards Hakudoushi. He'll sacrifice anything for his friends. That's what true friends do, don't they? Hakudoushi stares at it for awhile before they stopped in front of the SunSet shrine.

Rin snickers. "Ne, the way you were looking at that Hakudoushi," Rin pauses as she snickers a little more. "It looks to me you never lighted a fire cracker in your life."

"That's true," admitted Hakudoushi which took Rin and Shippou by surprise. "I never lighted one before," he mutters again.

Rin's eyes widen so did Shippous'. Quickly, he grabs the Mad Dog away from Hakudoushi as Rin shoves him the morning glorys', the easiest to play with. "Say so next time!" The two children exclaims to the white-haired boy.

Hakudoushi looks at them cluelessly as they reach the Higurashi shrine. Mrs. Higurashi greets them as tons of fire crackers were piled on the ground.

"Shippou-chan, hayaku baka!" Shippou glares at his brothers.

"It was my idea!" Shippou exclaims, puffing at their rude behavior.

--

Sesshoumaru sighs mentally as he was dragged yet again to find Kagome's twin along with his idiotic ototo. Somehow, Kagome had the idea that it would be fun lighting fire crackers with other people. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but call her childish. Shaking his head, he lets her drag him. He looks down at their hands and smirk. At least, he could enjoy their hike.

And here Sesshoumaru thought that he, Sesshoumaru Takayama is Kagome's master for the time being. Shrugging it off, he finds there's no harm in what she's doing right now.

"Miroku! Sango! Come on! Do you guys want to light fire crackers with us?" She calls out.

Even if Sesshoumaru finds her attitude annoying, childish, and immature, he couldn't help but find it also endearing.

"Iie, we-"

"Sure Kagome!" Sango replies, cutting off Miroku as she run the whole way down to the hill towards the dirt trail. "Where are you guys headed?" She asks.

Kagome grins from ear to ear. "I found out where Kikyou and Inu Yasha is. Their location is the perfect place to light out these babies behind me," she said laughing throughout the way.

Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow as Miroku look jilted as he walk the rest of the way to the group. He couldn't help but notice the nasty glare Miroku gave Kagome as she and Sango talk energetically about July fourth. Feeling a tug on his hand, Sesshoumaru sighs mentally as she continues to drag him towards the couple up on a hill top.

Kagome continue to chat all the way with Sango as Miroku walk in a sulky manner along with them. Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to find a way to just snatch his hand away from hers'. She doesn't seem to notice either and Sesshoumaru only hopes Sango and Miroku don't realize it. The way Miroku is looking away sulking and Sango chatting away oblivious to anything around her, Sesshoumaru smiles mentlaly. At least he can enjoy it now without feeling any anxiety.

As they come across Inu Yasha and Kikyou, Kagome finally release his hands as she runs up the hill. He looks at his hand and was confuse if he should feel relief or disappointment. Her hands felt . . . nice. Shaking his head from that mental thought, he follows after with Sango and Miroku in tow.

--

Hakudoushi wince at the loud noise. As a youkai, he couldn't find these entertaining. It's making his ears bleed.

"Hakudoushi?"

He looks up at the woman, not bothering to hide his weaken state. It's hard to stay strong when his ears are ringing. She smiles gently at him before crouching to his level. Hakudoushi wince again at the shooting noise of fire crackers. The woman rummages through her pocket. "Here," she hands him two cotton balls. "These should be enough to let you hear it to enjoy it."

Hakudoushi watches as the woman place them in his ears and his eyes widen. It feels better now. Mrs. Higurashi smiles as she takes a hold of his hand, bringing him back from the backyard and towards the front side of the house, near the well house.

"Hakudoushi! Where were you?" Rin bounds up to them holding two morning glories'. She hands Hakudoushi one before dragging him to the front.

Hakudoushi never liked ningens before, and he will never change his mind about any of them. But tonight, just maybe . . . he can tolerate their presence.

He lights the morning glory and watches as it sparks. It looks amazing. Before he knew it, his lips were rising into a smile. Shippou looks at him and grins. "Hakudoushi," Shippou said getting the youkai's attention.

Suddenly, a flash goes off as Shippou took a picture of Hakudoushi. He blinks a few times before he was able to adjust to the flash. "What did you just do ningen?" Hakudoushi asks angrily.

Shippou laughs hysterically as he holds up his mini camera. "Dude, that's the first time I've ever seen you smile!" Shippou exclaims pointing at Hakudoushi with a grin. "So, it's only natural that I take a picture of you!"

"Pick-ture?" Asks Hakudoushi, unsure.

Mrs. Higurashi pats his head as he looks up at the woman. "Don't worry," she whispers to him, "It's harmless."

Shaking his head, he wince as a loud sound burst in front of him. He watches as a spark came from a large looking fire cracker. The spark travels up to the sky as Hakudoushi's eyes widen. Sudenly, it bursts into what looks like a flower. Slowly, it dissipates as another is lighted up. Unconscious, Hakudoushi lets out another smile.

The white-haired youkai, who doesn't like doing childish things, seem to be enjoying this.

--

Kagome jumps up and down as she lights three Blast at once. Quickly, she throws them in three different direction in the sky. It bursts into tiny sparks. "Kagome! Watch out before you hurt yourself!" Kikyou scolded.

She pouted. "Aw, Kiykou quit worrying about me! If I get fried, I get fried!" She exclaims as she lights some more Blast.

"You guys! Aren't you going to help me light them up? I can't do it all by myself!" She exclaims.

Kikyou shakes her head as she took a few out of the bags. "Kagome . . . You're so childish," she said.

Kagome grins. Hearing that one too many times is fine with her. She'd rather be a child anyway. It's an excuse to get out of trouble. Kagome walks up to the bag and toss some to Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru. "Come on! Get into the spirit," Kagome tells them as she places a fountain in the middle of the hill top. Using her match, she lights it before running away. As soon as the light reaches the end, the fire cracker explodes. It travels to the sky before bursting into millions of sparks.

She watches is it as it slowly dissipates.

"You guys! I see it! They're lighting fire crackers over there!"

Kagome turns around suddenly and waves towards her classmate. They bought their own fire works it seems. Kagome grin from ear to ear as she makes her way to Sesshoumaru. "Ne, mind calling them childish as well Taka-ichi?" She asks mockingly.

"Urusai," he mutters.

Kagome shoves him a fire cracker. "Here, use this, it'll be fun. Trust me," she said. Looking at him in the eye, Kagome gulps. It's been exerting these past few days and he should at least relax and have some fun. Sesshoumaru's her friend so of course it's natural for Kagome to want him to enjoy his time here. Even after he blackmailed her, Kagome can't force herself to enjoy this while he's not.

As minutes starts to become hours, Kagome finally took a rest from burning her fire crackers. Kagome sits on the grass, plopping her rear against it. She watches as the others burn theirs'. So, Kagome just wants to relax and enjoy the show.

Suddenly, she feels something plop on her head. She looks up and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru leaning against her. "Had your fun?" Sesshoumaru asks his voice deep.

She nods, smiling. "You?" She asks.

"Sure," he replies.

Kagome sighs, caring not as Sesshoumaru somehow has his arms around her shoulder. His chin is propped on her head as Kagome finds her back pressing against his chest. She really isn't sure what to make out of this relationship, but Kagome knew she feels right just staying like this. Carefree; that is one of her motto isn't it?

They continue to watch the fire works, enjoying their position.

Still . . . Kagome couldn't help but blush at their close contact.

And if you look closely, you could see the small tint of blush tainting Sesshoumaru's cheek.

* * *

. . . 


	22. Part 22 Day 7 in Hokkaido

**AN:** _Dude, this chapter. I want to puke! Ne guys . . . .reviewers . . . I'm sorry to say, but th-this story is nearing its end . . . Get ready. Oh, and I deeply apologize for my poor grammar. Yeah, I know . . . I need a beta. And gomen, I think I rushed through this chapter.  
_

**Disclaimer**: . . .

* * *

**Part 22 **- _Day 7 in Hakkaido; You like Fluff? _

This can not happen to her! Why did she get tied up anyway? It's not like she's going to be doing something illegal. And why did Sesshoumaru agreed to it? That bakayarou, she's going to kill him. And that twin of hers' too! Inu Yasha! Miroku! Sango! They're all in this! She would even bet that the whole seniors and sophomores were in this!

Kagome struggles against the ropes on her wrist. Kagome bites angrily on the cloth in her mouth. Who do they take her for? A damsel in distress? A weak girl? Furthermore, why the hell are they doing this to her? If this is some sort of sickass joke, she's going to kill all of them. No wonder those asshole was nice toher this morning! Letting her use the restroom first! She should've known something was up! This was all a freakin' trap!

_Kagome sleepily stumbles into the bathroom. Looking towards Sesshoumaru and Miroku, Kagome smiles. "Ya sure I can use the restroom first?" She asks sleepily. _

_They waved her off without a reply. _

_After taking a shower, putting on the strap against her chest, and placing on an over-sized T-shirt, along with shorts underneath, Kagome comes out of the bathroom tying her hair in a low-ponytail. _

_Miroku and Sesshoumaru stands there with a smile, or is a smirk? Kagome isn't sure. "Uh . . . dudes . . . can you get out of my way?" She asks. _

_They look at each other then turn back to her. They're shadow is overpowering her and Kagome suddenly feels very uneasy around them. "G-Guys?" She asks, her voice becoming slightly timid. _

_Suddenly, they pounced on her. _

_"Ah!" _

_Miroku grabs her arms as he thrust her into the ground. He then sits on her back, holding her hands together, trapping her. Kagome tries to struggle, feeling pissed off with these jackass'. "What the FREAK are you guys doing!" Kagome looks up at Sesshoumaru. In response, he smirks as he pulls out ropes from out of nowhere. _

_Kagome struggles to get Miroku off her, but he only holds her tighter. _

After much fighting with Miroku and Sesshoumaru, Kagome had ended up here. Tied to a pole in a somesort of shed, Kagome can only struggle for so long. As the shed suddenly opens, Kagome glares at Sesshoumaru. He walks towards her with a plate of food. She glares at him as he takes out the clothe from her mouth.

"What the hell are you sickos' trying to do?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru sighs. "It's just a few memories for seniors. I did told you last night didn't I?" He asks.

"But you never said I had to do anything with it!" She pointed out.

He nods, looking away. "Hai, hai. I did . . . unforunately, _forgot _. . . to remind you that you are . . . the victim of the seniors' memories," he said while looking elsewhere.

Her eyes widen. "The way you're acting . . . You freakin' purposely left that out didn't you?" She asks accusingly.

Sesshoumaru pats her head, giving her a sarcastic sympathietic look. "Gomen, I was the mastermind behind this and since you tried so hard to ruin _every _seniors' last trip, they _want _. . . to do the honor of paying you back."

Kagome couldn't believe it. "Taka-ichi . . ." She said through clenched teeth. "Why the hell are you laughing!" She exclaims, struggling against the pole.

Sesshoumaru suddenly pulls her right cheek. "Aw . . . Don't worry Higurashi, we won't humiliate you _that _badly," he said. That dangerous glint in his eyes is far from trustworthy. Kagome suddenly feels . . . _scared_.

"T-Tell me, wh-what are you gu-guys pl-anning to do w-with me?" She asks, feeling herself sweating heavily.

He smiles at her. Kagome, if she ever feels so nervous in her life, this must be decreasing her life by years.

"Don't worry, you're just going to look like what your suppose to," he said. Sesshoumaru's eyes were gleaming.

Kagome _did not _like this.

--

"Put me down you freakin' assholes!" She yelled with all her breathe. Kagome couldn't believe what they did to her! Yelling, kicking, and struggling against the ropes, Kagome glares at all the seniors and sophomores below her. Kagome very much can't do shit in her predicament. She was tied to a pole. The pole is stuck to a boat in the middle of the beach.

"Let go of me and get me out of this rediculous dress you dipshits!" She calls.

Kagome look at Kikyou with pleading eyes and the girl just turns away, giggling lightly in Inu Yasha's chest. "Dude, I was right! Kagome, you look _hot _in a dress!" Inu Yasha exclaims, laughing all the way.

Her lips tremble. "Taka-ichi!" She cries out, "I'm going to kill you, maim you, and stuff you down in Mt. Fuji!"

She sniffs as she hears the awful laughter of all the students. Pictures were taken of her. Kagome looks away in shame and anger. How could they do this to her? It's not like she had thought of the senior prank. _Damn assholes! I'll get them back for this, especially Taka-ichi! _

Looking up, she tries to search out Taka-ichi through the crowd. As Kagome spot him with Miroku and other senior council members, she gives him a heated glare. "Taka-ichi! Come up here and fight like a man you sissy!"

Sesshoumaru cocks an eyebrow and smirks. "Looks nice on you too Higurashi," he said calmly as everyone quiet down to listen.

"Oh yeah! Next time I'll find a way to put you in a dress you dickhead!"

"Such profanity from a lady Higurashi, it does not suit you," he said as he sips his tropical juice.

Kagome anger only flares up. "Once I get out of this, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass!"

Sesshoumaru tilts his head. "Watch out Higurashi, you're skirt might pull up from the wind."

Kagome instantly look down only to get more laughs fromt he crowd. When she sees it perfectly in place, her flame-like eyes went back to Sesshoumaru. "Taka-ichi . . . " She said venemously. "I'll never forgive you for this you!" She screams, her voice becoming more girl-like.

His face remains impassive before a smirk appear on his lips. "The good news is Higurashi . . ." He chuckles, "My retribution has been fulfilled."

She glares at him. Damn him, _NO_ _ALL_ of them to hell!

--

Sesshoumaru watches through thick canopy trees as Kagome travels through the forest, on a search and destroy mission. Really, that girl can hold a grudge. Or should he refer to her as a _woman_. Even Sesshoumaru has to admit that she filled out in the right places. Of course he didn't dress her, Sesshoumaru has more pride than that. He let her twin dress her as he knocks Kagome unconscious.

He let out a relieved sigh as she passes him. He was lucky that the sun left.

And as he suspected, Kagome looks beautiful. The dress she wears is a cut between kimono and modern day clothing. The top part of her dress is a light and dark blue sleeveless robe type of shirt. The sash around her waist holds the shirt together. The bottom of Kagome's dress reaches her mid-thigh, pretty short, with small cuts on each of the side.

Instead of having her hair tied in the nape of her neck, Kikyou ties it near the end of hair as it reaches past her waist. Instead of having her bangs messily covering her forehead, they combed it to shape her face.

When Kagome was brought down from the ship, she wipes the make-up away from her face, not to mention beat up a few Shikon High students. Truthfully, he likes her better without make-up. Her blue eyes only contrasts with her look.

All in all, Sesshoumaru approves. Now, all he has to do is avoid her at all cost.

"Yo."

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around. Jumping out of the tree, he was about to run for it only to have Kagome crash into him on the ground. Laying against his back, he tilts his head downward to look at Kagome. She sits comfortable on his stomach, with her legs crossed, elbow placed on her knee, and with her head resting against her palm. As their eyes met, Sesshoumaru drops his head back to the ground.

"Hi Taka-ichi," she started with an overly-sweet voice. Sesshoumaru feel as if he was about to throw up as she thrust her rear deeper in his gut. "Enjoying the night?" She asks leaning onto him.

Sesshoumaru wince as she places an elbow in the middle of his chest. She starts to rubs it with her elbow, harshly trying to break the bone. "Well, I am," she said in a hush voice.

"Get off," he mutters in pain. Kagome is really oblivious to her state now isn't she? Even if Sesshoumaru Takayama is in pain, he still has stupid . . . hormones.

Kagome's brung up her ear next to his mouth as she tries to listen closer, all the while bringing up her available hand to rest on his neck. "What was that Taka-ichi? Choke you?" Kagome asks, her hand encircling around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Now, he needed oxygen. He glares at her, refusing to let pain show across his face. _Well then, two can play it that game. _

Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulls her closer'. Smirking as her hold suddenly loosens, Sesshoumaru grabs her hand and places them behind her back. With quick agility, he captures both of her hands. Getting up to a sitting position, Sesshoumaru applauded mentally at his work. He has Kagome right on his lap.

"Oi! Let go!" She yells at him.

Fortunately for him, they were far from the hotel. Sesshoumaru plops his chin on her shoulder as he flips her hand, placing them on her lap with one of his hand clasping them togehter. She has small hands, Sesshoumaru noted. Leaning his mouth against her bare shoulder, Sesshoumaru feels the warmth radiating on her neck.

"Wh-what a-are you do-doing?" She asks.

He chuckles against her neck. "Nademonai," he said softly, letting his breathe tickle her neck. Suddenly, he dips his head as he kisses her neck.

"T-Taka-i-ichi!" She tries to say, only for it to come out in a squeak.

Moving a little, Sesshoumaru positions her back against his lap, with her head resting against his chest, and her legs dangling over one of his lap.

He smiles down at her flushed face. "Dude . . . You are seriously creeping me out," she said.

Sesshoumaru laughs in response. Leaning his face close to her, Sesshoumaru places his forehead against hers, finally unclasping his hand from Kagomes'. "Ne . . . Be my girlfriend?"

A stretch of silence is followed as they stare at one another. Her eyes were wide and Sesshoumaru only smirk. Finally . . .

"D-Demo . . . I-I'm a guy?" She replies, in a question.

Sesshoumaru's expression becomes blank. Does she have issues with girls or something, he wonders. He shrugs as amusement crosses his eyes. If she really does want to be that way, then he'll be honored to play with her. "Daijoubu . . ." he whispers as his mouth nears hers'. "Be my boyfriend then," he whispers.

Kagome's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru lets his lips fall into hers'.

As he parts his lips, he look into Kagome's eyes only to see it frozen. _She's in a state of shock. _He chuckles. _I guess I gave her a good reason to be. _

--

Kikyou and Inu Yasha blushes furiously as they turn and leans against the tree. Kikyou only came out here to make sure Kagome doesn't kill Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha came to accompany his girlfriend. What they expected was a fight, not _this. _"Kami . . . Sesshoumaru's gay," mutters Inu Yasha.

She shakes her head. Earlier today, Sesshoumaru told her that he knows Kagome is a girl. Obviously, he's not gay.

Patting Inu Yasha's shoulder, she smiles. Since she's open up to him, might as well confess. "Ne, daijoubu Inu Yasha," she whispers.

"What the hell do you mean is alright? You're damn ototo just made my aniki gay!" He whispers harsly.

Kikyou giggles. "Yeah, that's what you think Inu Yasha-_kun. _Kagome's," Kikyou smiles as she turns away from Inu Yasha. "Kagome's a girl."

When there isn't a response for a few seconds, Kikyou turn back to her boyfriend. Her eyes widens. "Inu Yasha?" She picks his head up from the forest ground. "Inu Yasha!" She whispers loudly. "Inu Yasha . . ."

_I can't believe you fainted on me. _

--

Kagome sheilds her eyes suddenly from the sun. What the hell? It's too bright for her comfort. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she blinks at her surrounding. What the hell? Why is she in the forest? Kagome tense when something around her stomach tightens. "Finally awake?"

She recognized that voice all too familiar. Kagome lips trembling, suddenly having flashes from the night before. He kissed her!

Suddenly feeling insecure about herself, Kagome shrinks in his arms. His head suddenly found its way on her shoulder. "Ta-Taka-ichi? E-Etou . . . Wh-What happ-happen after you . . . you . . . you . . ." Shit! She's too embarrassed to even mention it!

"Kissed you?" He asks.

Kagome tense once more as she feels his breathe against her ear. "You were in a state of shock. After I kissed you again, you fell unconscious," he said.

Kagome suddenly feels faint again as her head rocks back and forth. "Don't faint on me again Kagome," he said.

Suddenly, she springs from his hold and points accusingly at him. She glares at him. "I said I would never forgive you for what you did to me!" She exclaims, grinding her teeth together.

Sesshoumaru lazily rise from his position as he dust the dirt off his brown cargo pants. He smirks as his eyes met Kagomes'. "Ne, why are you angry? I told you that you're going to look like you're suppose to," he said.

Kagome closes her eyes and lets out a calming breathe. "Taka-ichi," she grounded out letting her eyes flip open. She almost stepped back as Sesshoumaru's face is mere inches from hers', their nose _touching! _He leans down towards her with a small smile. Great, now he made her forget what she wanted to say.

"What is it Higurashi?" He asks, his lips nearing hers'.

She gulps, stepping back only to have him move forward. As she took a longer step back, he advances forward. "Now Taka-ichi," she hisses when her back touches a tree. "Yamero!" She shouts.

He continues to advance forward. What the hell is wrong with this guy? As she tries to look for an escape, Kagome gasp when two hands are place on the tree, each beside her face, trapping her. _Kami . . . tasukete. _

"You haven't given me an answer yet Kagome," he said.

She looks up, into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Look, he became serious again. "Wh-What a-are you t-talking about?" She asks, her heart beating a mile a minute(hehe . . . crzy phrase, and cliche too, I know).

--

Sesshoumaru stares in her eyes, waiting for a truthful answer. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks her again.

Kagome gulps as she tries to look elsewhere, turning her head here and there. Retracting on one of his hands from the tree, he place his index and middle finger on her chin. Tilting her chin, Sesshoumaru smiles as her eyes stops averting. "Kagome . . . I mean it."

"Oi! You guys! I see some people here!"

Sesshoumaru sighs as he drops her chin. Dipping his lips to hers' once more, he finally pulls away. Sesshoumaru watches curiously as she passes out again. _At least I know I'm the only one who she kissed. Virgin lips no more. _

"Takayama-senpai? Err . . . What happened here?"

--

Kagome snuck a glance at Sesshoumaru. As he turns, she quickly averts her gaze back to packing, feeling her face warm in the process. What the hell is wrong with her lately? She can't even say talk to him anymore? Th-That morning happened waht, six hours ago! _Get a hold of yourself Kagome! _

_"Ne . . . Be my girlfriend?" _

_"D-Demo . . . I-I'm a guy?" _

_"Daijoubu . . . Be my boyfriend then." _

Kagome gasps outlouad as she covers her mouth. Her face is ten shades of red now. _Chikusho! Taka-ichi . . . Nande? Why am I acting this way? _

Quickly shutting her suitcase, Kagome stands up ubruptly. As she turns around, Kagome falls back on her rear. Sesshoumaru stands before her, overshadowing her small form. Well, she feels small compared to him right now. "Daijoubu ka?" He asks, concern hinting in his tone.

She laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Y-Yeah, d-daijoubu," she replies from her position between the wall and her suitcase. He holds a hand for her take. She takes the offer, blushing as she did so.

Maybe . . . she should give it a try. "Taka-ichi," she looks up as he stares at her blankly. "Er . . . H-Hai," she said. Kagome hits her head mentally for stuttering. Why the hell _is _she stuttering? It's Sesshoumaru for Kami's sake!

"Hm?"

Shit! Kagome knows she's blushing! _It's Sesshoumaru dammit! Face him like a man! Iie! Iie! Woman! Iie, man! Oh freak it! _

Kagome took a tentative step backward as she pokes him in the chest. Looking down at her feet, she gulps. "I'll be you're gi-girlfriend."

Kagome looks away, feeling awkward. Suddenly, Kagome feels hands encirling the ones she was pointing against Sesshoumaru. Feeling herself being pulled, Kagome's eyes widen. Kagome gulps as the side of her face lands straight against his chest. Sesshoumaru's hand releases hers'. Kagome's afraid to look up. His arms slid around her waist as he rests his chin on her head.

"Yokatta," he whispers.

Kagome somehow finds herself smiling. _This is good. _

"Can I make a request?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru lifts up his head she tilts her head to look at him. Pushing him and leaving his arms, Kagome crosses her arms. "Let's take it _slowly_," she said.

"Slowly?" He asks.

Kagome turns around from him. _Hai, I just need to get use to this adjustment, first of all. _

Her eyes widen as a hand pulls her shoulder. Kagome suddenly finds herself lying against Sesshoumaru's chest with him lying on the bed. His lips touches her ears. "Is this slow enough for you?"

Kagome gulps. "T-Taka-ichi . . . I m-mean it when I s-said slowl-slowly."

Sesshoumaru smirks against her neck. "Don't ruin my fun just because you're inexperienced Kagome," he said.

Being as dense as Kagome, she took it the wrong way. _Did this punkass just challenge me? _

"Taka-ichi, is that some sort of unspoken challenge?" She asks menacingly turning her head up and backwards to him.

Sesshoumaru look smugged. It _IS _a challenge. Well then . . . _Teme . . . Fortunately for him, I have 'zero' experience with this girlfriend boyfriend crap. _

Crossing her arms once more, Kagome decides to ignore Sesshoumaru as he laughs lightly against her neck. "When I understand this dating thing, I'll show you Taka-ichi . . ." She mutters.

It only infueled him to laugh a little more louder. _Jeez . . . since when does he have such nice laugh?_

She finds herself blushing again at that. _What the hell are you saying Kagome? Nice laugh! Hah! _Now that she realize it, Sesshoumaru barely laughs. Kagome sighs. _Might as well enjoy it while it last. _

--

A week later . . .

Sesshoumaru look at the letter in his hand. He's getting a scholar ship to an out-of-state university. Actually, he _did _plan on going, but there is Tokyo Univerisity. Sighing, he collapse on his bed. Then again, it'll be a great oppertunity and meet with the upper social class. He does, afterall, need to get aquainted with people. His father is even willing to train him in America.

Placing the large package on his desk, Sesshoumaru sits back up on his bed. It's summer break and after arriving back from Hokkaido, he found a bunch of admission and scholarship paper. This is just the latest one. Sesshoumaru has at least two more weeks to decide whether or not he should leave Japan and go to America or stay in Japan to go to Tokyo University. He does have other offer around Japan, but Tokyo University seem to have an appealing sound. It's a prestigious college after all. Besides, he had an early admission since he started as a senior in Shikon High.

If he were to go to college in America, then he'll have to leave a week from now. And according to his father, Inu Taisho is willing to offer a private jet.

Looking at all the envelope, he sighs. He's been accepted to all of them. It's just a matter of deciding which one.

_Hmm . . . Maybe I should go see the baka for this. _

Lifting himself completely out of bed, he stretches.

--

Kagome glares at Inu Yasha. "Take that baka!" She exclaims. Look back at her screen, Kagome continues to press against the button. Kick, kick, punch. Combo! Kagome continues to control her female fighter as she jumps away from Inu Yasha's character. With another upper cut, she defeated him.

"Winner . . . Kagome Higurashi."

"Yosh!"

"No!" Yells Inu Yasha. "I want a rema-"

He was cut off as Kikyou grabs his ears. "Kagome, if you'll excuse us, I want to spend time with my boyfriend too."

Kagome grins. "Of course! Ja ne neechan! Inu Yasha no baka!"

Kikyou smiles at her. Her twin leans down to Kagome. "While I'm at it, why don't you spend some time with you're boyfriend too Kagome? He's standing right behind, looking as if he's about to wring your neck any moment now," whispers Kikyou.

Suddenly, Kagome's twin and Inu Yasha left with trails of dust following in their wake.

Kagome finally registered what Kikyou pointed out. Slightly looking over her shoulder, Kagome stops and turn all the way back to her game screen. "Kagome, get up."

She didn't answer.

"Get up," he said once more.

She continues to push against her game button.

"I'm not here to kill you."

Kagome continues to ignore him.

Suddenly, she feels her collar behind hauled up into the air. Sesshoumaru then drags her away from the arcade, Kagome's only haven. She sniffs as she reaches to her arcade as they walk further away from the loud place. "No . . . Taka-ichi, take me back!" She whines.

Suddenly, they stop. Kagome notice that they were at a park. He drops her on the grass as Kagome hunches forward, trying to ignore him. "Look, if it's about prank calling you-"

"I didn't come here to reprimand you about that," he sighs. "Just next time warn me about giving my phone number to obnoxious people."

Kagome turns to him curious. "Are you alright Taka-ichi?" She asks. Kagome noted the tiredness in his sigh. He sat beside her as she stares at him, a little concern.

"Taka-ichi, if it's really about prank calling you, I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

He looks at her, annoyed.

She wince. "Alright, I was the one who gave you that 'one missed call' theme music okay?"

He raise an eyebrow. "Ah," Sesshoumaru replies.

"I-I was the one who gave you that strange croaked voice," she confessed.

"Ah."

"I did the scary pictures on your cell phone."

"Ah."

"I was the spokes person who said you won a million dollar."

"Ah."

"I was the pizza guy."

"Ah."

"Damn it Taka-ichi! You're creeping me out! Yell at me! Punch me! Do something!" She exclaims.

And he did.

His lips crashed into hers'. _Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. _

Kagome suddenly feels like her head is about to explode.

Sesshoumaru releases her as she feels herself fall back on the grass. "Ne . . . Quit fainting everytime I give you a kiss," he said.

Kagome quickly rises from her shock. "Ka-Kagome d-does anything, b-but faint!" She exclaims.

He cocks an eyebrow. "Eh? Don't comment on that," she said suddenly.

Sesshoumaru looks away from her as his attention went towards the children. "I might go overseas'," he suddenly said. It was so out of the blue that it surprised Kagome.

"Wha-?" She asks.

"I might go overseas for college," he rephrase his statement.

"Why?" She asks, blinking.

Sesshoumaru shrugs nonchalantly. "So I could continue my training as the heir to the Takayama Corporation."

She looks down. "Ne . . . You wouldn't really go . . . right?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru turns to her in cocks an eyebrow. "Would you miss me?" He asks, smugly. Kagome lost her balance on the ground as she falls to the side.

She's sitting on the ground! How the hell can she lose her balance like that? Kagome suddenly sits up and looks at him with determination. "Of course I'll miss you Taka-ichi! You're my friend for Kami's sake! What kind of friend am I if I say I wouldn't miss you?" She asks. _One hundred points Kagome! For being your old self!_

Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow. His eyes suddenly narrows. Kagome blinks in confusion. "A friend?" He asks. Sesshoumaru snorted as he gets up from his position. "Fine, I'll miss you too _Higurashi_, my _friend." _Kagome could've sworn he just growled at her.

Kagome blinks as he suddenly walks off, stuffing his hands in his pocket angrily. _Was it something I said? Negative one hunded points, back to zero Kagome. _Kagome cries mentally.

--

"Man, that was such a disgusting scene."

Kikyou glares at Inu Yasha. She's not one to be violent or anything, but maybe if she just hits him _once intentionally, _it might make him a little less rude. "It's like seeing _you_ kiss that emo," mutters Inu Yasha.

Her glares becomes surprise. "Nani?" She asks.

Inu Yasha turns to her with his eyebrow scrunched up. "Well, the two of you look alike that's why. And recently, Kami, I can't believe I didn't notice earlier, you told me that Kagome's a girl."

Kikyou couldn't help it any longer. She burst out laughing. Before he can say anything, Kikyou puts her arms around his neck. "You're always so cute Inu Yasha," she said rubbing her cheek in his chest.

Inu Yasha gulps as he continues to blush madly from Kikyou's bold actions. Still, he manage to have his arms around her waist to keep them balance from toppling on the ground.

Kikyou looks up at him as he looks at her, still blushing. Just like a small boy, Kikyou noted. Bringing her lips to his, Kikyou kisses him lightly. Inu Yasha blinks before returning the kiss. As they parted Kikyou sighs, content to stay this way. Inu Yasha smooths her hair. "And Kikyou, you're always so full of surprises," he whispers.

They both smile.

"Eww! This is a rated G park, not a T-rated broadway!"

Kikyou and Inu Yasha suddenly sprang far away from each other, blushing. Inu Yasha turn to the kid. He glares at the orange haired boy, black haired girl, and white-haired boy. "What the hell! Rin, Shippou get out of here!"

"Hakudoushi!" Exclaims Kikyou angrily.

The white-haired girl smirks. He grabs Shippou and Rin back the back of their collar. "Ne you two. It's not that pretty to watch ningen's mating. Let's leave before your virgin eyes are contaminated," said Hakudoushi, loud and clear.

Kikyou and Inu Yasha look at each other before gazing elsewhere.

Inu Yasha gulps, refusing to look at Kikyou. _What the hell does that kid mean by mating? _

Kikyou tries to bite her cheek from the warmness of her cheeks. _Gah! Hakudoushi! Why do you always do this to me? _

--

_Maybe it is 'something' I said. _When she called him, numerous time she might add, it was always busy. Curling herself on her bed, Kagome scratches her cheek. If it's something she said, then what _did _she say? He looks angry when he left. Kagome uncurls herself as she faces the ceiling.

_Come on Kagome . . . Think, what the hell did you say? _

Sitting rupright on her bed, Kagome tilts her head, her mind draing blank. Strange, why would Taka-ichi all of a sudden left like that? And what is wrong with her? If she is acting normal, then she would've gone after him and bugged him until he tells her what's wrong. _Yeah! I should've gone after him and bugged the shit out of him until he tells me what's wrong. _Then again, he would just blow her off and go home, without giving her any hints of what's the matter.

_I thought I was the girl . . . then why is Taka-ichi pmsing? _

Kagome backflips on her bed, until her stomach hits the mattress. As she does so, a grunt can be heard beneath her. Kagome furrows her eyebrow in confusion. What the freak? Crawling to the side of her bed, Kagome under her bed cautiously. _Please don't let Kikyou be right? Why would boogymans' exist?_

As her face comes in contact with another, Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "Hakudoushi? What the hell are you doing?" She asks.

The little white-haired youkai coughs under his breathe as he crawls out under her bed. "For someone who looks 'fit', you're pretty heavy," he mutters.

"Eh?"

Hakudoushi wipes off his kimono. Somehow, he just can't leave that outfit alone. "Ne, ningen, I finally have an opinion of this family," he said.

Kagome honestly does not know where the hell this is going. She's even bewildered of his behavior. Why'd he have to stay under her bed? Furthermore, since when did he get there? When it was her turn to bathe, perhaps. "I think . . . you're family is . . ."

She just sits there on her bed, listening. When she let them stay in this house, Kagome regretted not paying much attention to him. Hakudoushi's still a kid to her, not matter what age he is.

". . . Warm," he finished.

Kagome understands literature and knows her mind is above an average student, but this deep meaning is peculiar. "Warm?" She repeats his word in a questioning manner.

He only nods once. Kagome scrutinize her eyebrow in concentration. Warm . . . Warm. Warm as in fish warm. Warm as in weather warm. Warm as in . . . comfort? Ah! Kagome snaps her fingers, smiling in the process. Kagome ruffles his hair. "Ah Hakudoushi-_chan_, glad that you're one of the family now," she said. "Don't worry, I think we accepted you too."

"Ah," he replies. Hakudoushi's gaze pass her towards the wall.

Kagome tilts her head. "Oh! Don't worry about Kikyou-neesan, she may not like your haughy personality, but she accepts you."

"I see," he said.

Kagome frowns. "What's with your attitude Hakudoushi? You've look down . . ." Kagome trails off.

He looks at her before turning around. "Even if a ningen's opinion does not matter to me-"

"Hey!"

"-but I must ask this question to be certain."

Kagome crosses her arms this time. Hakudoushi has been strange these past few days and even she, Kagome Higurashi, can't fathom what he's thinking. Alright, Kagome admits she's a little slow, but this shouldn't completely catch her by surprise. "If you said in the beginning you trusted me, should I already developed the same sort of feelings towards you?" She asks.

This time, Kagome smiles. "It's only fair right?" She asks.

"Fair?" He asks, turning his head over his shoulder to stare directly in her eyes.

"Well of course," she said nonchalantly. "It's only fair that you should have the same trust towards me like I do you. I trusted your words. Even though demons seem like evil creatures, I've heard from other legends that there are some with pride." She sighs. "I guess it's because I want to meet those prideful demons and you're just one of them," she said. Damn . . . her explanation must've been bad. "So, I guess I'm lucky to meet someone like you in my lifetime."

Hakudoushi looks at her as if she has two heads. She laughs nervously. "What?"

"You will never chang," he said, as if realizing something.

"Hm?"

Hakudoushi lets out a sigh. "Listen carefully. Ningens have very short-attention span," he started. He cut Kagome off before she can retort. "When I try to find any negativity you have . . . and yes, I can do that," he said. "I know the reason why I can not manipulate you back in the castle. When I first saw you, I would've manipulated the fear in you then, but I couldn't."

"Even if you're a miko, you shouldn't have that much light in your mind. Mikos' especially, since their destiny is to wipe out all youkais', the good and the bad," he said.

"Ah! So that's what they do!"

He gives her a blank expression. "Urusai, I'm not finished."

Kagome laughs nervously. "Dakedo . . . you're your own person and as I can see it, you choose your own destiny. Even if Kagome may hate in the future, you might never change."

"What I'm trying to imply is . . . Maybe, it wont be bad associating with you. Also, the family you have with you right now is . . . warm, I can feel it."

There is a moment of silence before Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She cracks up laughing. Falling on the side of the bed, she holds her stomach, as she rolls around on the ground, tears coming out of her eyes. "Hakudou . . . Hakudoushi, dude . . . ." She can't talk anymore. Of course she's a little surprise, but that whole _speech _was too much for her.

"Why are you laughing at me ningen?" He asks. Kagome can actually hear the growl in his tone.

Sitting up, Kagome pants the grin never leaving her face. "Hakudoushi," she wheezed out. Kagome swings her arm around his shoulder, feeling the tenseness. "You are turning _too _soft, for you're own good," Kagome finished.

Kagome, laughing and rolling on the ground, gets beaten up by a little white-haired demon that snuck in her room, hid under her bed, and told Kagome what seems to be a funny speech.

As Hakudoushi stomps out of the room, Kagome hits the ground. "Daijoubu Hakudoushi!" She exclaims. "I'm glad that you aren't as cold as you acted!"

"Urusai ningen no baka!"

Hakudoushi glares at her. "I'm done."

Kagome wipes the tears from her eyes. "Hakudoushi, you still crack me up. Still a kid through and through ne?"

If possible, the glare becomes a murderous intent. "You know what . . ."

Hakudoushi stomps his way over to hysterical miko as he cracks his small knuckles. With numerous taijutsu moves, he left Kagome to a blood pulp.

"That," Kagome coughs. "Was uncalled for," she mutters out painfully.

As Hakudoushi opens the door, he glares at the Kikyou, Souta, and their ojiisan. They backaway, laughing sheepishly "Move out of my way you pesky ningens!" He barked as they instantly splitted apart to make room.

Kikyou shakes her head as she walks back to her room, right next to Kagome. _That girl, why must she always, no ALWAYS, ruin the moment?_

Souta stares at Kagome incrediously as she stands up from her position on the floor. _Man Hakudoushi is pretty tough for a small dude. Wait, he's youkai. That's right, no wonder his athletic abilities come out naturally. _Souta nods, finally understanding.

Ojiisan glares at Hakudoushi back as he makes his way down the stares. _Why do we let that dangerous youkai in? He almost killed Kagome!_

* * *


	23. Part 23 Running and Sighs

**AN:** _Sorry! For the long wait and all. I have sports, clubs, band, Algebra 2, and Chemistry now so I can't spend much time on I have to study! I apologize, I really do! GOMEN! Please forgive me! And my bad grammar and spelling!_

**Disclaimer:** . . .

----

**Part 23**_ - Running and Sighs_

Kagome bites her lower lip. This really isn't like her. Apologizing for something she doesn't even know what she did just isn't her forte. Still, that feeling as if someone punched her in the stomach wouldn't leave her. As one of the most comfortable deep sleeper, Kagome wasn't able to sleep all night. She was tossing and turning, trying to come up with the reason why Sesshoumaru stormed off.

She decided on her own to come here and apologize. With a sigh, she finally pushes the intercom. Dressed in cargo pants and a plain dark blue T-shirt with her hair tied in a low-ponytail, she can only hope. Yes hope, that Sesshoumaru doesn't look at her as a boy and kill her for what she did. Of course, she doesn't know herself, but that doesn't keep Kagome from hoping for a safe dispute.

Then again, we're speaking of Sesshoumaru here. He would just give Kagome a cold glare and shoo her off.

"The Takayama residence. Pardon me, who is this?"

Kagome pause for a moment before heaving out a heavy sigh. "Ah, I'm a friend of Sesshoumaru Takayama."

"Etou . . .you must be Kagome Higurashi. I was informed from Sesshoumaru-sama himself, that you are not aloud in. Gomen."

Kagome stood there frozen in her spot. She felt as if someone splashed urine water on her, punched her in the gut, put her in a bag, tied it up, and threw her in the sewers. Kagome only concluded one thing as her senses came back. Jumping on the gate, and running fool speed to the mansion, she hops on a few balcony to reach for her destination.

_Taka-ichi must be REALLY mad this time . . ._

And hell if she doesn't know what it is, then she'll just have to beat it out of him.

As she reaches Taka-ichi's room, Kagome lands softly on the railing. Shamefully, though a martial arts expert, Kagome can do clumsy things at time. Her foot got caught on side of the railing as her face then connects to the ground. As she brings her face up, Kagome's eyes lands on feet. As her gaze continues to travel up, Kagome jumps into a sitting position once her eyes meet with golden-colored eyes.

Kagome laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Yo Taka-"

She is then cut off as Sesshoumaru slams his window tightly, locking it securly, and pulling the curtains close. Kagome sits there, feeling the exact same thing she did from being rejected out of his home.

Kagome stands up slowly, patting her cargo pants as she does so. Tilting her head, Kagome place a hand on her stomach. _What the hell? It's as if something hard fell in my stomach just now. _

Looking down suddenly, Kagome wince as she feels her heart clenching painfully. _What is this? _Kagome clench her fist, grinds her teeth, and blinks a few times. _I-I feel as if I'm about to cry. _

"Oi! Kagome!"

For a moment she ignores the voice. "Ne teme, you hear me?"

_Damn, what got up his ass?" _

"Dude, did you turn deft or something?"

_I came to apologize, but that jackass blew me off! _

"Kagome is a deft, gayass, fag!"

_I didn't do anything that badly, now did I? _

"Yo pipsqueak, shorty, punkass lowlife idiot!"

_What the hell did I do yesterday to ge-_

"Kagome is a girl! Minna-san! Kagome is a-"

Kagome finally looks up angrily. "What the hell do you want you dipshit!" Kagome exclaims, not bothering to asks.

Inu Yasha leans against his balcony as he smirk down in her direction. She knew already that Kikyou told Inu Yasha. Actually, Kagome predicted that will eventually happen since they've become so close. "Yo Kagome, what's up?" He asks.

Kagome gives him a dry look, before pointing her index finger above her. "The sky," she replies.

Inu Yasha laughs in her face. "How's it like to get shunned out by your precious Taka-ichi?" He asks, all the while taunting her.

"Taka-ni, urusai! You baka, you're aniki is just going through a phase! You tell me, since you're his ototo, what's he pmsing about this time?" She asks, ignoring the sound of a sliding glass door.

"Jeez! What's up with Taka-ichi, Taka-ni? I didn't do shit to him yesterday and he went storming off like something poked up his ass!"

The glass door she isn't keen on hearing, clicks.

"Uh . . . Kagome . . ." Taka-ni said.

"That asshole is always mad about something! I don't know what the hell I did this time either. Sometimes, it's hard for me to keep up with his bitchy mood swings ya know what I mean?" She asks, glaring up at Inu Yasha.

"Kagome . . ." His voice becomes a little more timid.

"That's just it Taka-ni! I don't know what the hell he's so mad about! Damn him to hell! Don't you agree Taka-ni? You're his ototo, give me your opinion."

Inu Yasha laughs nervously before disappearing right before her eyes. Kagome wince at the loud slamming noise above her. "What's up with him?" She asks more to herself.

Looking back to Sesshoumaru's room, Kagome froze. Her eyes were widen, realizing who's standing right in front of her.

"Amazing Higurashi. If you want to insult me behind my back, I would suggest you do that away from my own home," he said lividly. His tone is calm, but Kagome can feel arrows piercing through her.

"Anou . . .Taka-ichi, did you heard all that?" Kagome asks, her voice smaller than it should be.

Sesshoumaru gives her a sardonic look before turning around completely. "Leave, I do not welcome you in this house any longer," Sesshoumaru said brushing her off.

Kagome stands there, stock still only wincing for a moment when the glass window door is slammed tight. Kagome watches as he slides the curtain closed. _I think I screwed up . . . again. _

Leaving his balcony quickly, Kagome jumps over the gate. _I don't even know what to do anymore. _

As she continue to walk, Kagome didn't realize that her feet was picking up speed. Before she became conscious of what she's doing, Kagome was already in a full out sprint.

_Hell, if this can make me feel better, I'll run across the earth if I have to. _

---

Sesshoumaru glares at the phone book angrily. Damn her. Why did she have insult him like that? It's normal in the case of them being 'normal', but he still couldn't help become angry about this. With a sigh, he sits back down and continue to dial numbers. And here he was about to invite Kagome to a movie. Of course, after he finds one.

That's the reason why he shut her out there. Sesshoumaru was actually hoping for her to stay there for awhile and bang on his window to open up. He couldn't have that now, could he? If she sees what he's trying to do, Kagome would just mock him about it. Sesshoumaru wanted to surprise Kagome by asking her out on a date. Then again, with her insults just moments now, Sesshoumaru wasn't too sure if it's the best idea. Kagome obviously thinks he's mad at her when he shut her out.

He wasn't that bothered with what she said yesterday at all. In truth, Sesshoumaru already forgotten the whole incident. He's still considering about studying overseas though.

_Still, that moron didn't have to come here to just insult me._

--

Kikyou arranges the flower in the vase as she looks to her mother with approval. "You're getting better each day Kikyou," the woman said warmly.

Smiling sheepishly, Kikyou places the vase down to the side. Every other weakend, Kikyou would spend the day here to just arrange and sell flowers with Mrs. Higurashi. Since it's summer, Kikyou's been coming here a lot lately. It's a way to let the bond grow between them as mother and daughter. It's also another way for her to know more about flowers. She would never imagine herself doing this in her whole lifetime, actually.

"Kikyou-neesan!"

She looks up suddenly and waves silently at the small girl.

"Hey neesan! Mrs. Higurashi!"

Kikyou watches as they make their way over the arrangement of flowers. Rin must've ordered them to come here again. Those three has been together for awhile now and to Kikyou's amazement, Hakudoushi acts 'human' to them. "Sugoi! Kikyou-neesan! Did you do this?" Rin asks as she looks over at the lilacs.

"Hai, what do you think?" Kikyou asks, hopefully.

"It's very nice," complimented Rin.

"It has a sense of art to it," said Shippou.

"Bad butchering."

Kikyou and RIn glares at Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi in turn, gives a very blank stare. Shippou was laughing nervously. "Who asked you?" Kikyou and Rin simutaneously asks.

Hakudoushi smirks. "And the roses over there . . . .why is one half larger than the others?"

"Hakudoushi!" Rin exclaims.

Kikyou blinks, frowning a little. "It looks fine to me," Kikyou said softly.

As she turn back to Hakudoushi, Kikyou was surprised to see Rin giving the white-haired demon a headlock. "Just because you live with Kikyou-neesan doesn't mean you have to mean to her."

"I assure you _ningen_," Hakudoushi started as he forces himself away from Rin's arms. "I'm only being honest."

She blinks in confusion. _Ningen? He calls them ningen? _

"Oi Hakudoushi, man, neesan is a nice person. Rin meant to say neesan doesn't deserve to be bullied by you," Shippou said nodding.

Kikyou, the spectator of some sort, watches back and forth as they bicker. She's finally coming to an understanding as to why Shippou and Rin doesn't suspect his attitude. She smiles, feeling warm at the sight. They accepts who he is. It's fortunate for Hakudoushi, of course. Kikyou giggles softly as they made their way out of Mrs. Higurashi's flower shop, Atsui Hi.

Kids are so carefree these days.

"Ne Kikyou, isn't that Kagome?"

She looks out the window suddenly and her eyes widen. Kagome is running through the streets as if she's running for her life. She passes Hakudoushi, Rin, and Shippou on her way. Kikyou furrows her eyebrow. Something's bothering that girl. When one of their friends were put behind bars because of a 'certain' reason, Kagome blamed herself for that. When Kikyou actually notice the girl has been gone that whole daty and came home panting, Kikyou was surprised to hear that she was running. She was running since morning, sprinting actually. When she came back, Kagome fainted out of exhaustion. One of their _friends _found her on the beach.

"I'm going to go now," Kikyou said to Mrs. Higurashi as she grabs her thin sweater.

Running out of the shop, Kikyou follows Kagome, sprinting as fast as the girl.

--

"Kageroumaru, what are trying to look for?" Juuroumaru asks again. His ototo was suppose to leave to Hokkaido two months ago!

Kageroumaru smiles patiently, "I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi, my soon-to-be bride."

Juuroumaru's lips twitch.

"Then why are you with these brats!" Juuroumaru tried to make it come out as a question, but his frustration got to him.

True, Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru was in the playground. They manage to reach the place and Kageroumaru being the _saint _he is just has to help those defenseless kids stuck on the monkey bars. Juuroumaru is sitting on the swing glaring daggers at the moron in front of him as Kageroumaru helps with the little kids on the monkey bars.

"Because, my dear aniki, they needed my help. I can not turn down a person in need," said Kageroumaru with tolerance as he helps a small child off the monkey bars. _Oh joy, he's the saint incarnate. _

Only if his mother just raised this little idiot like she did with him, Juuroumaru wouldn't have this kind of problem. The reason why Kageroumaru is like this is because he was given to the monks to train him. Juuroumaru's mother _believed _that her precious second twin has destiny with a Shinto God.

Juuroumaru didn't actually know he had a twin until he was seven where their family visited Kageroumaru in Hokkaido. He admit he likes his brother then, but would never admit it anybody else. Kageroumaru is the _oppisite _of Juuroumaru. Kind, helpful, and understanding to others while Juuroumaru enjoys violence, always a womanizer(Yeah, he admits even to himself), and doesn't give a crap about anybody else until he actually cares for them (Picture of Kikyou inserted there).

Since they've met, Juuroumaru always cared for his ototo. Not just because his own mother ordered it, but he feels a certain bond between them. Maybe it's because their twins or something, mused Juuroumaru.

Still . . .

That boy is going to be the end of Juuroumaru soon. Their only seventeen for Kami's sake! They shouldn't get married yet, but his dimwitted ototo just finds it more _appropiate _to find a wife at the age of sixteen. That idiot even has the gail to say that he's a year _late _in finding one.

Juuroumaru glares at the sky. _Kami, I beg you, give me a sign! Why did I have to come 'after' Kageroumaru?_

Well, the good news is Juuroumaru _did _get a sign, but not the one he was looking for.

Kagome zips pass him in a sprint, with a trail of dust in 'his' wake. Kikyou, soon comes around, fast as the gayass moron, calling out to her brother.

Looking to Kageroumaru nervously, Juuroumaru pales at the sight of the happy glint in his ototo's eyes. Soon after, as predicted, Kageroumaru passes Juuroumaru. With a groan and lazy arm drooping, Juuroumaru stands up. Juuroumaru sppm finds himself running after his silly, kind, and _stupidly moronic _ototo.

--

"Boss! I see them!"

Sharp blue eyes turn to the people running along the coastline. He glares angrily. "Hakkaku! Ginta! Hayaka! We need to catch up to that bitch before she escapes again!"

"Hai!"

So, the Shinigami gang members followed on after the twins. Kouga Wisato, the leader of one of the notorious gang is practically breathing out fire through his nose. The look in his eyes were killer as he stares at Kikyou's back. As his gaze turn towards Kagome, his pace quicken as his eyes became maniacally insane.

Kagome Senukihoi, the person who ruined the reputation of their gang. Kagome, the person who took their claim. The girl who ruined _everything _for him! He can imagine her smile and those blue eyes staring back at him. That little bitch will pay! _I swear to Kami when I'm through with that tomboy, she'll make a wish to have never been born! _

And so, he ditches his right and left hand man to sprint faster to the girl. Passing Kikyou in a trail of dust, he finds himself beside her. "Hey Kagome . . ." He said through gritted teeth.

The girl somehow ignores him as she continues to run. Kouga glares. "Hey! I'm talking to you here!" He exclaims. Almost as if she's in another world, Kagome becomes oblivious of his voice. He grinds his teeth angrier. Damn that bitch! Playing oblivious again now is she? Well, it's not going to work this time!

Lunging at her with a fist, he finds it being grabbed by Kagome's hand. She blinks, as they continue to run. Looking at him, Kagome eyes widen. "Kouga?" A grin suddenly makes its way across her face. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time! How's it going?" She asks as they continue to run.

Kouga, his feet never faltering, expression's suddenly becomes dazed. Her big, beautiful, and naive blue eyes. That smile of trust, and that comforting aura she has around her . . . Kouga couldn't believe it. Even after two years have passed. And all the time that he'd get himself a girlfriend, and convinces himself how much he would avenge his crew, Kouga couldn't believe it.

With his heart beating a mild a minute, Kouga continue to stare at her. Kouga Wisato, the Shinigami gang leader, still has that damn crush on Kagome Senukihoi. _It's hard to believe, even after all this time. _

"Oi Kouga!" Her eyes widen, alarmed. He ignored this as he continue to stare at her with his face tilted to side. As they continue to run, Kouga continue to stare, ignoring everything else around him but her. Kagome's voice. He _misses _it. The way her black hair flows naturally in the wind as it gives off a natural glow. Her skin, a little tan, but still has it's lightness contrast beautifully with her childish-structered face.

Kagome's mouth was open, shouting at him, but Kouga still stared.

"Dude! Look ou-"

Right against his right ear, Kouga slams against a pole, stopping his marathon run with Kagome. Falling unconscious, all Kouga can do is mumble but a single name. "Kagome . . ."

Kagome, in the meantime, watches as he slams straight against the pole. She frowns, wondering if he's alright, but after seeing Hakkaku and Ginta helping him, she lets out a relieved sigh. Continuing with her wandering state of mind, Kagome ignores the three other individuals following her. One look at Kouga with an odd expression. Another looks at Kouga, while laughing his head off. The other looks at Kouga with deep concern, but later sighed with relief when two people took him.

--

Kageroumaru wasn't sure why Kagome was running, but he sense something about her. Her usually bright and calmling aura is full of confusion, sadness, but the calmling aura continue to surround her. He was raised by monks after all, so it's natural that Kageroumaru is able to learn spiritual auras' around the human emotions.

He wants to comfort her from whatever that is troubling her. For now, Kageroumaru can only guess what tortures her mind. Sesshoumaru Takayam, his _now _most detested cousin. Though Kageroumaru put Sesshoumaru in high regards, he could still feel a little amount of loathing for that person.

_Sesshoumaru has probably done something terrible to her. I will show you Kagome, that I am better than he is! _

--

Juuroumaru couldn't help but finally stop and fall over on the sand and laugh his ass off. Oh Kami! That was hilarious. Whoever that was just made his day! Holding his stomach and rolling around in the sand, he continue to laugh his head off. Shit, he lost Kageroumaru and the others. Looking up, he notice how far they got in such a short time.

Standing up, he turn back to the person who ran straight into the pole. They were walking back up to where they were. As he look back to Kikyou, her brother, and Kageroumaru, Juroumaru sighs. Fuck it. He doesn't need this. Even though his mother is going to decapitate him when he gets home, Juuroumaru doesn't have to look like an idiot.

Sitting on the soft moist sand, he stretches his arms and legs out. Looking towards the sunset, Juuroumaru whistles to himself. "Wow, we've ran that long huh?" True, when Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru started running after that little bastard known as Kikyou's twin brother, it was only around three in the afternoon or so. Looking at his watch, his eyebrow went up. They've been running for three hours, in a sprint no less.

"Well, who cares? Kageroumaru will eventually stop."

--

Kikyou pants, but continues to sprint after her foolish twin sister. Kagome is really troubled. Even after looking back to the blue-eyed gang member, Kikyou can see hidden confusion, yet sadness in her. It's a twin thing. Though how frustrating it is to run after Kagome, Kikyou knows she can't just abandon her like that. Kagome shouldn't have run off either! That girl knows she has Kikyou to comfort her.

_It's just like before. Kagome . . . _

True, they have trust problem with each other up until middle school, but they've cleared that didn't they? Kikyou somehow feels a little disappointed that Kagome continue to think she can deal with things herself. Kikyou has always been trying so hard to get the girl out of her own world. If Kagome has burdens, she shouldn't have to deal with it alone.

It was like this when they hated each other. Even after four years of finally understanding, Kagome goes off and continue to act like her old self. Not that it's a bad thing, but trust is important as sisters. Kagome, like before, has issues with trust.

"Still, Kagome doesn't have to be such a pain in the ass about it," Kikyou mutters.

--

Sesshoumaru, with two tickets in his hand, turn to the shrine. He's never actually gone on a date before due to the fear of having the girl become obsessed and clingy to him. Actually, when he was in kindergarten, Sesshoumaru decided he hates girls in general. They did manage to hurt him physically before as they all try to jump him at once. Though, Kagome is different.

Walking up the steps, Sesshoumaru pauses as he reaches the top. He suddenly pales as he thought of something. The moron would just mock him about asking her on a date. _Then again, it's normal right? Though, this girl particularily isn't normal. _

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru sighs and continue his trek towards the house. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He turn to the owner of voice and frowns when he sees Rin running towards him. Two smaller boys follows silently. He notice one was Hakudoushi, the youkai child and the other as Shippou, the red-headed kindergarten. He looks down as two small arms encircle around his waist. Rin grins cheekly at him. "Mou! Did you come to pick me up?" She asks, eyes glistening with happiness.

Shaking his head slowly, Sesshoumaru turns towards the demon and the child. "I came here to get uh . . ." He couldn't just outright say his girlfriend. Knowing Rin, the small girl would glare disapprovingly and want to _inspect _Kagome carefully.

"I came here to meet up with Kagome," he said finally deciding it's best for them to think she's a friend.

"Kagome-niisan?" Rin asks.

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl, surprise a little that she knows of Kagome. Alright, so she also think Kagome is a guy. It's nothing big. Sesshoumaru suddenly finds his forehead a little wet. I-Is he sweating? Why is he feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

Hakudoushi smirk and Sesshoumaru shot the little youkai child a glare. The white-haired youkai smirks sinisterly, staring back at Sesshoumaru's glare. "Takayama-san is probably to pick up Kagome for a courting session," said Hakudoushi nonchalantly.

Shippou and Rin blinks. Rin releases Sesshoumaru as she looks up to stare at him. Her innocent brown eyes full of confusion. Shippou turns to Hakudoushi in confusion. Both open their mouth and ask simutaneously, "What's a courting session?"

Sesshoumaru almost sighed with relief, but held back. Hakudoushi opens his mouth, but Sesshoumaru was quicker. When Rin and Shippou turns to him in confusion, Sesshoumaru has already grabbed Hakudoushi and threw him straight towards a nearby bush. Turning back to the two children, he shrugs. "It's a study session. The idiot wants a little tutoring," he said.

Rin and Shippou, before having time to question that statement, Sesshoumaru has already gone inside the house.

They turn to each other in confusion.

"Ne, isn't it summer break?" Rin asks.

"Yeah, why would they study during summer?" Shippou asks.

Hakudoushi comes storming back to his two ningen _friends _looking murderously. "When I get my hands on that golden-eyed mongrel, he's dead," Hakudoushi grumbles stuffing his hands in his pant pocket.

--

Kikyou, finally unable to feel her legs, falls down on her knees. Looking up, Kikyou sighs as Kagome continue to run oblivious of Kikyou. As she feels a soft breeze next to her, Kikyou look to her left. Kageroumaru, Juuroumaru's twin continue to sprint after Kagome.

Panting, Kikyou stands up with shaky legs. Looking to her right, Kikyou smiles in relief. There's a hamburger resturaunt here. Kami only knows how hungry she is. Walking in with shaky legs, Kikyou looks up. Her eyes widen as one began to twitch. Her legs, feeling too weak, Kikyou stares at the long line. At least twenty people is in front of her right now.

"What the hell do you mean my credit card doesn't work?"

"Gomen, but your card has been rejected."

"That's not true, try it again!"

Kikyou, almost in tears now, sniffs. _Why is unfortunate things happening to me? _

--

Kageroumaru finally stops. He can't run anymore.

"Kageroumaru-sama!"

He looks up suddenly and his eyes widen. _Nani? _Looking at the mansion, Kageroumaru pants. He made it back to his home. _Demo . . . Wasn't I on the other side of Tokyo? _He frowns. Wondering how in the world he got here, Kageroumaru ignores the servants fussing over him. As he lifts himself off the ground, Kageroumaru watches Kagome's back. She continues to sprint forward even after all these hours.

_Kagome, daijoubu ka?_

--

Kagome looks up as it becomes darker. She doesn't know why, but this is relieving her so much. The feeling hasn't stopped, but it wasn't as strong as before. As she reaches the highest part of some random park, Kokohi park, she read earlier, Kagome collpase. With the side of her face pressed against the soft lucious grass, Kagome brings her hand up and rubs it against the grass.

_It feels so good. _

Flipping herself over, Kagome smiles as the stars shows clearly against the darkened sky. Her vision is clearing, exhausted to get up and go home. _Taka-ichi, gomen. _

With that single thought in mind, Kagome fell asleep against the grass.

--

Sesshoumaru frowns. He's been waiting for her at the shrine and yet she hasn't shown up. What happen to her? Looking at the clock, he glares at it. It's already ten o'clock at night. Mrs. Higurashi was kind enough to let him stick around here to wait for her daughter. Though, she probably thinks that Sesshoumaru thought of Kagome as a boy.

He sighs as he runs a hand through his silver mane. Where is she?

"Shouldn't you ningens be going to your safe adobe by now?"

He turn to the voice of the owner. Looking up, he met with Hakudoushi's hard violet eyes. Mrs. Higurashi was able to tame him, surprisingly, from strangling Sesshoumaru. "It is after all late for ningens to roam the night," Hakudoushi added.

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "Where is the miko Hakudoushi?"

"She was running this afternoon," he replies.

Sesshoumaru turn his head back to stare straight out. He frowns. "Running?"

"Hai. Her aura is very expressive too. Confusion, frustration, sadness, and a tinge of panic. Peculiar really, considering I usually feel happness and tranquility around her," Hakudoushi said.

"Don't you think it's peculiar?"

Sesshoumaru furrows his eyebrow in confusion. When he didn't reply, Hakudoushi sighs.

"Well, ja ne. Even for a youkai, I need some sleep. The woman of this house gave me a strict time limit to staying awake."

Sesshouamru would've comment about that statement, but he didn't. He was a little confused actually. _He makes it sound like she's running away. Demo . . . from what? _

Suddenly, the door opens. Kikyou comes in, looking wary. As she turns to him, her eyes widen. "Takayama-senpai!" Her face lifted up in panic. "Kagome! I can't find her! She disappeared in-"

Kikyou wasn't able to finish her sentense as Sesshoumaru sprint past her.

_Kagome . . . bakayarou, what did you do this time? _

Left in his wake, were two expired tickets on the shrine's ground.

--

Kagome wince as she feels the pain on her leg. "Ittai." Lifting herself into a sitting position, Kagome look around. She was in a park and it's really dark. Why was she here? As Kagome was ready to lift herself off the ground, she was surprised that her legs were numb. Literally, it was numb.

_Freak, what the hell? _

As she tries again, the non -feeling in her legs wouldn't let her. _Kami . . . what did I do? _

Using her hands, Kagome manually folds her leg together. Placing an elbow on her knee, Kagome puts her chin on her fist. This is rediculous. For the life of her, Kagome doesn't have a clue what she did this whole day. How did she get here? How long have she been here? Did she or someone place her here?

Furrowing her eyebrow in confusion, Kagome closes her eyelids to think. The whole day . . . the whole day . . . Kagome doesn't have any recollection. It seems simple, but then again, it's complicated. Kagome can only come up with blank. Tilting her head, her cheek lands on her fist.

Ignoring the soft paddle on the grass, Kagome continue to concentrate. Whatever the case, she's here and not home. That means, Kagome _somehow _needs to find a way to get her ass off the ground and get home. Sighing through her nose, Kagome pouts. Still, with no cellphone, tempirarily disabled legs, and a blank mind, it's hard enough being out here. She doesn't even know where she is.

"Higurashi . . ."

_However, the bright side is no one is around to see my pathetic state._

Kagome was oblivious to the heavy sigh and the rustle of grass in front of her, too deep in her thoughts.

_I still need to remember at least . . . 'something'. _

Kagome's eyes popped wide open when she feels something pressing against her lips. When her eyes meets closed-lids of Sesshoumarus', her eyes widen even more. And for the life of her twin sister, Kagome's in shock again.

As their lips parted, Sesshoumaru stares at her with golden eyes. Kagome can feel her head feeling lighter because of the blood rushing to her face. "T-Taka-ichi?"

He didn't respond as he just stares at her. Kagome stares at him, slightly warm in the face.

"It's twelve midnight Higurashi," he finally said.

When the time finally rang in her mind, Kagome's eyes widen as she willed herself to stand up. Well, she would've stood up if she could. Sitting there, Kagome's right eye twitched. Sesshoumaru, with keen observation skills, frowns. "Higurashi . . . What's wrong with your legs?"

Kagome scratches the back of her head, slightly confused as well. "I would answer that question, but frankly I don't know myself," she said.

Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow. "Try standing up again."

"Huh?"

As Sesshoumaru stands up from his crouched position, he stretch a hand for her to take. Kagome look from his hand to Sesshoumaru. He was looking away from her. "Hayaku, I want some sleep too."

Shrugging, a little confused, Kagome grabs his hand. She was pulled up, her legs still feeling numb. Kagome's eyes widen as she falls sideways towards him. Fortunately, with Sesshoumaru's strength, they both stood still. She gulp, glaring at her feet angrily. It's all their fault! Why the hell won't it move? "Gomen," she said. Looking up at him, Kagome frowns. "It's numb."

Kagome, a little oblivious to Sesshoumaru's uncomfort and the awkward position, tightens her hand on Sesshoumarus', trying to keep a little balance on the top proportion of her body. With her legs not working, Kagome was leaning her whole weight against Sesshoumaru, practically lying on his chest.

Sesshoumaru release her hand and Kagome fell silently on the ground. Crossing her arms together, she sighs. "I didn't think I did anything this whole day to get it numb. Hontou Taka-ichi . . ." She said, more to herself.

"Sou ka . . ." Sesshoumaru releases a breathe. Crouching, with this back turns to her, Sesshoumaru looks over his shoulder. "Get on Higurashi," he said.

Kagome smiles slightly. Ah, what a kind guy he is . . . Pulling her upper body on his back, Kagome slides her arm across his neck. Sesshoumaru, in turn, grabs her legs and stands up.

_Taka-ichi is sometimes cool . . . Though, it's always unexpected. _

_--_

"What were you doing there Higurashi?"

"I don't know."

Sesshoumaru glares in an annoying way at the road. It's either she lost a few brain cells because of exhaustion or she's just lying. "There has to be some reason Higurashi. If you don't know, who else will?"

Kagome shrugs. "All I did this whole day is wake up, eat breakfast, and the next thing I know, I was sleeping at some random park."

Sesshoumaru stops on the road frowning a little. "Is there an add on to that?" He asks, a little suspicious.

Kagome ponders for a little while as Sesshoumaru's confusion doubles. Did she get amnesia on her way here? "No, not that I can think of. I just remembered eating and that's it."

Walking over to the bench, he sets Kagome down. "Then you went to my house, insulted me, then left."

Her eyebrows widen in surprise. "I did that?" She asks, slightly in bewilderment. Scratching the back of her head, she laughs nervous. "Gomen if I offended you Taka-ichi."

Leaning closer to her face, Sesshoumaru tries to detect any hint of lying. He's a good lie detector and seeing Kagome's eyes open and honest, no fidgeting, and still staring at him, Sesshoumaru shakes his head. Whatever the reason, Kagome didn't lie. She honestly doesn't know. _Was she assaulted?_

"I'm taking you to a clinic," Sesshoumaru finally said.

"Wha-? What for?" Kagome asks as Sesshoumaru couches on the ground.

"Because you had some sort of memory lapse."

"I don't want to go," she said crossing her arm.

Sesshoumaru looks over her shoulder with a glare. "It can't be helped Higurashi. There's obviously something wrong for you not to remember a whole day's event. It's either that or you're a pretty _structured _liar," he said.

"D-Demo there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Hai, there is."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"We can do this all night Higurashi."

"Taka-ichi!" Kagome whines.

Sesshoumaru sighs. With swift movement, he grabs Kagome's arm and stands her up. Letting her go instantly, Sesshoumaru didn't bother to help her as she crumbles on the concrete, her legs sprawling around her. Kagome's face turns blue as she hears the sickening crack of her own bone. Sesshoumaru crosses his arm as she tilts her head in his direction.

He gives her a directed and pointed look as she gulps. "Clinic?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Hai."

--

"There's really nothing to worry about Takayama-san. Higurashi-san, as you guessed, had a memory lapse. As for her legs, Higurashi probably did some straining excercises with her legs." The old man smiles gently. "Running would be crossed out of my list though. There is not a single person in this world that can run until they have their memory wiped out," he jokes. Laughing, he pats Kagome's legs warmly.

"Daijoubu Higurashi-san," he said. Standing from his seat on the chair, the doctor chuckles as he folds his hands behind his back. "Well, you can take your girlfriend home now Takayama-san."

Sesshoumaru waits for the doctor to leave before turning to Kagome. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow in curiosity, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but ask, "Are you on your monthly period by any chance?"

He smirks as Kagome's face becomes red. "Iie!" She exclaims loudly.

"I'm slightly confused Kagome. What were you doing to exhaust yourself until you can't feel your leg up until your mind cancels out your memories?" He asks.

Kagome scratches the back of her head, unsure how to explain it. Sesshoumaru waits patiently next to her.

Kagome just remembered something. Somehow, her memory lapse was coming back to her. Well, the memories wasn't cancelled, but blocked. "I don't know . . ." She whispers.

She remembers now, true, but Sesshoumaru doesn't know that.

"Kagome."

She looks up, tensing as he sits next to her on the clinic bed. Sharply turning to Sesshoumaru, Kagome forced out a smile. He frowns. Leaning towards her face, Sesshoumaru's lips brushes her cheeks before it featherly touches her ear. "Strange. Just when I was about to believe the memory loss, I noted you lied to me."

"Wha-What What are you talking about Taka-ichi?" She asks, not daring to move.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nademonai," Kagome replies.

"No, something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"There is."

"No, there isn't."

By now Sesshoumaru has Kagome on the bed, with his hands next to her head, trapping her on the clinic's bed.

Kagome looks nervously at his eyes, before turning away and staring at something else.

"Remember kiddies, unprotected sex can cause to a lot of trouble."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome tense at the doctor's deep, yet amusement marred voice. Sitting up from the bed, Sesshoumaru coughs. "Gomen," he said softly, looking out towards the window.

Kagome gulp, finding herself blushing at the statement. Wow, the doctor was so direct that it made an effect on Kagome. The doctor chuckles as he sits upon his comfotable soft chair. Rolling his way over to Kagome, he places a hand on her head. Patting gently, he smiles. "You're legs are going to be a little sore by tomorrow, but you'll be able to walk by then."

The doctor turns his head over his shoulder, turning to Sesshoumaru. "Takayama-san, I expect you will be taking her home?"

Sesshoumaru nods silently as the clinic doctor rise. "Since there's no prescription or medication for Higurashi-san, there will be no payment. You two may leave now."

--

He glares at her. Irritation is an understatement. Sesshoumaru's close to getting angry. Close, just not there yet.

"Mou Taka-ichi! Let it drop already!" Kagome exclaims, "You're acting like a baby girl going on one of her tantrum!"

"Anymore insults before I rip your head off?" He asks.

"Eh? What did I do this time?" Kagome asks.

"I want to solve this problem before any other arises, considering where this relationship is going, a lot more trouble will come." Sesshoumaru watches as her expression becomes surprise, then incrediously, to confusion.

Kagome let out a sigh. This is a good sign. She's either submitting to his request or just getting tired. "I don't . . . mad . . . more." Sesshoumaru, with his precise and acurate hearing can not hear that.

"What happen to your overbearing loud voice Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asks.

Kagome looks up and glares. "I said . . . " Her eyes becomes unsure as she keeps shifting her pupils. "I'm afraid you might be mad at me again and I don't want that anymore," she said.

Sesshoumaru could've sworn it was shorter. "Why would I be angry at you?" He asks.

Kagome's eyes widen. "You don't remember?" She asks, her eyes shining with happiness. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow scrunches up in confusion. He was mad at her? Usually, he would be annoyed, but barely angry. What did she do to infuel such emotion from him? Kagome grins. "Nademonai! Just so you're not mad anymore, I'm glad," she said.

Sesshoumaru stares at her suspiciously as she scratches her head. Happy and nervous all the same, what is she hiding. As he continue to stare at her expression, the warmth radiating from her was a little too much. Also, a little to overwhelming. Sesshoumaru, being Sesshoumaru didn't smile back.

Turning back to the road, Sesshoumaru watches as a black limousine stops in front of them. Lifting Kagome to the seat as the chauffer opens the door, he scoots in next to her. As the chauffer drove off, Sesshoumaru closes his eyes. He's forgetting something from yesterday. The key reason why she think he's angry with her.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru still has unanswered question. "Kagome, why did you run to the other side of Tokyo?" He asks.

"Cause I thought you," she laughs nervously. "It's funny really!" She exlaims. "You're going to laugh. I thought you were still mad at me for the other day that happened at the park," she said.

Sesshoumaru just now realized what she meant. Pushing a button on the side of the armrest, Sesshoumaru watches as the black screen closes upon them. This will be amusing for him, obviously torment this naive teenager. Reaching his left arm around her shoulder, Sesshoumaru enclose her body against his chest.

"Taka-ichi? What are you doing?"

"We're not friends Higurashi," he blankly tells her.

"Nani? I thought you said you're my friend! What's with the cha-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru shuts her up with his lips. Kagome's eyes widen before slowly closing. The kiss becomes deeper as he place his hand on her cheek. Lifting his face away from her, Sesshoumaru sighs. "We're not friends because we're together."

Kagome frowns. "So when people are together they're not friends?" She asks.

"Iie, together as a couple."

"So when people are in a couple, they're not friends?" She asks.

"Almost there," he hinted. "In a relationship."

"Frien-" Her eyes widen. "Oh . . . . ." She said, finally realizing what he meant.

Her face suddenly becomes red. He shrugs before giving her chaste kiss. "Yokatta, you understand."

Kagome ducks her head away, shying away from him suddenly. "Gomen, I didn't mean it."

Sesshoumaru, his arm still around her, brings her closer.

--

"Kagome! What happen to you?"

"We were worried about you all day dear!"

"Now you're becoming one of those typical teenage girl? Bad Kagome!"

"Kagome, why is Takayama-san with you?"

Every eyes turns to Sesshoumaru as he stands quietly next to her bed on the other side of her family. Sesshoumaru's eyes made contact with each of Kagome's family members.

"Ah, me and Taka-ichi's in a relationship." Kagome looks up as Sesshoumaru as he turns his attention back toward sher. He nods to assure her that she's correct. She smiles, excited she got the right term this time.

Everybody else, ". . ."

Suddenly, Kagome's body was clashed against KIkyous'. "Kagome, you're finally growing up!"

Mrs. Higurashi was on the other side interrogating Sesshoumaru. Hakudoushi has one of his eyebrow raised, half expecting something like this. Souta was blushing a little. He never knew that such a tomboy like Kagome would be in a relationship. Now only if he can confess to the girl he likes, all the better.

"Dude! Leave already!" Kagome exclaims, causing everyone to jump. Sesshoumaru was a little amused by her display of annoyance. Usually, the girl is always doing to annoying, never getting irritated herself. Just as she requested, everyone beside Sesshoumaru shuffles out of the room.

"Ne arigato Taka-ichi," she smiles.

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "No problem."

Before he can leave her side though, Kagome grabs his hand. With a hard tug, she pulls him into a hug. She isn't that bold to kiss him, but maybe this way he'll know that she really likes him. "Ja ne Taka-ichi."

Sesshoumaru smiles against her neck. "Koban wa."

-----


	24. Part 24 Working and Memories

**AN:** _BEWARE! BEWARE! GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! BEWARE READERS! LOl. This chapter is long and all, but it kind of disappointed me in a way. I wanted her job to be a little different than I had it, but my mind completely wondered off somewhere. Lol. Hopefully, you'll enjoy! ONEGAI! Enjoy it! Gomen for the long wait. Oh yeah, I didn't thoroughly check this chapter. XD_

**Disclaimer:** . . .

* * *

**Part 24** – _What? Sesshoumaru's Quitting? Great . . . Ojiisan?_

Kagome looks at it, wondering what the hell it is. It looks fun actually. She saw this in one of her text book, but didn't understand what it was. "Dude, Taka-ichi look at this!"

He did and Kagome pushes on the tiny button. An arrow with a long, wide razor shoots pass the huge whole in front and straight for Sesshoumaru. She gasps as he suddenly ducks. Kagome stares horrified at the mannequin doll of the Indian. Its head was chopped off! Slowly and cautiously, she places the hunting bow, as she found out, down on the displaying stand.

Sesshoumaru, looking a little shaky, turns to the mannequin doll. "Kagome . . ." He said softly.

Kagome ran away as he turns his head towards her. "Taka-ichi! Let's move it, we still need to find that demon!"

". . . Kill you."

She stops in the middle of the museum's empty hall filled with paintings'. Looking towards the eerie voice, she smiles. _Bout' time! Took it forever to reveal itself! I was getting bored. _

The demon was an Indian angry soul. From what she can tell from looking at it, the demon possesses great hate and obsession. It crimson eyes were overpowering what looks like dark black orbs, and veins were coming off from its badly tanned skin, and it's fangs were growing longer by each passing seconds. The head gear is looking cool though. He seem to be a chief from the old times.

_"For trespassing this sacred ground, I will kill you." _

Kagome suddenly puts the arm of her haori on her mouth and nose as some curse incantation smoke flows in the air. Her eyes were burning. _K'so! _Clenching on her bokken, Kagome ran straight to the crimson-eyed Indian-looking demon. Jumping to the air, as far as she can from hitting the ceiling, Kagome swings her bokken like she does in kendo. Her eyes widen as the demon dissolve as her bokken swings right through its misty form.

Sliding against the ground with nothing impacting with her wooden sword, Kagome pushes her foot to the side and she slides around, turning herself back to the poisoned room. Kagome closes her eyes and took slowly, but surely takes out a scroll from her haori. The scroll surrounds her in a blue glow.

_Remember the damn incantation, you old fool? Easier said than done dammit! _

As she focuses her memory on a certain point where her ojiisan trained her, Kagome opens her eyes. Her lips parted as a strange language passes through her lips. It almost sounded hollow even in her ears. Kagome's eyes glows neon blue momentarily before shifting back to its deeper color. Kagome lifts her bokken high over her head, and then thrust it against the flowing scroll. As it hits the scroll, strange symbols and characters flow out, mixing with the mystified room.

The symbols slowly dissipate with the poison as Kagome side steps what looks like a clawed hand. Kagome narrows her eyes. _Illusions?_

Instead of turning around, Kagome punches forward in front of her, but the monster disappears as her fist lands on the wall. Kagome feels a shock of pain go through her knuckles, sending a shiver down her body. Kagome whimpers as she caressed her injured hand. The wall she accidentally punched cracks. Fortunately, there were no paintings on this side of the wall.

Kagome, too busy caring for her hand, momentarily forgot about the evil spirit. Before the Indian demon can reach her, a sword pierces the wall her knuckles were planted on making her freeze in her spot.

She suddenly hears the scream of the demon behind her as it was electrocuted by Sesshoumaru's Toukijin. Kagome too shocked from Sesshoumaru's Toukijin sudden attack, stands there barely thinking straight or not thinking at all.

_That was too close. That was too close. That was too close. That was too close. That was too close. _

Somehow, that became a mantra in her head.

"Kagome?"

That's when she fainted. It's either out of exhaustion or fright. Sesshoumaru preferred the latter, then again, her spiritual power were running low as well.

--

Sesshoumaru lifts Kagome's body up as he inspects the area. There doesn't seem to be that much damaged. Walking out of the small, now curse-lifted museum, Sesshoumaru lightly hops over the flight of stairs of the "Revolutionary of The West" museum. Troublesome as it is, it would even be more of a bother to him if he left Kagome there.

Looking down at her face, Sesshoumaru let out a sigh knowing no one would be out this late. It's twelve at midnight. It took them a while to wait out till that time for the demon, for it only comes out at night. Too bad he has to carry her when she's depleted from energy, or was she surprised that his Toukijin almost pierced her head.

Smirking upon remember that incident; Sesshoumaru did had the intention of hurting her. It's actually a sort of revenge from almost, even accidentally slicing his head off. Who would've known the museum would load a hunter's bow with a dangerous razor? Then again, the baka shouldn't have played with private property in the first place.

Then again, she's always the curious type, never bothering with what's dangerous or not. The shrine was only a few blocks away as he looks up at the red sign posted up.

As he climbs the shrine's steps, he glance back down at Kagome. His lips twitched slightly up, but he contained his smile. Every time she sleeps, it always makes her look serene, angelic-like per say. As he thought of the many times she opens her mouth and laughs out loud, maniacally he adds, his thoughts sway of her appearance. _She's more childish than a child. Demo . . ._

Staring at her for a moment longer, he smiles, just slightly. _She can sometimes act out of morals, but she has a good heart. At best, she makes my life sway from normality. _

---

_Kagome look down on her shoes, unsure if this is appropriate to celebrate. He did, after all, get accepted into Harvard. It's a great law school, she heard. She wouldn't want to stop him from going. Still, isn't he supposed to major in business? Well, that's beside the point._

_Seeing a pair of Nike shoes, Kagome finally looks up. Seeing his face shadowed, she couldn't force herself to smile. _

"_Kagome, gomen." _

_Her lips were sealed shut, speechless. Kagome doesn't know what to say in this situation. She said it was fine before, but now, she really isn't sure. _

"_Wait for me?" _

_Kagome slowly looks away from his eyes. 'I don't want to wait for you.' _

"_Higurashi." _

_Kagome's lip suddenly trembles slightly. 'What the hell do you want Taka-ichi? Hayaku and leave already!' Instead of speaking her thoughts like she usually does, Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything. _

_Sesshoumaru lifts a finger under her chin and descends his lips down upon hers'. Finally, the feeling in her throat disappears as a silent tear slips from her cheek. As they parted for air, Kagome's shoulders shook. Shadowing her eyes with her bangs, she brings her arm up and covers her eyes with them. _

_She couldn't stop them. "Taka-Taka-i-ichi," she chokes on his name. _

_Feeling an arm around her waist, Kagome was brought forward against Taka-ichi's chest as his other hand rests behind her head. "Gomen," he repeated. _

"_Kagome, sayo-"_

--

"And the popular J-rock band Dir en Grey hits the stage-"

Kagome bangs her alarm clock hard, partially cracking it. Shaking her head slightly, she places a hand above her mouth and yawns. Looking at her almost smashed up alarm clock, Kagome's eyes shot up wide awake now.

"Shimatta!" It's eight in the morning! Rushing to her window, Kagome trips on one of her dumb bell and the side of her face smashes against her window.

Sliding down, Kagome's right eye twitches.

"Ittai."

Shaking her head from the impact of her the window, she peers down through the plastic glass, only to make eye contact with Taka-ichi. Waving slightly, Sesshoumaru suddenly cast a cold glare at her before turning back to sweeping the shrine's step.

_K'so! Hopefully, he doesn't nag me about it. I'm sure he won't mind. I'm only two hours late_. She completely forgot about last night's escapade.

--

Inu Taisho rummages through his things that he labeled _precious possessions _in hurriedly cursive. Somehow, Izayoi found the storage room she claims to be fool of useless items, where he finds them to be very precious to him. His son Sesshoumaru took off for work a while ago, mumbling about lazy a-. . . miko. He'd rather not use profanity.

He wonders a little about his eldest son. Sesshoumaru, before, had said he had too much dignity to curse, but with the language that boy used earlier, Inu Taisho became curious. He knew Kagome is the miko, so maybe . . . Probably.

Shaking his head, Inu Taisho continues to throw a few items away that were really useless. Like the trinket he received as a gift from the old monk back in Kyoto. It looks like a cat bell of some sort to ward off cat demons. Shaking his head, he smiles slightly as he tosses it over his back where all the other 'useless', yet precious items lay. The cat trinket was, after all, a very important piece of sacred jewel.

"Oi, old man!"

Inu Taisho almost drops the mermaid lamp on the ground as his youngest son Inu Yasha enters the room. Inu Yasha peers through the shoji door, "Did you want somethin'?"

Inu Taisho, being the ever calm and collective type, smiles towards his son. "Hai, I want to give you some precious things that were passed down to me."

"Eh? Aren't you supposed to give it to Sesshoumaru?"

Inu Taisho winces. "Don't condemn yourself just because you're the youngest Inu Yasha. You are equal to him, believe that," he said.

"Nani? Then what's with Sesshoumaru being your successor?"

"It is a tradition that the first child must inherit the company. I must not condone my ancestor's wishes Inu Yasha." _Gomen Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru just seems more capable. _

"Uh . . . Your precious items are good n' all, dakedo . . . Kikyou's here, I don't . . . I just . . ."

"Then you would probably want to see a poor old man like myself throw away all his precious items thinking that his sons would keep it and adore it like his father," He said without turning to face Inu Yasha.

"Woah! Woah! I didn't mean it like that old man, it's just . . ."

"You break your father's old heart Inu Yasha."

"Eh? M-m-m-m-matte! I didn't mean it that way. Ki-Kikyou . . . she uh . . . outside . . . wai-"

"Inu Yasha, if you-" Kikyou cuts herself off as she spots Inu Taisho on the ground going through a few boxes. "Oh, ohayo Takayama-san."

Inu Taisho suddenly got an idea. Before anyone could blink, Inu Taisho clasp Kikyou's hand with his own, looking deep in her eyes. "Kikyou . . . Inu Yasha refuses to help his poor old father sort out his things. Do you not find it cruel?" He asks.

Kikyou's eyes widen.

"Nani? When the hell did you say that old man? Oi! Are you ignoring me?"

"Kikyo, has this terrible child been condoning such a kind-hearted girl as well?"

She was speechless as Inu Taisho's eyes gleams. Looking over his shoulder at Inu Yasha, Inu Taisho smirks. His son's eyes widen at that. "Inu Yasha," Kikyou said, her voice becoming quite harsh.

As she drops Inu Taisho's hand and weaves around towards Inu Yasha, Inu Taisho snickers behind her, knowing full well that Inu Yasha can see him. "That's not anyway to treat your father!" She exclaims. "I'd rather not go on a date today knowing that he has so much of this stuff to sort out by himself."

"Th-then wh-what do you want to d-do about it?" He asks nervously. Inu Taisho is enjoying this more and more.

"Well, since you asked nicely," Kikyou started as she smiles. "We'll help your father sort these out."

--

Running down the hill with speed of a little boy, he weaves around pedestrians. Running across the cross walk as the traffic lights hit green, the boy manages to strike pass the cars and trucks. Going through a narrow alleyway, he ran into a trashcan, and finally jumps over a cat. Speeding through the alleyway, the boy ran through the blocks, soon turning. Stopping suddenly, he tilts his head to the side.

His eyes glimmer hopefully. _Finally._ Sprinting on the steps, the small boy thrust forward to the SunSet shrine. As he makes his way to the top, he trips and his face ran smack into the hard pavement. _Ittai._

Lifting himself off the ground, his eyes landed on a pretty unusual sight. Well, as unusual as it gets in a shrine.

"Get down miko."

"Not until you put Toukijin down!"

"It's not like I'll hit you with it."

"That's what you said last time with my bokken."

"This is a real sword. If I wanted to cut you up, I would've done it long ago baka."

The little boy watches, bewildered of the scene.

Slowly and very cautiously, he makes his way towards the dangerous man's wearing a blue skirt with a very apparent sharp and dangerous sword. With cautious, yet trembling hands, the small boy grabs onto the arm hem of the man's shirt. "Excuse me sir."

"Moron I-"

The man stops his crude sentence as he turn to look at the small boy. "Nani?" He asks, albeit coldly.

The boy winces in favor of the frigid tone. With so many mustered up courage, the boy takes a letter out of his bag. "A messenger?" He asks.

The boy nods slowly.

The man in the blue skirt lifts up the envelope and inspects it. The boy watches in curiosity and amazement as the woman that was on the sacred tree looks over the man's shoulder. The boy figured that his obaachan was correct in her assumption of the powerful and youthful miko living here.

"What is it?" She asks.

The man narrows his eyes, seemingly angered at her appearance over his shoulder. Almost instantly, the boy jumps as the man in the blue skirt suddenly strike the woman. He watches, half afraid and half excited.

With swiftness and agility, the miko blocks the powerful blows of the blue-skirt wearing man. "Come on Taka-ichi, why are you such a grudge-holder?" The man swings his sword behind him and thrust it towards the woman.

"Simply because you're clumsy." She jumps and back flipped away.

"Clumsiness has nothing to do with this!" He made a swift movement and cut the hem of her shirt.

"You're coordination skills are better off in the circus." She lands on the ground before back flipping with her hands away from the sword.

"So I accidentally almost . . . KEY WORD ALMOST which mean more or less, which I prefer less, killed you, what's the big deal?" The man thrust his sword on the ground and quickly flips around it with a kick towards her.

"Your way of reasoning is beyond my control of teaching." She jumps backward, barely dodging it a breath away.

The woman finally stops when her body collides with the shoji door of the shrine, running her whole being into the said place. She fell on her rear as the man's sword came inches away from her neck.

The little boy scooted closer to the scene as he watches the event before him with clear orange eyes. _Sugoi! _

"Kagome, sometimes I wonder how psychotic you are as to almost decapitate your own boyfriend."

"It was an accident!" The woman tries to defend herself.

"Accident? Hardly. You were busy playing around too much that you didn't understand the reasoning of what it did."

"Gomen."

The man just stares at her for a moment longer, emotion hidden away. The boy couldn't decipher whether he's angry, annoyed, or sympathetic. "I didn't actually know the museum had a hunter bow that would actually work . . . and . . . uh . . . yeah, gomen," she tries to say.

The man with the sword lifts it away from miko before offering a hand for her. She took it begrudgingly. From the looks of it, their little fight has ended. The boy wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed. It's not like he can see that type of fighting everyday. It's so cool.

--

Mrs. Higurashi let out a tiring breath. After help packaging and sending so many flowers, it's logical that Mrs. Higurashi would be tired. _Especially if I had to send it to the Takayama residence. Izayoi-san really adores these flowers. _Smiling at the row of roses, tulips, marigolds, and etc. around her store, Mrs. Higurashi let out a smile. Being a miko all the time is rewarding and a very noble job, but she had always dreamed of having her own shop where she can sell any type of flowers.

_Owning my own florist. _She sighs dreamily. This was always what she wanted to do when she was a little girl, but after being forced to become a miko, her dream was delayed. She didn't mind, in all truth, she enjoyed helping people as much as she enjoys flowers. Speaking of those beautiful natural natures, the room is filled with her own flowers that she grew out of her garden.

Mrs. Higurashi let out another sigh. Back in the shrine where she lives with her family, Mrs. Higurashi began to remember the garden that was already planted there. It was polish and beautiful and huge for a garden of a middle-class family. It was her husband's garden, he was a real gardener. Mrs. Higurashi also remembers Kagaki, her husband, telling her that the garden was passed down from his own grandfather, Kigami.

Mrs. Higurashi had always heard so many stories of him, but ashamed that she could have never met him in person. He died at the age of thirty, pretty young. She heard from stories of her own grandmother that he was more powerful than the feudal era Midoriko. Though as she recall Kagaki's laughter about Kigami being anything like Midoriko, Mrs. Higurashi asked why.

_"Kigami-jiisan never actually took his priesthood that seriously." Kagaki laughs._

_She frowns. "How would you know this Kagaki-san?" _

_He looks around them suspiciously. "I read his journal," he whispers silently. _

_Gasping, she turn to Kagaki in an accusing glare. _

_They were in middle school then. Well, he was in middle school then. She had to go to a school dedicated for mikos'. They were best friends, actually. Kagaki Furyu Higurashi and Saryue Yamajinou(Mrs. Higurashi) were friends since they were in diapers. They grew up together, but also have a lot of difference. While Kagaki loves to prank people and use a lot of sarcasm, Saryue is gentle and a little gullible. _

_While Kagaki has a more foreign look consisting of blue-eyes, sharp face, but the usual trait of a Higurashi's girlish face features, Saryue has a softer look of warm compassionate brown eyes, and soft wavy brown hair. _

_Dressed in her miko-apprentice robe, which consisted of the usual blue hakama and white haori, Saryue and the rest of the trainees were having lunch. The only reason why Kagaki was allowed in the academy dealing with mikos' is because he holds the Higurashi name. If not for that, he would've been booted out like Rantou, Kagaki's friend. _

_"I can not believe you would stoop so low Kagaki-san!" She yells accusingly. It is common sense for a miko to know etiquette. _

_"Sh!" He pushes a hand on her shoulder to make her sit back down on her bench. "Jeez onna, you're so loud for a miko." _

_"Miko in TRAINING," she emphasize for him. _

_"Dakedo . . . it doesn't give me any reason to believe that Kigami, YOUR grandfather by the way, is any less serious as Midoriko." _

_"Tch. Yeah right. It says in his journal that he hates the academy where they teach about priesthood. Why do you think I didn't want to be a priest? So, instead of staying in the boring old classes, he cuts and reads about other things. For example, he learns of a forbidden technique that resurrects the dead at age ten. Don't give me that look!" _

_Kagaki, taking advantage at her curious expression, swipes a sushi out of obento. "Don't worry about that technique, I forgot what it was, he uses it for good." _

_Chewing intently on the sushi, Saryue glares at her long time friend. That was her sushi! If he wanted some, she could've made him an obento too if he had asked. "He was always slacking in his priest job, but when he's serious, he's all out!" Kagaki exclaims, swiping meatball out of her obento. _

_"Kigami was one of the best priests out in the land, but now that he's gone, everyone is expecting his descendants to be as powerful!"_

_"Hai, I was a little surprise you announced that you didn't want to be a priest," said Saryue in wonderment. She tilts her head to the side, remembering how he announced to the whole mikos' and monks' yearly ceremony, a get together sort to speak, about his talent in getting an education instead of becoming a priest. _

_Kagaki shrugs. "Can't help with what I want," he said. "Though I can tell you this, a lot of people deducted Kigami as ill-tempered, a smartass, arrogant, and far too immature to become a great priest. Then pow! Right in their face, he became the best past and present." _

_Saryue sighs. She never expected the great Kigami to be of any of that trait. She never even expected Kagaki to read someone's personal belongings'. "It's irony really," she said. _

_"Ironic indeed," agrees Kagaki. "Though, he still became a priest after hating about it in the past. Irony." _

_Saryue was about to retort, but was stopped when Kagaki suddenly pokes her cheek. "You have nice dimples," he suddenly said. _

_She blinks, confused with what that has to do with anything. "Etou . . . you do as well," she said. _

_Seeing his face reddening suddenly, Saryue began to panic. "Oh! Kagaki-san!" She exclaims. Resting a flat palm on his forehead, her eyes widen. "You're becoming ill." _

_He suddenly backs away on the ground from her. Coughing slightly, Kagaki rubs his neck in an awkward way. Saryue frowns in confusion. "We nee-"_

_"A-ah! I-I got to go! Sk-skipping cla-classes is-isn't go-good, yeah . . ." he said rushing off. _

_Saryue scratches the back of her head. "I thought it was the weekends . . . do they have school on weekends?" She asks to herself. _

Mrs. Higurashi lets out a dazed-filled sigh. "Anou . . . I still didn't understand that day. Was he sick then?" She asks to herself.

---

Sesshoumaru handed the miko the letter once they were seated on the bench. The anonymous little boy with the beige French hat watches with anticipation. It's not actually his place to accept a job. He's an assistant and Kagome was the one who hired him in the first place, he give her that.

Kagome rips the letter open and peers through it. She scrutinizes her eyebrow and nods slowly, before her eyes widen. She bites her lower lip in neither worry or afraid, but in excitement. He can read her like an open book, she has nothing to hide it seems except for her cross dressing habits. From what he can tell, it looks like a dangerous job. More or less, he already knows the answer.

"Taka-ichi! We gotta do this!" She exclaims, putting the letter down and grinning at him like a fool.

Sesshoumaru swipes the letter out of her hand and reads through it.

_Dear SunSet Shrine miko, _

_I, Lolerre-obaachan like to request for your help. Though, I would not keep you from the secret of the folly that if you accept this job, you have a sixty percent rate of dying. Many monks and mikos' have accepted this proposol only for me to find their body amiss from their soul. They had no pulse, their spiritual energy dissipated, and no heartbeat lies within their chest. I am afraid to say that my family is dying from those sort of phenomenon as well. _

_I admit that I am miko, but I can not stop this evil from endangering my family or the people who marries within the family. My spiritual energy is slowly leaving me so I beg you to accept this. _

_This curse is too formidable for it to be spread about so I can not give you the contents until or if you accept this request of mine. _

_Sincerely, _

In neatly cursive penmanship, _Mai Chi Lang Lolerre. _

Sesshoumaru ponders a little of the name. The Lolerres' are in spar with the Takayamas', despite their organization are ruled by women. His father always had a hard time going further than what their trying to accomplish considering their business lasted since the ancient times. They were the first to establish business in trading actually. The Takayama corp, has hundreds to thousands of lands all over the world, but the Lolerre's are barely reaching the Takayama Corp. The Lolerres', at first, came from China, their starting point, up until they reached the Westerners'. Their names were actually the Celestial Lotus, but obviously changed it in the West.

"Peculiar," he whispers to himself.

As he looks towards the miko to discuss this job, Sesshoumaru frowns where she was currectly sitting, empty.

"What the hell Taka-ichi? Who the hell's your boss? Hayaku baka before I fire you!"

Sesshoumaru turns his head around, his eyes barely twitching. She's already down the step. Lifting himself off the bench, he glares at her while pointing Toukijin at her. "Bakayarou, what are you doing? The letter says it's a sixty percent death rate, do you really want to risk your life?" He asks.

Kagome and small boy stops for a moment. "Risk my life?" She asks, almost to herself.

He almost tripped when he heard that question. She read the letter; didn't she understand the dangerous of accepting this job? "Did it really say that Taka-ichi?" She asks.

This time, he did fell. Getting up as quickly as he fell, Sesshoumaru scowls at her. "You read it yourself miko, what do you think?"

"Frankly," she pauses for dramatic effect, which irritated him even more. "I don't care. They need help so I'll help them as much as I possibly can, though how corny that sounds. Isn't that what mikos' do, help people?"

His face softens slightly, but remained emotionless. Sometimes, it amazes him how much she can still surprise him. Just as he was about to figure her out, the girl would somehow surprise him either by actions or words. Probably, that's one of the reasons why he won't ever get tired of her. She's amusing as well, although he does have to admit almost being killed by her isn't so pleasant.

Shaking his head out of his reverie, he walks towards them. Making a fist, he abuses her by knocking the top of her head. At least, her sensibility should be useful at a time like this.

--

Kikyou look through the boxes labeled _memories. _As she picks one picture after another, Kikyou stops to look at them thoroughly. One, as she can tell, has Inu Taisho as a small boy being held by what looks like his mother. She's beautiful, Inu Yasha's grandmother. She smiles slightly as she puts it on the side. Digging through Inu Taisho's old memories, Kikyou wonders why he looks so much like Sesshoumaru. Instead of cold eyes, he holds warm eyes.

Stopping suddenly as her eyes widen, Kikyou stares at the picture before her. "K-Kagome?" She asks to herself, slightly breathless.

Kagome, in priest garbs smirk as she crosses her arm. Her hair tied to the usual low ponytail with a wooden strapped to her side. She frowns. This really does resemble Kagome, but there's something different about her. She almost has a boyish outlook, somewhat.

"Kigami-sensei!"

Jumping, Kikyou stares at Inu Taisho as he gently pries the old-looking photo out of his hand. "Kigami Koushin Higurashi . . . you do know who this is right Kikyou-san?"

Kikyou looks at the photo closer and shakes her head. "She looks a little like Kagome, well, a lot like her actually."

Inu Taisho smiles ruefully. "Kigami is your grandfather Kikyou or have not figured that out?"

"Nani?" She asks, glancing back at the old photo. Her eyes widen. "Grandfather . . . dakedo, he looks like a girl."

Inu Taisho chuckles at that comment. "I wouldn't know if it's a curse or a gift that your family, even the males have the face of a female individual."

Kikyou looks taken aback at this. All the Higurashi looks like girls? As she imagines her jiichan, Kikyou suddenly shakes her head, feeling a little sick at that imagination. Her jiisan wearing heavy makeup, shaving his beard and mustache, and even putting on a dress doesn't really appeal to her.

Inu Taisho suddenly pats her back. "Iie, I don't mean the old man running the shrine. I believe that old man comes from your mother's side. Kigami Koushin Higurashi came from your father's side."

Her eyes widen, understanding.

"Oi! What are you guys talking about?"

"The greatest priest in the world," replies Inu Taisho gazing at photo. "He's the one who taught me so much . . . He was a father to me, per say."

Kikyou and Inu Yasha turns sharply towards Inu Taisho questioning.

_Glaring up at the blue-eyed priest, Inu Taisho charges again with his bokken. The priest smirks and grabs upon the bokken, pulling it up and throwing Inu Taisho to the far wall. _

_He was just a small child then. He was around then years old, by the orders of his own father, he had to come and train with someone like him. "Dude . . . And here I thought you were arrogantly saying your the best swordsmen in the world. What happened eh kid?" He asks, his eyes filled with amusement. _

_Kigami was his teacher, apparently. His father hired him to teach him spiritually and physically. Inu Taisho has always been a good learner and one of the best in his class in kendo. He's even defeated those that are his senior. Somehow facing this priest gives him a more determination spark. _

_Kigami, in his usual priest clothing consisting of a red hakama and red haori with his hair tied in a low ponytail, grins at the young Inu Taisho. Inu Taisho, being the apprentice had to wear a black hakama and white haori to his discomfort. _

_Lifting himself off the ground, Inu Taisho wipes the small blood on the side of his mouth. His golden eyes becomes sharp as he charges again only to have his breath leave him as Kigami punches his small body towards the tree. Hitting the tree hard, Inu Taisho slides on the ground feeling exhausted. "It's expected of someone like you to have so much endurance," complimented Kigami. "Demo . . . if you're going against someone like me, you are just obviously fortunate that I haven't purified you," he said. "I don't have much against youkais' anyways."_

_Inu Taisho looks down, shielding his eyes with his silver bangs. 'Youkai . . .'_

_He looks up, tears in his eyes. "Why am I any different from any other ningen! I'm only ten percent youkai!" He exclaims, tears blinding his eyes. _

_Kigami grins soften into a smile. "You're not, but you yourself always believe you are," said Kigami. "If you let that go, then maybe you'll have some peace for yourself." _

_"I thought you say you're going to purify the demon in me huh? Is that all a lie?" _

_"Your father wanted to tone your abilities, not destroy a part of you," he said. _

_Kigami walks up to the small Inu Taisho as the snow continue to fall. They've been training in the mountains for over a year now and yet Inu Taisho didn't gain anything. All they've been doing was live like a beggar. Inu Taisho has never witnessed anything the 'so-called great' Kigami can do. _

_"Come on, you'll understand soon enough . . ." Kigami said as he offers a hand to Inu Taisho. _

_Wiping his eyes suddenly, Inu Taisho slaps Kigami's hand away, lifting himself up. Feeling a hand on top of his head, Inu Taisho crosses his arm angrily. "Daijoubu Inu Taisho-CHAN, for the time we have to spend together, you'll eventually understand." _

"Did you understand Inu Taisho?" Kikyou asks.

"Matte! Youkai? What the hell . . . There's no such thing as demons!" Inu Yasha exclaims.

Smacking his son upside the head, Inu Taisho sighs. "Whether you like it or not Inu Yasha, you and Sesshoumaru both, have demonic blood in you."

--

Placing her cup down, the old woman let out a weary sigh. This time, she will not lose anymore of her kind. Mikos' are too precious to lose in such a generation, especially when they have so limited spiritual powers. Looking down at the newsletter magazine at her side, Mai contemplate upon her options. The miko seem to be too young, but holds a lot of optimism. As she stare at he picture of the miko and her assistant, Mai let out a small chuckle.

"Obaachan, what do you find so amusing?"

There, Mai can already tell her spiritual powers are wearing away. The old woman barely sensed her grandchild behind her. Tilting her head to the side, Mai lets out wrinkly smile. "Do you realize who the heir of the Takayama corp. is Poliris?"

The youthful woman sat next to her grandma on the porch outside of the shoji door. Feeling the summer breeze, Poliris examines the magazine her grandma inspected earlier. "Sesshoumaru Takayama? What is he doing wearing a . . ." The woman's left eye twitch, "A blue hakama?" She asks. The old woman lifts her hand to her mouth and let out a little chuckle.

"And why do find this so amusing?" The woman asks.

"Our rival's son is working part time, do you not find that amusing?" She asks.

The woman turns sharply to her grandmother. "There is nothing wrong working part time obaachan, why must you find that amusing?" She probed.

Mai's green eyes met those of her grandchild. "Well, it's amusing because he's working for college funds, which I find inappropriate considering he's going to take over his father's company."

The youthful green eyes of her grandchild blink in surprise. "College?"

Suddenly, the woman starts laughing along with her grandmother. "Seriously? College? I could've sworn the young Sesshoumaru would get private lessons about business and what-not, but why college?"

"If you were here for the time he's in high school, you would understand Sesshoumaru-san's ambitions. Though, I do not understand why he should work with a miko who seem to enjoy going on death-rated jobs." Mai mused on this a bit more before she whispers to herself, "It's peculiar." Her eye narrows slightly.

The woman only scrunched her eyebrow in confusion. _A miko going on death-rated jobs? _

--

"Achoo!"

Kagome points at him laughing. "Ha! You're getting sick! Only stupid people get sick in the summer!" She exclaims, holding onto her stomach.

Sesshoumaru smacks her finger away. "Baka, it's allergies."

Kagome quieted down. "I don't know Taka-ichi. You say it's allergies now, but then . . ." Kagome starts to cough to emphasize her meaning.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru pats her head. "No need to worry," he teased.

"Eh? Who's worried? I'm just saying . . ."

"You say that now, wait until you _fall for me_," he said.

Kagome frowns in confusion. "Huh?" She could've sworn he put emphases in what he said.

"Nandemonai," he smiles secretively.

As they boarded out the train, Kagome looks around in awe. "Osaka looks so different . . ." She mutters.

"Of course, it's more on harvesting than technology miko," replies Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nods as they leave the train station. Her eyes widen at the wide view of the first road and the field of crops growing everywhere around them. "This way."

She turns to the little boy and follows him. "Our home is in the forest, gomen if you're disturbed," the small boy said passively and a little tense. "Though, I must warn you, there are demons here as well."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome perked up at this. Demons who roam around the forest nowadays is really rare. Kagome ponders a little of this, but still don't believe. She can't sense anything evil nor can she feel anything sinister. _Is the boy lying to get us scared? _

When she turns to Sesshoumaru, he seems to be thinking the same. There's no demon in this forest.

They turn sharply as the little boy scream. Their weapons ready. "S-s-s-s-pi-spider!" The little boy cowered in fear. "Told you th-there w-were d-d-demons h-here," he mumbles before passing out in front of them.

Kagome's jaw dropped. Squashing the poisonous looking spider with her bokken against the tree, Kagome killed it. Looking at the small boy on the ground, she crouches down and lifts the boy up. Looking to Sesshoumaru with a deadpan look, she shakes her head. Looking back down at the kid in her arm, she sighs. "Dude, what a wimp."

"Ditto," replies Sesshoumaru as they continue their trek to the castle.

--

_Inu Taisho puts his bokken in front of him. The centipede woman looks at him with hunger. "Live flesh! I haven't had ningen in such a long time. I am hungry." Its shrill voice causes a shiver run up his spine. _

_He tried attacking the demon, but it only smacks him away. Trying to evade it was useless as he was trapped against the tree. He didn't mean to take off the ward. It was an accident! Inu Taisho was busy trying to pick an apple off the tree nearby the sacred tree. He never meant for this to happen!_

_Rain continues to pour down on the centipede youkai. Inu Taisho closes his eyes as its mouth becomes wider, its fangs growing. As it pounces on Inu Taisho, the small boy was ready for the impact. Feeling nothing awhile longer, Inu Taisho opens his eyes. _

_The centipede woman didn't move as she bares her teeth together. Looking up, Inu Taisho's eyes widen. A blue hazy mist hovers above the centipede woman. "Oi Inu Taisho-chan, daijoubu ka?" _

_Shakily, Inu Taisho looks over the centipede woman at Kigami. He grins. "Dude, I told you to get an apple, what's taking so long?" He asks, almost pouting. _

_"G-Gomen," he said breathlessly. _

_Running over to his teacher, Inu Taisho starts to become wary of their distant. Kigami suddenly looks down, shadowing his eyes. "Use your instincts Inu Taisho," Kigami whispers. _

_His eyes widen as he feels the prickling evil intent behind him. Turning back towards the centipede woman, Kigami regrets doing so. Lunging towards Kigami, he suddenly blacks out. The last he heard was his master's voice. "Demon's instincts Inu Taisho."_

_--_

_Inu Taisho opens his eyes, only to close it tightly feeling the sun's rays shining. "Awake now, kid?" _

_He blinks, realizing that he's being carried on the back of Kigami. "Wh-What happ-happen?" He asks. _

_Kigami smirks as he places Inu Taisho on the ground. Looking down on the small boy, Inu Taisho begins to wonder why there was green goo on Kigami's being. Grabbing his little hand, Inu Taisho becomes confused as Kigami drags him towards a pond. Looking down as instructed by Kigami, Inu Taisho turns to see himself in the reflection only to fall backward in surprise and fear. "N-Nani?" _

_"You've killed a demon Inu Taisho." _

_"Demo . . . I don't remember doing such a thing!" He exclaims. _

_"That's why I'm here. When I broke the seal off the Mistress centipede, I watched as you took my advise and use you demon's instincts." Inu Taisho smiles in a knowing way. "Your demon blood took over and you destroyed Mistress Centipede on your own," he said. _

_"Demon blood?" Inu Tisho asks as he looks over at himself. Faint marks appear and disappear on his face. Touching his cheek lightly, Inu Taisho wonders what they were. Before it disappeared, Inu taisho saw a cresecent moon on his forehead and a pair of wavy stripes on his cheeks. "Nani?" _

_When Inu taisho turned back towards Kigami, his ass was suddenly kicked. He lands in the pond, gurgling in the water. Looking up, he saw his teacher strip and jump in a long with him. "Hayaku and get cleaned, you're covered in youkai's blood," said Kigami. Inu Taisho frowns as he looks at his hand. _

_Looking back at his teacher, his eyes widen. Kigami clasps his hand together and do a few hand seals. The water around them suddenly glows a brighter blue as Inu Taisho closes his eyes. When they reopen, Inu Taisho looks at his teacher's blue eyes. They were so clear. "It's to purify the demon's blood," said Kigami answering Inu Taisho's questioning gaze. _

_"Oh," said Inu Taisho. _

_Suddenly, Kigami pushes Inu Taisho's head in the water. A brush and shampoos appears in Kiagmi's hand. Inu Taisho waves his hand in the water as his teacher brushes him up. "You're covered too much dammit! Inu Taisho, next time you kill a demon, make sure to keep it clean!" He exclaims as he continue to drown Inu Taisho. _

_'Dammit Kigami-sensei! I'll get you for this!" All the while, Inu Taisho thinks of ways to mutilate his sensei, he was being drowned. _

_--_

Mai looks worriedly at the container. There were wards surrounding it, but the miasma keeps leaking out. As she realized far too late, that artifact continues to grow stronger each century. Now, it becomes a type of force of death. Looking at her old wrinkled hands, the woman let out a shameful sigh. "I can not accomplish anything with such a body."

"Obaachan! Another servant died!"

Poliris slams the door open in a panic. "Obaasan! We must do something about that-that _thing._"

Mai looks at Poliris with worry. "Gomen, I thought it would only affect the family, I had no idea it would cause innocence to die." She averts her gaze towards the artifact with a glare. "I promise to Kami that I will destroy you."

"Lolerre-sama," the quiet voice of a servant reaches Mai's ears as she turns to the servant. Walking to entrance, Mai nods to the servant to look up from her bowing. The woman has tears staining her cheeks, but her face was masked from any sadness. "Gomen," she said as she wipes her tears away. Mai shakes her head, looking sympathetic towards the old woman.

"A miko and her assistant has come back with Kykain-sama in tow," her voice was hoarse. "They have the letter you sent out to the Higurashi shrine," she said her voice becoming a little more saddening.

Mai smiles slightly. "You may take absence for awhile Hyoni. I assume the person who died was you're daughter?

The old maid's tears reforms, watering and slowly flowing down her. "W-Well app-appreciated Mai-sama."

"Hai, you're welcome."

With that, the old maid bows and takes her leave with her shoulder dragging.

"Obaachan, what are we going to do? That thing only drags as a plague, why must we keep it?"

Mai looks down to the floor in resentment. "Because our ancestors were foolish enough to think that item was a truly magnificent artifact that will bring them luck. What fools they were."

--

Sesshoumaru wince at the foul feeling in his stomach. This mansion reeks of a curse, and from how Kagome's face is twisting in disgust and pain, he can tell she knows this as well. "Regret it now miko?" He asks.

She looks at him and frowns. "Dude . . . Someone outta get rid of this, so why not volunteer?" She asks.

"Baka," he replies.

Before she can retort, the shoji door slide open revealing a very old looking woman wearing a traditional kimono. Her hair was gray and her eyes were old and wise. Sitting down in front of them with only object separating them is the low table, she gestures her hand to the door. A maid who subtle, but troubled places a few cups on the table for Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and the old woman.

"Domo arigato for coming," the old women say.

"We are to assume you are Mai Chi Lang Lolerre?" Sesshoumaru asks, not wanting to beat around the bushes.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-san, that is I as you already know," replies the woman.

He remembers her in one of the many traditional Japanese ceremonies of binding companies together. His father wants to merge with them, but there were issues that Inu Taisho didn't want to meet with them. It's complicated, but the old woman wants his father to agree to terms in trading certain things. He wasn't sure of the discreet details, but it made his father enraged with her. "How is your father Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Fairing very well, thank you. And you?" He asks.

"This old woman is ready to pass on the company very soon," she said.

"Sou ka . . ." Sesshoumaru replies. This is their enemy. He wants to investigate further upon their growth, but that isn't what he came here for.

As he takes the letter out of his haori, he hands it to Mai. "This letter seem to be missing details upon your so-called curse," he pauses. "If you do not mind, please give us a little insight upon your family's curse. The miko doesn't seem to be patient."

"Ne! Ne! Taka-ichi, they have a pond out there!" Kagome exclaims to him, in a whisper. Sesshoumaru lets his hand wonder until it hits her thigh. Using his fingers, he twist her skin making her turn blue.

He turn to the old woman and watches how her eyes reflects amusement. Great, is this how the miko wants her first impression to be on a legendary business tycoon? "I see the miko does have optimism, maybe I was wrong that it was directed in her job," the old woman said sarcastically, mocking the miko.

"Obaasan! I saw a ferries wheel on the way here! Do you guys really have an amusement park in your backyard?" She asks excitedly. Sesshoumaru almost smacks his forehead, but refrained from doing so.

_Bakayarou! This is not the way to present yourself to this woman! _

"Hai, we do. We built it for Kykain to play in. A precious, a very precious child Kykain is," she said knowingly.

Kagome snickers suddenly. "He's alright, sure. Dakedo . . . He's such a wuss!" She exclaims.

"He? Kykain is not a boy, I assure you."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome's eyes widen. "Nani?" They ask simultaneously.

"Obaachan!" The shoji door slides open revealing the little . . . girl. The same orange eyes, but instead of the French hat which covers her head, yellow golden hair flows behind her in a wave past her waist. She was wearing the same clothes, but instead of the natural passive face she wears when addressing to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the little girl has tears in her eyes.

"Hikaru died! Obaachan!" The little girl runs in and buries herself in Mai's embrace. "Another one . . . nande . . . nande?"

The old woman smoothes out the little girl's hair, comforting the little girl. "Daijoubu. Daijoubu. Hikaru would not be happy to see such a youthful and vibrant child such as Kykain to cry like this." The old woman tries to comfort the little girl. "There, there."

Sesshoumaru frowns at the discovery. No wonder he senses death once he stepped foot in this castle. It's considered to be a traditional Japanese castle with multiple of wooden buildings, flat on the ground. Shoji doors after shoji doors cover the entire area, in exception of their amusement park behind the castle.

"Anou . . ." Kagome interrupts their sentimental mourning, a little too shyly for his comfort. Glancing at her, Sesshoumaru covers his surprise as a nervous smile appears on the miko's lips. "Etou . . . Someone died here right, just recently?" She asks, a little afraid Sesshoumaru noticed.

The elder miko nods.

"And from a curse no less?" She asks meekly, which astonished Sesshoumaru. Kagome is anything but miko, which only makes his suspicions grow. What could the miko possibly want? Or possibly do? "Then is it or is it not true that her soul is within the living still? Wondering around the mansion, possibly?" She asks, somewhat anxious this time.

"I suppose so. Nande?" Mai asks, all the while comforting the child.

"The curse," Kagome started, "It's a demonic force is it not?" She asks, her eyes practically glowing from what Sesshoumaru can tell.

"Hai."

Suddenly, the miko beams.

"Sou ka . . ."

This time, Sesshoumaru really is worried. Relief washes over Kagome's face, but a gleam enters her blue eyes. Sesshoumaru somehow, for once, doesn't want to know what's going on in the miko's head.

--

_Sugoi, it's my chance to test it out. If that damn ancient scroll is true, then there's no doubt that I can do this. Iie, I know I can! _

Try as she might, Kagome can not contain her enthusiasm about what she is about to do. "Onegai Mai-san, take me to the corpse," she said bowing her head low earning a very shocked expression of Sesshoumaru. Oh right, she didn't quite tell her apprentice about that she learned during the weekdays of their summer.

"N-Nande?" The old woman asks surprise and very overwhelmed now.

Kagome determined, didn't let doubt in her expression as she grins. "It's not too late yet," she said.

The old woman furrows her eyebrow, then suddenly her eyes widen. "Y-You're not g-going to use bachiatari yomigae a-are you?" The old woman asks.

Kagome smiles. So the old woman _does _know about that. When she didn't respond, the old woman suddenly rises. "You . . . miko. Are y-you r-related to Ki-Kigami Koush-shin Higurashi?" The old woman asks, pointing at Kagome shakily.

She shrugs. "That's what Tsubaki mentioned to me and he is a Higurashi, so I-"

Instantly, the old woman seizes her hand as she stands over the low table. Kagome nods nervously as the old woman stares in her eyes. "Sou ka. Sou ka . . . Sou ka!" The old woman exclaims breathlessly. "You c-can save u-us all."

The old woman suddenly looks up. "Arigato Kami-sama for bringing such a gift into this world," the old woman said.

"Hayaku Sanzan!" A maid perks up from the entrance to the room.

"Hai!"

"Take this miko to the corpse of Hikaru immediately!" The old woman exclaims.

Kagome was practically shoved outside with Sesshoumaru as they were forced to follow a servant rushing towards the inner corridor of the castle. "What's happening miko?"

Kagome gives him a grin and a peace sign. "Resurrection skills Taka-ichi!" She exclaims in a hush voice.

"Nani? That means . . . bringing the dead to life right?" He asks, turning pale.

"Dude, you know the definition of resurrection!" Kagome exclaims, really pumped up.

"That's impossible," he said.

She shrugs. "It works according to the scroll I found in the shed," she said, "Though I think it takes up a lot of spiritual energy, even the danger of dying!" She exclaims.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stops. Kagome, realizing a few moment later, stops as well. Looking a little confused at Sesshoumaru, she raises her eyebrow questioning. "What is wrong with you?" He asks, his voice deep and she can even hear anger in his voice. "This is twice you're blowing off the thought of death as if it's a fleeting thought."

The maid finding that there is a tension building up took their leave not wanting to get in the crossfire. Kagome turns fully towards Sesshoumaru and smile. "Oh come on Sesshoumaru, I like trying new thi-"

"I understand how open you are to new ideas, but did your little pea-brained size brain ever consider about a life or death situation?" He asks.

Kagome gulps, truly not understanding why he's making such a big fuss about this. It's her decision whether or not she should try it right? "Taka-ichi, you look as if you have a problem with this."

"I do," he said passively and coldly.

Kagome clenches her fist, getting angry herself. "Look Taka-ichi," she started. Her smile drops and her eyes become hard. "I want to do this to save a life."

"Iie, you want to do this to see if you _can _do it whether you live through it or die in the process."

"You're being a little too serious now aren't you?" She asks, scratching the back of her head.

"Someone has to and it doesn't seem that anytime soon, you'll grow up," he said.

She bit her tongue from cursing at him. From her perspective, she's should be able to make her own decision without having to discuss it with him. It's her life after all. So what if it might takes her life, it's the thrill that counts. She did read the scroll thoroughly and understand the risk of passing through the moral world to spiritual world isn't easy. Why is he tripping over something like this?

"Did you even consider, while reading that so-called scroll you found, what could've happen to you?"

Kagome frowns. "Hai, I did."

"Then why are you going through this? To prove you're strong? I understand how powerful you are. To prove how courageous you are? You're a fool, so it's obvious. What? Is it to prove that you're capable of handling anything that is thrown to you?"

"Taka-ichi . . ."

Kagome can read him anymore. His eyes were emotionless as he asks those questions. The tone in his voice was harsh and cold that Kagome wasn't sure she could find her voice. Even saying his nickname sounded soft in her ears. What are these questions he's throwing at her. "Forget it," said Sesshoumaru finally. His piercing eyes look away from her. "I quit."

Her eyes widen as time suddenly stood still for her.

_I quit . . . _

_I quit . . ._

_I quit . . ._

_I quit . . ._

_I quit . . ._

She didn't notice Sesshoumaru walking pass her until the breeze he emitted. Kagome suddenly grabs on the hem of his haori, without turning to face him. "Are you for real?" She asks in her normal tone.

In a deadpan voice, he answers. "For real."

Kagome's hand drops from the sleeves of his haori as he journeys away from Lolerre's Japan Castle. Her hands were shaking that she has to clench it for it to stop. Grounding her teeth together, Kagome's eyes wavers for a bit before it hardens. _He can quit for all I care! Damn Taka-ichi! I don't need him! _

With determined, prideful eyes Kagome continues to walk forward. This throbbing feeling in her chest hurts too much, but she took no notice of this.

--

Sesshoumaru glares at himself at the reflection. That miko no baka is really a fool. Does she even know how much turmoil she's putting him in? Twice has she thought of her life as nothing? Did that mean, all that time, she didn't care about her life? Crossing his arms, he continues to watch the scenery as the train trails off.

"Takayama-san!"

He narrows his eyes slightly at the voice. Turning ever so slowly at the small figure to his left, Sesshoumaru almost shudders. Damn, he didn't sense the small girl following him out of the forest. "Where are you going?" Kykain asks.

"Home," he replies with a glare.

"Nande? Aren't you the miko's assistant?" She asks angrily.

"Not anymore," he said looking back towards the window. "I already quit."

"N-Nani? You guys were getting along fine earlier, what happen?" She asks.

He didn't reply, figuring it wasn't the small girl's business. To his annoyance, the small girl walks over to look at him with a small pout. Somehow, she reminds him of Rin. "Go back," she said.

"Iie."

"Dakedo . . ."

Sesshoumaru turns away, refusing to listen to any nonsense the small girl is about to spout. "She needs you."

--

Kagome clenches her fist on her bokken and closes her eyes. The memories of the spell enter her mind as she remembers the exact details of the resurrection technique. Thrusting her bokken on the ground, the earth cracks to make a path. Her bokken pierces through the ground.

A gust of wind passes through her as Kagome's spiritual energy blazes fiercely. With the energy around her, it flows from her to create another being. Kagome gets up from her position on the ground and looks at her identical self. She grins, it grins. Kagome slowly raises her hand and the spiritual entity raises its hand. Kagome nods towards the old woman Mai as she watches in amazement. "Gomen . . ." She whispers.

"Yo Mai-san! Can you take care of my body real quick?" She asks loudly.

Closing her eyes, Kagome lets out a series of incantation leave her mouth. Slowly, the spiritual entity disappears. No one understands the depth of what she is doing, but Kagome was sure this will work. There's not a doubt in her mind.

As she feels complete, Kagome opens her eyes. Her eyes widen as she looks down. Her body collapse on the ground along as she sits fold-legged in the air. "Sugoi!" She exclaims freely. Doing a summersault in the air, Kagome breath in the fresh air of what all soul feels like. No one can see, including the old woman, where Kagome is. If she did see Kagome, which means her attempts to the resurrection would fail.

_"Yeah! This is the best dammit!" _Fire starts to burn in her eyes as she wills her spiritual self on the ground in front of the old woman. She still can't see Kagome. Smirking, Kagome sighs. _"Now, time for the real work!" _

This technique is limited actually. If she's not back in her body by an hour, she's a wandering soul for the rest of her afterlife. Also, the downside of this technique is if Kagome had any doubt the technique wouldn't work, it will automatically kill her. Considering, she's out of body and flipping through the air, it makes Kagome a . . . genius! . . . Or so she thought.

Passing through the castle and servants, Kagome starts to whistle. Whistling is the best way to attract spirits according to her ojiisan of course.

_"Onegai! Don't take me!" _

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome peers around the corner. Her eyes witness the maid Hikaru groveling on the ground in front of a very business-like person. He's in a suit with black sunglasses, his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck. He looks down at the woman. _"Gomen Hikaru Youjin, but it seems like it's your time,"_ he said in a toneless voice.

_"Iie, I haven't done anything wrong!" _

The 'grim reaper', or so Kagome assumes, creases his eyebrow. _"I would voice my opinion about you, but as a soul carrier, it's impossible." _

_"Dakedo!"_ The maid cries. _"I don't want to leave my mother! I don't want to leave Kykain! Onegai! Reconsider!" _She exclaims.

The _grim reaper_ let's out a sigh. _"I apologize for your wants, but it's my job." _

_"Matte!"_ Kagome exclaims, revealing herself. The two sharply turn to her. The _grim reaper's _eyes began to twitch as Kagome walks up to them scratching the back of her head.

_"And please tell me who you are?"_ The _grim reaper _asks, more than annoyed. Kagome's face-faulted.

She puts her hand out. _"The name's Kagome Higurashi, pleasure to meet you **Grim Reaper-san**." _

_"A Higurashi you say?" _

Kagome nods slightly. _"You wouldn't happen to be related to Kigami Koushin Higurashi now would you?" _He asks.

Kagome doesn't have a clue why they keep asking her that. _"Yup, I'm related to him." _

The grim reaper takes off his sunglasses revealing the same blue eyes as her. Wait a minute! He looks like Kikyou in a way . . . _"You must have a **very** good reason to have pass the mortal plain to the spiritual plain young lady, so speak up." _

Kagome's eyes twitch. _"No way . . ._ " She whispers. _"K-Kigami?"_

_"Spiritually, hai." _

Her mouth gapes open in shock. Never in her life has she ever thought of meeting her great, great, great, probably way greater grandfather. In such a place too! The grim reaper, her ojiisan actually, grins at her. _"You must be Kagome right_?" He asks a smile in his face.

_"Yeah . . ."_ She said cautiously.

Suddenly, that familiar smile came upon his lips. Oi! That's her smile! "_M-matte, how the hell is this possible?"_ She asks out loud.

_"If you're a Higurashi, then I must applaud you for using the reikon chuuho, soul mediation, correctly."_ He said, his eyes shining with something akin to pride. A thoughtful look suddenly fitted across his expression. _"Though, I never expected a girl would have such a will to do this." _

Kagome suddenly cross her wrist together._ "Iie, I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I used bachiatari yomigae," _she said puffing out her chest.

Her grandfather's eyebrow went up in surprise. Suddenly, a smirk came upon his lips. _"Well, I mastered that technique when I was ten years old," _he said.

Kagome flushed._ "Uso!" _

_"No lie baka, it's true. I've been training since I was in diapers." _

_"No life over achiever," _she replies.

_"Eh? What kind of crude insults are you saying to me?" _He asks, almost pouting. _"I am your legal grandfather Kagome," _he said angrily.

_"DEAD legal grandather, Kigami-jiichan." _

_"Anou . . ."_

Kigami Koushin Higurashi did the unthinkable. He grabs Kagome's side mouth and stretches it. He sticks his tongue out in an immature manner. _"What now? Huh? Whippersnapper?"_ He asks mockingly.

Kagome waves her arms frantically and angrily. Using her hands, Kagome grabs onto Kigami's ponytail and pulls. _"Ittai!" _

_"Oo an ay i a!(Two can play it that!)"_ Kagome exclaims muffling her words.

_"A-Anou . . ."_

_"Is this how you respect your elders?"_ Kigami asks, pulling away from Kagome. She jumps back as well.

_"Elders? Elders my ass! I heard from ojiisan you died when you were thirty five. Hardly an elder!" _

Kigami grounded is teeth before letting out a huge breathe of sigh. _"Bakayarou, you don't understand the depth of my death." _

_"So?" _

_"So don't bring it up you jackass!" _

Suddenly, they lashed out at each other. Well, lashed out as much as they can for spirit entities.

Hikaru's left eye twitch at the miko and soul carrier.

They were left panting after that small brawl. Kagome glares at him for punching her in the gut and face. Surprised as he was, Kigami continue to give her a heated glare. _"I thought you weren't supposed to know how to fight!" _They exclaim simultaneously. Kagome flares angrily. Why in the world did she compare this jerk to Kikyou anyway?

This isn't happening. His moves almost replicate hers'. Why does a priest like him know martial arts? Didn't Tsubaki mention how unfitting it is for mikos' and priest to learn a different art other than spiritual awareness? This is fair, dammit. She never expected the _great _Kigami Koushin Higurashi to be this . . . this . . . Kigami sticks his tongue out at her while pulling down the lower eyelid of his right eye. . . . This immature!

Baring her teeth at him, Kagome repeated his action.

_"Stop it! The both of you! You're acting like Kykain here!"_ Hikaru yells out of nowhere, stepping in between the two relatives.

Kagome and Kigami cross their arms in an undignified huff. _"He started it." _

_"On the contrary, you did." _

_"Did not." _

_"Did too." _

_"Did not." _

_"Did too."_

_"Did no-" _

_"Stop it! Onegai, you two are giving me a migraine." _

And this was supposed to be her grandfather? How about nephew, wouldn't that sound more fitting? Kigami kicks the ground beneath him as he stuffs his hand in his trousers. Smirking, he turns to Kagome. She frowns at this and Hikaru steps away as another tension start to build up.

_"Look kid,"_ he started addressing Kagome. "_You said you want to save this girl if I'm correct?"_ He asks.

_"Hai . . ."_ She said warily.

_"Since you seem convinced that it isn't her time because of this foul stench in the castle, mind amending that?"_

_"Huh?" _

_"It's a gamble,"_ he pauses for dramatic affects. _"If you are able to lift the curse of the Lolerre, I am willing to give Hikaru Youjin's life back."_ He sighs. _"Dakedo, if you are not able to fix this mess upon the Lolerres', you and Hikaru's soul will belong to me."_

He walks up to Kagome, stopping right in front of her. Though he was two foot taller than her, Kagome still stood her ground never looking away from his eyes that has the same fire as hers'. _"And what's the condition?"_ Kagome asks.

_"Smart,"_ he replies, _"Do you have enough guts to hold the Higurashi name?" _

She didn't back down as he smirk down upon her. _"You can not leave your body, but use your spiritual entity and your persona, a.k.a, your soul to relinquish this curse."_

_"Done."_

Kagome wanted to smack herself for already agreeing. Soon after, she wanted to stuff herself down a toilet bowl and wash her mouth. Why the hell does she say these things? _"Whatever you throw at me, there's nothing that Kagome Higurashi can't do." _

Kigami suddenly flicks her forehead, making her step back a little. Feeling a pierce through her forehead, Kagome's eyes widen a little shock. A kanji forms on her forehead, kusari . . . _chain. "Now, my dearest descendant, you are in no position to back down from this deal." _

She gasps, remembering the hour limit. _"K'so!"_

Running through the walls, Kagome charges straight back to her body. _Iie. I forgot the time limit. What the hell am I going to do?_

"Seshoumaru-sama, w-welcome back."

Kagome looks up suddenly as Sesshoumaru stands there on her body. "Hurry up baka." Watching with interest as he thrust his Toukijin down, Sesshoumaru recited a few incantations. Darker blue energy flares around him and slowly, it transfers to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" Mai asks.

"The moron forgotten about the exception of someone else can govern her body. It's the only way for her to have an extended time limit."

Kagome feels tears flowing down on her cheek as a grin comes upon her lips. She fists her hands and nods enthusiastically. "_Taka-ichi, I love you so much!"_

After that, she runs off towards where the curse is more visible.

--

_"Taka-ichi, I love you so much!"_

Sesshoumaru suddenly feels warm all of a sudden. As he tries to detect her voice again, he can no longer hear anything. _Kagome? _

Looking up, trying to indicate where her soul is, Sesshoumaru comes up with blank. Smirking, he sighs and looks back down on towards her body. "Baka," he whispers. He extended her time by using his own spiritual energy to extend her living extension. If she's able to pull it off, he has a feeling she might do something stupid; Sesshoumaru just might admire her for that.

Though, even if he's helping her now, he doesn't approve of what she's doing. Resurrection skills might be able to someone like Kigami, but Kagome is on a newer level of miko skills. From what she told him, the idiot just recently got the job as a _weekend miko_, to his irritation. This only proves to infuriate him that she has to do something like this. It's somewhat insensible, stupid, and ironically _brave_.

Sesshoumaru crosses his arms over his chest as he lifts Kagome's body up and heads to where he can sense her soul most. She's nearing the room that reeks of demonic aura. Obviously and very predictable, the moron is planning to do kill the curse all by herself. _Not while I'm here. This time, I'm not letting you get all the credit. _

With that thought in mind, he clutches Kagome's body tighter against his. Grabbing the wooden sword stuck on the ground, Sesshoumaru starts to sprint. "Don't follow me!" He barked out. Hastily running through the corridor, Sesshoumaru makes his way over to Kagome's spirit. Well, he can't really see her, but sensing her isn't a problem to him.

As fate has it, Sesshoumaru loathes being bested by a woman. So on forth, he trained his spiritual senses and power of Toukijin to be able to be equal with the so-called moron risking her life.

_A fool will always stay a fool. _He smirks.

Panting, Sesshoumaru watches as the shoji door to the cursed room pounds. Placing Kagome down against a barren room, Sesshouaru clutches the bokken, barely able to contain the energy place within it as he clutches the shaking Toukijin. It's hungry again. He may be able to control Toukijin, but it is still a demonic sword. Being able to weal it takes a lot of spiritual energy, which he is use to. It's the power that it wants to destroy. The stronger a source is, the stronger Toukijin feels to destroy it and conquer a victory.

As the door burst open revealing a wave of miasma, Sesshoumaru had to contain his breathe at the foul stench. _When they say it's a curse that kills, they don't mean by taking a whiff at it now do they? _

_"Teme! Quit being such a wuss! Stop vanishing and reappearing you freakin A! Fight like a real woman!" _

Kagome, very blue, burst out. Suddenly, she disappears. A spear appears in the entrance of the room. Sesshoumaru had to squint to make out the visible . . . demon.

"Miko, dear miko, you are a gutsy little girl."

Sesshoumaru appears to be ignored as the demon-_ness_ talks to who he believe to be the miko. "Do you know what I do to gutsy little mikos'?" The demonness dodges from something that seems to be nothing but air. As he concentrates a little more, Sesshoumaru can see the miasma surround a spirit. Kagome's face appears through the mist of miasma.

"Kill them and stuff them in an eternity of agony," the demonness laughs. Her mockery laugh was cut short as an impact made her fly against a wooden building, breaking it down.

"I didn't expect a curse would be a demonness," he said stopping the two woman-like figure.

_"Taka-ichi!" _

Though he can't see her, Sesshoumaru can sense her coming over to him, totally oblivious to turning her back on the enemy. With a sigh, he runs and leaps to the air, readying Toukijin. Striking the demonness, it dodges, but was spiked by a lightning. Suddenly, the youkai female disappears.

--

"Arigato you two!" Inu Taisho exclaims from the entrance of the mansion.

Inu Yasha snorted as Kikyou waves. When they were out of the gate, Kikyou combines her arm on Inu Yasha. "That was fun ne Inu Yasha?"

"If you like carrying heavy stuff I mean, sure Kikyou, sure." He said sarcastically.

Kikyou laughs lightly. "Iie Inu Yasha. I mean, learning from your father. I never knew my own grandfather is the one who taught him. And I never knew you have demonic blood in you." She smiles looking up at him. She has always wanted to know more about Inu Yasha. This was her chance and she was able to.

Inu Taisho was kind enough to tell her about her own origin. She has a great priest's blood in her. Kikyou is glad, but she doubt she'll ever want to learn about priesthood. She doesn't feel as if that's what she wanted to do. It's her imouto's job now. It's good to know more about the Higurashis'.

In the past, she never knew who she was and always wondered where her origin came from. Even though it was two generation ago, Kikyou was glad to understand that her family is famous for something. _Kigami Koushin Higurashi, I need to tell Kagome of this discovery as well. _

"Oi, are you spazin' out on me?" Inu Yasha asks, breaking Kikyou of her reverie.

"Gomen. It's just interesting to know more about who you are and what I am."

--

Kykain looks at Hikaru's corpse and smiles. "Daijoubu, obaachan said that the miko will bring you back." She suddenly frowns. "Hikaru, can you hear me?"

_"Hai, I'm right here."_

_"You may not speak to the living for she probably can not hear you." _

"Hikaru!"

Kykain turns around and smiles as she sees the spirit of Hikaru. A man wearing sunglasses steps back, taken aback by the sudden exclamation. _"Oh, a spiritualist," _said the weird looking man.

Suddenly, he disappears in a liquid-like state, before vanishing altogether. _"You may speak to her, for now the miko is betting your life . . . and hers. I observe the ill-tempered, ill-mouthed descendant of mine and see what she's capable of." _

Kykain suddenly cries as she falls to her knees in front of Hikaru's soul. "Hikaru! Gomen! I shouldn't have told you to go in that bad room! I was just curious! I'm so sorry!" She cries.

Hikaru smiles slightly, a little sadly. "Daijoubu Kykain-sama. It is my job as your retainer to look after you, so please don't cry. I am flattered that you care so much for me, but I am but a maid."

"Dakedo! It's unfair!"

The servants and Kykain's family look at her with an odd expression. Suddenly, realization dawned on their faces. The woman who's Hikaru's mother suddenly cracks and broke down into hysterical sobs next to her daughter's corpse. Those who work here understand that Kykain, a mere eight years old can see the dead. It's either a curse or a gift, but Kykain has always seen it as a curse. She proclaims to want to be a miko and protect the soul and guide them to a better place.

"Hikaru! I promise I would never push you into something like that again!"

_"Don't worry Kykain-sama. Have . . . faith . . . in the miko,"_ said Hikaru doubtfully. From Hikaru's point of view, the miko was incapable and might drag her own life down trying to save Hikarus'. Hikaru truly didn't want that, but it was the miko's decision. From the looks of it, Kagome Higurashi descendant of Kigami Koushin Higurashi, has an iron steel pride.

Still, Hikaru is still doubtful of the young miko from the earlier display. Arguing with the soul carrier isn't a wise choice, especially if you want to go to a good place. He is, after all, important in the spiritual realm.

Noticing Kykain-sama's sobs, Hikaru places a light hand on her surprised that it didn't went through. With a warm smile, Hikaru smoothes out the young blonde's hair. _"Daijoubu, let's wait and see what's going to happen okay?" _

--

Floating in the air, Kigami watches the battle below him. An assistant! She has an assistant! Somehow, Kigami didn't mind. He never said she can't use another person to help her. It only reminds him of his assistant. He was an apprentice of his and far younger. That assistant of his descendant resembles his pupil somewhat. The same silver hair, but more youthful and mature golden eyes.

He's also wielding a demonic sword. _"Is that . . . Sesshoumaru?"_

His pupil said he wanted a son named after his demon ancestor . . . Sesshoumaru. Smirking, Kigami went a little closer to inspect the next generation of Inu Taisho's legacy. Looking towards Kagome, he smirks. _"Strong."_ They were both strong, actually.

The way she moves are catlike movement, but also clumsy. Though clumsy, still effective. There's grace in her movement and the way she controls her spiritual energy in that bokken Sesshoumaru hands her is far too premature. She doesn't know _how _to affectively conserve her spiritual energy. It can deplete on her at any moment.

Kigami's curious now. The demon their battling against is very cunning. Dakedo . . . she's also very stupid. Not realizing where she's going, they leave the castle. The castle is probably the best battle field for the demonness, but being an idiot, she led them out. _Kagome might actually be able to pull it off, not that I ever seen her first exorcism. If she's anything like me, the young idiot might just be able to be my successor. _

Floating above a tree, he watches as the fight ensues.

-

Kagome back flips as the demonness stops to attack her. Her strikes were fast, but just not fast enough to catch her. Looking towards Sesshoumaru, Kagome wanted to smack him. He just stands there crossing his arms. Kagome bet he's just watching her to fill in his amusement.

With her bokken, Kagome spins it around her wrist to deflect the dangerous shotgun miasma. As the shots stops, Kagome ran forward and swings her bokken in the air. Absorbing part of her spiritual entity, Kagome watches as it strikes through the demonness, destroying her. With another hard swing, Kagome watches as her energy strike through the spear, destroying it in the process.

Throwing her bokken down, Kagome collapse on the ground panting. _"Chikuso!"_ She screams in the air, feeling so relieved that she can't help herself BUT to scream.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, Kagome watches as he walks over to the bokken. Lifting it up off the ground, he turns to her, barely able to see her. "Come on, return to your body, you only have ten minutes left."

_"C-can you see me?"_ She asks.

"Vaguely, but yes."

Her eyes widen as she jumps up from the ground. _"Yatta!"_ She exclaims.

"Urusai," he growls at her.

She blushes.

_"Ah, matte, I need to get Hikaru!" _As she suddenly took off, Kagome didn't see Sesshoumaru sighing in relief.

--

Kagome makes a few strange hand seals as her spiritual entity's strong glow passes onto Hikaru's glow. The dimming of her own glow was apparent. Kagome smiles. _"Go on, this will ensure your soul will find itself in your body,"_ said Kagome.

Hikaru nods as tears blinded her. _"Arigato!"_ She bows.

Kagome watches as Hikaru enters her body. Looking towards Kigami, Kagome smirks. "Look at that," she said smugly. _"I'm way more powerful than you."_ There was confidence in her tone.

Kigami chuckles. _"So you think, but I've seen many flaws in your technique," _he said. _"Dakedo . . . you did a fine and rewarding job for their castle, their home." _

Kagome puffs out her chest and hit it with pride. _"Course I did, unlike some 'grim reaper' who wants to take a soul away." _

Kigami smirks. _"Even so kid, you still need to watch out. You're spiritual energy can take so much abuse, especially if someone like you is using it." _

Kagome tilts her head. _"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?"_ She asks, feeling offended.

_"It means what it means,"_ Kigami replies. _"Ja, I'm late for my next meeting with a soul."_ With that, he vanishes.

Kagome smirks. _"Arigato . . ."_ She whispers.

--

Sesshoumaru walks forward, back towards the shrine. Night has finally settled in and he wonders if he should go home. Feeling as Kagome stopped, he did as well. "Higurashi?"

"Taka-ichi . . ." She whispers.

"Nani?" He asks, doubting where this is going.

He frowns as she didn't answer. Her feet shuffles closer to him and he wonders what she's up to. If she's planning to hit him with her bokken, Sesshoumaru will not have a doubt that he'll hit her back with Toukijin's sheath. What happens next wasn't something he'd ever expect from Kagome.

Her arms come from behind him as Kagome encircles it around his waist. Sesshoumaru's heart suddenly began to beat a little faster. "Taka-ichi," she said. Her voice faltered a little. She buries her face against his back, "Gomen," she said.

"What for?" He asks.

"Don't quit, onegai."

Sesshoumaru grabs onto her hands and pulls them apart from his waist. Turning around to face her, Sesshoumaru smirks as he sees tears in her eyes. Lifting his hands up, Sesshoumaru places it upon her cheek. Wiping the single tear away, Sesshoumaru lifts up her face to meet his. Leaning down, he kisses her on the lips bringing her closer to him as he wraps his arms around her. "Daijoubu Kagome," he whispers against her lips.

"Sesshoumaru . . ." She whispers with half-lidded eyes. Sesshoumaru smiles as he sees the clarity in her eyes. Burying his face against her neck, Sesshoumaru tightens his hold. Kagome brings her arm up around his neck as they stayed like that. "Gomen."

--

Kagome leans against her arm as she looks up towards the sky. The faint Milky Way wasn't the only thing on her mind.

_"Kagome, why don't you care for yourself and do foolish things?"_

_Kagome turns to him, surprised. Their fingers intertwined together as they walk towards the shrine. "What are you talking about Taka-ichi? Of course I care about myself." _

_"Nande?" He asks. "Nande? Why would you use something so dangerous to the point of almost killing yourself?" He asks. _

_She didn't know how to answer that, so Kagome sighs. "I don't know. To be truthful Taka-ichi, I've always done something like this since I can remember," she said. "I guess it's because I feel as if I can do something to help, even impossible, then I'll do it." _

_"Kikyou too, she's like me as well. Demo . . . Violence really isn't her forte. I guess it's a good practise when I was small. Trying to protect Kikyou was all I knew then, but after seeing that there are other innocents that I can protect, then I'll do what I can." _

_"Sou ka . . ." Replies Sesshoumaru in a soft tone. _

_"At least . . . let me in Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. _

_"Huh?" She asks. _

_He smiles in a mysterious manner. _

"What did he mean by that?"

--

Sesshoumaru leans on the table; his arms sprawled with his chin upon it. Pushing against the heavy globe on his side, Sesshoumaru watches as it spins slowly. _Kagome . . ._

He could still taste her in his mouth. As the globe spins, Sesshoumaru begins to wonder where this relationship is going. Kagome Higurashi was just an annoying boy to him. Then she became an annoying girl, and then she became an annoying girlfriend. He still doesn't know much about her secrets, but her personality seems to outshine every fault she has.

The moron has so many faults, but her smile is always real. Even if she's real, he can feel that there's something sad in her eyes. As he continues to work with Kagome, his spiritual awareness and wisdom is only increasing. When Sesshoumaru stares in her eyes, he can see something that's burdening her. Yet, she still continues to be cheerful.

_Kagome . . ._

Sesshoumaru leans on the side of his face and sighs.

--

_Sesshoumaru . . ._

Kagome sighs and closes her eyes.

* * *

…


	25. Part 25 It's Now or Never

**_AN:_** _Took awhile ne? Gomen. SRY!!! SO MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES STILL! Damn, long ass title though.  
_

**_Disclaimer_**: . . . .

* * *

**Part 25**_. . . It's Now or Never . . . Confession and a Small Dose of Youkai Drama_

Kagome runs her fingers through her hair as a mean of combing it. Looking at the mirror, Kagome pinches her cheek so the dry feeling would leave her. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Kagome turns around and leaves the restroom. It isn't enough that she can't enjoy her summer while waking up in this god forsaken hour, but she has to deal with _hygiens. _

Shaking her head, Kagome sleepily pulls out her miko garb. With slow movements, Kagome takes off her clothes and places the red hakama and white haori on. Using the black thin hairband on her wrist, Kagome lazily ties it into a low ponytail. Looking at the clock on her side, Kagome rolls her eyes heavenward before collapsing on the bed, dead asleep. _Five fifty nine . . . I'll make it. _

Her sleep was short lived however as someone knocks on her door softly. Kagome rolls over and tucks her head under her pillow, blocking out the small click on her doorknob. If she were to pay attention, Kagome would've noticed the glowing golden eyes and flowing silver hair standing in her doorway. If she were awake at the time, Kagome would've been tuned in enough to see the dry yet expressionless of Sesshoumaru Takayama.

The said person walks to her bed with quiet grace. Of course, everyone would question why would a male enters a female's bedroom having no_ intimate relationship _with, but this is a little different. Mrs. Higurashi, finding of Kagome's assisstence through a magazine article, gives Sesshoumaru the keys to their house so he can come and bring Kagome to work. Of course, Kagome has yet to be notified of this.

Sesshoumaru slowly lifts his hand on Kagome's back, near the hem of her collar. Tightening his grasp on the fold, Sesshoumaru stares blankly at Kagome. With one tug, Kagome's form comes up in the air.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself," he replies.

Kagome glares to get adjusted to waking up. "The hell . . ." She mumbles.

"Baka . . ."

Kagome turns her head to the voice. She looks straight into Sesshoumaru intense golden eyes, in return, making her eyes widen. "S-s-s-s-se-sess-sesshoumaru! The hell are you doing here?" She asks quickly jumping away from his grasp. Kagome looks around and realize they were still in her room. "Oi man! Can't I get any privacy in my own home here?" She asks, the anger evident in her naturally fiery eyes.

"Privacy? You're late for work," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagome frowns. Looking towards the clock on the lamp table, Kagome gives Sesshoumaru a scrutinizing look. "By . . . one minute?"

"Exactly."

Kagome gives him an incredious look. "You . . . You . . . . "

Before she can find a proper noun for him, Sesshoumaru grabs her by her ponytail and drags her out of her room. "Ittai. Ittai. Ittai. Taka-ichi! It's hurts Yamero!" She exclaims.

"Urusai baka," he replies.

Kagome winces as he tugs when she stops. When they descend the stairs, Kagome looks towards her okaasan who smiles pleasantly towards her. "Ohayo Kagome . . . Arigato Sesshoumaru-san."

Sesshoumaru stops and, with Kagome's ponytail, bows in respect. Kagome had no other choice but to do the same. He has a freakin' iron grip on her hair! Kami! That's why she hated long hair. As he tugs her ponytail out the door, Kagome grinds her teeth in niether anger and pain. Finally, he releases his hold on Kagome's hair as she scratches her scalp upon where the hair grew.

"What got up your ass this time Taka-ichi?"

He glares. "Just handle this Kagome."

Handle what? She wanted to ask. Before she can utter a word, Sesshoumaru slides the shoji door open to the shrine. Kagome's frown becomes deeper as she peers inside. There, kneeling on the ground in front of a Shinto God, a woman with three huge men in black. _Eh? _She was suddenly rudely pushed inside by Sesshoumaru as he slams the shoji door closed on her startling the woman and her three bodyguards.

Kagome looks from her left to right, then back at the woman. Scratching the back of her head, Kagome laughs nervously. "Eh . . . Yo," she greeted.

--

The woman looks at the miko and couldn't help but see recognition in those appearance. Sora stood from her seat on the mat as the miko edged closer with hesitant steps. The miko seems nervous for mysterious reasons to Sora. Though, why would a miko be nervous? She is greeting the miko in an elaborate kimono; it was thick and traditional . . . so there is nothing to be nervous of. Surely this miko has seen a lot more wealthy and traditional people in her life time.

"Ohayo gozaimasu miko-sama," Sora said as she bows her head.

The miko steps back a little before bowing in return. Tilting her head, Sora gives the miko a calm smile. "I . . . I came for advice miko-san," she said softly.

"Ad-advice? Why would you ask . . . oh . . ." The miko gives an odd reply.

The miko looks around herself, searching for something. When her eyes landed on the shoji door exit, the miko turns her attention back to the bewildered woman. "Ah, gomen . . . I'll be right back." As that was said, the miko ran off. "Don't go anywhere!" She exclaims as she slides the shoji door closed. Sora looks on in confusion. When her grandmother recommended her here, Sora never expected the miko of the shrine would be so . . . what's the word? . . . Ah . . . eccentric.

_I trust in my grandmother's judgement, so I will trust in the miko as well . . . though how young she is. Besides . . . seeing Sesshoumaru-san here is worth it. Dakedo . . ._

--

Kagome looks around the shrine's ground, searching for that prick Sesshoumaru. He actually _accepted _a job dealing with advice? Damn him! Kagome next to advice is absolutely nothing! She has no clue how to give out advice and would never dare to in the first place! What would happen if she gave out the wrong advice? What would happen then?

When she sees him acsend the stairs with a broom in his hand, Kagome stomps towards him her anger radiating off in waves. "Taka-ichi . . ." she said her tone stern.

"Before you say anything, yes . . . I accepted the job for you."

Kagome opens her mouth. Sesshoumaru quickly silence her with a hand. "And iie, Mrs. Higurashi has gone to her flourist shop already, so she obviously can't substitute for you . . ."

Kagome was ready to retort until he cut her off. "Dakedo . . . You've never given advice before so everyone believes this job is meant for a lessen to you."

Sesshoumaru gives his attention towards Kagome. "Anything else?"

Kagome pouted. "Hai . . . demo . . . Doushite?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru shrugs as Kagome gives him a desperate look. "Advices are part of a miko's job. Whether you're only doing this in the weekends, it is your job. You are, after proven so many times, a miko."

Sesshoumaru suddenly pushes her roughly towards the shrine. Sliding it open, he nudges her in, by kicking her in the rear. She stumbles inside as he bows to the woman and slides the shoji door closes without meeting Sora's eyes.

Kagome rubs her rear with pain. The hell is up with Sesshoumaru today? He's acting more like a prick than usual, she noticed. Kagome lifts herself off the ground and dusted herself. Speaking of which, this shrine still needs a few more dusting job. Taka-ichi's not doing his job right. Kagome shakes her head from the thought of placing Sesshoumaru with a bunch of hormone crazed teenage girls . . . well, that'll show him whos' boss at least.

"Etou . . . maybe I should come another . . . time, probably?" The woman asks.

Kagome, unsure and a little hesitant on what to do, shakes her head. "Iie, that won't be neccessary demo . . . there is a question I would like to ask . . . Why did you wake up so early to come here?"

The woman, who look no older than Kagome, sighs. "I am . . . as it is so obvious . . . desperate to find my answers," she said staring straight into Kagome's eyes. There boldness, yet confusion hidden in the woman's eyes. Though how young and youthful the woman looks, Kagome can sense maturity in her by peeking into those lavender eyes. It's . . . unnerving that Kagome can do something like that. Before, she wasn't so observant. Ever since taking up this miko job, Kagome has always have a hard time turning down the client because of a glance of their eyes.

"Answers . . . And you expect me to help you and give you advices-"

"Iie, I want you to tell me what I should do, for I myself tried so hard to find my answers . . . demo . . . It's conflicting."

Kagome sighs, sensing her story to be long. "Etou . . . before we discuss anything, would you like to sit somewhere and without-" Kagome gives a passing glance to the woman's guards before, once again, smiling sheepishly towards the woman.

"Oh! Hai, hai of course," she said. Turning to the three largely built men, the woman bows. "Onegai, let me have a moment with this miko," she said.

The guards bow impassively with respect, Kagome continues to wonder who this woman is for such strong looking men to guard her. Three no less towards a shrine, how many would there be if she were to attend to a friend's house? Kagome shakes her head at the passing thought.

--

Rin cackles as she rubs her hands together. They have a whole morning to do whatever and just recently, she discovered something . . . cool. She turn to her two best friends with a grin. "Alright! Who wants to come with me?"

"Sure, I'll go with-"

"It's no place for you two to be," Hakudoushi cuts the young girl off.

She glares at his pompous attitude and his arrogant stare. "Dude, don't be a spoil sport, it'll be fun," she said crossing her arms.

"Iie, it'll be trouble," Hakudoushi replies.

Rin sighs. "Come on Hakudoushi. Don't tell me you're scared?" She asks, "Or . . . are you actually going to admit you're . . . worried for us?" Rin's lips twitched into a grin.

He scowls at her in distaste. "Nonsense ningen," Hakudoushi said. Rin crosses her arm and gives him a knowing look. His scowl becomes an angry glare. "I told you, I will never have any concern for such children such as you two, so don't get any rediculous ideas that I, Hakudoushi would ever have sickening ningen's emotions to . . .to . . .to care," he said.

Rin raises her eyebrow as she look towards Shippou who stares with equal surprise. They smirk towards eachother. Another oppertunity to tease their _emotionless _friend.

"Wow! You said it with SO much ambition Hakudoushi!"

"Such passion!"

"Such . . ." Rin started.

"Such . . ." Shippou mimicked.

". . . Humanity!" They exclaims in his face, practically throwing him off.

"N-nani?" He asks, seething.

Rin laughs lowly in a chuckle. She points at Hakudoushi. "Admit it Hakudoushi-kun, you're starting to actually like us and don't want us to get into trouble or hurt for that matter. So . . . To protect from any dangers or scolding, you claim that this haunted Japanese castle isn't a place for _children _like me and Shippou, never including yourself!" she exclaims in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hakudoushi crosses his arm and shakes his head as if convincing himself not to believe. His lips upturned into a smirk. "Fine, I will accompany you in this place and if you two are in any danger, don't expect me to give an assissting hand," he said.

Rin couldn't help. She leans towards Hakudoushi and ruffles his head. He's adorable. "Believe me Hakudoushi. I'm the oldest, so I'm responsible for you two." She smiles and pinches Hakudoushi's cheek, much to his annoyance. "I'll protect the both of you if anything happens."

Shippou roles his eyes and Hakudoushi smacks her hand away from his hair.

The three friends turn to the Japanese Castle, on the outskirt of Tokyo. It's old and worn out, but Rin was willing to explore it. Of course, she doesn't want to do this without her friends. It'll be a fun experiencing, especially with all the trouble they did to ditch the tourist and babysitter.

--

Sora seated herself in front the miko as she begines to observe her surrounding. "First off," started the miko. "What's your name?"

Her eyes widen, forgetting about her manners. "Oh my . . . gomen nasai," she said quickly. "I am Sora Kiinari from the Kiinari family." She said a proper introduction.

"Sou ka . . . Sou ka . . ." Said the miko with interest. Sora just couldn't help but feel unnerved by this situation. A miko that is probably close to her age giving advice. She can not understand herself how this miko became a miko in the first place. She's heard that they were to attend a school trained strictly for mikos' to awaken their latent power. Even if their powers were not latent, they were suppose to stay in that school till of rising age in which they are able to take over a particular shrine of their own. This one . . . is peculiar indeed.

"Can I ask you a question, a _very _important question?" The miko asks.

Sora tilts her head in confusion. "I suppose . . ."

"Why did you come to _me _of all people?" She asks, looking well . . . determined. Sora looks taken aback. Mikos' all over Japan usually doesn't ask such a question. Of course, she's seen many mikos' and monks, and they were able to guide and give her advice without question yet this one . . . is rude. It's . . . nice for a change. A change that not all mikos and monks' have to be so sophisticated or to appear wise beyond their age. This one, dare Sora admits, looks adorably like a child. Her huge blue, yet curious looking eyes, the structure of her face is little softer than an ordinary woman, and the bangs that fall over the miko's forehad make her look simple, yet cute.

"I've heard from many sources that you're one of the best miko out there . . . you are a descendant of Kigami-sama are you not?"

"Hai . . . demo . . . I only have his trait with destroying and purifying youkai, nothing else," the miko replies.

Sora sighs. "Ah . . . Sou ka, so you can not help me?"

"Eh? Iie, I can try!" The miko exclaims flailing her arm with a panic stricken face. "I bet I can help you with _something." _

Sora Kiinari looks in the innocent eyes of the miko and smiles. "Hai . . . I have faith that you can," she said pleasantly.

--

Kikyou finishes the final cut as she turn to her okaasan for affirmation. The woman smiles warmly and nods in acceptance. "Do you think I'm improving?"

"Very much, demo Kikyou . . . I can always sign you up for a flower arrangement class. You have all summer dear," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kikyou shakes her head. "Iie, you need not waste any money on me okaasan. It's good enough that you let me work and learn from you,": Kikyou smiles. "I'm grateful as it is. I don't want to take anything else from you," she said softly. Her eyes cast off a fawaway look. "Though I had nothing to be grateful for, I want to appreciate this time I have with you . . . because I'm grateful of having you as an okaasan."

"I don't deserve it," Mrs. Higurashi replies softly.

Kikyou shakes her head. "Iie, you're a great okaasan and you've only treated us with respect and love. Kagome and I are grateful for that, more than you can imagine."

"Dakedo . . . You do not know the reason why I had abandon you two," Mrs. Higurashi's eyes flickers in self-blame. "You two should hate me, despise me with all your being. You should be wanting an explanation as to why I did it in the first place . . ." Mrs. Higurashi stares in Kikyou's curious brown eyes. "The reason I-"

"Kikyou!"

Mother and daughter looks up suddenly at the gruff boyish voice at the entrance. Wearing a bright red cap, baggy cargo jeans, and a long black T-shirt, Inu Yasha quicklly makes his way behind the counter towards Kikyou. "Ikou," he said suddenly grabbing her hand. Bewildered and slightly a little daze, Kikyou had not other choice but to follow Inu Yasha out of the shop.

Looking over her shoulder her okaasan, Kikyou gives her an apologetic look. As her hand dangles with Inu Yashas', Kikyou's eyes widen as a limo stretches on the street, in the side of the pavement in front of them. "I-Inu Yasha? What's this?"

Inu opens the door for her as Kikyou looks at him in confusion before seating herself inside. Inu Yasha closes the door for her and hops int he back quickly. "Alright Myouga! Head back home!" He exclaims.

Inu Yasha grins as he places a package in her hand. "Change into this," he said.

"Inu Yasha!" Kikyou exclaims.

His eyes widen as a blush spreads through his cheek. "Iie! Iie! I won't _look _at you change. I just mean change into that dress." Inu Yasha pushes a few buttons on his arm rest and Kikyou watches as he fades away from view as the black mirror replaces him. Kikyou was truly lost now. What in the world is Inu Yasha trying to make her do?

_Home? _She did what Kagome would do . . . "The hell?"

--

Kagome sips her tea only to want to gag afterward. Placing it in front of her, Kagome glares at it. Ew . . . It's so bitter. Looking towards Sora Kiinari, Kagome's expression becomes incredious. The woman drinks calmly, lifting it up towards her lips. Kagome looks at her tea again. Glaring at it, Kagome lifts it up once more and gulps the whole thing. By the time she placed it on the table, Kagome was panting.

"Eh . . . miko-san, daijoubu ka?"

Kagome shakes her head and waves her hand away before nodding suddenly. "Hai . . . Hai . . ." She breathes in and out continuously. _Tea is a vile concoction! _If Kagome had paid attention to her surrounding than cursing the brew in front of her, she would've known that Sora was staring at her, unconvinced that finding her answer here is the right choice.

Kagome glares at the tea before turning towards Sora Kiinari. Smiling sheepishly, Kagome rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "Etou . . . Should we start?" Kagome asks, hoping beyond all hope that Sora Kiinari doesn't think bad of her. The woman does look really . . . classy and traditional.

Sora nods, smiling suddenly. Kagome doesn't understand the depth of the smile and only shrugs it off. "So . . . What problems are you having that you need me to help you with. No spirits or anything right?"

"Hai."

"Ah . . . Okay."

Sora looks down at her brew, her shoulders slouching a bit. "You see . . . This inner conflict of mine has every thing to do with a man," she said.

Kagome nods as the Sora Kiinari's whole demeanor begins to change. Almot like a vulnberable child, Sora Kiinari looks solemnly down at her lap. Tilting her head to the side, Kagome nods. " . . . It has to do with a man, okay . . ."

"Hai, a man."

For some odd and peculiar reason, Kagome can feel that this man . . . isn't all that good. "You see . . . I love this man and I'm engaged with him dakedo . . ." Sora looks up at Kagome with sadness. "The engagement was between our parents. You see . . . even if I love this man, he . . ."

Kagome, though how slow she was, somehow understand the connection. "He doesn't seem to . . . have feelings for me." She sighs. "He doesn't seem to care for me as much as I do him. I love him. The way he can take all the pressure of his father and continue to look at it as if it's nothing; I can never be like that. The only reason I took over my grandfather's company was because of _him._ It was that time when I started to admire him and see him in a new light.

We weren't so close, yet I suppose now is a one-sided attraction. When you look at him, it'll feel as if he's the unreachable. though cold, he continue to stand strong. I-"

"Are you sure you're in love with him?" Kagome asked. "I mean, you could've just replaced admiration with love; it's a possibility."

Sora clenches her fist in the soft folds of her kimono and shakes her head. "Iie . . . I thought it was only in admiration, but as the years continue to pass by . . . I realize that it was something deeper." Her violet eyes bore into Kagome's blue ones. "It's hard to love someone who doesn't recoperate this feelings." She smiles sadly. "Have you ever gone through that feeling before miko-san?"

Kagome slouched at this. Laughing nervously, Kagome shakes her head. She's been a tomboy all her life, never actually picturing a guy that way until now. It's still new to her, even. Sora Kiinari smile. "Daijoubu . . .It's alright."

Sora Kiinari lifts the tea to her lips and taste it. Kagome watches as she places the tea down. "Tea is such a comforting and soothing taste," she whispers silently. Glancing towards her brew, Sora sighs. "It's bitter, but it's a mean to calm your heart and mind. The bitter taste is ignored because of feelings inside the person. Drinking it only helps when you can't taste anything else."

When Sora turn to stare in the miko's eyes, she was surprised to see the determine set of eyes still there. There was no pity and for some odd reason, Sora appreciates it. The miko though look naive and innocent, Sora feels glad. There are some people in the world who continue to see life in a better light than what they see in the shadows.

For Kagome, she continue to stare at the woman. Sora Kiinari seem like a strong person, probably not physically, but mentally. The strength in a person doesn't matter how strong they are, just as long as they can accept and see things as they are. Sora's lips trembles slightly. "Tell me . . . Should I . . . No."

Sora Kiinari seem to hesitate for moment before continuing. "I'm tinking of . . . n-nulifying the engagement."

"Nani!" Kagome shouted, louder than she intended to, startling Sora Kiinari. Kagome stands up and stare into Sora Kiinari's eyes. "You want to destroy your engagement to the man you . . . love? Isn't it a little too self-sacrificing on your part?"

She smiles sadly towards the miko and nods. "It's the only way to set him and myself free of this charade. Our roles were to be wed and merge our companies together. Even if I love him, nothing will change the fact that he doesn't see me that way."

"Did you even tried?"

Sora's expression becomes baffled. "Huh?" The look in the miko's eyes were frighteningly strong.

"Did you even confess to him or even tried to make him love you in return?" She asks.

"Iie, but it's obvious that-"

"Nothing's obvious in life baka! The more you withdraw, the more the chance the oppenent will win."

Kagome watches as the expression on Sora's face becomes even more confused. Kagome shakes her head, trying to explain the situation in her head. "Look. The oppenent you're battling with is your concience. Don't just withdraw and accept things as they are, even if that's a type of strength. If you let your conciense take over, you'll let it take over and it'll slowly make decisions for you. It'll decide what steps you should take, whether or not it's good or bad. It's not called being strong; it's called being stupid," she said waving her arms in the air.

Kagome glares hard into Sora Kiinari's face. "If you are strong like you seem to be . . . no, you are strong. Understand that strength is yours alone. I never had any experience with love before, but I know never to quit. If you quit trying, then it's obvious that you truly _don't _love him," she said.

Sora gasp. She looks down on her lap and finally starts to realize something. She never took the initiative to express how much she's in love with him. She was hiding in her office and behind her traditional clothes and ways, building a wall for herself and him. She's never actually _tried _to court him, always remembering the old ways and actually, dare she say, _waiting _for him to make the first _move. _She looks up when a hand is placed on her shoulder. Staringh into the intense blue eyes of the miko, Sora smiles to see a smirk on the childlike face. "Did I get my point across or what?"

Giggling in the hem of her kimono, Sora nods slightly. "Sou ka . . . Arigato miko-san."

_You've made me realize something that I should've realized long ago. _

---

Hakudoushi can see the spirits lurking about this castle along with the lower level demon. He was able to expand his aura enough to scare off those youkais' away. When they first step foot on this land, Shikoku, Hakudoushi immediately became tense. He never imagined ever returning to this place. This is the place where his mother gave birth to a demon like Hakudoushi. Horrible memories and bloodshed and his mother is the only remberance he had of this place. He wanted to forget, but he was never able to.

This castle was also the resting place of something very _useful _to him. Useful . . . a tool and its only purpose was to kill and means of travel. They were sealed up together, yet seperately.

". . . Hakudoushi!"

He snaps out of his thoughts and turn slightly towards Rin who stares at him in confusion. "Daijoubu desu ka?" She asks.

Instead of responding, his eyes slanted and averted to the corner. The dark shadow scurries away. "Seriously Hakudoushi, what's wrong with you? You've zoned out a couple of times already," Shippou said.

"Nandemonai," he replies.

Rin crosses her and shakes her head. "Anyway, the sole reason why we came to this castle is to look for something."

Hakudoushi remains cautious of things, shadows, lurking around here. They had better not act rashly and attack them. These ningens aren't able to see the aura and killer intent in this place. Evil spirits continue to dwell in this castle, either haunting or protecting. It's unnerving to him to have these two here. Hakudoushi doesn't understand why he doesn't want the two to come to harms way. It's preposterous to think he has ningen's emotions; yes, simply rediculous. He's a full-fledged demon, unlike the Sesshoumaru.

"Hakudoushi!"

Again, he snaps out of his state of mind. Looking to the voice, his eyes widen as they were already heading towards the courtyard. "M-Matte," he said cautiously. Too late, a sickening miasma covers them from his sight. _K'so!_

With demonic agility, Hakudoushi went after them in the miasma.

--

Inu Yasha steps out of the limo. Walking towards the seat in front of him, he opens the door and offers his white gloved hands to Kikyou. A pale, soft hand greeted him as Kikyou steps out of the limo. Inu Yasha just couldn't help, but simply . . . stare. She was beautifully breathtaking. Green really matches her. She wears a jaded green dress that flows towards her ankle. He picked it, especially for her. The green dress covers her entire front and the strap loops around her neck in a tight clasp of red ruby in the back. Her back is shown in the light, contrasting perfectly with her skin, along with her long slender arm. In her other hand, she wears his family's golden bracelet which encircles her wrist loosly. It's balls are carved into kanji letters that says Takayama. It belongs to Inu Taisho's mother, Inu Yasha's deceased grandmother. On her neck is the a simple golden necklace with a glass rose as the chain. She wears a pair of simple temple-like earrings to match the other jewelry. Her hair was put up in a simple high ponytail, as he asked her too, with her bangs covering her forehead. In other words . . . _perfect. _

When he turns to her face, Inu Yasha was amazed at how beautiful she is even without make up. She wore only simple lips gloss that shines when put in the light. Instead of staring at him in anger like he thought she would, Kikyou looks up in wonder. Inu Yasha smiles as she ignored the hand that held and leads her towards the stairs. He quickly grasp her waist as she almost fell. "Gomen . . . Not use to heels," she whispers in embarrassment as she backs away from Inu Yasha's hand.

Kikyou finally looks at him and her eyes widen. "Inu Yasha, you're . . . handsome."

He blushes at the blunt compliment. Sure he's heard a lot of gushing compliments from other people when he's in a tuxedo, but Kikyou's opinion somehow matters more. His hair was tied into a high ponytail as well, and his bangs were brushed to the right side of his head, also shaping his face. "Well, actually . . . " Kikyou trailed, "You kind of look like Sesshoumaru now," she said.

Inu Yasha glares at her. "I do not. At least, I don't look like a girl. Watch when Sesshoumaru gets here, girls will be crowding him; he can't escape. . . " Inu Yasha snickers silently as they enter the mansion of his . . .home.

"Sesshoumaru? Isn't he at work?"

Inu Yasha nods. "Of course; He'll be here in the evening with Kagome," he smirk at her expression. ". . . In a dress."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Nani? Kagome _will _wear a dress."

Kikyou smirk.

"It's true! Sesshoumaru's going to make her."

Kikyou nods, truly unconvinced. Inu Yasha bit his lip.

"Believe me, Sesshoumaru _will _make her."

"Inu Yasha! Kikyou!" Sango greets them from the inside of Takayama residence. Kikyou frowns. What IS going on here? Their having a celebration of sorts, maybe?

As Sango grabs onto Kikyou, she smiles brightly at the girl. "I thought you two were coming in the evening, what happened?" She asks. Like Kikyou, Sango was also in a beautiful dress. It was lavender and looks very elegant. Unlike the usual wild ponytail she has during school, Sango's hair was tames in a bun as small curls sticks out from here to there. She wore only an eyeliner and pale lipstick that contrast greatly with her skin.

AS Sango drags her inside, leaving Inu Yasha with Miroku, Sango continues to smile brilliantly. When they arrives inside, Kikyou was yet again surprised. There so much people here. "Kikyou, come on, there's a lot to work on since we're the supporting crew."

Kikyou stops suddenly. Supporting crew? For what? "Kikyou?" Sango asks in confusion.

"Sango . . . I quite understand what's going on? What are we celebrating?" She asks.

Sango's eyes widen in surprise. "Kami! Inu Yasha didn't tell you?" Sango leans into Kikyou's ear and whispers something quietly.

Kikyou's eyes widen once again as her calm resolve vanished. "Nani!" She exclaims.

--

Hakudoushi glares around his surrounding. He wasn't able to sense them anymore.

_"Hakudoushi . . . You've returned." _

Feeling a prickle of danger in his sense, Hakudoushi quickly ducks as a sycthe came for his head. Hakudoushi turns around and already knew who to expect. The woman stares stoically at Hakudoushi. Her white mane transcends down her back with a straight edge. Her violet eyes reflects maliciously back in Hakudoushis' cold ones. Her skin was as pale as a ghost. She wears a gray warrior's attire containing a flowing black cape which contrast with her white hair.

"I see you've faired very well over the centuries . . . Okaasama . . ." Hakudoushi smiles cunningly, "Dead anyways."

The woman's perfectly alligned lips twitched into a smirk. Her eyes glued to his. _"Rude and sarcastic as always my Hakudoushi-chan."_

"Enough, where are the two ningens?" He asks, getting straight to the point.

She chuckles sinisterly. _"Oh . . . What would you do if I told you that those pitiful children are . . .dead?" _

His mind froze for a millisecond before a call can be heard in the foggy miasma.

"Shippou! Where the hell are you? Hakudoushi!"

Rin's voice.

"Rin, I'm right here!" Shippou replies before coughing right after. The miasma is too thick; it'll poison them if they don't hurry and retreat.

Hakudoushi closes his eyes and searches out their aura through this dense fog. He wince when he feels prick on his stomach. The scyth in which is mother holds pierce against his stomach.

He jumps away quickly before she can thrust deeper. Holding his small stomach, Hakudoushi frowns. Damn this woman! _"Gotten weak have you now?" _His mother cackles into his ear.

He evaded another swipe. When he stares into her eyes, Hakudoushi began to worry.

Suddenly, he found himself pulled to the ground as the scythe came towards him. Looking into the hazel eyes of Rin, Hakudoushi pushes her away. "Hakudoushi! What's going on?"

He quickly glance at Rin before evading and parading every strikes the youkai made at him. As he nears Rin, he grabs her hand and sprints away. Running through the miasma, be quickly caught the hand of Shippou. "Rin! Hakudoushi!"

He stops suddenly making the two fall forward. _A barrier. _The miasma around them swirls around them as it flows back towards his mother. _"Aw . . . Hakudoushi-chan, are you going to actually abandon your okaasama again?" _

"Okaasama?" Shippou and Rin asks simutaneously.

The two ningen turn to him with confusion written in their face. At least one thing is going right; Shippou and Rin doesn't cry so easily. Turning back towards the woman, Hakudoushi steps forward. "What do you want?" He asks, glaring at her.

She smiles sagely. _"To be killed," _she whispers.

--

Kagome dust her red hakama off as she stands up. Sora Kiinari walks out the shouji door as she greets her bodyguard. Kagome smiles softly. Hopefully, she helped her. As Kagome walks after Sora Kiinari, she watches as the woman went over to Sesshoumaru. Sora Kiinari is so polite that she's going to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru. Kagome watches as Sora Kiinari and Sesshoumaru exchanges a few words. When Sesshoumaru turns around, Kagome tilts her head as Sora Kiinari stays rooted in her spot.

Her eyes widen at what happened next. Sora Kiinari taps Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. He turns around and the next thing Kagome saw only amazed her even more. Sora Kiinari clasp his face in her hands and kissed him right on the lips.

_N-Nani? _

Sora Kiinari finally parts away from Sesshoumaru as she smiles and bows to Sesshoumaru's stiff figure. Turning to look at Kagome, Sora bows in respect. Kagome's right eyes twitched as Sora Kiinari mouthed out a word that seem like _initiative_.

_Matte . . . So that means, the man she's talking about is . . . Sesshoumaru . . . Takayama. _

--

Sesshoumaru frowns and stare in the back of Sora Kiinari. She actually _kissed _him and right in front of Kagome no less. Speaking of Kagome . . . where is she?

"Taka-ichi!" He almost jumps in surprise, but calm his nerve in time. turning around, he blinks as he came face to face with Kagome, upside down . . . hanging off the Goshinboku tree. Will she ever stop direspecting that tree, he wonders.

"What now?" He asks, staring at her irrated expression.

She frowns as she stares at him. "Sora Kiinari, you're her fiance aren't you?" She asks.

That woman probably told Kagome everything, it seems. "Hai," he said.

Kagome's eyes shifted away from his which surprised Sesshoumaru greatly. Usually, she's so honest and blunt that it's hard to contain her. Now . . . she's seems . . . uncertain. "Etou . . . Why didn't you ever uh . . . return her feelings?" She asks, getting right to the point. "I mean, she didn't tell me that the _him _is you, and yeah . . ."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. Cute. "Do you want me to?" He asks.

"Iie!" She quickly covers her mouth as she looks at him, alarmingly as he continue to smirk. "Etou . . . I mean, before you ever met me . . . why don't you um . . .you know, love her and . . ." Her eyes widen, somehow realizing something. She stare at him straight in the eyes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a fiance you two-timing teme!" She exclaims. As Kagome tries to punch Sesshoumaru in the face, he evaded quickly as she swerved on the tree and fell against her head.

"Ittai . . ."

Sesshoumaru crosses his arm and glares at her with indignation. "Would there be a reason why I would tell you?" He asks. Kagome blinks as he gives her a serious expression. "Would you say no to being my girlfriend if I told you I had a fiance?" He asks.

Kagome frowns. "Of course I would say no Sesshoumaru," she said. He watches her intensely as she rises from the ground. The only time she actually uses his name is when she wants to get a point across or she's being serious. In this case, Higurashi is being serious. "It's wrong to take someone's guy when their already _taken._" Her tone was serious as she stares at him, frowning.

Sesshoumaru looks dispassionate at her. "Sou ka . . ." He nods. Turning around, Sesshoumaru frowns. At this rate, she's going to declare a break up with him and probably announce that their _just friends _to the whole world. He practically knows all her habits and can usually counter them. Though now . . . It'll be a little difficult to explain. The truth . . . That's it, the only way to counter her feeling is . . . the truth.

As he turn back towards Kagome, he opens his mouth to say something. Instead, he was met with nothing.

"Oi! Taka-ichi, do you want any ice cream?"

The childish theme sound of an ice cream truck parks in front of the shrine's steps as children around the area scurried around to buy some of its frosty delicacy. Well, some was unfortunate to have money as Kagome buys each one ice cream. Kami, why can't she stay in one place?

With a dejected feeling, Sesshoumaru sighs. "Chocolate," he told her. She gives him one of her grins' and buys off a few more ice cream for a couple of other children before his own. Sesshoumaru grits his teeth together, tightening his hold on the broom. Only . . . Only if she can take things serious for a day, he'll dance in a tutu. One minute she was stoic and serious, then the next she goes off buying ice cream. It's like nothing will faze her for an extended time. The only thing that annoyed him more is that . . . his hand loosened on the broom as he sits on the bench, letting his eyes cast towards the stone stair case. Kagome walks up towards him with a relatively easy smile. The only that annoyed him more is the fact that his fondness of her grows because of her attitude.

_It's impossible to go back now . . ._ He groans mentally.

She sits down comfortably beside him and hands him his chocolate fudge ice cream. They've had these little breaks of ice cream before. He's getting into the habit of eating fudge ice cream every weekend . . . thanks to her. "Ne . . . . Taka-ichi, be serious now . . ."

_Aren't I always? _

"Sora Kiinari is such a strong woman, she's beautiful, have a great personality, and she seem to be really taken into you . . ." She trails off.

"Your point is?" He asks her.

Kagome sighs. "I don't know, maybe . . . you should give her a chance, it only seem like the best possible answer," she said in a low voice as she looks at her ice cream.

Sesshoumaru lets his eyes travel in her generate direction. When he reaches her eyes, he watches the confusion and sadness that lingers in them. "For the sake of your job, you're willing to sacrifice someone you care about? You're willing to throw away something old and used up after your done with them?" This will be amusing. He couldn't help but let his lips twitch in a smirk.

"N-Nani?" She asks, her attention soully on him. "Sacrifcing? Do you truly believe that I'm giving you away like a used up rag doll?" Kagome's lips trembled. Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow. She sniffs. "Taka-ichi, gomen!" She wails. "I didn't mean it like that! Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Taka-ichi, I really do love you-hn." Kagome slaps her hand hands over her mouth suddenly.

His eyes widen slightly . . . Turning his attention to Kagome, Sesshoumaru stares at her as she stares back with wide blue eyes. _Did she just . . . _

_Did I just . . ._

They were silent as their thoughts come together without their knowledge.

_. . . Confess?_

--

Kikyou bows apologetically. "Gomen ne," she said to the gentlemen. If Yuka or Eri found about her meeting with some of these celeberties, they're going to have her head. It's too bad she doesn't have a pen or paper to get their autograph for them. Then again, it is fortunate because she doubt that these sort of occasions is appropiate for an autograph.

As the hours pass, Kikyou found a few more familiar faces. Kagura, Yura, graduates from Shikon high wearing elaborate and glamerous dress. Another hour and Bankotsu-san, along with the faces of the other Shichinintai arrives. Two more hours pass by as she eats . . . Kageroumaru, Juuroumaru, and someone who looks like thier mother comes in. They don't seem to notice her though . . . yet. Half an hour later, Izayoi-san comes in with a traditonal full of layered kimono. Her hair was elegantly put up in a nice design instead of its usual silky straightness. Another half hour, it's five now . . . she couldn't recognize who it was, but she looks important. She wears something far different from the western style dress everyone is wearing. Instead, she wears a kimono just like Izayoi-san.

Another thirty minute pass and Kikyou was yawning in boredom. Even if she was chatting with people she knows, the formal party in itself was . . . .how can she put it . . . The blunt response, boring.

--

Hakudoushi dodges her scythe. _To be killed. _She suffered centuries of being locked up in this castle for a long time. "Did I not kill you once already?" He asks backflipping away from her scythe.

She looks down, her bangs covering her eyes . . . her emotions. _"Hai . . . Demo, you cursed me as well." _

Hakudoushi stays rooted in his spot as the miasma behind her swept around her furociously. When she looks up, her eyes were crimson red and a smirk is plastered on her face. _"Because of the monk that sealed you, he cursed this castle because of the 'creature' he had wished to seal." _She slowly levitate before him._ "You see my son . . ."_

Tears leaked down her demonic eyes, black, miasma tears. "It is your fault."

He looks away as she shed her sadness before him. Hakudoushi had always felt disgusted whenever she cried. "Now let me kill you to take away this awful curse," she said.

Hakudoushi wasn't able to do anything as she thrust her scythe at him. The weapon the youkai holds has many dangerous and evil power. For one, the scythe can be poisonous with one touch. Once hit, the poison is instant death. _Heh . . . Kind of like that children's book about grim reaper. _

"Hakudoushi!"

He ignored the cries as black demonic miasma blood gushed out of his abdomen. To lift the curse, you would have to kill the source. Apparently, because of his deed . . . the monk sealed him and eventually cursed this castle and the dead within it. He coinicidentally became the source.

Hakudoushi falls to the ground as he emotionlessly stares at the ningens running towards him. _Don't . . . She'll kill you. I need to . . . protect them . . ._

Using all his willpower, Hakudoushi points towards the small shrine with wards along the side of the courtyard. Rin crouches down next to him. "Kami . . . Hakudoushi," she whispers as she brings his head up. He can feel the drops against his cheek.

Shippou looks towards his finger. "What is it?"

They lean down closer to his lips. His mouth moved as the two ningen hears. They look at each other as Hakudoushi pointed towards the small shrine.

Shippou quickly took off.

"Hakudoushi . . . Die."

With all his demonic power, he thrust Rin back as a powerful ball of miasma clashes against his small body. Looking up with emotion-hidden eyes towards his mother's sneer, Hakudoushi stands up once more.

"Haku-"

"Stay . . ." He whispers. His eyes narrowed as it the crimson color of blood seeps in his eyes. His fangs becomes larger. He was not lable any sort of type of demon, but Hakudoushi's kinds were legends. They hold the power of extracting dark power from anything. The hearts of mortals, demons, animals, beast, and even . . . inanimate materials like this castle He wasn't even sure why he lost to the miko in the first place. _The miko . . . Only if she were here. _He smirk despite his condition. _Hai . . . Only if she was here . . ._

_"I trust in Hakudoushi."_

Her face appears in his mind. Memories of how she defeated him so easily. That's right. He can't die here knowing the humiliation the one, Kagome Higurashi, put him through.

He never liked this power then and even now, but this is his last resort. These two ningens deserve to live . . . even if he doesn't.

A large blast is heard from the distance. Shippou fell next to Rin as miasma leaked out of the shrine. Hakudoushi evaded her attacks as he high kicked her in the chin. She floated back a bit. As he lands on the ground, Hakudoushi sprints towards the misty miasma. "Entei!" He calls out. The miasma is obsorbed as a white horse with an orange mane appears before him. He watches as the horse bows its neck to him. Placing a small hand on its head, he gave out a small message to the demon.

_Take the two ningens . . . and leave the castle. Protect them until I return. _

Hearing the demon respond, Hakudoushi smirk. He watches as it flew towards Rin and Shippou. They watch as it give them an impassive look. As they turn to Hakudoushi, he nods to them. They cautiously got on the horse's back. Grabbing tightly on Entei, the horse flew away from the castle. _There . . . no more distractiosn._

_"How touching Hakudoushi-chan . . . you're becoming human."_

Like his okaasama, large amount of miasma appears before his back. "Enough . . . I'll end your suffering here."

--

Kagome stretches her arm out as she walks along the pavement next to Sesshoumaru. Wearing a boy-sized baggy jeans, a large blue t-shirt, and a cap, tilting side-ways, Kagome continues to dress as a boy. Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to mind and she really don't want to go through the touble of having people at school bombard her forever. It's six o'clock and she has the rest of the time with Sesshoumaru. Of course, they haven't talked to each other, avoiding one another for the past few hours they were working.

It's too bad that they picked up the habit of hanging around one another after work. Kagome didn't mind, but today . . . She really didn't mean to say it and Kagome couldn't believe she just blurted it out like that. It's her trait for speaking without thinking. For the sake of not having everything awkward, Kagome decides to start a conversation.

"He-"

"Abou-"

They stare at each other for a moment before turning away blushing. Great, things went even more awkward than before.

Kagome suddenly laughs nervously. "Dude, look at us!" She exclaims. "Man, what an awkward situation ne?" She asks, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Mm," he agrees.

"Oi, do you-"

Sesshoumaru suddenly went into a store as Kagome tilts her head in confusion. What's this about? Sesshoumaru pokes his head outside towards her. "Coming?" He asks.

Nodding, Kagome ran after him forgetting to read the sign on the store. _Keikei Designs. _

When she went in, Kagome was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, her waist, and finally her ankle. Sesshoumaru stands there, smirking in her direction. "Ikou . . ." He said softly to her captures.

"Ta-Taka-Taka-i-ichi?" She asks, her voice growing small.

Her ankle was tied together along with her wrist in her state of shock. Sesshoumaru smiles and nods as he turns away. "Do what you will with her," he told the people who captured her. Kagome's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru continue to walk away from her. "I give you a spand of two hours before coming to pick her up."

Kagome gulps as the women that strapped her down bow towards Sesshoumaru as he waved off. When they turn back towards her, Kagome eyes widen as her pupil becomes small in fright. Their eyes were gleaming, in a not so nice way. "Taka-ichi!" She yells, shaking the whole store and the surrounding area of the boutique.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile gestured a finger to his chauffer of the limo. Smirking, Sesshoumaru leans comfortable along the leather seat of the limo.

--

Kageroumaru frowns towards the people in the mansion. Th-They have no care in the world of the animal they killed and Juuroumaru, how could his own aniki, the one he trust so darely, do this to him. Kageroumaru declined over and over again to his mother and Juuroumaru just had to be the _caring _aniki that he is and knocked him out unconcious. This was how he found himself in a tuxedo made out of some poor animal skin. As he seats himself on a comfortable chair, he watches other people dance. He did, though, recognize Kikyou-san among the crowds. It's well-known that Inu Yasha is courting Kikyou, so it's reasonable that she is here. He sighs. _Only if my beloved Kagome-koi is here. _

Sighing, Kageroumaru leans against the comfortable chair. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Kageroumaru turn towards a woman. She wears a beautiful black glamorous dress as she smiles at him. "Gomen, I couldn't help but notice you're alone. I am Yura Nomikara, yours?" She asks.

"Kageroumaru Jin Un," he introduced himself politely as he rises from his seat.

Nomikara-san continues to stare over his shoulder. He frowns. Was she . . . Was she staring at his hair? "Ah, what a beautiful mane you have hidden in that bunched up scrunchy," she said admiringly. Kageroumaru could've sworn she was licking her lips. True that his hair is put up in a high ponytail, but there isn't much to look at it. It's pure white like the rest of his family. "Almost as beautiful as Sesshoumarus' actually," she whispers in a gushing sort of voice which took Kageroumaru by surprise. She was interested in his hair; how odd.

"Arigato . . . I suppose." He watches as she swerves behind him and she runs her hand through it.

"So fluffy and . . . tantalizing. It calls out to me and it's strikingly beautiful."

Kageroumaru didn't know how to respond. So, he didn't say anything less it gets him more paranoid with her behavior. There were no evil intentions or demonic aura in this woman, just truly intent and happy to caress his hair.

"Yura! Get off him baka!"

Someone, dressed beautifully as Nomikara-san suddenly shoves the woman away from his hair. "Damn, gomen. I'm part of the supporting crew to this party. If she touch you in any unsuitable way, please call in for the security. I'm among them as well."

Kageroumaru shakes his head a little. "Daijoubu . . ." He said.

"I'm Sango, by the way and you?" She asks in a friendly manner.

"Kageroumaru," he answered, "Gomen, I think I going to go over there a bit," he said pointing in the direction where his twin brother is conversing with a few girls.

He waves slightly as Sango waves off to him before tending to Nomikara-san who went off and commented on other people's hair. What an odd woman, Kageroumaru concluded.

--

Shippou clenches his small fist. "Hakudoushi . . . Is he going to be alright?" Rin asks as they flew to safety, away from the castle.

Shippou shakes his head. "I honestly don't . . . know."

They didn't even knew he was a demon, heck, they didn't even knew demon exist! Yet, there was living proof here and back at the castle. Rin covers her mouth as she tries to ignore the sob from her voice.

_Hakudoushi-kun . . . Dude, you have to be alright._

---

Grabbing her scythe, he twist it around her hand and thrust deep within her heart . . . well, her vital organ. Everything shook as Hakudoushi lands on the ground. The castle starts to break apart as the woman stares at him with a smirk. She couldn't kill herself because of the curse and can't let someone else as well. She needed someone strong and capable to destroy her. Shaking his head, Hakudoushi ran from the courtyard and through the castle, remembering the exit.

His eyes widen as the castle slowly gets obsorbed by the miasma, towards the demonness. _Not good. _

As everything is obsorbed, the demonness shook with intensity. Demons and spirits howled as they trembles together in a spherical shape. Suddenly, time stood still. With one breaking moment, the area where the castle were blew up in a loud explosion. There was nothing left, but a clearing reeked of the dead.

--

Quickly jumping off of Entei, they make their way over the clearing. "He's gone Shippou!"

She drops to her knees and pounds on the ground. K'so! Shippou places a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook. Rin and Shippou looks around in confusion. They gasp as someone thrust out the ground, into the air, and finally back to the earth. Rin and Shippou looks towards the small figure of Hakudoushi who stands there panting. They look at his expression, to see an ugly sneer. He looked dangerous and it was wise for them to not approach. Ignoring their gut feeling, Rin and Shippou slowly walk towards him with every intention of calming.

"Hakudoushi . . ." Rin whispers.

Shippou steps in cautiously, a little afraid. There was no sign of recognition. When he turn his sharply to them, they shivered in fear. Finally, Rin went against all logic and stomp towards the youkai. Placing hands on both his shoulder, she didn't back away as Hakudoushi shifted more into a dangerous stance. With glare, she shook him . . . hard. "Wake up Hakudoushi! We're late as it is to the party you teme!" She exclaims, picking up the word from Kagome. "It's your freakin' fault! Come on! Baka! Hayaku!" She exclaims.

When his eyes slowly shows a little recognition, Rin punches him across the face. "Wake up baka!"

Shippou smiles as it begins to work. "Here, I'll help!" The carrot-top exclaims. Soon, the two ningen children were beating Hakudoushi even more so to his wounds.

Entei, on the other side of field, watches with . . . a sweatdrop.

--

Just as he said, two hours later. Walking into the boutique with a tuzedo on, he greets the manager as she watches him in a dreamlike state.

"Let go dammit! Why the hell do I have wear this freakin' thing! It's-ah!"

Sesshoumaru watches with raised eyebrow as the staff pulls hard on someone from behind the curtains. From what he can tell, the shop is in a mess. He'd have to repair it for them, then. His hair is tied up in a high ponytail with a smaller tie on at the tip as well. His bangs shields his forehead as he looks at his watch once more. They were late as it is. The ceremony of cutting the ribbon will start soon. And guess who has the honor of cutting the ribbon. Sesshoumaru Takayama. It represent the sponsership of the Takayama Corp of the resturaunt.

Sesshoumaru sighs as he waits. Suddenly, a figure flew from curtains and right into his body. He was barely able to stand, but still held his ground. He grabs her waist before she fell. When she looks up, Sesshoumaru felt . . . like he wanted to puke. He was practically turning blue!

"What is this?" He bellowed out to the staff. They put far too much make up on her; she looks like a clown. "Wipe these things off her this instant and what is she wearing?" He asks. She was wearing something that look like a ballet dancer, too colorful and bright, and WAY too frilly. That tutu is FAR to innappropiate.

"Gomen sir."

The manager shakily wring her hands together. "You see . . . We just recently found her about ten minutes ago and this is only . . .err . . . gomen!" Everyone went down to their knees and bows before him.

So, that's the case. He turns to Kagome as she hastily wipe off the heavy make up upon her face. She glares at him and pants in anger. "Teme! You bastard, how could you?" She stalked up to him as if she's going to kill him. "The hell is wrong with you. No way in HELL am I wearing a dre-" Sesshoumaru hits her between her neck and shoulder. He turn to the staff members of the boutique and give them a monotonous expression. "I give you another hour. I will stay here and make sure everything is going accordingly." He glares as he hands Kagome to them. "This time," he narrows his eyes, "Make me speechless," he said.

--

Kikyou sighs. It's already eight thirty and still no sign of Kagome and Sesshoumaru; what's taking them? They were suppose to be here at eight. Leaning against Inu Yasha, Kikyou sighs. They backed out from the party and went to the koi pond behind Inu Taisho's mansion. Honestly, is it that hard to get Kagome in a dress?

"I told you so . . ." She whistled to Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he lean his head against Kikyou.

Though they were complaining about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's tardiness, Kikyou and Inu Yasha were enjoying their romantic evening as well.

--

Rin and Shippou smiles happily to each other as Hakudoushi grumbles vulgar words under his breathe. These two ningens are just . . . weird. Instead of trying to wake him up properly with just a shout, they went and added salt to the wound. He can still feel the bruise in which Rin punches him in the eye. Sure his wound are easily healed, but they didn't have to hit him so hard! Who knew these two were so merciless! As they flew into the air with Entei, Hakudoushi directed his eyes over Japan.

They made it far and almost towards Tokyo.

He made sure to keep to the clouds, so they would stay hidden and hid Entei's aura.

Rin places an arm over his shoulder as Shippou did the same. "Anymore secrets Hakudoushi-chan?" Rin asks with a grin.

He shakes his head sadly. In this small little trip, he somehow made a decision. He'll stay and protect these ningens until the end of their life THEN, he'll get his freedom.

As he spots the shrine, he silently told Entei to land. When they did, Mrs. Higurashi stands there before them with a kind smile. "I knew I sense something, dakedo . . ." She said eyeing the demonic horse. "I never would have predicted this. Brought home a pet Hakudoushi?"

He grumbles inaudible words. "Not for long though."

Mrs. Higurashi walks up to him and smiles. "You three are fortunate that Izayoi asked me to prepare the three of you for the party . . . come, I have your outfit prepared," she said gently.

Hakudoushi look in the eyes of Mrs. Higurashi as she nods to affirmation. A fleeting smile came upon his lips as she drags Rin and Shippou away. Turning to Entei, he led the horse deep in the forest behind the SunSet Shrine. As they come upon a meadow, Hakudoushi turns towards Entei with the same expressionless eyes.

_Hakudoushi-sama . . . You've gotten . . . kinder. _

_Have I? _

The horse nods.

_It was nice serving you . . . my lord. _

The horse made a trotting noise towards Hakudoushi. Placing a hand under Entei, Hakudoushi stroke his chin as he places his forehead against Entei. Slowly, the horse dissolves in a black mist. Before it's head, Hakudoushi smiles towards Entei. "Farewell . . . my friend."

--

Kagome came too about an hour later and feels herself rocking slowly against something. As she opens her eyes, Kagome rubs her neck in pain. Kami! What happen? "About time you woked up. We're almost there."

She look towards Sesshoumaru in surprise only to jump back as she hits her head on the ceiling of the limo and elbow against the armrest. "Ittai!" Kagome exclaims looking towards her elbow only to find it white. Kagome, shocked, outstretched her hand hands together to find them engulfed in long white gloves. "N-Nani?" She whispers.

Kagome rubs her head, only to find a . . . bun. Kagome's eyes widen. Turning to the mirror, Kagome backs away sudden in fright. Her hair was up in a bun with her hair shaping her face, along with a few loose strands hanging from the back. "Ta-ta-taka-ichi, the hell did you do to me?" She asks in a horror. There were lipgloss on her lips for Kami's sake!

"Be grateful I told them to leave your face alone," Sesshoumaru said as if he didn't care about her predicament.

"Taka-ichi!" She wails, frowning.

The limo suddenly stops in front of . . . his home? Kagome crosses her arms, pouting as Sesshoumaru offers a hand to her. "Come out Kagome. Since we're already here, lets just enjoy the night okay?" He asks, offering a smile. Kagome frowns. He's smiling, not a good sign. She takes his offered hand and steps out of the limo. She looks around as people walks into the Takayama residence. There was balloons everywhere too, which is even more odd to her.

"Oi Taka-ichi, what's this-"

"Ikuzo," Sesshoumaru said as he he grabs her hand places it on his offered arm. Kagome frowns in confusion as he leads them to his house. The hell is going on here?

Instead of going in the front door, they hurriedly went to the back of the Takayama's residence which confused Kagome even more. Inu Yasha and Kikyou greeted them with a smile. "Finally! What took you so long Sesshoumaru? It's freakin' your . . . oh!" Inu Yasha cut himself off once he took a look at Kagome.

Inu Yasha cleared his throat as he ushers the two in the house through the back way. Kagome wasn;t sure what happening and even more baffled as they were seperated by a bunch of servants. Kagome's eyes widen as she was ushered towards a door. When they opened it for her, Kagome's eyes widen. There were so many people! Kami! What the hell is today anyway? Kagome hears the door click behind her. Crap! No escape now.

"Boo!"

She jumps practically at the curtains. "Hey Kikyou, why'd you change clothes?"

Bankotsu greets her in a friendly smile. Kagome didn't know how to respond. When their eyes met, Bankotsu suddenly frowns. "Matte . . . You're not Kikyou . . . are you?" He asks tilting his head with a frown. K'so. He doesn't know who she is either. His eyes widen as Bankotsu jumps back. "Shit . . . K-Kagome?" He asks, practically breathless.

She gulps. Shit, her covers blown. Oh well, he is her . . . friend right? "Y-Yo Bankotsu," she greets.

He suddenly grabs her wrist and drags her upstairs towards a secluded place. When they were alone, Bankotsu shoves his face right in front of hers' as if inspecting it. "Dude . . . You're not a dude!" He exclaims, pointing at her accusingly.

Kagome shoves him away from her. "Who ever said I was?"

"I-I always thought that . . . Demo . . , You always acted . . . You always dress so . . . And you were . . . .I thought . . . .I treated you . . ." Bankotsu continues to babble like an idiot.

Kagome stomps towards him so she can smack, but her eyes widen as she trips over the damn shoes. She fell right on him, toppling over to the ground. Kagome glares at him as he continue to stare at her with wide eyes. Kagome lifts herself off the ground and glares at the heels. Damn, she can't walk in these. "K-Kagome . . . You-You're actually a . . . GIRL!" He exclaims.

He suddenly covers half of his face with his right hand.as if trying to hide his face. "Kami . . ."

"What is wrong with you Bankotsu? I'm still-"

"It's just . . . You're so b-beautiful and I . . ." He quickly rushes pass her as Kagome watches him run.

"I'm still Kagome," she said.

Kagome shakes her head as she walks down the stairs. Holding onto the railing, Kagome made sure she didn't fall flat on her face. Kami . . . These heels are so hard to balance with. "Kagome . . ." She looks in the direction of the hand that is placed upon hers' on the railing of the stair case.

Looking up from the hand, she meets kind violet eyes. "Kageroumaru?" She asks in confusion.

His face is turning red for some reason. Kageroumaru leads her down the steps as she walk carefully towards him. "Dance?" He asks.

"Huh?"

She didn't get a chance to reply as a soothing song came up. Kagome was dragged onto the floor as he places an arm around her waist. Kagome stares in confusion. He smiles as he places her hand on his shoulder. He grasp her other hand and leads her through the steps. Kagome wince as she steps on his foot a few time, looking at him apologetically. He smiles and shakes his head. He suddenly dips his head towards her ear. Kageroumaru whispers, "You're breathtakingly beautiful this evening koi," he whispers.

Kagome gulps suddenly, blushing.

As the song ended, Kagome was suddenly dragged away by a Izayoi-san.

"Kagome, it's wonderful to see today. And I might have to say . . . you're very beautiful in that dress."

She gulps as Izayoi smiles kindly to her. "Miko-san, I didn't know you would attend this party," Sora Kiinari said with a smile.

"If you would've told me, we could've came together . . . as friends," she said with clam eyes.

"Etou . . ." Kagome really needed to know. "What are we celebrating?"

Izayoi and Sora look at one another before turning to Kagome. "You do not know?" Sora asks.

Kagome shakes her head. Izayoi smile. "It's-"

"Welcome minna-san!"

Everyone's attention turn to the man, Inu Taisho, standing in the middle of the room with a microphone. "I welcome you all to my humble home; it's great to have you here," he said, "To celebrate a event for a special someone."

Kagome was surprised as Sesshoumaru walks in the room behind red curtains. Everyone soon claps their hand when they see him enter and clasp the microphone. "Arigato minna-san," he said silenltly in a sultry voice. "I am honored to have such important personages here in this day. As the heir to the Takayama Corp, I truly am glad to see that everything is going swell for the company and a lot more greater things is happening for the Takayama Corp. Even to this day, it continues to grow." He said, never smiling.

"Well, we're not here for the Takayama Corp, we're here for me. I suppose I sound a little too arrogant when I say it, but is it not true that everyone was invited to this special day?" He asks.

Everyone claps for him. He bows. "Arigato . . . for attending my birthday party," he said through the microphone. Kagome stares as his eyes connects with hers'. Everyone clapped harder as Kagome's eyes widen. The crowd covers her sight from Sesshoumaru.

_B-Birthday? _She was confused now. It was Sesshoumaru's birthday?

"Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

Kagome felt like she was left in the dark. It was . . . Sesshoumaru's birthday and she never knew. Kagome looks down suddenly. For some reason, she wanted to get away. Quickly weaving through the crowd, Kagome finds her way through the back door. Turning the doorknob, she steps out for some fresh air. _Sesshoumaru's birthday . . . huh. _

--

Hakudoushi was dragged inside with Rin and Shippou and Mrs. Higurashi gives the guard the the invitation. This outfit is stuffy. He moves the tie slightly around. "You look fine Hakudoushi," Mrs. Higurashi said.

His hands were clasped by Shippous' and Rins' as they dragged him through the mass of ningens in the room. He really needed to find company in people who are not so . . . happy. "Come on, we have to get to the cake before they cut it!" RIn exclaims.

"I know! They never leave any for the kids!" Shippou exclaims as they continue to make their way through the corridor. His ears perked. Cake? He's eated cake before and instantly loved it. He stops them suddenly. "The cake is not int he kitchen," he whispers . . . his eyes averting here and there.

Rin and Shippou grins as he smirk in response. "Follow me," he whispers.

--

Sesshoumaru searches around the crowd, trying to find Kagome. He just saw her a moment ago, having caught her eyes. She was definitely surprised, to his enjoyment. As he found his brother and Kikyou, he grabs Kikyou's arm. "Have you seen Kagome?" He asks urgently.

Her eyes widen. "Kagome, she's missing? What happened?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru went in search for some more. Where could she be? She was there for a mere minute and suddenly disappeared the next. Sesshoumaru finally spotted Bankotsu who looks really lost. "Hey Bankotsu? Have you seen someone that looks like Kikyou wearing a blue dress?" Sesshoumaru asks, almost urgently.

Bankotsu's eyes widen. "Kagome? He really is a girl?" Suddenly, Bankotsu's face went completely red as he ran back in the restroom. Sesshoumaru frowned. So, Bankotsu found out. Who else did?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he swerves around to meet Yura and Kagura with teary eyes. "Our dear beautiful Kagome-chan!" They exclaims.

His eyes widen as he grabs onto their arm. "Where is she?"

Their eyes widen. "So it is true?" Kagura asks sniffing.

"Our adorable little Kagome-chan . . ." Yura trails off.

" . . . Is a girl!" They continued together. They suddenly collapse on the ground, weeping.

Alright, they found out too . . .

Now, the question is . . . where is she?

Kageroumaru! He quickly makes his way over to Kageroumaru and surprised his cousin by clenching his hand onto his wrist. "Have you seen Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks.

His eyes widen. "Was she not with your step mother Sesshoumaru?" Kageroumaru asked.

"Oi Sesshoumaru!" Miroku greets him from behind. "How are you doing now that-"

"Not now," Sesshoumaru said.

Miroku look slightly offended before shaking his head. "Look, I heard you were looking for Kago-"

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru cuts him off.

"Err . . . she?" Miroku asks, incredulous. "Oh!" He exclaims. "That was the pretty girl who went through the back door eh?" Miroku mutters. "Damn, who would knew it was Kagome . . ." He sighs dreamily. "Sango wouldn't have any interest in Kagome if she knew," he said chuckling. By the time he finished talking, Sesshoumaru has already vanished.

As he walks throught he guest, he made sure no one followed. Opening the back door, he steps out at was greeted with the fresh air. It's so much better out here than inside. He looks around and finds the outline of her back. the dress really suit her and he was glad that she wore it. It's a simple blue dress that reaches just pass her knee. It's simple and elegant, just right. Her hair was put up tightly so she wouldn't mess it up and yet, she did. Her ebony hair falls behind her in soft waves.

Walking towards her, Sesshoumaru smirks. As he nears her, Sesshoumaru uses a finger and slightly nudge her forward to the pond. When he did, Sesshoumaru didn't expected what happened next. She rocks back and forth in her position until . . . splash! Sesshoumaru couldn't contain the laugh rising from his throat. Kami! That was hilarious! Kagome sputterered out water from her mouth as a fish dangles on her head when she rise up from the koi pond. "The hell man!" She exclaims angrily.

He honestly did not mean for her fall in the pond. When she spotted Sesshoumaru, Kagome glares at him. "Dude, can't someone sleep in _peace _for change? You disrupt it twice in one day Taka-ichi! You prickhead."

He chuckles slightly as she crosses her arm together in a pout. "It's more amusing when you put it that way," he said, "Falling asleep in front of a pond is quite . . . weird, wouldn't you say?"

Kagome huffed. She turns around angrily and stomps away practically ignoring. Well, it's obvious when she said, "I'm not talking to you."

Sesshoumaru chuckles slightly. It's hard to find anything serious with Kagome. She's wet from top to bottom, with seaweed hanging off of her hair. As he walks off to her angry form, he watches as she sits on a large rock and . . . ignore him completely. "What are you angry for Higurashi?" He asks.

She huffed and turns her chin away from him as she lays against the flat rock and stare out at the stars with her arm tucked under her head. He sits next to her and leans forward so his face can be directly in front of hers'. "Look, if it's about dressing you up, I won't apologize," he said. she continue to ignore him. Sesshoumaru shakes her head at her behavior; so immature . . . so Kagome. "Then if it's about dumping you in the pond, I truly do not mean it. I wasn't aware that you were asleep, though how odd it was that you were," he said. She continue to give him the silent treatment.

Wow, is it Sesshoumaru or is he being the talkative one? "Kagome . . . " He whispers.

She stands up suddenly and went towards the koi pond once more. Why is she so angry? Usually, she would try to get him back by pushing him in the koi pond, but she didn't do anything. She takes off the heels and places it next to her and dips her legs in the pond. Sesshoumaru smiles. For some reason, her silent treatment really irked him. Crouching behind her, places his arm around her whole being. Thought how wet she is, she's still beautiful.

"Wh-"

He places his head on her shoulder and watches her sniff. Kagome bites her bottom lips as tears covers her eyes and rolls down on her cheek. "Kagome? Daijoubu ka?" He asks.

"Nandemonai," she said quickly shaking her hair and trying to wipe away the tears. It was trapped by Sesshoumaru's arm.

It was hard to see someone as strong as Kagome cry like this. He brings up his hand and lifts her chin so her face can turn to him. "Kagome . . ." His expression soften as she recoils and cries.

"Are you-"

"Dammit all Taka-ichi! It's your damn birthday and I didn't get you anything!" She exclaims to the sky. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen before softening. Closing his eyes, he brought Kagome on the cold ground, with his arm still wrapped around her body. Placing his cheek against her, Sesshoumaru smiles.

"Daijoubu . . ."

"It's your fault, chikusho. Why the hell didn't you tell me it's your birthday baka?"

"Because it's suppose to be a surprise," he whispers.

"I-I was the on-only one cl-clueless . . ." She said.

She's so kawaii. "Hmm . . . Like I said, it was suppose to be a surprise," he whispers in her ear.

"I know what you can give me for my gift," he said suddenly. Sitting up, he lifts her up away from the pond and places her on his lap like he did during the Hokkaido trip. The first time he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Yo-You're gift? Demo . . . I don't have anything."

"I don't need anything Kagome, just . . . your confession."

Her eyes widen as her face becomes red. He smirk as the blush becomes more and more apparent as it becomes an immpossible red. Is it healthy?

"Well?" He asks. "I'm waiting."

"I . . . you," she said.

He wasn't able to catch on. "Nani?"

"I . . . " She said again.

Great, she's becoming a mouse. "Higurashi," he said with impatience.

"I love you! There, ya happy now! I said it!" She excliams. "I love you Taka-ichi! I love Sesshoumaru! I lo-" He dips his head down as his lips land on hers'. Hai, this is the best gift he'll recieve all night. When he parted, he stares at her with intense golden eyes.

"Aishiteru . . . Kagome," he replies.

Her eyes widen, surprised. "Sesshoumaru . . ." She whispers, a little breathless. Suddenly, a vibrant grin makes its way on her lips. She grabs him by the neck and with gleaming eyes pulls him in for another kiss. Too shocked at her bold move, Sesshoumaru didn't realize that Kagome and him her . . . rolling. His eyes widen as she parts her lips from his and jumps away just as he roles straight into the pond. Splash! Kagome stands in the edge of the pond and stares at him as he coughs from the water that entered his lungs. He glares at her.

She smirks. "Retribution is hell ne . . . Taka-ichi?" She asks laughing merrily at his predicament.

He couldn't help but smile in return. _Karma . . . What goes around . . . comes around. _

He stands up and takes the seaweed away from his hair. Kagome backs away from his form as he marches towards. "T-Taka-ichi? It was just a joke . . . come on!" She exclaims as her back hit a solid object. Sesshoumaru grabs and with one thrust has her in the deeper end of the koi pond. She floats and glares at him in a playful annoyance. As she makes her way to the surface, Sesshoumaru quickly thrust her head down in the water as she gurgle out.

"Ta-"

He was taken aback as she grabs his wrist. With one twist, he was thrown in the pond with her. She swims towards him, pointing and laughing. Sesshoumaru shrugs and swims towards her. She grins at him. Sesshoumaru snakes his arm around her waist as she looks up with a smile. They lean in together and kissed all the while sinking in the pond.

--

Rin burped. Shippou joined in after. Hakudoushi remains quiet. They're expression was lazily as they smile at each other. Looking to Hakudoushi, they watch youkai friend look like he's about to throw.

"That's was awsome," Rin whispers.

"Ditto," Shippou replies.

Suddenly, they hear a gurgling sound. When they turn to Hakudoushi, they made a disgusted. "Ew!" They exclaim. Hakudoushi, after eating half of the cake himself, threw up. Rin and Shippou split the other half with disappointment. The cake was hidden in Inu Taisho's office. Hakudoushi managed to track it down because of his demonic abilities, which meant he was able to get half of the cake for his effort.

As Shippou and Rin looks at Hakudoushi barfing, they started to feel naseous too. A little while after, they joined their white-haired friend and threw up all over Inu Taisho's office.

--

Kikyou smiles against the flower. She arranged herself. During the party, Sesshoumaru and Kagome mysteriously vanished. They were found later in the morning sleeping on the stone bench in the pond behind the Takayama mansion. Inu Yasha had found them and they caught a fever. They were wet and their body temperature were above normal. That's why Inu Yasha and Kikyou were heading towards the hospital now to visit them. It's amusing how it turned out.

Squeezing her hold onto Inu Yasha, Kikyou smiles. They've been through so much and finally, they were able to find happiness. Though how different their perspective is, their life were pretty much alike. The past was ugly, yet no matter how much you look at it . . . There's a lot of similarities. Kagome would think the same, yet she would see how different it is as well. Different, yet so alike. Kikyou laughs lightly.

"What's so funny?"

you

She looks at Inu Yasha and smiles and shakes her head. It applies to how different Inu Yasha is to her and different Sesshoumaru is to Kagome. Yet, because of that . . . they were able to recognize each other for that difference. It's great hoe everything turned out. Their new life started out with a simple phrase.

_"This new school could be a very good change for us." _

--

Hakudoushi held onto his stomach. Even after everything that happen, he couldn't believe he's actally dieing over a . . . stomach ache. It hurts so damn much! He wheezed in pain. The other two were not looking so bright either as they moaned.

"Serve you three right for eating the cake!" Souta exclaims, laughing.

Hakudoushi glares dagger at their assisstance caretaker. Mrs. Higurashi went to get some more medicine. She volunteered to watch over Rin and Shippou for their busy family. When he was about to puke, Souta quickly brought he trash bin over. He continues to dump all the contents of last night in the trash bin. "Hakudoushi . . . Shippou . . ." Rin whispers in pain. "If I don't get out of this alive, you can split all my games and the systems," she said before falling back on the pillow, looking green.

Shippou groans in response. Hakudoushi was already gone by the time she finished her little speech.

_"Oi, you're just a kid."_

_"You will die miko for underestimating me!" _

_"Do not underestimate me onna. I, Hakudoushi have lived for centuries and now that I'm released, I will not be humiliated." _

_"Don't worry about it. Kaasan said it's alright as long as he don't go on a rampage."_

_"My name is Shippou Hakudoushi, nice to make your a-aq-aquantence!"_

_"The feeling isn't really mutual kid, now leave me alone."_

_"Ja ne Hakudoushi-kun. Let's play cops and robbers next time. Ja ne lady!"_

_Ne Hakudoushi, don't start looking into things when certaintly you're like us! A mere child! Act you're age baka!"_

_"What is this bas-kit ball?"_

_"You are turning too soft, for you're own good." _

_"Believe me Hakudoushi. I'm the oldest, so I'm responsible for you two." _

Hakudoushi smiles despite himself. One memory is still freshed in his mind, something he can never forget.

_"I trust in Hakudoushi."_

--

Dammit it all! He still can't believe it as he ventured to the hospital. Kagome . . . a girl. Kagome. Sesshoumaru. Dating. Gah!! He should've known Kagome was a girl from the start. There was no way a guy would go through all the trouble of helping someone like him! And there was no way Sesshoumaru could've been gay! Damn, Bankotsu's so slow! Kikyou explained everything to him once he asked her last night. Who would've known the person he argued food over with is . . . a girl.

Shaking his head, he looks at the flowers he has in his hand. He's planning to give it to her . . . them! Kagome wasn't the only who got sick, Sesshoumaru did too. Remember . . . their dating. Still! Who would've known! Bankotsu shakes his head as he press the elevator button.

"_Bankotsu Banryuu, and you freakin still owe me fifty bucks, now hand it over!" _

"_Dude, I didn't know you were THAT sentimental!"_

"_Am I okay you ask? Am I okay?"_

"_By the way, name's Kagome Higurashi."_

"_What the hell is this?"_

_"Alright Naomi, I challenge you in catching fishes. Whoever loses has to take care all of the fishes they caught!"_

He smiles remembering Kagome's cheefulness. He forgot that no guy would be look that innocent.

"_Friends?" _

"_Of course."_

---

Sango laughs lightly at Miroku's expression. Yes, it was a bit cruel. but still fun. Though, she never expected Kagome to be a girl and here Sango was trying to get Miroku jealous. It worked! He confessed right after he blurted out the cross-dressing habits of Kagome. Sango, though, would've fallen for Kagome if she hadn't met Miroku first. She had a crush on Miroku since elementary school always trying to surpass him in everything. Kagome is nice, boy or girl, but not Sango's actual type.

Hand in hand, they held a bouqet of flowers for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They got sick for unknown reason after the party. Speaking of which, they disappeared a little later after Sessuhoumaru's speech. Shaking her head, Sango sighs blissfully. At least she has Miroku now.

_"Leave him alone Kagura."_

_"Attention my peers! As the class president of the sophomore class, I present you a plan."_

_"Oh well. No one can really know who they can fall in love ne Hoshi-sama?"_

--

"Achoo!" They sneezed together.

Looking at each other warily, Kagome laughs nervously.

Sesshoumaru looks away and shrugs. They got themself sick after Sesshoumaru's birthday. They stayed together until the next morning. Now, they stay in bed . . . sick. It sucks how the human body works. Unfortunately, they were sent to the hospital for catching a huge FEVER that can make them faint at any time.

There was a knock at the door. As it swings open, Kagome looks up with blurry eyes as Kikyou comes in. After Kikyou, Inu Yasha steps in. Bankotsu was next, soon after, Kageroumaru, then Juuroumaru, then . . . everything went black as she collapse on her pillow.

Sesshoumaru saves his dignity by barking everyone to leave the room. They did laughing as they left their gift on the table. Sesshoumaru lays his head on the pillow and instantly . . . fell asleep.

_"Hey! Let go my sis, baka."_

_"At least I don't have my hair bleached."_

_"Mind showing us we're our class is?"_

_"Thanks Takayama, you don't seem as arrogant as you look." _

_"I guarantee this job is worth it."_

"_Are you the new miko?"_

"_Well, good luck rotting you jackass, cause' I'm not ready to die."_

"_Ah, I like ya old buddy, frank and straight to the point, so . . ." _

"_It's best to finally learn how to fend for yourself instead of the ones that raised you all you're life; you agree with me ne Sesshoumaru?"_

"_I'm guessing this isn't the best time for an interview."_

"_I don't think so Takayama-san, this is the first time I've seen you."_

"_This is your uniform,"_

"_Well, your damage, you fix it."_

"_Sesshoumaru's stripping naked!"_

"_What about this sword?" _

"_Fuyue, my mother was always . . . kind. She was different from me." _

_"Besides, you aren't lonely anymore right?"_

_"I guess it couldn't be helped. I love you too much that I can't give you such a simple gift."_

_"Yeah, you're that little bratty second son of the Takayama's girlfriend, Kikyou wasn't it?"_

_"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but I AM a miko." _

_"Do I look that old to you?"_

_"Kageroumaru Jin Un, and you?"_

_"I think I may have . . . fallen for you."_

_"I quit."_

_"She needs you."_

_"I am your legal grandfather Kagome," he said angrily._

_"DEAD legal grandather, Kigami-jiichan." _

_"Now, my dearest descendant, you are in no position to back down from this deal."_

_"I've heard from many sources that you're one of the best miko out there . . . you are a descendant of Kigami-sama are you not?"_

_"I didn't mean it like that! Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Taka-ichi, I really do love you-hn." _

_"I don't need anything Kagome, just . . . just your confession."_

_"Aishiteru . . . Kagome." _

* * *

Sayonara! Finally, I'm done. Sorry it took so long, I was trying to think of a proper ending. GOMEN NE!!!!! Hope you like it. 

Oh . . . vote for a prequel . . . **It Was Always There**

About Kagome and Kikyou's past. Sorry, I can't really mention anything of their past because **Different, Yet So Alike** isn't suppose to be dramatic . . . if you get my point.


End file.
